Damaged Heroes
by MonDieu666
Summary: Beth only knows one person who can understand the darkness inside Carl and help her friend. But she doesn't anticipate all the ways he'll change her too. Beth seeks him out to be her hero but in the end she'll be much more to him.
1. Chapter 1

When Beth closed her eyes, all she could see was the look on Carl's face after he shot that boy. His expression terrified her. Or, more accurately, the lack of expression. There was nothing, just blankness, where there should have been horror, remorse – anything.

The prison was crowded with strangers and new comers, loud with the sounds of people but in Beth's head she just heard the single shot, ringing and echoing inside her mind.

As if she could sense Beth's unease, Judith started squalling. Beth had been standing there staring in to the distance, all but ignoring the child in her arms. Her cries refocused her.

She rocked her lightly, trying to comfort the infant. Beth had no idea what to do about Carl. She could see her friend slipping away in front of her eyes. He'd gone from a sweet gawky kid to something that scared her.

Beth knew he had a crush on her, had seen it in his blushing, lingering gaze but lately his steely eyes hadn't allowed any kind of affection. She knew Rick was trying to reach him but he was struggling to get through. She just hoped Carl hadn't gone too far to be helped.

Judith's shattering screams weren't dying down. Beth was beginning to feel flustered. The baby crying was nothing new to Beth and she had always known what to do, before.

Now Beth couldn't seem to quiet her easily. She looked down at Judith's scrunched, red face, pleading her silently to stop. If she just stopped, then Beth would have time to think and she could come up with a solution. She'd know the right thing to say or the right person to say it and she'd fix everything.

Rough hands slipped under Judith and hefted her out of the cradle of Beth's arms. Beth's mouth popped open in surprise and protest but it was just Daryl.

"What you fussin' 'bout?" he asked Judith. "You just want some attention, that it? That's it, little ass kicker."

Beth slumped against the wall, watching Daryl rock and speak to Judith in a soothing tone. Exhaustion permeated every part of her body and she was relieved when the wails came to a stop. Judith was gazing up at Daryl transfixed and Beth had to admit he was a sight right now. He'd obviously just come back from hunting. There was a stray leaf in his too-long hair and a smear of blood above his right eyebrow.

Looking up from Judith, Daryl seemed to notice Beth for the first time and Beth shifted uncomfortably. It wasn't that she didn't like or trust Daryl, they just weren't close.

His gruff terseness made her feel awkward and self conscious, like she might be in his way. His gaze was contemplative. "You alright?" his gentle tone was gone.

Beth forced herself to nod. Daryl narrowed his eyes, he didn't believe her but he didn't press for answers.

"Just tired is all," Beth added for legitimacy.

"Right," Daryl's non-answer was suspicious.

"I can take her again," Beth hurried to say, feeling a blush rise in her cheeks. Without waiting for Daryl to respond she reached forward and scooped Judith up.

She whirled away and walked out of the cell block. She walked right outside, into the uncomfortable glare of the summer sun. It took a moment of squinting before Beth's eyes adjusted. In just a month so many changes had happened. There were crops growing now, planted by the Woodbury refugees.

She found Carol sitting by herself, mending a hole in the elbow of her sweater. Beth sat down wordlessly next to her.

"Gettin' cold at night," Carol said by way of explanation, answering a question Beth hadn't asked. When Beth didn't answer, Carol looked up.

Something about Beth's expression made Carol put down the needle and place a gentle palm against Beth's face.

Bath's eyes fluttered closed at the kind, maternal gesture. She was a few weeks away from eighteen but in the moment she felt young.

"You wanna talk about it?" Carol prompted.

Beth didn't really but knew she should. "It's Carl." Then she trailed off. Not many people knew the real circumstances of the shooting. Just herself, her father and Rick far as she was certain.

"He just seems different," Beth finished with a stammer.

"He does, doesn't he? Killing that boy couldn't have been easy for him."

Beth bit her lip. That was the problem. It had been. Too easy.

"Are you sure you're just worried about Carl, darling?" Carols concern was obvious. Beth knew she looked pale, even for her.

"Judith's been unsettled lately. Haven't been getting much sleep," Beth confessed. Carol sighed sympathetically and patted Beth's knee.

"She looks calm for now."

"Daryl settled her for me."

Carol's expression was affectionate. "He's got the magic touch. She loves him."

Beth felt an unreasonable pang of resentment. Judith should love her too, she was the one who fed her in the middle of the night and changed her nappies. Beth shook her head, ashamed of her thinking. Her exhaustion and worry must have been weighing more heavily on her than she had let herself believe if she was going to start blaming a baby for her problems.

"I'll take her for you for a bit," Carol offered kindly. "You should go get some sleep."

Beth gratefully handed Judith to Carol but she didn't go inside. She needed some fresh hair to clear her head. She began walking round to the far side of the prison. She couldn't think with half a dozen eyes on her.

Beth so wished that Carl would listen to Rick but she knew he resented his father. That he thought his hesitation had led to unnecessary deaths. He liked Beth but didn't respect her and she wouldn't have any idea what to say to him anyway. Beth had never killed a human. In fact she had barely killed a walker. Out of everyone in the group her hands were the least bloodied.

Maybe it was her wide innocent eyes or her petite frame but everyone acted like she was weak and need protecting.

They had let her learn to shoot a bit on the farm but they had never followed through while they were on the run, moving from place to place. So as a result she was an average shot. She could probably shoot a walker – if it stood _very _still and gave her time to aim.

Her mind drifted back to her last conversation with Carl. He had been glowering at the new residents in the prison. He didn't trust them, that much was clear. And he wasn't the only one. All the original occupants were wary, wondering at their loyalty but no one else sat there with a hand resting on their gun.

"Put that away," she had hissed at him. He had flicked his cold eyes to her and Beth had wondered who this stranger was and where their sweet Carl had gone. Even killing his mother hadn't made him this dead inside.

"You got stuffin' in your ears?" a voice had growled. Daryl. "Put that away."

And Carl had slid the gun away. Grudgingly but for a second Beth had seen a flicker of something recognizable in his eyes. Beth stopped dead in her tracks. Daryl. That was it. Something about Daryl still resonated with Carl. He had done what Daryl had told him to.

If she could just explain to Daryl then he'd try and help Carl, she knew it. Her gut twisted at the thought of approaching Daryl. She had to remind herself the exterior didn't match the interior. He cared about the welfare of the group and Carl. He'd never been mean to her before, gruff and curt but never cruel. He just dismissed her as a child. Slotted firmly in to the 'to be looked after' category, not a real contributor to the group. Not an adult.

Beth squared her chin. Well, she'd show him. She'd do what needed doing.

She turned around and was confronted with the rotting breath of a snarling walker. Beth screamed automatically staggering back out of reach of its first sloppy grab. She was stunned. How had it gotten inside?

Her pulse pounding in her throat she fumbled for the knife on her belt. The walker was missing half its face and its teeth were decayed and bloody.

The knife tumbled through her fingers; Beth barely even touched the handle.

She couldn't find the voice to scream or the energy to run. Now that the initial surprise had worn off she barely felt any fear. More ambivalent about the whole situation.

The walker's hands brushed her shoulders and it was moments away from taking a bite out of her neck. Beth thought of her family, of her father, Maggie and Glenn. She couldn't die; they'd never forgive her. Beth sucked in a breath, frantically thinking for some escape though she knew deep down it was too late.

An arrow sailed out of nowhere, puncturing the skull of the walker.

...

Daryl heard the scream. He'd wandered off for some rare peace and quiet. It was just his luck to leave for some solitude and be the only one within hearing distance. Cursing under his breath he took off towards the noise.

He evaluated the scene in seconds and had his crossbow up and aimed before he could think. The arrow flew true and he could see the fine spray of walker blood when the arrow impacted. The Walker slumped to the side.

He saw Beth sink to her knees. Shouldering the crossbow Daryl ran up, fearing the worst. Beth's face was ashen. He had no idea how a single walker had breached their defences but anomalies happened.

Daryl sank to his knees beside her. He grabbed her wrists, stretching her arms out before him. His eyes trailed over the skin looking for any sign of a bite. Finding nothing he rocked back on his heels relieved.

"You ok?" he asked.

Beth didn't answer at first. She was scratching in the dirt for something. She picked it up and Daryl realised it was knife.

"I dropped it," she said simply. "It was so stupid." She shook her head, her voice oddly bland.

Her blasé attitude annoyed Daryl for some reason. Where was her fear? Where was her fight? She was slumped in the dirt like she'd given up.

"You're right. It was stupid!"

Her head snapped up at his harsh tone.

"You need to start trainin' again. I ain't always gonna be round to shoot 'em in the head!"

Daryl felt a little uneasy, being so ruthless with the kid but they'd become complacent. Everyone needed to defend themselves in the camp and if his stern words pushed her to become competent then so be it.

Two spots of colour were blooming on her cheeks. The colour was a shocking comparison to the milky tone of her skin.

He could see something flickering in her eyes. Some thought process that Daryl couldn't even begin to guess.

"I'll make you a deal," Beth said abruptly.

Daryl tilted his head, curious. He narrowed his eyes and Beth visibly swallowed.

"I'm listenin'"

Beth looked like a startled rabbit in head lights. All wide eyes and trembling limbs but when she spoke she was determined.

"I'll train on two conditions. One that you help Carl with what he's going through."

Daryl opened his mouth but Beth ploughed on, speaking in a rush. "And you have to be the one to train me."

Daryl raised an eyebrow. He resisted his instinct which was to tell her to go to hell. He was fascinated as to what had forced Beth to make such demands of him when he obviously scared the crap out of her.

"What makes you think I can help Carl?"

Beth looked surprised and Daryl chuckled humourlessly. "I've seen how he is. I ain't blind."

"He respects you. You're probably the only one here he might look up to."

"Rick-" Daryl began.

"If you've seen how things are then you know Rick isn't helping."

Daryl knew she was right. "And why do you want me to train you?"

"So you can tell me how things are goin' with Carl."

Daryl stood up and circled around the walker he had shot. He yanked the arrow loose with a wet pop. He toed the body with his boot. "Ugly bastard."

He was stalling. Trying to think of a valid reason to turn down Beth's request. He wasn't exactly an expert on eliminating inner darkness. Beth had slowly risen from her crouch and was watching Daryl cautiously.

"I don't know if I'm the one," Daryl started.

Impulsively Beth leaned forward and put her hand on his wrist. It looked very white, very clean and very small next to his.

"Please, if not you, then I don't know who else to ask."

Daryl's eyes flickered from her soft hold on his arm to the desperation in her big blue eyes. He couldn't find it within himself to say no to such extreme anxiety.

Detaching himself from her with uncharacteristic mildness, he nodded mutely. He wasn't convinced he was the right man for the job or if he could do anything but this was Carl. Rick had been more of a brother to him than Merle had ever been, didn't he owe it him to try and fix his son if it was within his power to do so.

He felt an uncomfortable stab in his gut when he thought about Merle. Also a weighty guilt. He couldn't shake the feeling that he had failed his brother somehow. Despite the fact he was the little brother he felt inexplicably put upon to look after his big brother. If he'd pushed harder, stood his ground more, Merle would have integrated better. Maybe the outcome would have been different. Maybe Daryl wouldn't have had to drive his knife through his Merle's face.

Beth was still standing there watching Daryl. He hoped his dark thought process wasn't reflected on his face. After everything they had been through Beth still felt like the one innocent in the group. Maybe Daryl thought that because he didn't really know her that well but the thought, true or not, pulled him out of his morbid reverie.

In the dry Georgia heat the silence was punctuated by nothing but the crickets. Daryl wasn't sure if he should say something more. Maybe a declaration ascertaining how committed he was to helping Carl.

If anything Beth looked more awkward than him which was a novelty in of itself. Beth reminded him of cheerleaders he'd seen at school, the few times he bothered showing up that was.

Pretty and golden and disdainful of him and his low socio economic background. But he'd never heard a mean word out of Beth's mouth and after the whole suicide affair was done she seemed a lot less petulant then the teenage girls he remembered.

Everything she had been through had forced her to grow up fast. Daryl could relate. He could barely remember being a child, he'd been taking care of himself for so long. If he hadn't wised up quick there weren't nobody around to feed him or get him to school.

Breaking the uncomfortable moment that was torturing both of them, Daryl turned away without another word. He had a teenager to fix, god help him.

**AN: So I'm working on this in conjunction with my other story Operation Orpheus. But for some reason this pairing is just kicking around in my head. Maybe because Beth is pretty much a blank canvas but the two characters seem so different they appeal to me and I love a boundary pushing age difference, not going to lie. So please review and let me know what you think. This story feels a lot more description heavy with less dialogue so chapters may not be a regular as my other story – which, incidently, you should all read as well. This story will be more intimate and revolved around the key characters I believe. **

**MD666**


	2. Chapter 2

Beth watched him go. Her fingers were trembling a little and Beth was positive it wasn't because of her close encounter with the walker. She'd seen enough dead folk scrambling after her flesh that she was near desensitised to it. Once the danger passed you got right on back to normal, it was how things were these days.

No, she was flustered because of her conversation with Daryl. She had no idea how she had managed to keep her words steady with him looking down at her, his mouth grim and then incredulous.

She had expected him to brush her off but he hadn't. He'd seen what was happening to Carl and honestly it was stupid to think that he hadn't. He was an excellent tracker and hunter. That required keen observational skills and Beth couldn't think why those talents would be lessened when trained on people instead of prey.

Beth let Daryl get a distance before following in his wake. His set shoulders and staunched walk suggested he'd had enough company for today. But at least he'd said yes and Beth was content with that victory.

When she came to the more populated area of the prison Beth saw Maggie was on guard duty near the fence. Her sisters wary eyes were half on the outside, half directed on the refugees. They people they had taken in from Woodbury were mostly too young to fight or elderly. There weren't a lot of fighters amongst them but you could never guess where a threat was going to come from these days.

Maggie's hand rested on the handle of her knife. It wasn't so much that she expected danger but habit. It never hurt to constantly be at the ready. Beth was envious of her sister's fortitude sometimes. Maggie never would have dropped the knife. Daryl never would have had to save her. Probably why they all listened when Maggie spoke and Beth stayed quiet even though she wasn't much younger than Maggie.

Beth saw something small glint on her sister's finger.

"It's real pretty, you know."

Even thought there was no way Maggie could have seen her coming she didn't jump at the unexpected announcement of Beth's present.

"What is?"

"The ring. When did you start wearin' it?"

"Since we kinda won," Maggie answered with a smile.

"Yeah we kinda did," Beth said. _But at what cost?_ is what she didn't say. Neither of them mentioned the Governor, still out there somewhere. He was a threat of course but less so since he had lost some of his following.

"Reminds me of Peter Pan."

Maggie looked startled. "What does?"

"The Governor," Beth answered. She walked closer to the fence, curling her fingers through the link and staring wistfully through the bars.

"How so?" asked Maggie. She was amused, use to her sisters odd trains of thought.

"In the book, whenever someone says they don't believe in fairies, a fairy dies. I wonder if the Governor has lost all his power because no one believes in him anymore."

"No," Maggie said firmly. "The Governor isn't like that. He doesn't have the support or the numbers but he's still dangerous. We have to keep remindin' ourselves that!"

Maggie eyed her sister to make sure her message stuck. Beth wasn't disagreeing. She would never suggest that the Governor was harmless.

"It was just a thought," Beth said, pacifying Maggie. The wild look that use to spring up in Maggie's eyes whenever someone mentioned the Governor, that look was fading. But there was a solid, cold hatred there to replace it.

Carl wasn't the only one who had let a little darkness into their soul. The difference was that Maggie hadn't shut down. She still loved Glenn, she teased Beth – Maggie engaged with the life around her. Maggie never scared Beth.

Beth spared a second to pray. She prayed less and less these days figuring God had probably heard it all and was too busy listening to an entire world falling apart to listen to her every complaint and plea. But she prayed right now that Daryl could reach Carl because with Carl the way he was, the group, her family, was broken.

...

Daryl found Carl the next morning polishing his gun. You never saw one without the other these days and Daryl could see what had made Beth so worried that she had sought out his help. Now he had an obligation to train her how to fight walkers, something he was sure her father would be thrilled about, but one problem at a time.

'Get your things and some water, you're comin' huntin' with me today," Daryl said without preamble.

Carl blinked up at him but didn't show any signs of moving.

"I'm busy," he said before turning back to his piece.

Daryl glared at the top of the boys head. He needed a haircut but then Daryl could hardly critize the boy for that. He needed one too.

"Did it sound like I was askin'?" Daryl growled. "Get your shit together and let's go."

Carl responded to that tone in Daryl's voice. The tone that said a smack on the head would be following if orders didn't get obeyed real quick. Daryl knew that because in that moment he sounded like his father. He crushed the niggling feeling of guilt cause it got results and he had no intention of actually laying a hand on the boy.

Carl's haste to obliged showed Carl still had a sense of self preservation which meant he hadn't checked out completely. Daryl watched Carl's back disappear further into the cell block and thought he could hear a mean chuckle. It was Merle and of course it was in his head. Funny how his death hadn't stopped Daryl from having long drawn out arguments with his antagonistic older brother. Worse thing was, Daryl still lost some of those arguments.

Carl came trudging toward him looking put upon.

"I know I know," Daryl drawled. "How dare I drag you away from playin' lone ranger?"

"I ain't playin'" Carl snapped.

Daryl heard the poisonous undercurrent in Carl's voice but ignored it. "Neither am I. Let's get goin'. Got more mouths to feed."

Carl grumbled something indistinct.

"Less jawin' more movin'!" Daryl cut him off. You'd be hard pressed to out-mean Daryl Dixon.

As they left the cell block Daryl caught Beth standing off in the shadows, her face half obscured but her big blue eyes were luminous and hopeful.

Daryl wanted to call back, _Don't be lookin' so pleased with yourself, Missy. You'll get your turn soon enough for draggin' me into this mess._

Carl was lagging, whether subconsciously or to deliberately rile Daryl he didn't know. He gave Carl a firm nudge between the shoulder blades with his crossbow.

They got out into the quiet of the woods. No human voices for a change, just birds and the wind out here. Daryl actually found it peaceful even though Carl was glowering at his side.

Every time he'd tried to complain so far he'd received a swift command from Daryl to 'shuddup!"

Daryl had known Carl since he'd been a sweet, if annoying, little kid. He was less convinced by this tough ass act, though he didn't doubt the pain underneath was a real thing.

Daryl hadn't expected to find anything, the woods had almost been picked down to the bare bones between the people and the walkers. He was surprised when he saw three squirrels running up and down a tree, chasing each other.

It almost looked like they were playing and for the briefest of moments Daryl was loath to kill them but his hungry belly trumped any affinity he felt for woodland creatures.

Carl didn't look impressed by their discovery. Gone was the child who had once stood transfixed by a deer.

Daryl side eyed him, not liking his expression at all. It was one thing for Daryl to be world weary, life had heaped shit on him since he was a kid. Carl hadn't earned the stripes to be so god-damned cynical.

"Here," Daryl said quietly, handing him the crossbow.

That got a reaction. Carl looked startled. Daryl never let anyone touch his crossbow. A flash of excitement passed across Carl's face before it settled back into stoic concentration.

Daryl squinted at the squirrels, seemingly oblivious to the presence of humans. There was no way Carl was going to get any of them and most likely they would scatter when the crossbow misfired. Daryl though sacrificing some fresh meat for a genuine moment from Carl was a fair trade. He just hoped one of those squirrels was a boy and one a lady squirrel. Wasn't only humans that need to repopulate.

Carl had watched Daryl load his crossbow enough over the last year that he knew the theory though he never been allowed to lay so much as a finger on the bow. Daryl had once snarled at him for getting his breath on it, and Daryl had only been half joking.

Carl's teeth were clenched and he was struggling. Daryl pretended not to notice.

"What's takin' so long? I coulda made a cuppa tea in this time."

"Then make one then," Carl gritted out and Daryl felt a grin twitch the corners of his mouth at Carl's sass.

Swallowing the smile he said, "A walker coulda shot them in this time and they ain't got no brains!"

He saw Carl's shoulder tighten then and knew he was getting under the boys skin. Well if Beth wanted a coddling approach then he had been the wrong person to ask.

In a demonstration of what sheer force of will could achieve Carl got the crossbow latched and loaded. A full smile exploded over his face, too pleased with what he had achieved to maintain his surly facade.

Daryl knew he should praise him and if he was anyone else he would have. "That's only half of it, you gotta shoot somethin'."

Carl aimed at the squirrels, closing one eye – his first mistake. Daryl didn't correct him. Carl waited for a squirrel to perch on a branch before firing. The arrow thudded into the base of the tree. The noise and the vibrations of the impact sent the squirrels flying away and elicited a curse from Carls mouth that might have made Daryl's hair curl if he wasn't so impressed.

Carl looked like he wanted to pitch the crossbow away in a fit of fury but he restrained himself. Good to know that Darth Carl had drawn some lines. Throwing the crossbow would be tantamount to stabbing Daryl in the heart.

"Well what you expect your first time?" Daryl said, without sympathy. "You need to practice."

Something in Daryl's voice caused Carl to look at him speculatively, waiting.

"If ya don't annoy me too much, I'll take you out regular and let you use it some more." It was a nice way of saying 'stop being a little shit and there is something in it for you.'

"Sounds ok," Carl answered with a casual shrug but Daryl could see he was excited.

"Let's head home. We can recount the failure of the huntin' mission. C'mon now." He gestured Carl ahead of him. That was a good first step. Daryl hadn't expected to magically make everything better with one conversation considering he had no way with words. But he'd gotten Carl to care about something and while it wasn't something with a heart beat it was a good start.

They made their way back to the prison and Carl wandered off on his own, hopefully not to terrorise anyone. Daryl passed Carol on guard duty.

"You taken to baby sittin' now?" Carol asked lightly and Daryl speculated, not for the first time, on how much she had changed. First day he had met her, she was a little mouse that wouldn't have said stop if you tried to kill her. Now she gleefully teased Daryl at every opportunity.

No tiptoeing around him like little Beth.

"Yeah it's my callin'" he sniped back. If Rick was his big brother then Carol was the sage older sister.

"Get anywhere?"

Daryl didn't bother asking how she knew what he was up to because Carol just seemed to know everything at the prison. She'd developed the watchful wary habit from years with Ed. The caution was gone but the tendency remained. When you were in an abusive relationship a person could get real good at reading moods.

"A little. A ways to go yet though."

Carol nodded and turned her attention back to the other side of the fence.

"There seem like there are more than usual," Carol noted. Daryl knew she was talking about the walkers and he had to agree. They had encountered more and more of them recently. Since they were on the other side of the fence it wasn't such a threat. They'd have to organise a culling soon though. A big enough pack could tear the fence right out of the ground.

"Go eat something," Carol dismissed him in a distracted manner. Her eyes were on a particularly young walker and Daryl knew she was thinking of Sophia. He clasped her shoulder gently before trailing back towards the prison. He'd barely got in the door when he was bombarded with questions.

"How did it go?" a high voice demanded. Beth. Apparently her apprehension of him was waning.

"Hello Daryl. How are you Daryl? Would you like a refreshment," he said dryly, making a sarcastic comment on her lack of greeting.

Beth blushed. The end of the world didn't mean the Greene girls could neglect their manners even if they were talking to a rough redneck such as himself.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

Daryl shrugged, he'd never been offended but now he knew how easily she blushed he would probably find more opportunities to tease her. He needed a hobby.

"No mind."

"So?" Beth prompted not to be deterred.

"Went ok." Daryl knew he was being terse.

For a brief second he saw a flutter of frustration at his monosyllabic answers. "What did you talk about?"

"We didn't talk so much as shoot at stuff."

Beth was incredulous, "But you said-"

"I said I'd help him and I will but it's gotta be on my terms. None of that touchy feely crap. It ain't workin' anyway."

Beth visibly stifled a protest and Daryl found himself just wishing she'd say what she was thinking. He'd take a back chatting fighter over this meek dove of a girl any day of the week.

"Ok then," she said simply and went to leave.

"Where do you think your goin'? I ain't done with you," Daryl called.

Beth stopped in her tracks, clearly running possible meanings through his head.

"I dealt with Carl now you gotta do that trainin' we talked 'bout."

"Here?" Beth asked uncertainly.

"Hell no," he snorted. "Your daddy'd skin me alive he knew I was teachin' you things."

"Maggie fights," Beth pointed out.

"Yeah but you're his baby. The sweet one he's gotta protect."

Daryl could see the word baby hit a nerve. Beth visibly stiffened and two spots of colour that had nothing to do with embarrassment bloomed in her cheeks. He'd nailed it though. Hershel was a good man and Daryl had a lot of respect for him but he never understood why he let Maggie be a warrior and treated Beth like she was made of glass outside of the fact she was his youngest.

Daryl personally couldn't see the difference between letting one or the other learn to protect themselves.

Daryl led the way back outside and round where they'd had their first proper conversation. It was private enough and far enough away that it would be inconvenient for Hershel to come out here on his crutches. He was the real one he was trying to hide from.

Beth crossed her arms; she'd gotten defensive since he'd called her a baby. "So, teach me things."

Daryl froze. For some reason what she said had vaguely dirty connotations. Something in the way she said 'things', like it implied all manner of potential perversions.

One looked at her face clarified she hadn't meant anything untoward and Daryl was left wondering what was wrong with him that his mind when there when little Beth Greene said things. She was a teenager and he was a grown ass man.

"Fightin'" he clarified to nobody in particular excepting maybe the god that was listening in.

"Where do we start? I know how to kill walkers?"

"I've seen some compellin' evidence to the contrary," Daryl drawled. Beth scowled.

"Maybe some basic techniques. In case you get inta an altercation with a person."

Beth didn't need to ask him why they were focusing on defending themselves against other people. They had learned their lessons long ago. Like Carl he was going to have to take baby steps with Beth. She wasn't a completely blank canvas. She knew how to shoot and she wanted to live, those were important factors but Beth had no real fight in her. Not the same spark that flowed through Maggie's veins.

No moxy, is what Merle would have said.

Well Daryl would work on changing that. He showed her first how to make a proper fist, thumb out so as not to get broken.

She was a lot more relaxing to be with than Carl. Beth didn't necessarily want to be there but at least she didn't simmer at him. She did ask another hundred questions about his time with Carl as if he was deliberately keeping what had transpired a secret to annoy her.

"Concentrate or this won't work," he chided. He tried to keep his voice soft. Carl responded to his display of dominance but he still found himself thinking of Beth as a skittish animal. He wasn't sure why he made her so nervous but it was even more apparent that he did, especially when he raised his voice which was his default setting when he was frustrated.

Daryl wasn't impressed by the lacklustre punches that feathered against his open palms. This wouldn't break paper let alone hurt a human.

"You ain't tryin'" he snapped, forgetting his self promise to be kind to Beth.

"I am," she argued. She threw more weight into the next punch.

'Pathetic," he countered.

Her mouth tightened into a thin line and she tried again. There was more of a sound this time and Daryl realised he was goading her toward the right direction.

On a hunch he threw his hands down and said, "God help us if we ever have'ta depend on you, we'll all be dead." He half turned away. Beth lashed out with a little cry and her fist struck his cheek. Not hard enough to bring him to his knees but hard enough that it would definitely bruise. The awkward angle had caused her knuckles to scrape more harshly against his skin then they should have. Daryl could feel a tiny trickle of blood drip down.

It was hardly more than a flesh wound and far from being angry he felt pleased.

Beth's face was aghast. "I am so sorry, Daryl," she gasped.

"I'm fine," he reassured her. He'd been hit so many times in his life he'd developed a thick skull.

"But you're bleedin'" Beth noted anxiously. "Let me see." For the first time Daryl heard a command in Beth's voice. He took a hesitant step towards her but not close enough for Beth to get a good look. She actually rolled her eyes and closed the distance. With deft and gentle hands she tilted his head to see better.

Who knew it took a medical matter for Beth to find her feet. Not a single trace of the wavering girl remained. In this minute she looked more like a confident woman, used to people listening to her. He pushed the thought aside. It was a stupid thing to think anyway. He'd probably spent too long in the sun today.

"It's not deep," she mused to herself. Daryl could have told her that but he kept his mouth closed. To his surprise she untied the jacked she had looped at her waist and used the hem of the shirt to wipe the blood away. Beth had to rise on to tip toes to counter the height difference. Standing next to her, he realised just how tiny Beth was. Maggie had clearly gotten all the Amazonian genes.

Unexpectedly, she reached up to brush the scar near his hairline.

"What's that from?"

"Got shot," Daryl answered gruffly. She was standing too close and he could feel her breath. Her touch was soft.

"I remember that," Beth said. She abruptly seemed to remember who he was and how close she was. Beth scooted back and to Daryl's dismay he saw she was blushing again. With abject horror he realised she wasn't the only one.

She was just a teenager; he had no right reacting that way to her. It was her compassion, Daryl told himself, and it was not unexpected from her. She was used to taking care of people, Daryl reminded himself. Beth and Carol often assisted Hershel if he needed help with anything medical. She was practically raising Judith. Daryl's injury had just triggered her maternal instinct.

"I gotta get back. I left Judith with Sasha," Beth stammered. She vanished before Daryl could say a single word. He was left standing there wondering what the hell had just happened.

**AN: Here's another chapter. I was pleasantly over whelmed at the response. Every one of the reviews was intelligent and insightful about the Daryl and Beth relationship. I'm sorry if I didn't reply to your review personally, you were either a guest or I was stuck checking the reviews on my phone, which is crap. I hope I continue to do the pairing justice and live up to your expectations. Keep reviewing, it's a collaborative process because I need to know how you're finding the story.**

**MD666**


	3. Chapter 3

Beth had managed to control her face by the time she found Sasha. She still felt the tinge of pink in her cheeks but that could be explained by the heat of the sun.

The new woman was a natural with Judith and Beth had asked her if she'd had any kids. Sasha had shaken her head sad. Beth knew why. It was not an ideal world to be raising kids in.

Tyreese and Sasha had been accepted into the fold a lot faster than the other Woodbury residents. They had an innate honour. Especially Tyreese. He was a soft spoken man that gave the impression that every word out of his mouth had been considered and weighed.

"You alright, Honey?" Sasha asked Beth. Sasha was observant and sharp, she noted Beth's concealed unease.

Beth didn't know what to say. No she wasn't but she couldn't explain the reason why because she didn't rightly understand it herself. All she knew was that standing there, tending to Daryl's cut, she'd had a moment. Beth had become acutely aware of the man under her fingers. How he smelled sharply of forest, sweat and blood but Beth hadn't found it a bad scent. Beth had experienced a sensation in her stomach that horribly reminded her of butterflies. She knew what it was because she had felt it when Beth had first let Jimmy slip his hand under her shirt and over her bra.

Wiping blood of Daryl's face shouldn't have invoked a similar reaction. Beth was not even quite eighteen yet, still a kid in Daryl's eyes. It was stupid and she'd put it down to her gratefulness that he was helping Carl.

Sasha was still eyeing her, waiting for a response so Beth plastered a smile on her face. "I'm fine."

Sasha didn't look like she believed her but she wasn't about to pry.

Beth felt better with Judith back in her arms. This was a situation she understood and her sense of control was reinstated. To give her mind something to focus on Beth went to find more formula. She felt a pang of worry in her chest when she saw what was left. Maybe a few days worry of the powder if that. Beth berated herself, wondering how she could have missed that their supplies had dwindled away to practically nothing.

Beth had been too preoccupied with Carl. There was a surge of anger in her veins directed unreasonably at Carl. If he hadn't been so selfish and so self absorbed then Beth wouldn't have to spend her every spare second worrying about _him_. She would have been able to look after Judith properly.

There was no time to waste and Beth tracked down Rick. She found him tampering with the generator.

Unaware of her presence Rick cursed loudly. His face upon seeing Beth standing there holding his daughter made her giggle. Rick was a consummate gentleman and still seemed to think swearing in front of a woman wasn't the done thing.

Gesturing at the generator with her chin she asked, "You think you can get it goin'?"

Rick wiped some sweat from his forehead with a rueful grin. "Well, I'm not a mechanic if that's what you're askin'"

"Would be nice to have some more steady light around here," Beth mused.

"Agreed," Rick said. "Was there something I could help you with?" he asked kindly.

"It's Judith," Beth began. Rick instantly stood upright and alert. "Something wrong?"

"No, no," Beth hastened to reassure him though that wasn't quite the case. "We're low on formula. Got much less than I thought we did." The next words came out in a rush. "It's my fault, I shoulda been keepin' a better track of it."

"We've all been busy lately, Beth," Rick pacified her, "lot's of big changed." In the depths of his eyes Beth saw a hint of darkness. Since Lori's death Rick had suffered immensely but he was slowly putting himself back together piece by piece. Still, it took a lot more time than had passed to completely eradicate the destructive grief Rick had experienced.

"Thank you for letting me know, Beth." Rick picked up a rag to wipe grease off his fingers. "I'll organise a supplies run as soon as possible."

Rick had turned introspective and Beth knew he was mulling on the problem, turning it over in his head. Beth, having served her purpose, left the stuffy room.

Since Judith was peaceful, Beth sought out Carol, dragging the little portable, make shift cot. Beth found Carol doing the laundry with Karen. Karen had lost her son to the bullets of the Governor and Beth could see the raw sadness lined in her face. Carol had been helping her through it, understanding firsthand what it was like to lose a child.

Beth pitched in to help. With the extra residents one more set of hands could never hurt. As soon as she sunk her hands into the soapy water she let out a hiss.

"You alright?" Carol asked.

Beth realised she'd been hearing that question a lot in the last couple of days and while she knew they meant well it was starting to infuriate her. It just drove home Daryl's implication that she was a useless, fragile child. "Just hot it all," Beth lied smoothly.

In reality she knew the reason it stung was because she had punched Daryl in the face. They were grazed and tender. Beth didn't feel like she had the right to complain especially since she had made Daryl bleed.

Beth clenched her teeth. She was going to get tougher if it was the last thing she did. She was going to become a woman that the group could rely on. Beth was never going to let herself drop the knife again.

...

Daryl had been somewhat surprised when Beth scampered away from him. What had she seen in his face? He groaned to himself. It was always this way with him and females, no matter what age. He was always repelling them no matter what he did.

He managed to get a few hours of peace and quiet which would have seemed like a blessing normally but today it just left him alone with his thoughts. Thoughts which were making him feel uncomfortable and uncertain.

Daryl was relieved when Rick sought him out. He looked more dirty than usual, covered in grease, grime and dust.

"You been playin' with that generator again? I keep tellin' you man, that thing is dead."

Rick smiled indulgently. "Some," he confessed. "I got a favour to ask of you."

"Whatever you need," Daryl responded without hesitation.

"I need more formula and fast. Do you think you could go on a run, try and scrounge some up from somewhere?"

"'Course," Daryl agreed readily. "I have a favour to ask you though."

Rick looked taken back. Daryl never asked for favours. "Go ahead."

"Let me take Carl as back up. I think it'll do him good."

Rick thought about it though his initial instinct was to say no. Rick knew better than anyone what Carl was going through and Daryl hoped that he'd see it the way that Daryl did. A change of scenery, something to do, would probably do Carl no end of good.

"Sure," the word forced its way out of Rick's mouth. The look in his eyes spoke volumes more. He was begging Daryl to take care of his son even though he half felt that he'd already lost him.

Daryl didn't Carl about the new plans but instead woke him up at the crack of dawn by loudly talking into his ear. Carl had bolted up, hand reaching automatically for the gun that Daryl had wisely moved out of reach.

"Stop squawking at me. We're goin' out!"

Daryl enjoyed watching dazed Carl fumble for his clothes. Turns out Carl wasn't a morning person but honestly what teenager was.

The prison was silent. It was far too early for most people to be up but as if she had a sixth sense, Beth was there in the corner watching them leave. Daryl swore under his breath. Did the girl have a low jack on Carl or something?

Daryl saluted Glenn up in the guard tower with his crossbow and the young man waved back in response.

Carl was dragging his feet and Daryl let it slide because for once it wasn't because he was sulking but because he was barely awake.

When Daryl felt Carl was sufficiently conscious, Daryl explained the plan.

Carl was incredulous? "You wanna go to Woodbury? But it ain't safe!"

Daryl tended to agree with him. Part of him suspected the Governor might have slunk back like a rat to his empty nest. He was probably there now, haunting the abandoned streets of Woodbury like a demented ghost.

"It's the only place close enough that I'm confident will have what we're lookin' for. We're doin' this for little ass-kicker, you remember that." Daryl fixed Carl with a stern look. For all his faults Carl hadn't lost his big brother protectiveness. They walked for a few more hours in silence but at least the silence wasn't sullen.

Daryl had asked Karen last night where he could most likely find supplies for a baby. She had scribbled out a map and Daryl consulted it now.

"Probably best to find an entrance on the east side."

"You think it'll be filled with walkers now?" Carl asked.

"Nah, the defences are probably holdin' more or less but keep your eyes peeled, y'hear?"

They found a spot that Carl could easily fit through but Daryl had to squeeze through in a more undignified manner.

Daryl didn't know if he was pleased or annoyed when he saw Carl standing there grinning at his red face and dishevelled hair.

"Maybe you should cut back on the food?" Carl asked innocently.

Daryl looked down at his lean figure in surprise. "In all my years, ain't nobody suggested I was fat so let's not be startin' now," he scolded Carl.

"Whatever," Carl shrugged but he was still smiling.

They found the nursery Karen had described and Daryl felt triumphant. There was plenty of formula. Too much to carry in one trip in fact. Daryl and Carl stuffed their bags full of the powered gold. Daryl was beginning to see the potential of going through Woodbury more thoroughly at a later date. Before fear had kept them away but with the right group they could do it.

Daryl led the way back through the streets. He kept his crossbow raised and Carl had slid his gun from the holster. Looking around the corner he saw a lone walker, dragging its gnarled feet along. Not having seen them, there were no snarls. Just that painfully loud gurgling breathing.

"Here," Daryl breathed and passed the crossbow to Carl. It was already loaded so all he had to do was aim. Daryl doubted that Carl would get the walker though and was already pulling his large knife from his hip sheath.

Carl took some steadying breaths and then let the arrow go. It sailed into the shin bone of the walker.

Carl looked discouraged but Daryl said, "That's better already."

The walker turned to face the direction of the arrow. It was sniffing the air like an animal. Daryl sighed, they'd been made. The walker let out a piercing, keening call and the door next to it banged opened. More walkers piled out, alerted by the noises their fellow was making. Carl handed the crossbow back to Daryl and raised his gun.

"Don't waste bullets," Daryl directed. "We can out run that lot."

The walkers were coming now, and as always Daryl was struck by how fast they moved when they were all riled up. They were hot on Carl and Daryl's heels, mouths snapping at the air behind them. One got disconcertingly close and Daryl lunged back to knife it in the top of its head. He pulled his knife back, which was sticky with black blood.

Carl was starting to lag a little. He hadn't done any sprinting recently. Even Daryl's breath was coming a little harder. Daryl reached back to shove Carl forward. They were close to the gap in the fence. Carl sailed through the space and Daryl threw himself through. Carl grabbed his arm on the other side and yanked so Daryl came tumbling towards him but no long wedged.

The walkers hit the gap all at once. No smart enough to go one at a time they bottle necked the exit and once Daryl had gotten to his feet he and Carl set off at an almost leisurely pace.

Daryl could see that Carl was still breathing hard from his exertion. "Maybe you should lay off the food?" Daryl suggested mildly.

Carl started to laugh and then so did Daryl. Sometime their life was just so absurd.

...

"Five more," he said casually. Beth wanted to stand up and punch him in the face.

While Daryl was leaning against a wall, nonchalantly smoking a cigarette that he'd gotten from god knows where, Beth was doing push ups.

Her arms were shaking from the exertion. Her whole body was already aching from the previous exercises he made her do. Beth didn't know when Daryl had turned into a personal trainer but he seemed to take particular delight in pushing her. Every time he suggest just 'five more' Beth could see a wicked glean in his eyes. Beth wanted to call him an ass but she didn't curse out loud.

She settled for calling him all sorts of names in her head. Every time she lowered herself, so her lips were just barely above the ground, she thought of a new creative insult that she wished she was brave enough to growl at him.

Beth drew on some inner strength to complete the last five. Since Daryl was enjoying this so much she certainly wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of seeing her fail.

Beth pushed herself upright before Daryl could entertain himself with her physical suffering any longer.

"Alright, I did that, now you gotta tell me about Carl."

Daryl stared her down, taking once last draw of his cigarette before chucking the stub on to the ground, grinding it into the dirt with his boot. Beth resisted an urge to scold him for littering. He already thought she was the penultimate goodie goodie.

"Alright pest." He peeled himself away from the wall to stalk a little bit closer to Beth.

Beth knew he was deliberately invading her personal space to intimidate her. It wasn't going to work. After a week training with him her fear response had lessened and she'd begun to see through the brash bravado that was Daryl Dixon.

She squared her feet and put her hands on her hips, refusing to give any ground.

Daryl glowered at this new rebellion. He already had to cope with one difficult teen.

"Fine," he drawled. "We hunted."

Beth stifled an impatient groan. "Y'know that's not what I meant."

"We talked."

Beth wanted to scream. Getting him to give her a proper answer was like drawing teeth. Beth took what she hoped was a threatening step forward. She could tell by the tiny smirk that appeared on Daryl's lips that she hadn't pulled it off.

Beth gave up on being menacing. "About what?"

"'Bout how to tell the difference between human tracks and walkers."

"Why are you wasting time with that? Don't you care?"

Daryl grabbed her bicep, yanking her closer. "Guess what, sweetheart, I'm not you and neither's Carl. He's not some bleedin' heart. We're not gonna light some candles and cry."

Beth could smell the harsh scent of cigarette smoke on his breath. His fingers digging in to her skin were beginning to hurt.

"Daryl, you're hurting me," her voice was calm and soothing. It was the same way Beth would talk to a skittish horse.

"Carl did somethin' so dark he can't deal with that. You think you_ can_ understand?" Daryl demanded.

Beth wanted to ask what Daryl had done. Instead she covered his hand with her own, maintaining eye contact. "Daryl," she said again, a little more firmly.

Daryl looked down and saw the white marks on Beth's arm where he clutched her. His expression turned horrified and he released her as if she had caught on fire.

As he backed away from her Beth released a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

"I reckon that's enough for today," Daryl muttered before striding off.

Beth watched him go, wanting to call out after him. She wanted to reassure him that she knew he hadn't meant to hurt her. Daryl had been aghast when he realised how tightly he'd been gripping her arm. Beth had seen there was no malice or intent to harm, the intensity of the Carl situation had gotten to him. It wasn't like Beth didn't know he had impulse control issues.

As she watched his retreating back Beth felt bone weary in a way that had nothing to do with her training. She started the day worried about Carl and ended up just as concerned for Daryl.

...

Daryl wouldn't have been surprised if Beth didn't show up for their next session together. He honestly wouldn't blame her.

He felt ashamed of himself for grabbing her like that but he hadn't been thinking straight or even, really about Carl.

All he was thinking of was the second he had driven the knife through Merle's face and what it had cost him to do it. Beth was wrong, he definitely cared about Carl. They were his family now after he'd been forced to kill the only person who had any kind of blood link to him. Didn't give him any kind of excuse for what he had done.

But Beth was standing there same as always, sun glinting off the gold blond off her hair. Daryl realised that maybe Beth had more grit than he'd given her credit for.

"Hi," she said softly. The tone of her greeting belied her relaxed stance. She was acting like he was the one likely to startle and bolt Daryl realised incredulously.

Daryl nodded tersely. Not wanting to get dragged into another drawn out argument over his progress with Carl, he quickly pulled out his knife.

"Stabbin' today!"

Beth's eyebrows raised and pulled together. "Is there much to be said on the subject?" she asked dryly.

Daryl shot her a withering glance. He almost preferred her timidness of a fortnight ago.

"There's a certain finesse to be had," Daryl countered, turning the knife over and over in his hands.

Beth was watching his rough hands deftly move the knife. He was looking at her while he spoke but there was never the hint that he might cut himself.

"Where would you stab me?"

"I wouldn't," Beth protested automatically.

"Forget I'm me for a second. Or think of one of those times I pissed ya off!"

Daryl saw Beth's eyes narrow and fought a grin. Beth may not agree with the way he was approaching issues with Carl but the one thing they shared a consensus on was Daryl's ability to be a pain in the ass.

Beth crossed her arms and took a step back to survey Daryl from head to toe. He resisted the urge to shift under her steady gaze.

Beth pointed and Daryl wasn't sure what she meant at first. She raised a pointed eyebrow and Daryl realised with a start that she was pointing at his crotch.

Daryl instinctively recoiled. "God no, I mean, yeah that would hurt but I was thinkin' to kill somebody." Daryl struggled not to shield himself with his hands. What was Beth thinking, suggesting that to him?

"Then I guess the heart."

"Do you know where the heart is?" Daryl sounded smug.

"Of course!"

"Show me."

"What?" Beth's nose wrinkled.

Daryl stretched his arms out in an invitation. "Y'heard me."

Beth hesitated. Daryl could see the doubt creeping into her eyes.

"C'mon, I was kinda hopin' we'd have this done before I died a'old age."

Grumpy Beth slammed her palm down on his chest. The impact stung a little bit but Daryl kept a wince off his face. Maybe he shouldn't have made her do all those push ups if she was just going to use it against him.

"Close but not quite." He reached for her wrist and she jumped. Daryl knew that after yesterday she didn't trust him to touch her. Daryl pretended not to notice. He gently guided her hand closer to the centre of his chest.

He saw the moment Beth felt his heart in her palm. Her fingers curled into his shirt.

"Now any guesses as to what's gonna get in the way?"

Beth shook her head mutely.

Daryl pressed her hand tighter against him, drawing Beth even closer, so that she could feel all the bones and hard tissue in the way. Her eyes widened but she didn't try to pull back.

There was no where to look but at each other when they were this close. Daryl was struck again by how much taller he was than her. She practically had to tilt her head all the way back to meet his gaze and for once she didn't shrink from him.

Daryl's mouth went dry, feeling the warmth of little Beth Greene's palm even through his shirt.

"The neck," he croaked.

"The what?"

He cleared his throat and tried again. "The neck's probably the best spot. It's soft, even your tooth pick strength could slice through the skin there."

Beth looked faintly nauseous. She took a step back from Daryl. He was relieved that the moment had broken.

For a second she opened her mouth as if to ask something but she swallowed the question down.

Daryl passed her the knife, hilt first and she lifted it out of his hand tentatively.

"Right, let's try some feintin'." Daryl hated that his voice was raspy. What the hell was happening to him?

**AN: Wow, what a response. I love hearing everyone's take on the story. And already so many people following this story after two chapters. I Love it, mainly because I'm shamelessly addicted to getting those bits of feedback. They are fuel for an author. I also write a Daryl/OC fic but that gets less attention because I am competing against the hundreds of other OC's out there (Yeah that was a brazen plug for my other story – go check it out). Beth and Daryl is still such a niche ship but it's growing in popularity. Anyway, thanks again. Next chapter is in the pipeline but I write faster the more reviews I get – again: **_**hint hint**_

**MD666**


	4. Chapter 4

Hormones, Beth decided as she hurried back to the prison. Hormones were to blame. She pressed the back of her fingers to her cheek and they still felt warm.

It had happened when Daryl pressed her hand to his heart. Beth had felt the taunt muscles in his chest and the racing beat under her fingers. Not only that but a surge of heat had pierced her body so acutely it left her breathless. Unconsciously her fingers had twisted into his shirt.

Embarrassment roared into life as she remembered standing there mutely in front of him.

Beth had spent over a year with Daryl and while she certainly appreciated his contribution to the group and admired his survival skills she had never looked at him that way.

It wasn't that she wasn't interested in sex, her and Jimmy had discussed it back before people started becoming Walkers though nothing had come of it. It was just that she was seventeen and Daryl? Well, Daryl wasn't a teenager. He wasn't even that young, though Beth didn't know his actual age.

What she did know was that he was a fully grown man and she was playing with fire. It had been a long time since she had been that physically close to any male that wasn't her father, her sister's boyfriend or Carl. As much as she had noticed Carl's crush she had never really reciprocated.

Carl was mature for his age and he used to be kind but Beth, on the very cusp of womanhood, hadn't been able to look at him that way. She wasn't saying never but it would take a few years for Carl to grow into someone she could be attracted to.

And nobody these days had the luxury of thinking there were still years ahead in their future.

So was that what this was about? Her biology was telling her what it wanted and Daryl happened to be the only eligible male? Beth sure as hell hoped so because the alternative was too horrible to fathom.

Beth knew that getting to know Daryl had changed her perspective of him a little. She now knew that most of his gruffness was an act for a start and she also realised he could be funny in his own way. Beth also knew that half of the reason she was getting so good with her training was his intensity pushing her on.

Yes, half the time she wanted to punch him and thanks to him she knew how - Fist clenched, use the momentum of her body and kept the throw tight so she didn't telegraph her intentions – but other times, when she caught glimpses of vulnerability and caring she couldn't help feeling a strong connection to the man.

Beth bit her lip, knowing she couldn't speak of this to anyone. The only person she had thought about talking to was Maggie but Beth knew that the minute she did Maggie would storm off after Daryl and then he'd see firsthand how feisty Greene blood could run.

And Beth couldn't do that. She wouldn't get Daryl into trouble for something that was all her. Daryl saw her as a teenager, an annoying teenager. She couldn't count the times he'd implied how young she was.

Beth would keep this to herself and it would pass. No doubt a few more weeks of Daryl's insults and heavy handed training techniques and she'd be cured of whatever madness this was.

Seeing how far the sun had moved across the sky quickened her pace. She had to help Carol with dinner. Beth hoped she wouldn't notice the new blisters on the palm of her hand. Carol could be very observant if she thought something wasn't right. Beth didn't think that she'd disapprove of Beth training with Daryl, considering how they were close friends, but Beth didn't want to run the risk that she might tell Hershel.

Just a little while longer and then she'd be eighteen. After that Beth could do what she wanted. Maybe that was optimistic, a few weeks wouldn't make Hershel's paternal instinct to protect vanish and likewise Beth's familial obedience wouldn't disappear either.

...

"Relax."

"I can't relax with you starin' at me!" Carl complained.

"Tough." Daryl was sitting on the ground with his back against a tree, elbows on his knees. "You wanna play with my crossbow ya gotta put up with me spectatin'."

Daryl could see Carl roll his eyes but his shoulders lowered.

The next shot Carl released flew close to the target that Daryl had etched into the wood of a tree.

Carl's face broke into a grin. "Thanks," he said ruefully.

Daryl shrugged, pushing himself off the ground. "Who knows, next time you might hit the target if ya listen to what I tell you."

Carl nodded respectfully. He'd gone through some huge changes in the last few weeks of training. At least he was different with Daryl. In the prison he was the same surly bastard but out in the woods Daryl could see the kid in him again.

Daryl got the sense he was holding on to something though. The big secret that Beth had hinted at and Carl didn't want to talk about yet. Eventually the weight of it would become too much to bear but at least he had a person to turn to now.

_You like that don't ya? Playin' mentor to some tortured minor_. Merle's voice mocking him again. A few years back neither brother would suggest Daryl was anyone to look up to. Merle might think he was worth following but then he thought every word out of his mouth carried the same weight as the Lord God hisself.

Daryl felt his lip quirk at the thought of all Merle's eccentricities. "Christ, you were a dick."

"You say somethin'?" Carl asked.

Daryl realised he'd said those words out loud. "I said my brother was a dick."

Carl looked taken back. "But you loved your brother."

"Don't mean I was blind to his faults."

Carl raised an eyebrow, clearly questioning that statement.

Daryl acknowledged that was fair. "Well, I ain't now."

"I'm sorry he's dead," Carl said and he sounded sincere.

"Thanks. He was his own worst enemy. I think parta me knew it was gonna end that way for Merle, ever since I was a kid."

"You thought he was gonna get bit by a walker?"

"Smartass, you know what I meant." Even though they were talking about the death of his brother, Daryl was smiling. It was strange that he got the sense that Carl understood. He had loved his brother but also hated him in equal measure.

"Did Beth put you up to this?" Carl asked randomly.

"_This_ being what exactly?"

"Hangin' out with me?"

Daryl considered lying but then what good would that do? "She talked to me but she didn't put me up ta anything. Ain't nobody can make me do something I don't wanna."

Carl sighed. "I know she's worried about me." He sounded young right then.

"Well stop worryin' her then," Daryl suggested glibly.

"It's not that simple," Carl argued.

Daryl threw his hands up in a pacifying gesture. "Alright, alright." He fixed Carl with a speculative look. "You gonna cry now? 'Cause I'm fresh outta tissues."

"Shut up, I'm not gonna cry," Carl snapped but Daryl could see a laugh underneath the boys words.

"Whatever. Let's get home." The word 'home' fell out of his mouth naturally. The prison _was_ his home now and it was as real a one as he had ever had, filled with all the family he had left. Daryl would do anything to protect that place. Once he use to think that meant putting his body and life on the line but now he was being called on to uphold the emotional integrity of the group.

Daryl thought of the hour he'd have to spend with Beth this afternoon and hoped he hadn't used 'integrity' in an ironic sense.

Beth had always lived on a farm. She had grown up there, taken her first steps there, and had her first kiss under a tree where her daddy couldn't see her. But Beth didn't actually know all that much about farming.

Beth had done chores and fed the animals, but actually growing things was way out of her depth. Yet here she was tilling the ground.

The sun was right above them and Beth's lower back was beginning to spasm. Taking a break she stretched her arms above her head, wincing.

Tyreese noticed. "You alright, Beth?" His eyes were concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Beth smiled reassuringly, not wanting to complain.

Tyreese stopped to grab something off the ground nearby. "At least drink some water." He passed the bottle to Beth and she accepted it gratefully.

She gulped it down and ignored Tyreese's knowing look.

"It's nine shades of hot out here," Tyreese said, wiping the back of his forehead with his hand. Tyreese had stepped up to organise the prison community into an efficient working unit. He was familiar to the other occupants from Woodbury and displayed a natural affinity for leadership.

"You won't find me disagreein'," Beth said.

One of the older women called out for Tyreese's advice and, with an apologetic grin at Beth, Tyreese went to answer her.

Beth sighed and went back to her work, trying not to wince. The wooden handle in her hand was rubbing her skin raw.

"Hurts don't it?"

Beth looked up startled. She saw a boy a few years younger than her, leaning on his shovel.

"'Scuse me?"

"Diggin'. If you ain't used to it you're gonna end up with some nasty blisters." He had light green eyes and freckles across his nose. Beth recognised him but had never had the opportunity to talk to him.

"Bet you already got some," the boy prompted with a grin.

"You have a name?" Beth asked warily.

"Sam, Samuel if I'm in trouble." Then he winked. Beth didn't know people winked any more but on Sam it seemed genial and authentic.

Beth felt a grudging smile overriding her suspicion of the stranger. Sam was looking at her expectantly.

"Oh, Beth. My name's Beth."

"Well Beth, it's nice ta meet you." Sam extended his hand to shake Beth's.

Beth reached out and took his hand.

"Holy hell, don't think you need to be worryin' about blisters. What happened to your hand?"

Beth froze. Sam was referring to her scraped and bruised knuckles.

"Were you diggin' with your fingers?" Sam asked. He had her right hand clasped between the two of his.

"I did that-" she almost said fighting, "doing other things."

"Woman of mystery, hey?" He wagged his eyebrows. "So clearly you're tough."

Beth blushed. She couldn't deny that she liked that this stranger thought she was some kind of warrior woman. Sam released her hand.

"So you know a lot 'bout plantin'?" she asked, changing the topic.

"Yeah, a bit. My pop had a farm and I used to help him out durin' summer breaks back before," Sam trailed off but Beth didn't need him to finish that sentence to understand what he meant. For the first time during their conversation Beth saw a flicker of sadness in Sam.

Beth felt sympathetic. This new world had turned people against each other like they were little more than animals but Sam was a kid who had been through hell just like she had.

"Not as many pretty girls there though." The grin was back. Beth knew he was flirting with her but she could tell that his heart wasn't in to it. Beth sensed he was just that type of guy. Besides he was barely fifteen.

"Less of a distraction I'd think," a rough voice drawled behind them. Beth shoulders stiffened.

Sam wilted under Daryl's hard glare.

"I better get back to work. It was nice to meet ya."

Daryl raised an eyebrow and Sam all but vanished.

"That was mean," Beth said quietly.

"I'm sorry did ya want me to leave you t'your flirtin'?"

Beth's exasperation reached its peak. "It wasn't flirtin', it was a _conversation_! You'd recognise that if you weren't so messed up." She flung those words at him knowing that they were cruel but wanting to hurt him.

Ignoring Daryl's widened eyes Beth stalked off. Having the last say was elating – for about half an hour.

Then the guilt started to roil in her stomach. Beth had wanted to lash out but the more she thought about it the more she felt like a child having a tantrum.

Despite his brusque nature, Daryl had been helping her and Beth had thrown that back in his face.

Beth was sitting on one of the seats in the cell block considering her bad behaviour. She was absently chewing on her thumb nail.

"I thought we'd broken you of that particular habit."

Beth looked up as her father approached. She folded her hands in her lap sheepishly. "You did, mostly."

Hershel lent his crutches against the wall and took the seat next to Beth. She marvelled at how well he had adjusted to the loss of his leg but he had explained that he was glad to be alive still, glad to be with his daughters.

Hershel took Beth's hand and held it between his. "You've been quiet lately, anything you wanna talk about?"

"I was a bad friend today," Beth confessed. "I was mean and I'm not sure it can be fixed."

"I hear apologisin' helps," Hershel suggested with a kind smile.

"They ain't exactly the forgivin' type," Beth said glumly.

"Beth, you ain't got a cruel bone in your body. And there isn't nobody who couldn't forgive you if you're sincere."

Beth allowed herself to feel hope. "You think?"

"I know. Remember that time I forgave you for drawin' on the walls?"

"Well, I was five," Beth grumbled.

"Point is, one look at those eyes and it was forgotten. Say you're sorry to your friend. If they can't accept it, then it's on them, not you."

"Thanks Dad. You're pretty smart, y'know."

"Words a father hardly ever expects from his teenage daughter," Hershel teased.

"I'm not exactly a typical teenager," Beth smiled.

"No, you're a woman and the spittin' image of your mother."

Beth felt a pang of sadness when she thought about how many people she had lost. With a sigh she pushed herself upright.

"Where you going?"

"To make things right," Beth said. She bent to kiss her father's cheek.

She had to find Daryl and Beth knew where to start.

He was waiting for her at their normal training session point. He seemed unconcerned that she was late. In fact he looked totally at ease, looking up watching the passing clouds and smoking another cigarette.

"Those things will kill ya," Beth said.

"I think lung cancer is low on my list of concerns," Daryl answered. Still he put the cigarette out all the same. "Thought you'd be too busy flirtin' with lover boy to show."

Beth's chest got tight. This was typical Daryl, to not back down even though he knew he was antagonising. Beth didn't rise to the bait.

"I'm sorry, about what I said earlier. It wasn't called for."

Daryl got very still. There was a long pause and Beth feared that he was just going to ignore her.

"It's fine," he eventually said.

"It's not. It was unkind and after everythin' you've done for me, I was wrong to say it."

"It was just the truth," Daryl said simply. "I am messed up."

Beth started to protest but Daryl raised an eyebrow cutting her off.

"Well who isn't these days?" Beth finally said.

Daryl considered her words before saying, "You ain't."

Beth laughed incredulously. "I live in a prison. My father lost his leg. My best friend is a thirteen year old vigilante and I'm taking fightin' lessons from a red neck! Oh did I mention any day I might die because the dead walk the earth?"

Daryl looked taken aback from the borderline hysteria in Beth's voice.

"Tell me again, how well adjusted I am!"

"Considerin' that impressive list, I'd say you were pretty adjusted," Daryl pointed out, choosing to ignore her assessment of him.

Beth deflated, feeling silly for comparing her problems to his. "I guess I'm sayin' is that we all got issues but that don't make you any less of a good person."

"Well that's mighty fine praise from Saint Beth herself." Daryl was teasing her now, which Beth took to mean she was forgiven.

"You won't call me Saint when I hit you." Beth assumed a fighting stance. They were here for a reason.

"Those are big words for a lil' girl."

Beth thought about what her father had said before. "I'm not a little girl. I'm a woman."

...

Daryl sat next to Carol waiting for Rick to start the latest group meeting. Rick's renouncement of his unquestionable leadership had led to gatherings like this where they had to talk through every issue. Daryl liked that his opinion was heard and respected but sometimes he was nostalgic for the old days when Rick would give orders. It was a lot less time consuming.

Beth laughed at something Sasha had said and it was enough to draw his attention.

Daryl didn't know what had come over him the other day. He'd seen that young boy talking to Beth, trying to charm her and it had annoyed him. He'd scared that boy without thinking about his motivation much. Probably because it too closely resembled jealousy, which was just crazy.

But his heart had leapt into his throat when Beth had declared herself a woman later that day.

She was so much younger than him but Beth spoke with all the confidence of an adult. And he felt like a dirty old man for even allowing himself to see her in that light. Didn't matter if they were the last two people on the planet - She was a teenager. A teenager who thought he was a messed up son of a bitch.

Beth had landed some pretty good hits at yesterdays training session. Granted he was going easy on her. At any point he could have used his body to restrict her hits but that would mean pulling her close to him, wrapping her up in his arms, but the thought made him uncomfortable. Probably because he wanted to do it too much.

So now Daryl tried not to wince because she'd gotten him good in the ribs. Too bad she had ended up hurting herself worse by actually hitting him but it showed him that Beth's strength had improved.

Daryl had pulled her aside before the meeting.

"This is gonna be about a supply run," he had said. "I want you to volunteer."

Beth had paled. "Why?"

"You need some practical experience," Daryl explained. She still looked frightened.

"They'll never let me go," Beth whispered.

"Once you say your piece, I'll offer t'go with ya. I'll back ya up."

"You'll be there with me?"

"I won't let ya go out there, untried, without me to watch your back," Daryl promised. The look of absolute trust he received strengthened his resolve.

Now they were sitting there, Beth was giving no outward signs of their conversation.

Rick strode in at that point holding Judith. Karen stood to take the baby from his arms so Rick could focus on the group.

"Thank y'all for coming. I'll try and keep it short." Rick grinned and there was a small laugh from the group. The Woodbury refugees had warmed up to Rick quickly despite all the negative propaganda the Governor had fed to them.

"We're running low on medical supplies so we'll need to organise –"

"I'll go!"

"-a run."

Beth had blurted that out before Rick had even finished his sentence. She was turning a vivid shade of red as all eyes turned to her. They were all wearing near identical expressions of surprise. Except Daryl, who was shaking his head.

"Beth, I appreciate you offerin' but-"

"But what?" Beth demanded. "Everyone else goes for runs. I'm old enough."

"Beth, I don't think it's a good idea," Maggie said leaning forward, her worry obvious.

"Why not? I want to help."

Daryl was pleased to note her voice was strong. Beth was going to fight for this even though it was what he wanted for her and not necessarily something Beth wanted for herself.

Rick seemed at a loss for how to argue with Beth. There was no logical, fair way to turn down her request. He looked to Hershel for help.

Beth had been avoiding her father's gaze but Daryl looked at the older man. His face wasn't giving too much away and Daryl was curious that he hadn't shot Beth's request down straight up.

"Are you sure, Beth?" Hershel asked. Beth nodded wordlessly.

"You're old enough to make your own decisions. It's up to you Rick, I won't object whatever you decide." Hershel's voice was laced with pain and Daryl felt a stab of responsibility. He had orchestrated this whole affair.

"Fine." Rick gave in. "But you're goin' with someone experienced."

This was Daryl's opening. He opened his mouth to offer.

"I'm going!"

Daryl shut his mouth with a snap. Maggie wasn't offering, she was telling Rick.

"I'll go too," Glenn said quietly but with no less determination. Daryl could have smacked himself in the face. Why hadn't he seen this? Of course Maggie would go. Beth was her little sister.

Daryl couldn't think of a good reason to argue with them. Maggie and Glenn were both experienced with Walkers. Glenn was one of the best people they had for getting in and getting out of tight situations. No, it all made too much sense for Daryl to protest.

The only reason he could think of to complain about was that they weren't him and the idea of Beth going off without him twisted his gut. Daryl had made her a promise. And from the look on Beth's aghast face she already considered it broken.

**AN: Look at what lot's of reviews will do: An update a day later. I was so inspired by all your kind words that I have been writing like a demon. So now you all know how much reviews mean to me, keep it up please **

**Special thanks to Pass the Porn Tea for pointing out my typos and D.B. Cooper for going above and beyond the call of duty to help me out. It is that kind of engagement from readers that make me love posting. I paid more attention to detail but I'm sure at least one slipped through so I beg your tolerance. Anyway, please enjoy.**

**MD666**


	5. Chapter 5

When the meeting was ended, with a plan for Beth, Maggie and Glenn to leave tomorrow in place, Beth found a reason to disappear.

It hadn't gone as she expected at all. Now instead of being terrified for herself but confident in Daryl's ability to protect her she was going to be scared for herself _and_ Maggie _and_ Glenn.

The run wasn't until tomorrow but already Beth felt anxious. The prison was too crowded for her in that moment.

Beth escaped outside to see the last traces of dusk leaving the sky and an inky darkness settling in. Beth heard the door open behind her and grimaced. She just wanted to be alone.

"I didn't know you wanted to go on runs?" a young voice asked. Beth turned and saw Carl standing there. Incredibly he didn't seem to have his gun on him.

"I always wanted to be useful."

"You are!"

Beth was surprised by the vehemence of the statement.

"You look after Judith and all the other people in the prison," Carl continued, staring at his feet.

Beth was touched but thought it was a bit of a stretch. Her heart was worn thin by just worrying about Carl and Daryl these days without adding everyone in the whole prison to the list. But she didn't say any of that to Carl.

"Thank you. I guess I'm just scared is all."

"You'll be fine," Carl said confidently though Beth could see apprehension in his eyes. Far from alarming her, it made Beth unreasonably happy to see Carl's concern for her.

"I will be," Beth agreed, trying to match his surety.

"I gotta get back. I have guard duty soon." For once Carl looked like he wished could stay.

Beth watched his retreating back and felt bad about all the time she had criticised Daryl's approach. Whatever he was doing was working though Daryl's plans weren't foolproof as was evident from tonight.

The expression on his face would have been funny if the situation weren't so serious. He had been completely blindsided by Maggie but of course she would want to go with Beth.

Beth couldn't really blame him for not upholding his end of the bargain. He had never been in a position to in the first place.

Beth would tell him that she didn't hold him accountable if she didn't die tomorrow.

...

The next morning, Beth dressed in layers. She put on her most comfortable boots. Maggie helped her attach a knife and a gun to her belt. Maggies fingers shook as she reminded her not to use the gun unless in the most dire of circumstances.

Beth knew all that but let Maggie talk. Imparting her safety rules was making Maggie feel better.

Maggie went to find Glenn, giving Beth a few seconds to herself.

"You remember everythin' I told you?" a gruff voice caused her to jump. She hadn't even heard Daryl's footsteps.

Beth grinned weakly. "Run it by me again."

"Keep your head, move fast, don't hesitate and don't be stupid. Stupid gets you dead." Daryl sounded oddly detached but Beth knew it was his own way of coping.

Trying to sound casual Beth said, "Yeah no problem, I'll be back before dinner time."

"It's gettin' cold at night, you'd wanna be back here, Princess."

Beth interpreted his name calling as an attempt to make her smile. She appreciated the effort even if she couldn't oblige.

Beth would rather stand there all day listening to Daryl's words of wisdom but she was committed to this now and her pride wouldn't let her pull out.

"I gotta go, the others will be waitin' on me."

Daryl nodded and stood aside to let her pass.

Hershel hugged both his daughters tightly before letting Beth get in to the car. It was still early and traces of the night time fog were lingering. The Georgia sun would burn it off soon.

Glenn drove and Beth tried to forget for a second where they were going. She had her nose almost pressed against the glass, drinking in the change of scenery.

Then she saw a shambling walker on the side of the road. It tried to chase the car like a dog might. There was no way it could touch them while they were in the car but the illusion came crashing down.

This wasn't a pleasant outing. This was a survival mission.

Glenn pulled up outside the hospital. There didn't look to be too many walkers milling around outside so he turned off the ignition and looked first to Maggie and then to Beth.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"It's risky," Maggie said. "It's a big place. Lotta places for walkers to be lurkin'."

Beth didn't say anything. With her inexperience she had nothing practical to contribute.

"It might be a risk we have to take," Glenn said. "Doesn't look like there is gonna be too many places to hit up for the things we need."

Maggie consulted the list she held in her hand before casting her gaze over the hospital once more. Maggie swivelled in her seat to speak to Beth.

"Once we get in there, you stick close to me or Glenn, alright?"

"Scouts honour," Beth answered a little snidely, falling easily in to the role of little sister.

Maggie rolled her eyes. "As long as you do what you're told."

Glenn looked from one sister to the other. "We should do this now."

Beth followed Maggie's lead. When her sister stayed low so did she. When Maggie moved, Beth was on her heels. Glenn was bringing up the rear.

Beth was on high alert, trying to look everywhere at once. She found the silence eerie, half expecting a walker to lunge for her at any minute.

They walked through the front doors and Beth instantly gagged. The stench was horrific. The reek of death flooded the halls and the heady presence of decay was only amplified by the heat. Beth guessed the backup generator didn't run the air conditioning.

The lights were flickering, just barely holding on. Maggie took a tentative step forward, holding a hand over her nose until she got used to the smell. There was shattered glass on the floor, the remains of a light bulb that had met with a bad end.

Beth saw bullet holes in the walls and thought she might be able to deduce what had happened.

Maggie studied the directory briefly. "C'mon, this way."

They found the room where all the medical supplies were kept.

"I'll go in," Maggie said, "You two stand guard."

Beth watched her older sister slip in to the room after peaking in the window for Walkers.

Glenn was still on edge but Beth was starting to relax. She thought it was a good sign that there were no Walkers. Maybe someone had come through before and cleared it out. Or the army had done more thorough culling work here in the early days of the outbreak then they had anywhere else.

...

The lack of Walkers was making Maggie nervous. It could mean only two things. That a group had claimed this hospital and cleared it out. That would be very bad. Likely they would see Maggie, Glenn and Beth as looters and take some vengeance. People didn't behave like they did before, like they were supposed to.

The other option didn't make Maggie any happier. There weren't any Walkers up here so they were just somewhere else. She noticed that they tended to group together. They hadn't been called herds for no reason.

Maggie filled her bag with all the medicine she could find. She grabbed some things that they'd never even thought to put on the list. The medicine stock had barely been touched which indicated there weren't people in the hospital.

She ducked back out of room. Beth and Glenn were exactly where she left them and she breathed a sigh of relief. Every time she was separated some nagging thought in the back of her head kept reminding her it could be the last time she saw them.

"You get everything?" Glenn asked.

Maggie shook her head. "I got the medicine but none of the equipment. We'll have to find an operating theatre. Hopefully they'll have some stuff there."

Maggie took charge of the situation and led them off in the direction she thought most likely to lead them to an operating theatre.

Using the directories as a guide she had no real idea if she was going in the right direction, she could only hope her guesses were educated.

"This looks right," Glenn whispered. The deeper they had got in to the hospital the darker it was and the quieter they had all become.

Maggie was thankful that Beth was still doing everything she told her. She had caught her little sister whispering the same sentence over and over as they slunk down the halls. "Don't do anything stupid, stupid gets you dead," was what she was saying.

Maggie thought it was a little morbid but she couldn't argue with the validity of the advice. She wondered who had drilled that into Beth's head. Probably their father.

"I'll go in, Glenn offered. Maggie would have liked to accept his offer, she was having a hard time letting Beth out of her sight but Glenn didn't know what he was looking for, not like she did. Maggie would be in and out in half the time Glenn could. The peculiar silence of the hospital was weighing on her and she wanted to get out of there.

"I'll be faster. Watch Beth!" With that last parting command she ducked in to the room.

Maggie gagged at the sight before her eyes. Whatever had happened here at the hospital had happened during the middle of an operation. A man was on the table staring sightlessly up at the ceiling. His internal organs were exposed by surgical clamps. Maggie approached him warily but it looked like he died of abandonment mid surgery and wasn't a Walker.

Keeping her gaze low so she wouldn't have to take in any more of the gruesome body, she picked up some clamps, scalpels and thread for suturing. There were some alcohol rubs too and Maggie grabbed them.

Catching movement out of the corner of her eye Maggie instantly turned. It took everything she had not to drop the bag.

In a viewing gallery, above the operating theatre, there were Walkers all squeezed in together. Maggie couldn't determine how many were in there.

The sight of her hadn't quite riled them up yet. They seemed sluggish but they were definitely starting to move closer to the glass. Maggie backed away, terrified.

She knew there was some speculation about how much of the original person remained in a Walker and Maggie thought that there must be a least some. These Walkers had gone back to what was instinctually familiar to them. They had clustered together just like they had once done when they were alive.

Maggie darted out of the room. She seized Glenn breathlessly. "We have to go."

She opened her mouth to tell Beth but her little sister wasn't right next to Glenn like she expected.

Horrified Maggie saw her little sister, all the way down the other end of the hall.

Furious and petrified in equal measure, Maggie shouted out to Beth.

Beth turned, startled and opened her mouth to reply. A door between them slammed open and the space was full of Walkers. If they had seemed lethargic before they weren't now.

Some turned to Beth and the others lunged after Maggie and Glenn.

For a few moments the only thing Maggie could think of was getting some distance between her and the dead, killing any of them that ventured too close.

Maggie heard Beth cry out and she panicked. Through the chaos and the bodies Maggie could see that the noise Beth made was one of exertion as she had driven a large knife through the skull of a Walker.

Maggie was realising with dread that there were too many Walkers between her and Beth. She couldn't kill them all and reach her sister. Glenn had a fist in her shirt and was tugging her back.

"Meet us at the car," Maggie shouted.

"Don't leave me!" Beth shouted to her sister. Maggie's heart broke but their only chance was if they ran, both of them, in different directions.

...

There was too many of them. Beth felt dread rising in her chest and she was breathing rapidly. A logical part of her knew she was hyperventilating and if she kept it up she would pass out.

Beth's vision narrowed to Maggie's anguished face and then her retreating back.

Beth wanted to cry out for them again but her throat had gone dry.

The Walkers were reaching for her and she turned to run. Beth's legs felt strong underneath her and for the first time she was grateful for all the laps Daryl had made her run, the careful pacing he'd taught her and the strength that had built up.

The Walkers gave chase, mindlessly loping along behind her. Running cleared Beth's head and Daryl's last words whispered through her mind. _Keep your head, move fast_.

Well, she was moving. Beth had to organise her thoughts, she had to have a plan. Through sheer force of will she pushed back the fear.

She saw her chance off to the right. Fire stairs.

Beth barrelled through the door. It barely managed to close behind her before it was flung open again. The Walkers hissed and growled behind her, not giving up on their prey that easily. Beth bolted down the steps, taking two at a time.

The narrow stairs were constricting the Walkers, forcing them to bunch together. One managed to push its self away from the pack but its clumsy movements caused it to stumble.

Beth darted a look over her shoulder and saw the Walker tumbling down the stairs. Without thinking she jumped to the next landing. The impact was jarring and her ankle rolled underneath her.

Beth shouted at the pain but didn't hesitate. She pushed herself on to the next flight of stairs, only seconds before the falling Walker crashed into the wall. She heard bones snap and the fleshy sound of a skull smacking into the ground.

It would have killed a person but all it did was slow the Walker down. Its legs wouldn't hold its weight so now it used its arms to drag the dead weight of its body along. Beth was using the railing to leverage herself down.

The first door Beth saw she went through. It was the back entrance to the lobby. There were more Walkers between her and the front way out, which was where the car was. A grasping hand on her shoulder made her shriek and turn around.

The Walker's mouth was open and hovering over her neck. Beth drove the knife straight through the gaping hole and then angled it up. Blood exploded down the hilt and over her hand.

Beth wrenched the knife free and got the next closest Walker between the eyes. It was a nurse still wearing her name tag. 'Sue,' Beth read with a grimace. What she had killed wasn't Sue. It was an upright corpse.

Hair was sticking to her sweaty face and she used her forearm to wipe it away, leaving a smear of brown blood on her forehead.

Beth could make the back doors if she moved fast. Shoving a Walker hard, it reeled out of her way. Beth dashed for the exits. Black spots of pain darkened her vision but she pushed on.

The hospital was on the outskirts of town with the woods at its back. Beth rounded the prison with a limping run. She wanted to weep at the pain of her injured ankle but she didn't have enough breath.

Beth reached the corner and she could see the car. It was surrounded by Walkers. Beth skidded to a stop. The Walkers were shaking the car and any minute they were going to smash the windows and then they'd have Maggie and Glenn.

Beth was close enough to see her sisters face. They locked eyes and Beth could read the desperation on Maggie's face but Beth felt surprisingly calm. She knew Maggie wouldn't leave without her but there was no way Beth could reach the car.

So she made the decision Maggie couldn't. She mouthed one word, hoping that their sibling connection would prevail and Maggie would know what she meant. _Daryl._

Beth turned and ran back toward the smaller group of Walkers that had been following her. Beth killed two more Walkers that were in her way but she kept running for the shelter of the trees.

There were more following her but Beth felt determined she could lose them. Beth would hide close to the hospital and then Daryl would find her. He knew how to find people and he'd come looking for Beth, she had never been so sure of anything in her life.

**AN: I promised myself I'd make y'all wait for the next chapter but gosh darn it, the reviews were too wonderful, I just got caught up. I have work so the next chapter will probably be a few days away so hopefully this will tide you over. If you don't mind OC's, I have a whole 12 chapters of Operation Orpheus uploaded. I tried to reply personally to every review unless you have private messaging disabled or you're a guest . It's shockingly selfish but I would love for this story to become a powerhouse in this fandom so review review – together we can change the world and all that jazz. **

**On an unrelated note, I very recently got on twitter. I don't really talk fanfic on there but if you have twitter and want to see how I waste time when I should be writing chapters and all the inane shit I say about TV shows I watch you can find me EJWadePR**

**Anywho, I got heaps of reviews and updated in less than twenty-four hours so what does that tell you folks? I don't want to brag but the next chapter is scary awesome.**

**EDIT: I posted the wrong chapter as it turns out. Super awkward, sorry about that. **

**MD666**


	6. Chapter 6

Daryl was sitting on top of the over-turned bus, looking down the road. He knew him watching for them wouldn't make Maggie, Glenn and Beth come home any sooner but still he had been keeping a vigil for the last hour.

He got to his feet at the sound of an engine. Even from the prison he could hear the spray of dirt. They were driving fast.

Daryl saw the car round the corner and the back wheels drifted from the speed. He jumped down off the bus and ran to meet them. Michonne was already unhooking the chain.

The first one out of the car was Maggie and she looked frantic. Her hair was awry and her eyes wild. Daryl's heart stuttered to a stop in his chest.

"Beth-" Maggie started.

"Is she alive?" Daryl felt numb as he asked the question.

"There were walkers," Glenn began.

"We got separated, she ran in to the forest. I need your help, Daryl," Maggie pleaded. "I need you to find my baby sister."

"Tell me exactly where ya lost her," he growled, already heading for his bike.

"I'm coming too," Maggie said.

"No!" Daryl said curtly. Seeing Maggie's stricken face he said more gently, "I can move faster if it's just me. 'Sides, you're too emotional, you wouldn't be effective."

Daryl looked to Glenn and the young man began giving detailed instructions on the location he'd last seen Beth. Not for the first time was Daryl glad of the calm head Glenn kept in an emergency. Glenn was able to recall every detail, every turn they had taken.

"If I ain't back by tomorrow afternoon, come lookin' for us!" Daryl said over the roar of his motorbike coming to life.

"Tomorrow afternoon?" Maggie was aghast.

Daryl couldn't waste any more time chatting. If Beth died her blood would be on his hands. He had pressed her in to this.

Daryl pushed his bike to the limits of speed, thankful for the deserted roads.

Daryl found the hospital and drove past it to a quiet, adjacent suburban street. The hospital had been surrounded by walkers and it made his stomach clench. He didn't want to think about Beth's odds alone in the forest.

Moving quickly and quietly, he skirted the woods until he saw the back of the hospital. Beth would have entered around here, so he just had to find the spot and follow her trail.

Daryl found some faint footprints. One of the indents was deeper than the other. Beth was favouring her right foot, which meant she was injured in some way. Daryl narrowed his eyes. He could see messy tracks around Beth's. Walkers had followed her in.

He followed fast but cautiously. Daryl found the first body fairly quickly. He felt a surge of pride. The skull of the walker had almost been cleaved in two. He was relieved that Beth wasn't so injured she couldn't defend herself.

Daryl found following her easy and Daryl soon realised that was deliberate. There were carefully snapped branches, scratched D's in the bark and, of course, walker corpses left like bread crumbs.

Clever girl, Daryl thought. She'd created an obvious path for him to follow.

Four walkers on and Daryl was starting to get worried. The limp in her walk was becoming more pronounced to his expert eyes. He didn't know how long she could keep it up.

The afternoon sun was getting lower in the sky and soon it would be too dark to follow Beth's tracks.

Daryl increased his pace. He didn't want to be out in the open after sunset. As it was they'd have to find a place to shelter overnight.

Daryl heard the tiniest little whimper and he started running. When he saw Beth he almost shouted her name in relief but he didn't know how many walkers had pervaded the woods.

He settled for hissing her name, not wanting to come up on her wholly unexpected. If Beth was amped up on adrenalin she might drive a knife through his skull before she even registered who he was.

Beth turned around slowly and Daryl, who had seen all sorts of things in his long years alive, was speechless.

Beth's golden hair was now an orange tangle. There was blood and leaves all through it. Her arms were covered in red gore up to her elbows but she still had the knife clutched solidly in her hand.

Daryl approached her slowly, not wanting to startle her. Beth's eyes were wide as she watched him approach.

"Maggie? Glenn?"

"They're fine. They told me how'ta find you!"

As soon as he was close enough Daryl slowly reached out to take the knife out of her hand. His eyes were taking her all in, looking for a single bite marring her perfect skin.

Daryl dropped the knife on the ground and was returning to assessing her for potential injuries when she threw herself at him. For a second Daryl thought something had broken inside her and she was attacking him.

But her arms wound around his neck and she pressed her body to his. Daryl realised Beth was hugging him, gripping him frantically.

His hands hovered awkwardly by his sides before Daryl gently wrapped them around her waist. Beth felt tiny against him, her heart fluttering wildly like a caged bird.

"You came," Beth whispered low in his ear. Her tone said she never doubted he would.

That trust in him was so pure and he didn't know if he deserved it but at those words he crushed her to him. Daryl became aware that his heart was pounding as fast as hers. He hadn't let himself feel the fear that had wracked him since Maggie said she was missing.

"'Course I did. Couldn't have you dyin' and disgracin' me as a teacher," Daryl murmured against her neck. Beth snorted and pulled away.

"Oh I got blood all over you. I'm sorry."

Now Daryl was shaking his head. All she'd been through and Beth was worried about a little blood?

"You look like shit." Daryl wished he could snatch the words back the second he said them. He hadn't meant it to sound the way it did and he felt like a bastard when he saw the flicker of hurt in Beth's eyes.

"Let's find you a place to clean up and we can fix y'up some."

"We're not goin' back to the prison?"

"Wouldn't want to risk the road at night. I'm parked near some houses. We can find a place to hold up for the night."

Beth looked considering. "We get to go back on your bike?"

Daryl was confused. "Well, yeah."

Beth smiled a beatific smile. "Awesome. Daddy would never let me ride one normally."

Daryl stared at her. Maybe she had hit her head along the way. "Happy t'oblige. Now let's be movin' along before we get turned into dinner."

He stooped to pick the bloody knife off the ground. "Here," he said and tucked it in to Beth's belt sheath. His fingers grazed the skin of her hip when he pushed her shirt out of the way. Beth gasped and Daryl blushed. It was the most innocent of touches but Daryl still felt shame and longing warring inside of him.

Daryl pushed all thoughts of Beth Greene's bare skin out of his mind. He had to focus on the problems at hand and even if he didn't, he had no right to be thinking of touching Beth's anything ever again.

It quickly became apparent he was going to be made to eat those words. Now that the rush of the fight had faded, Beth could barely walk. Daryl watched her struggle for about half an hour, not because he was being intentionally cruel but because he was prolonging the inevitable.

Eventually he couldn't take it anymore. "Here," he said gruffly. He scooped her up in his arms. Beth let out a tiny breath of surprise.

"Thanks," she said sheepishly.

"We'd be here all year at that rate," Daryl grumbled, trying to keep any other emotion off his face. He'd always known she was a slip of a girl but Beth was so light in his arms. Holding her now, Daryl thought she felt fragile which was stupid because she'd just proven she could handle herself when things got dangerous.

They found a house with a back door that was open. Daryl did a quick sweep of the house and found nothing. He left Beth alone for a minute while he darted out to get the first aid kit he kept in a bag on his bike.

It was a modest two storey house and on the second level there was a bathroom and a bedroom. Daryl walked into the bedroom and tried to stop Beth from following him in. The owner of the house was lying there dead. Decay had set in and the smell was horrible.

Daryl glanced at Beth but she didn't seem to react to anything but the smell. Keeping his crossbow up, he approached the body. Beth needed rest and to get off that ankle and Daryl didn't want to have to dump her in the bath tub.

When he was sure it was just a garden variety corpse and not going to tear their faces off, Daryl slung his crossbow over his body. The woman wasn't that old and Daryl could tell from the wedding photos next to the bed that she'd been pretty once. He spared a thought for where the man was.

Daryl saw that she had wrapped towels around her wrist and, peeling them back, Daryl realised she had slit her wrists. This woman had obviously panicked and tried to stop the bleeding but it had been too late. The towel was crusty with brown dried blood.

Beth made a sound and Daryl looked at her only to see she had turned away. He remembered Beth on the farm in a rush, what she had done to herself. Daryl could see her subtly running a thumb over her own scar on her inner wrist.

Daryl turned back to the body giving Beth her privacy. She didn't want to talk about it and Daryl didn't want to pry. His lungs felt tight at the idea of Beth doing that to herself now that he knew her better.

Trying to be gentle, Daryl stripped the bed and left the body of the woman outside the door in the hall. He felt guilty for disposing of her like that but the scent would hopefully deter Walkers from investigating too closely.

He shut the door with a quiet click - out of sight, out of mind – and turned his attention back to Beth.

"Sit down." He gestured curtly at the bed. He had a rag from his bike that was more dirty than clean but he wet it with water from a bottle and once Beth was seated he kneeled beside her to start cleaning the blood away from her arms.

Beth jumped as the cold rag brushed over her skin.

"Sorry," Daryl murmured, not looking up from his task. He softened his administrations as if that had any impact on the temperature. The blood had begun to dry and was flaky.

Daryl couldn't clean her arms properly, her skin still retained a reddish tinge but at least he was certain now that none of the blood was Beth's.

Beth's eyes were fluttering closed; she was falling asleep where she sat.

"Just gotta look at your ankle real quick," he assured her.

Beth nodded sleepily.

With deft fingers, Daryl unlaced her boot and pulled off her sock to reveal a tiny foot that was, if possible, even more pale than the rest of her.

Pressing lightly on the area around her ankle and rotated it his hand.

"Shit," Beth hissed.

Daryl looked up at her with amusement. "Did you just curse?"

"No!" Beth was quick to argue but the blush in her cheeks belied the lie.

"Yes you did," Daryl crowed.

"It's your fault. You swear all the time and you're a bad influence."

Daryl ignored how his blood seemed to flow faster in his veins at her words. She had no idea how bad an influence he could be; if she knew the kind of thoughts in his head she'd run screaming for the hills. Daryl thought about how tiny she was under his hands, how he could do anything he liked to her and Beth wouldn't be able to stop him.

But the idea of hurting her ever made him feel sick. And letting his thoughts continue down that path unchecked was just hurting them both.

"It's just a strain. Treat it gentle and you'll be right in a day or so," Daryl said, not daring to meet her eyes. He concentrated on winding a bandage tight around her ankle.

"You can sleep now."

"Thanks for your permission," Beth mumbled sarcastically but she stretched out on the bare mattress.

Daryl took the opportunity to push a set of drawers in front of the door. It was heavy and Daryl knew it would stall any walkers. The blinds were drawn but he carefully peaked out at the street. With no street lights he couldn't see anything but he was pretty confident that if they needed to, Beth and himself could use the window to escape.

Daryl sat on the sill and wished he could smoke. But the room already stank bad enough, he didn't need to make it worse.

Beth had her back to him but he could see her shoulders shaking. Daryl had expected and dreaded this moment when adrenaline wore off and the events of today caught up with them. He didn't know how to comfort a crying teenager; actually a crying anybody.

"Beth?" he began softly. "Are you alright?"

Beth rolled to face him and in the growing darkness he could see her cheeks were dry and her eyes were clear. "Fine."

Confused Daryl asked, "Why you doin' that with your shoulders then?"

"Doin' what?"

"You know." Daryl tried to imitate it. He stopped abruptly feeling stupid.

"Oh, I'm cold," Beth said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Daryl berated himself. She had been shivering, not crying! He turned to the closet, prepared to find something to help when Beth said, "no," vehemently.

He looked back to her curiously.

Her face was determined. "I don't want to wear any of her clothes."

Daryl was lost. Sometimes he just didn't understand women. It wasn't a matter of disrespect; it was a matter of survival. But the expression on Beth's face was set. She'd rather freeze than touch the belongings of the dead woman, whose bed she lay on.

Daryl hovered awkwardly. He knew what he could do to help. He'd read enough wilderness survival manuals to know the best course of action and even why it was legitimate. He just didn't want to. Hearing Beth's teeth chattering clinched the matter for him though.

"Move over," he said gruffly. If she wouldn't be reasonable and take the clothes, that only left body heat.

Beth's eyes widened. He wished she wouldn't look at him like that; like she was prey and he was the big bad wolf. Daryl already felt bad enough. He tried to argue with himself and say that he was being practical but the sneering traitorous part of his mind that sounded like Merle mocked him. Beth moved over so she was now in the middle of the bed.

Kicking off his own boots and putting the crossbow in easy reach, he lay down next to Beth. Just being next to her wasn't going to be enough but he was stalling.

Daryl sighed and pulled Beth into him so that her back was pressed flat against this torso. He draped his arm over her and tangled their legs, trying to cover as much of her with himself as he could.

Beth fit against him perfectly. Daryl could feel her heart hammering through her ribs and she'd gone very still. Her reaction was mirrored in Daryl and he fought to keep his breathing even.

Eventually Beth's heart slowed and her body relaxed as sleep took hold. He could feel some warmth return to her limbs and that justified what he had done. As long as he didn't think too hard about how good it felt to have her tucked up against him.

In sleep, Beth curled her fingers around his hand, hugging his arm closer. Her movement caused his knuckles to graze her breast just lightly.

_Yeah, I'm goin' to hell_, Daryl thought.

...

Beth didn't dream that night. For the first time in a long time she felt rested. When she woke up she was still wrapped in Daryl's arms. She kept her eyes closed, not wanting to disturb the moment.

Beth knew she shouldn't be feeling this way about Daryl but laying there, his warmth at her back, Beth felt a sense of peace and safety that she hadn't felt for a long time.

She should have known she couldn't maintain the charade of sleep for very long. Her breathing must have changed when she woke, very subtly but enough for Daryl to notice.

In an instant he was moving away from her and Beth was alone on the bed. Pretending not to notice his abrupt exit, though she felt it like a pang, Beth stretched and yawned.

The distant throbbing in her ankle was gone and apart from the bloody sheen on her arms, she didn't look the worse for wear.

Daryl cleared his throat. "Feelin' better?"

"Much," Beth answered gratefully. She took in his appearance. If she was well rested then Daryl was the opposite. His eyes were bloodshot and he was on edge.

"Did you sleep at all?" Beth inquired.

Daryl looked at her like she was crazy. "Someone had to keep an eye out t'make sure we didn't end up eaten."

"Thank you for savin' me," Beth said sincerely.

Daryl shrugged off her gratitude, already putting his shoes on. Beth wasn't sure what had gotten into him this morning. It didn't seem like she could say anything without it annoying him somehow.

"We should get back 'afore your sister mounts a full scale searchin' party."

"You think that's likely?" Beth asked but then thought about who her sister was. "Never mind."

Daryl cleared the doorway and opened it a crack, while Beth laced up her own shoes. She caught a glimpse of the dead woman lying on the floor and her stomach turned over. She was glad that she hadn't eaten anything recently.

Beth knew she was being silly but something about the woman's suicide impacted on her. It made Beth feel sympathy for the deceased and shame at her own actions. This woman had died alone but Beth was surrounded by people she cared about.

Beth followed Daryl down the stairs, gingerly stepping over the woman. Her bandaged ankle felt stiff in her boot but Beth was glad there was no more pain.

There were a few walkers ambling around near the bike but Daryl killed them quickly.

He straddled the bike and looked to Beth. "Hurry up."

His voice was harsher than usual and Beth rushed to get on behind him. She automatically put her arms around his waist. Daryl tensed underneath her. Beth felt angry, hot tears in her eyes. Beth hadn't thought about it last night but now she wondered if he resented having to come rescue her. So much that even her touch infuriated him.

Beth bit her lip hard and listened to the roar of the engine. She refused to cry over Daryl.

The ride back to the prison was excruciatingly long. Beth didn't want to touch Daryl now either but she had no choice. Every time he accelerated, Beth clutched him tighter.

Despite her hurt pride Beth couldn't deny the thrill of being on the bike. It was a powerful, loud machine and Daryl handled it expertly. They sailed past a walker on the road and even though they were very exposed Beth felt untouchable.

Beth could just picture her father's face if she had showed up at the farm on this bike behind a man like Daryl back when the world was normal. He would have pitched a fit right there and then. Beth gave a little laugh and she thought she saw the faintest hint of amusement on Daryl's face.

"Hold on," he called back to her and accelerated. Beth gave a little shriek of joy as the bike was really pushed to the limit. It seemed like Daryl wasn't that mad at her any more.

When Beth saw the chain link fence of the prison her heart jumped. Michonne opened the gate and Maggie was running down the hill, followed by a slower but no less urgent Hershel.

Maggie threw herself at Beth while she was still on the bike. Daryl got tangled up in the hug somehow.

"I'm so glad you're ok," Maggie said.

"You realise I'm in here too?" Daryl asked. Maggie's forearm was on his throat and her intensity was choking him a little.

"Yeah I do. I'm huggin' both of you so deal with it."

Beth's arms were still around Daryl, pinned by Maggie's extended hug. When Maggie eventually released Beth, she shot up to meet her father. She flung herself at her dad and wrapped herself around his middle just like she did when she was a child.

Hershel seemed too emotional for words, clutching Beth against him. He ran a shaky hand through her hair, relieved that she was absolutely fine.

He locked eyes with Daryl over Beth's head. "Thank you for saving my little girl."

Beth turned to look at Daryl. He was turning red and looking distinctly uncomfortable. He didn't like being the centre of attention but Beth didn't care about his eccentricities right that moment. Daryl had found her in the woods, patched her up and brought her back to her family. He was her hero.

...

Daryl hated standing there listening to Hershel thank him. Daryl didn't know how pleased her daddy would actually be if he had seen the pair of them last night or known where Daryl's hand had been.

When he thought about how much he liked Beth pressed against him or how right it had felt Daryl experienced a sharp sense of self loathing and disgust.

When he'd gone out to find Beth, Daryl hadn't been thinking of her family. He'd been thinking of himself. He'd been thinking that he got her in to this and that she was his to protect.

For whatever reason, he felt a connection to Beth Greene. She had gotten under his skin. Now that she was safe and back in the prison maybe it was time to ease back on the time they spent together. Daryl couldn't think straight when it came to her and he could only hope that a bit of distance would cure this illness that had penetrated his body and mind.

**AN: I am proud of this chapter. That is all.  
Please review, it makes my day.  
MD666**


	7. Chapter 7

It had been two weeks since Beth's adventure and she had recovered wonderfully. Her ankle had been fine after only a day and she was relieved it was something as simple as a strain rather than a torn tendon.

If anything, she had a few bruises from the rib crushing hug Maggie had given her when she had arrived home.

Life had settled back in to its normal rhythm. She looked after Judith, she planted seeds and she took guard duty.

And Beth was bored. She knew her first run would change her but she didn't expect that this would be how.

Beth knew it was wrong to have enjoyed having her life threatened that much but she couldn't help it. The flush of surviving the night had emboldened her and she almost couldn't wait to volunteer to go on a run again even though she was sure Maggie would try and handcuff her to the prison before letting her go out into the wilderness again.

There was one downside. Her interactions with Daryl had become strange and tense. He hadn't said anything overtly but Beth got the sense he was avoiding her. They hadn't met for training since they had gotten back. Daryl always had an excuse but none of them sounded true to Beth. He always spoke too fast and he wouldn't look her in the eye.

Beth didn't know if she had done or said anything wrong because he was barely talking to her.

A small cowardly part of her was glad. Whenever she remembered waking up with his body pressed to hers she felt a heat curl low in her stomach and instantly she felt uncomfortably paranoid that everyone could read her thoughts on her face.

A larger, stupider part of her was sad. She liked spending time with Daryl, even if he thought she was an annoying kid that got herself into trouble.

Beth sighed.

"That's the fifth sigh in an hour!" Michonne pointed out. The pair of them were up in the guard tower on watch. The tall woman was standing upright and to attention. It was a stark contrast to Beth who was slumped forward, leaning on the railing with her chin resting on her hands.

"Sorry," Beth apologised immediately.

Michonne shrugged. "Figured you had something on your mind."

Beth shielded her eyes and turned her attention to the expanses beyond the fence. The walkers were wandering around, looking as lazy as Beth felt.  
"Guess I do."

"You should talk about it then," Michonne said unpredictably.

Beth side eyed her. "You offerin' to listen?"

Michonne's expression didn't shift from its default blankness but when she said, "guess I am," there was the faintest hint of teasing.

"It's stupid but I was mostly wishin' I was less of a coward."

"You think you're a coward?"

"In some respects," Beth answered.

"I'm not sure I understand," Michonne confessed.

"That makes two of us," Beth said. The situation felt surreal. Discussing feelings with Michonne was one of the stranger things Beth had ever done. It went on the list right under sleep in a bed with Daryl Dixon.

"Who we are, it's not set in stone. You don't like something then you can change it," Michonne said eloquently.

Beth found herself nodding. If she wanted to salvage her friendship with Daryl then she was responsible for taking steps to fix it. She hadn't expected to receive such sage advice from Michonne though.

Beth shot Michonne a speculating look. "What did you use to be before all this happened?"

"Dolphin trainer," Michonne said smoothly.

Beth got the hint. They were talking about her not Michonne's past.

"I hear you did some pretty impressive work with those walkers at the hospital," Michonne added.

"I had a good teacher," Beth answered.

"Maybe he should keep teaching you then." Michonne met Beth's startled gaze with a steady, knowing look of her own. Beth wondered what Michonne knew of the situation and suspected that it was more than she had let on.

Beth cursed, why did she have to live in a prison full of observant people?

When her shift had ended she was determined to find Daryl and force him to commit to another training session. They spotted each other at the same time. Daryl caught her eye and then tried to look the other way, veering off in another direction.

His obvious and pathetic attempt at evasion infuriated her. "Daryl!" she shouted loudly. "I want to talk to you."

Ex-Woodbury residents nearby jerked their heads up at the noise. Beth could see Daryl wince but he changed his course and headed back in her direction.

"What the hell Beth?" he grumbled, turning his back so he wouldn't have to see prying eyes watch their conversation.

"You haven't given me a fighting lesson for ages!" Beth put her hands on her hips, determined she wouldn't back down no matter what stupid excuse he used.

"I've been busy," Daryl said lamely. There was a hint of colour in his cheeks that let Beth know that, not only was he uncomfortable, he was lying.

Perhaps he had decided she was a lost cause but Beth didn't care. She wasn't going to be dismissed like this.

"Will that be your excuse when I'm dead or a walker?"

Daryl flinched. "Don't be stupid, that ain't gonna happen."

"Not if I can protect myself. I need to get better and then you won't have to come runnin' off after me. I won't need you and you'll be free." Beth hoped her voice didn't sound too bitter.

Some emotion filtered across Daryl's face that Beth couldn't identify before it was replaced by obvious annoyance. "Fine," Daryl growled.

"This afternoon?" Beth ploughed on.

"I got Carl then."

"Well, after. It's perfect because then you can tell me how things are goin' with Carl."

Daryl opened his mouth once but no words came out. He snapped it shut and nodded tersely before stalking off.

Beth watched him go and wondered if she had made a mistake pushing him in to this. He had looked more angry than she had seen him in a long time.

...

Daryl couldn't believe Beth had said that. That she wouldn't need him. Even thinking about her defiant face as she had said it left a sour aftertaste in his mouth.

He knew she hadn't meant it meanly. She honestly thought she'd be doing him a favour, releasing him from his obligation to her but he couldn't help but feel furious and, in the same breath, guilty. Daryl knew he should be happy Beth wanted to be independent and self sufficient. He knew it was wrong that he wanted her to need him.

Daryl wanted to beat his head against a wall until all Beth related thoughts were banished from his mind. This is why he had been avoiding her. Everything she said, he took and he twisted it until thoughts of her consumed him and even the most innocent intentions became questionable.

He had just wanted to help two lost kids, how did this all get so confusing?

Carl was leaning against a post, waiting for him.

"You're late," Carl observed casually.

"So what if I am?" Daryl challenged him, feeling murderous.

Carl raised his hands. "Whoa, something put you in a bad mood."

"I'm just findin' people extra annoyin' today," Daryl said with a pointed glare at Carl.

Carl looked at Daryl suspiciously. "So what held you up?"

"Beth wanted to talk to me."

"And I'm guessin' she has something to do with this tantrum."

That brought Daryl up short. "Tantrum?"

"We were talkin' 'bout Beth," Carl pointed out calmly. Somewhere along the line their roles had become a bit blurred. Right now Daryl sounded like the petulant teenager and Carl was acting like a reasonable adult.

"Did you know she was so bossy?" Daryl demanded.

Carl laughed. "Yeah, she hides it well but I wouldn't wanna argue with her."

Daryl wanted to point out that Carl had spent months arguing with Beth and arguing with everyone else who had a pulse but he didn't.

"Was she in the wrong?"

"No," Daryl admitted. "I've been neglectin' an obligation to her."

"You've been helping her get better at killin' walkers, right?"

Daryl nodded, not wanting to elaborate on the time he had spent with Beth.

"And talking about me?" Carl didn't sound put out by this at all.

"Yeah, a bit."

"So what's the problem?"

Daryl couldn't answer that question. He couldn't tell Carl, who he knew had a crush on Beth, that whenever he was around Beth she made him feel things he definitely wasn't supposed to be feeling about a teenager.

"I've been busy is all," Daryl lied. "Haven't had the opportunity to put any thought in to what to teach her."

"She could get better with guns," Carl suggested. "She knows the basics but she can't aim very good."

Daryl was struck by a moment of inspiration. He looked at Carl slyly. "How d'you feel about being a guest tutor?"

"You serious?"

"Yeah, you're a good shot when you're not shamin' my crossbow."

Carl rolled his eyes at that comment.

"'Sides, it'll be a good chance for the pair of you to start repairin' your friendship."

Carl contemplated the suggestion. Daryl could see a little bit of fear on the kid's features. It seemed despite everything Carl was still sweet on Beth. He was welcome to her, Daryl thought unkindly.

"Sure," Carl agreed after a spell. Daryl resisted the urge to cheer.

Beth was waiting for him in their usual spot. Daryl saw a moment of confusion when Carl arrived but she hid it well.

Daryl wasn't quite so good at concealing his victorious grin. "You wanted a lesson. Carl's gonna teach you ta shoot."

"I know how to shoot," Beth said evenly.

"Your aim any good?" Daryl pressed.

Beth flushed red. Carl was watching the exchange with interest. Daryl knew he was probably wondering why his mentor, who had been on his back for being a brat this last month, was now acting joyfully immature.

"Thank you, Carl. It's real nice of you to spend the time with me," Beth said politely.

"It's no worries," Carl said.

"What about ammo?" Beth asked. "Aren't we worried about wasting it?"

"I thought maybe we could just focus on how to hold the gun for today. I could speak to my dad about using some for training tonight," Carl offered.

Daryl looked at Carl sharply. It was the first time he had talked about approaching Rick of his own volition. Automatically he met Beth's gaze over the top of Carl's head. A faint smile was tugging at her lips but the extended eye contact pushed all traces of that smile far away. Daryl felt a pang. That should have been a moment they enjoyed together.

Daryl found a comfortable bit of ground to sit on. He pulled a cigarette out and waved at the pair. "Well be gettin' on with it."

They both rolled their eyes at his imperious tone but he was too busy lighting the cigarette and sucking the first wonderful drag of smoke into his lungs. It was his last but he needed it to settle his nerves around Beth.

Carl wasn't a bad teacher. He was calm and patient with Beth but that was half the problem. Beth didn't respond to instructions unless you fired her up.

The cigarette ended up dangling from his fingers; forgotten as he watched Beth. He tried to keep his interest nonchalant but he wasn't sure if he could pull it off. Daryl winced every time Beth did something wrong. He kept waiting for Carl to lose his temper.

The problem was Beth was afraid of the gun. He could see it in the way her hands trembled. The only way she was going to kill a walker was if it conveniently put its mouth around the barrel.

The whole time Daryl was sitting there waiting for Carl to snap and it was him that was getting angry. All the time and progress they'd made had suddenly vanished and it was like he was looking at Beth when they first started training. Timid, meek and annoying.

Carl was describing a target to Beth but she didn't have her gun raised nearly high enough. Daryl couldn't contain it any more.

Getting to his feet he said, "What have you got against the ground?"

"Pardon me?" Beth turned to face him.

"It's just that every shot you've lined up is gonna just put bullets in the dirt, so I'm wonderin' if it's personal or you're just terrible at this."

Carl took a step back. He didn't try and defend Beth, he was use to Daryl's tirades from experience. He'd been no less patient teaching Carl the crossbow.

"I'm tryin'," Beth protested.

"T'die?"

"You do better," Beth snapped back at him.

In an instant Daryl was striding forward. He put his arms around Beth and jerked the gun up.

"There. That's roughly the height of a man's head. This is round about where you'll be aimin' from now on."

Beth was sighting down her gun and Daryl was suddenly aware that here he was again, pressed up against Beth. Her back was brushing his chest and her head tucked neatly under his chin.

Daryl's anger faltered and he wanted to curse. Once again his hot head had thrown him into a situation he'd been desperately trying to avoid.

Beth's hands shifted under his until she was aiming the gun herself. But still he didn't let go.

"Like this?" Beth asked quietly.

"Yeah, more or less," Daryl answered dryly.

Daryl noticed that she was holding too much tension in her elbows. The recoil would be jarring if she didn't keep them a little flexible. He was bending forward to point this out to her when Beth looked over her shoulder to ask him a question.

Because of the height difference her lips barely ghosted along his jaw but it was enough to make Daryl's blood sear in his veins. They were only millimetres apart.

"Damn girl," Daryl snapped, stepping away from her. "You're supposed to be payin' attention."

"I'm sorry," Beth said hurriedly. Daryl could tell by how flustered Beth was that he hadn't been the only one to feel that moment.

They were staring each other down and Daryl was fighting his impulse to flee. He couldn't just turn tail and run every time Beth accidently made him feel this way. Daryl was stuck seeing her every day so the best course of action was to stubbornly ignore it until it went away.

"We've been out here for awhile," Carl said, mercifully breaking the tension. "Maybe we could pick this up tomorrow?"

Beth and Daryl both nodded, now looking anywhere but each other.

"You and me, we got guard duty," Daryl said to Carl, grateful for something neutral to talk about. "Let's go."

Without so much as a farewell, he went striding off and Carl had to rush to follow him.

...

As soon as they were out of sight, Beth raised her fingers to her lips. It had all been an accident but she could still feel the scratch of stubble on her skin.

There had been a second after, when she had met Daryl's heated eyes and they were still so close that Beth insanely thought about kissing him. She had been flushed with boldness and her heart had been pounding so loudly she couldn't think clearly.

Beth was glad she hadn't though, aside from an audience, it became clear that would have been the last thing Daryl wanted. He had scrambled to get away from her, his discomfort obvious.

But now Beth couldn't stop thinking about how blue his eyes were or how she'd never noticed that his cheek bones were that sharp.

It was the second time she'd had his muscular arms around her and each time he'd been so gentle. Beth wanted to know what it felt like to have him pull her to him roughly, using all that strength for once.

She was so confused. Was it right to want a man to do that to her? Beth didn't even think she cared. The physical power of her attraction was undeniable and it didn't seem to be lessening any.

Admitting that to herself felt like a relief but Beth was sad too. She knew there was no way anything could ever happen. If Beth didn't know any better she would have said Daryl had brought Carl to their training session as a chaperone.

Her body still thrumming Beth decided that having a cold shower was the best course of action.

Beth had to look after Judith for a while but later when Carol was free and able to watch the baby she was going to freeze any too friendly thoughts of Daryl out of her system.

...

Daryl called himself every name under the sun standing on watch with Carl. The boy was silent and that left Daryl alone with his thoughts.

Dirty old man was a reoccurring favourite and he used it whenever he found himself conjuring images of Beth's lips in his imagination.

He was officially the stupidest son of a bitch that ever walked the planet.

Daryl had never paid much attention to women before. He'd never had a problem with them but he'd never had time for them neither. It had been him and Merle against the world and a woman would just slow them down.

He'd had his experiences with them. Brief, awkward fumbling that had satisfied some physical urges but nothing deeper. And now of all the people to change that it had to be Beth. The only person in the entire prison that was more inexperienced than him.

There was no sense denying that he was attracted to her. He still didn't think it was right but arguing with himself, saying it didn't even exist, was not getting him anywhere.

He remembered accompanying Merle to a court mandated narcotics anonymous meeting once. He'd gone out of curiosity than any real desire to support Merle. Merle hadn't taken it seriously anyway and just wanted someone there to appreciate his snide comments.

One thing stuck out in his memory now. First step was admitting you had a problem. And Daryl was doing that. This was Beth Greene anonymous, membership of one dirty old man.

Daryl didn't know his exact age any more but he was closer to forty than thirty. He was separated from Beth by decades and miles of life experience.

Daryl couldn't help but think of Beth as a sheltered innocent, which was ironic considering the life they lived. It was likely she had never even _heard_ of some of the things he wanted to do to her let alone done them herself.

As he watched the sun set he allowed himself to indulge in a brief fantasy. One where Carl was absent and, instead of stepping away, he had crushed Beth to himself and kissed her until she cried out.

Daryl groaned out loud. He could feel his body reacting to just the idea of kissing Beth. What would happen if he pushed aside all sense of right and decency and actually did it?

His guard shift was mercifully short. More people meant shorter watch rotations.

He was going to take a shower, hoping that cleaning his body would be symbolic of cleansing his mind.

Most people were up eating dinner so he figured he'd have the shower blocks to himself.

Daryl pushed through the doors and saw with a start that there were clothes on the floor. He looked up and nearly keeled over in shock.

Beth was standing there, horrified, wearing nothing but underwear and a bra.

**AN: I wonder where this is going to go? Thanks for the over whelming response to the last chapter. Everyone who reads, follows and reviews is simply wonderful. I hope this is a satisfying offering until next chapter. **

**MD666**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Some people accused me of being a tease so...**

Beth thought she might die of embarrassment. She had flung her towel away and in her haste to get into the shower her clothes were strewn from one end of the shower block to the other.

Beth hastily crossed her arms across her chest, trying to shield as much of her body as she could. Her wet hair was dripping on her shoulders.

Daryl hadn't moved, he was still standing there staring at her. He was looking at her like he hadn't seen her before and Beth certainly hadn't seen that light in his eyes.

Words caught in Beth's throat and she felt every inch the child. Maggie would say something sarcastic or witty but Beth couldn't think of a single thing. She felt uncomfortable in her own skin.

Daryl's gaze ran the length of her body and Beth's pulse was rapid. She was seeing a side of Daryl she hadn't had the chance to see before and it made her nervous.

Beth got the very real sense that she was looking at Daryl the hunter. The intensity in his eyes made her take a step back. As if unconsciously, he took a step forward to match her retreat.

With a shock she realised her was _stalking_ her.

"Daryl, do you mind!" she tried to snap at him but her voice wavered. He didn't even register her words. He took another step closer.

Beth's heart was pounding in her chest. She was in over her head. She was a teenager, he was a man and the way he was looking at her frightened her.

And thrilled her. Her mind was telling her to run because this was a bad situation she couldn't cope with but her body was responding like a separate entity.

Beth had no control over her body. She took another step back. She wondered if it was fear moving her back or if her some part of her knew that her retreat would lure him closer.

Daryl's dramatic shift in personality had awoken some primal part of her. Logically she knew this was a dangerous idea, that Daryl was more than a match for her. But then, deeper down, a place in her that knew no words or reason wanted him to try, she could play this game too. In was in her blood, written into her genetic code and passed down over centuries of womanhood.

Her back was against the wall now and scared Beth had almost completely been replaced. She felt like a woman now, even if her breathing was ragged. Beth knew what she wanted and inexplicably it was suddenly within her reach.

Now that he was closer Beth could see that Daryl's breathing was uneven too and his pulse was leaping in his neck. His pupils had bled out until there was only the tiniest rim of blue now.

There was anticipation in her stomach that bordered on pain. Every part of Beth felt tense and ready.

Daryl didn't stop moving nearer until they were so close their breath was practically one. He put two hands on the wall either side of her body. Abruptly he wedged his thigh between her legs, holding her in place.

He ran his hand up Beth's arm. The rough trail of his hand against her smooth skin made her shiver. He wasn't being forceful but he wasn't gentle either. There was a predatory toying to his actions.

Daryl cupped Beth's face in his hands, pushing the wet blond strands back from her face. Her stomach and breast were pressed against his upper body.

He was tilting her face up.

"Daryl." It was just his name, escaping her lips like a breathy prayer.

Daryl paused and recognition flashed through his eyes. Beth watched his expression change like a coin had been flipped. Beth saw the progression of emotions so clearly on his face. Desire then shock then horror.

He was away from her so quickly that Beth staggered.

"Beth, I'm sorry," his voice sounded raw with emotion.

Beth wanted to tell him that he had nothing to be sorry for, that she was equally to blame but Daryl was still talking.

"That was wrong." He was pacing the room like a caged animal.

"Daryl, it's fine," Beth took a step forward to calm him.

"It ain't!" he snapped. "I forgot for a second but I could never do somethin' like that with _you_."

He fled the shower block leaving a wounded and distraught Beth. She sank to the ground and curled in on herself, hugging her knees to her chest.

She had once promised that she wouldn't cry over Daryl but she broke that pledge now.

...

Beth only dared to leave the shower block when she was sure her eyes weren't red any more.

Carol was holding Judith but most of the others had gone to sleep.

"There you are," Carol smiled. "Your daddy was starting to worry about you. It's gettin' late."

"I just got distracted. Sorry I left you with Judith all night."

"Oh I don't mind. She's been a little fussy tonight but she's calmin' down some now. She must have missed you."

Beth reached over to take Judith from Carol.

"I feel like I haven't seen you that much recently," Carol said.

"I got so many different jobs to do at the moment,' Beth said. She had missed Carol though. She liked her dry wit and comforting presence.

"Ain't no reason you gotta have your hand in everything," Carol pointed out.

"I want to," Beth answered. "It's not like I'm gonna have many life experiences so I gotta create my own diversity here."

"That's smart," Carol agreed. The woman stretched and yawned.

"Go to bed. I'll settle Judith," Beth offered.

Carol reached out to touch Beth's shoulder. "Don't stay up too late."

Beth walked the length of the room and back, rocking Judith gently. She started to sing a lullaby. It was just nonsense words but Beth's mother had sung it to her when she was a little girl.

It had a calming influence on her and Judith. By the time she finished Judith was asleep and Beth was exhausted.

...

Daryl had needed to go for a walk. He didn't think he'd imagined hearing Beth start to cry as he left the room.

The sound was heart wrenching but he didn't turn back. He couldn't be trusted with Beth.

Daryl didn't know what had come over him. He had turned in to an animal ready to maul Beth. The image of her standing there almost naked was still vivid in his mind. Only his name on her lips had bought him crashing back to reality with his mouth hovering over hers.

He wasn't an expert but he strongly suspected that Beth was a virgin. If he hadn't stopped himself her first time would have been up against a prison wall with a man almost double her age. Beth deserved better than that. Better than him.

He wished like hell that he hadn't smoked his last cigarette. Daryl could have laughed to think that a stupid training session would be the most stressful time he spent with Beth that day.

Daryl knew that he had to follow through with his original plan and stop spending time with Beth alone. He'd actually have to stick to it but he had some powerful motivation after tonight.

When he was close to the cell block, hoping that everyone was asleep so he didn't have to hide his shame, he could hear someone singing. He identified the high sweet voice as Beth's. She was singing to Judith. Her voice was rougher than usual. Probably because of the tears she had shed earlier.

Daryl felt sick to his stomach with guilt. He didn't know why Beth had let it go on so long. Probably because he'd frightened her half to death. He could clearly remember her stunned face and her backing away from him. She had cried when he released her.

_She also leant into you when you were going to kiss her_. He ran a hand through his hair as his traitorous mind sought to undo him. Daryl knew what the right thing to do was. This was a black and white issue; there was no grey area here.

...

When Beth woke up she felt like she had sandpaper under her eyelids. She had never been an attractive crier and that hadn't changed. She contemplated staying in bed all day but there were things to be done and people would come looking for her soon enough.

Beth was surprised she had slept at all. Crying must have worn her out. Daryl's harsh parting words ran through her head and her hand went to her mouth to muffle a gasp.

Two words stuck out in her memory. 'Never' and 'you.'

Beth shoved those thoughts out of her mind. If Daryl didn't want her then she wasn't going to beg or chase after him like a love sick puppy. She knew he was older than her but she couldn't guess exactly by how much. Sometime he acted like he had seen and done everything and then, at other times, he was barely better behaved than a teenager just reaching puberty. Whatever his actual age, Beth still thought he was beautiful.

Beth knew you were supposed to say men were handsome but that didn't do Daryl justice. If she had passed him in the mall she wouldn't have given him a second glance. Or maybe she would have but it would have been wary and mistrustful. Now Beth could see past all that superficial nonsense she could see how all his wonderful qualities combined to make him attractive in a way that was uniquely Daryl. It was his darker attributes that were hurting Beth. His isolation and his rejection.

But she'd be damned if she let him see how much his words had impacted her. Beth had every intention of being civil and friendly – to his face.

Beth tried to remember those words when she saw him come back from a hunt. Her stomach bottomed out at the sight of him. He was covered in blood.

"Are you alright?" Beth burst out.

Daryl looked momentarily confused, as if he wasn't certain what she was talking about.

"The blood!"

"Oh, walker got on top of me before I managed to finish it."

Beth knew she looked horrified. For all her confident words, seeing him like that had caused her heart to leap into her mouth. He had been a bastard but Beth didn't want him dead for his sins.

"It's lucky you weren't bit."

"Luck ain't got nothin' to do with it."

Beth found Daryl's casual attitude to almost dying infuriating. Didn't he know how much his death would destroy her – and the group?

"'Scuse me for carin'," Beth said sarcastically.

"I don't need you to care about me."

"You don't mean that," Beth said reaching for his hand. Despite everything he'd said last night she was still compelled to touch him.

Daryl snatched his hand back. "Don't tell me what I mean."

Beth threw her hands in the air. "You're impossible," she snapped. And then she pushed him.

It was a feeble shove but Daryl staggered back a few steps. "Did you just _push_ me?" Daryl asked incredulously.

"Yes! I'm sick of you!"

"Well that's a good thing 'cause I wanted to tell ya I'm done trainin' you!"

"I was done listenin' to you anyway." Beth could feel herself flushing with anger.

"Fine, and you can take over with Carl. Since you were doin' so good on your own."

"At least I can admit I need other people." Beth knew she was shouting now.

Daryl seized her bicep and yanked her close. "Needin' people never brought me nothin' but pain. You should remember that."

This close Beth could see that her rage wasn't reflected in Daryl. No, his eyes were wounded and hurt.

The look in his eyes broke her heart.

Beth cupped his face in her hands; pulling him down to her she pressed her lips to his in a chaste kiss.

All the blood rushed to Beth's head and she was dizzy. If it wasn't for Daryl's tight hold on her arm she wasn't sure if her knees would hold her. Beth's eyes had closed and she savoured the soft pressure of Daryl's mouth.

Daryl made a choking noise and then he was stepping away from her. Looking at the ground he wrapped his fingers around the strap of his crossbow so tightly his knuckles were white.

"Don't do that again." His voice was raspy.

"I'm sorry," Beth started to say.

Daryl sighed like the cares of the world were on his shoulder. "Just leave it alone, Beth. Y'can't save everyone."

"Why not?" Beth asked but he was already gone.

...

Daryl's head was reeling and he alternated between joy and despair.

That virtuous brush of Beth's lips was everything he wanted and not nearly enough all in one perfect moment.

He could have lived off that high for weeks but he couldn't escape the self destructive voice that snuck in to his head. _She kisses everyone, she's an affectionate kid. _

He wondered why his internal monologue sounded like Merle every time. Hadn't his older brother gotten in to his head enough when he'd been alive? Or was it just Daryl's way of punishing himself?

_Remember how she kissed Rick? She was just being kind_. Daryl knew that she had kissed him to prove a point. That he was important and needed in the group, which was true. He'd been talking out of his ass when he implied he didn't need anyone. Daryl had grown out of the petulant, loner attitude a long time ago. He had just wanted to push Beth away. He was dangerously close to being addicted to her sweetness and goodness.

Because Daryl knew that despite all his personal evolution there was still a dark stain on his soul that meant he wasn't good enough for pure Beth.

Her kiss had been so innocent, a stark contrast to how it played out in his head when he was the instigator. So innocent and yet every nerve ending in Daryl's body was on fire.

It had taken everything he had not to knot his fingers in her hair, wrenching her against him and welding their bodies together. That was why Daryl was no good for Beth. He wouldn't be able to accept the little she was offering and not try and take more from her. All those unsullied moments would culminate and take their toll and eventually Daryl knew he'd lose control.

All this made Daryl even more determined that he wouldn't spend time with her one on one. He'd keep a group of people around and that way if he ever over stepped, he knew Hershel would quickly put him out of his misery for touching his daughter.

"Somethin' on your mind?"

Daryl's head jerked up and realised his pacing had almost sent him straight into Rick. The other man was amused. It wasn't often Daryl was unaware of his surroundings.

"Some stuff," Daryl confessed.

"Did 'some stuff' bleed all over you?" Rick asked.

Daryl realised Rick was talking about the walker remains he was covered in. He'd been so distracted by Beth he hadn't even thought about cleaning up. Besides he wanted to avoid the showers. He didn't want to tempt fate.

"No, but a walker did. I'm fine."

"So 'stuff' is unrelated to the walker?" Rick was prying.

Daryl narrowed his eyes. "Are ya makin' small talk for a reason or are we flirtin'?"

Rick laughed. "Why? You think we'd work?"

Daryl couldn't fight a tiny smile. "Nah, I'm too pretty for you." He wished he could unburden himself to Rick but he looked at Daryl with respect these days and he couldn't stand the idea of losing that.

"I wanted to say Carl spoke to me last night. About allotting some bullets for trainin'."

"Yeah he was helpin' me," Daryl explained.

"I think it was the first time we had a civilised conversation for a while," Rick confessed. "I wanted to thank you. I know going out with you has created some balance and put things in perspective."

"He's your son, Rick and you're a good father. He woulda come round eventually."

"Not as fast as this though. I owe a lot of gratitude to you and Beth."

Daryl hoped Rick didn't notice him shift uncomfortably at the mention of Beth's name. "More her than me I'd say. She's the one who set it on its course."

"Well you tell her I said thank you when you see her next."

_Which would be never if I had anything to do with it_, Daryl thought.

Rick paused. "Did Carl ever tell you what he did?"

"He ain't said much on the subject but I always reckoned it had t'do with that boy he shot."

"It did. There was more to that story." Rick spoke the words as if they gave him terrible pain.

"Would you tell me?"

"No!" Rick said immediately. "Nobody's going to hear the story from me. If I do get my boy back I don't want people looking at him like – like they will."

Daryl had pieced together enough from what Carl, Beth and Rick had said to make a fairly good guess at what had happened. "He won't ever get those looks from me," Daryl promised Rick.

"I think that's why he trusts you and not me. I was the first one to look at him that way."

Daryl heard the despair in Rick's voice and wished he could do more for his friend. He could only keep helping Carl as much as he was able and hoped that by extension that helped Rick too.

"Anyway that's not the reason I tracked you down."

"Now I got a bad feelin'."

"Group meeting tonight."

"Again?" Daryl asked frustrated. What was it with people always wanting to talk about everything? These days they spent more time talking than doing.

"Yes, again," Rick said patiently, though Daryl could see he was amused. "Don't think you can avoid it, I'll need you to weigh in on an issue for me."

"You know you got my support, Rick."

"I'm counting on it Daryl. Seems all I ever do these days is count on you."

Rick left Daryl to his thoughts then. He did not envy the pressure Rick lived with. Rick had to be strong in front of everyone because he was the leader of their little commune. It meant something that he let Daryl see his moments of melancholy.

Daryl also thought Rick over simplified their relationship. If Rick counted on Daryl then Daryl absolutely relied on Rick. It was Rick's good opinion of him that had carved his place in the world.

Rick was everything Daryl could have hoped for in a father, brother or a friend. He'd been woefully short all three before walkers started eating folks.

There had been occasions when Daryl didn't necessarily agree with Rick's decisions, like the time he strongly considered offering Michonne to the Governor as a trade but he had supported him, confident that Rick would change his mind and his faith in the man had been justified.

If Rick needed his support once more tonight then Daryl would give it to him.

...

Beth couldn't believe her ears.

Rick was suggesting she go on a run. She hadn't asked or volunteered. Rick just said they needed some more things and that Beth should go.

Maggie had protested vocally but of course she had. She used last time as a reason Beth shouldn't be allowed out of the prison, ever again if Maggie got her way.

Beth flicked her eyes over to her father who was silent and not at all surprised. It was possible Rick had sought his counsel before making this decision.

"It's stupid we're even talkin' about this," Maggie spluttered. Instead of anger, Beth felt a rush of affection for her sister. It was a testimony to her sister's love for Beth.

"I agree," Rick said simply. Beth was so disappointed. How could Rick give her hope like that and change his mind so quickly?

"It's not up to us. It's up to Beth," Rick continued. "Beth, do you wanna do this?"

Beth looked at Rick who was waiting on her answer, Maggie who was shaking her head and at Glenn, who just shrugged, content to let Beth make up her own mind. Finally she cast her gaze over Daryl. He was looking at the ground, staring at his own feet.

The sight of Daryl steeled her. "It's something I want to do."

Beth kept her eyes on Daryl's profile and could see his jaw clench.

"She's just a little girl," Maggie burst out.

"She ain't," Daryl said quietly. Colour flushed Beth's cheeks at his words but he still didn't catch her eye.

"And that's exactly why you aren't going with her this time Maggie. Your emotions get in the way," Rick said, not unkindly.

"Who is going with her?" Carol asked. Her concern for Beth was evident on her face but she had stayed silent until now.

"Daryl is. He agreed this afternoon."

Daryl looked up at Rick sharply. Beth could see from the expression on Daryl's face that this wasn't strictly true. The men held each other's gaze for a long moment before Daryl nodded.

"That's right. I'll take her with me." He sounded defeated. She thought she heard him mutter, "support my ass."

This time Daryl did meet her eyes and the intensity left her breathless. She wondered if Rick knew what he had done.

**AN: annnnnd I'm still a tease. I know some people probably had higher hopes for the shower scene but it just wasn't the right time. Not yet anyway. I hope you all aren't too disappointed by this little offering. **

**On an unrelated note, I think it's interesting how Beth assumes it's Daryl's damaged side keeping him away from her but we all know, cause I write it and you can read it, that it's Daryl being honourable. At the moment they completely misunderstand each other's motivation. Beth thinks he's rejecting her because he doesn't want her and Daryl thinks she was just too scared to rebuff him. Those crazy kids, will they ever work it out? **

**So review review, because I write faster with reviews. **

**MD666**


	9. Chapter 9

Beth hadn't meant to kiss Daryl but she didn't regret it. He was talking like an idiot and Beth realised she had little patience for idiots.

Beth had wanted to kiss that wounded look off his face. Perhaps that was naive, especially since he looked more stricken after than before. But it had also been for her. For all the times she had struggled to come to terms with what it meant to lust after Daryl, to care for him – to need him.

She was surprised he hadn't shoved her away from him immediately. Instead he had let that kiss linger until she got the barest taste of him. Beth thought he was kind to indulge her teenage whims gently.

Now they were going to be stuck together for two days. Rick had devised a plan to head few towns away. He was hopeful that in a bigger town, further away from Woodbury, there was less chance that it had been picked clean. Because of the distance they had to take the car instead of Daryl's bike. Beth was disappointed on that score. Somehow sitting behind Daryl, the hot leather between her thighs had become an erotic memory for her.

Daryl didn't look nearly as happy. He leant against the car door with his arms crossed and his face thunderous.

Beth would try and be pleasant to him, to at least ease the bad mood some, otherwise it was going to be a long uncomfortable trip.

"Thank you for sticking up for me last night," she said genuinely.

Daryl just scowled. "Rick asked me too, just doin' what I was told."

"How obedient!" Beth knew her voice was scathing but she could tell that Daryl was not going to be cooperative. He didn't want to be here with her so he obviously intended to make her suffer alongside him. Beth hated this back and forth with him. Maybe she shouldn't have kissed him but she thought they were friends. But every time they talked it was a case of one step forward, two steps back.

Beth looked at the prison. Now she truly appreciated what it meant to go on a run and how easily she might never come back. It was early but her family had gotten up to hug her and say goodbye. Carol had hugged Daryl, not at all intimidated by touching him. Beth thought she heard Carol whisper, "be nice."

Seemed the older woman's advice had fallen on deaf ears.

"We goin' or are you just takin' the morning air?"

Beth sighed and fought to keep her voice even. "We can go."

Beth slid into the car, slightly uncomfortable for all the weapons she had strapped to her.

Daryl started the car and they were moving. Tyreese opened the chain and waved them through. Carl was on watch too and even he waved.

Beth decided if Daryl was going to be difficult then she could be too. He wasn't the only teenager in the car. Only thing was, she didn't plan on sulking the whole way. Daryl was already annoyed; she wanted to see what his breaking point was.

"Can I drive?" Beth asked slyly.

"No!"

"Why not, I have my licence?"

"Did any parta my first answer confuse you?"

Beth merely shrugged. "Wanna play I spy?"

"I do not."

"What about-"

"No. Games." Daryl bit out, staring at the road.

"Well that's boring. How about I start to play with myself and you join in when you feel ready?"

Daryl looked at her then with open mouthed shock and Beth wondered what she had said to elicit that reaction.

"How about 'I Never' then? I used to play that with my girlfriends back home."

Daryl shut his mouth with a snap. "I never wanted t'throw someone outta movin' vehicle this badly before."

Beth ignored him. "I never stole anything." Beth looked to Daryl.

"I ain't drinking."

"Obviously not, but you have to nod if you've done it."

Daryl looked at her out of the corner of his eyes. She was clearly having too much fun testing him.

"We can move past that one. I assume I know the answer."

"Nice ta know we're profilin' people now," Daryl said dryly.

"I never been drunk," Beth said. It was the truth. She had tried liquor but it had tasted so bad at the time she couldn't keep drinking it. Daryl just raised an eyebrow which was far more articulate than a nod could ever be.

"Bet you have some stories," Beth teased.

"None I'll be sharing." Everything she said he stone walled.

"You do one," Beth prompted.

Daryl groaned. "Do I have to?"

"I'd say it's only fair."

"Never have I ever been as annoyin' as you are right now," Daryl said sardonically.

"That's a flat out lie. 'Sides, that's not how you do it. It's supposed to be something personal."

"Like what?"

"Like, I never got to say goodbye to my mother before she died." Beth's voice had gotten very quiet.

"Beth, are you ok?" He sounded sincere and unguarded for the first time since they'd gotten in the car.

Beth shook her head; her eyes were bright with unshed tears. "I was just thinkin', last time I spoke to her we fought, right before school. It was over something terribly stupid like a party." Beth paused. "You know I don't even remember what it was about. That's how stupid it was. By the time I got home that afternoon, she wasn't my mother anymore."

"How were you to know that was gonna happen, Beth?"

Beth brushed an angry tear away with the back of her hand. "I shoulda. The plague, or whatever you call it, had started. It was just in the cities though. I didn't think."

"I'm sure your mama knew you loved her," Daryl said seriously. "You can't blame yourself."

"That's just how I feel. I can't be the only one. Not many people with mothers these days," Beth pointed out bitterly. The conversation had turned dark so quickly.

"That's an improvement for me. Mine wasn't exactly of a maternal nature. Be happy you had a mother who loved you while she could."

"I'm sorry, Daryl. You had it worse. I never meant to imply I had anything but a lovely life before all this shit came down on us."

"Your daddy will come down on me, he hears you talkin' like that." It was his way of dismissing the conversation. Talking about his past still brought him pain that much was clear.

They slipped into silence.

"I never finished high school," Daryl said abruptly.

"What?"

"It's my turn isn't it?"

Beth smiled. She wasn't really irritating him if he was a complicit partner but she needed the change of topic as much as he apparently did.

"I never got a tattoo."

"I got a few."

Beth had only seen the one on his bicep. "Where?" she asked curiously.

"Never you mind where, it's my own business. I never had a crush on that Jeffery Bieber kid."

"Justin Bieber?"

"Same thing."

"You assume that all teenage girls had crushes on Bieber? Now who's profiling?" Beth was amused and irritated. She knew he was deliberately trying to make her sound young.

"What do I know about teenage girls and their interests?"

Beth wanted to wipe the smirk off his face. He thought he was so clever, having turned the tables on her.

"Never have I ever had sex."

The car swerved.

...

She was trying to kill him. That was the only explanation Daryl could think of.

First that comment about playing with herself! He'd almost had a heart attack where he sat and it was clear she didn't even know what she'd said.

The words had come out of her mouth with no guile or understanding that it even had a second meaning.

It was all he could think of while she tried to poke at him with those questions. Now he knew exactly what images would come into his head tonight. Beth with her head thrown back, her lips parted and cheeks flushed.

Luckily she was more or less ignorant to his state and he could manage gruff, short sentences.

Then the conversation had turned to dead mothers and that was like a bucket of ice water thrown on to him. She had been so sad that he wanted to reach out and comfort her. He tried to console her with his words, though he'd never been very good at that kind of thing.

He was going to kill Rick next time he saw him. Or at least have a strong word about him being more explicit when he said need support on an issue.

Daryl had stopped Rick after the meeting.

"That's what you wanted me to support?"

"You seem angry. I thought you'd be on board with this." Rick was confused.

"Why would you think that?"

"I know you were behind her volunteering in the first place though I didn't realise it at the time. This way you get to go out and watch her back."

"How do y'know all that?" Daryl demanded.

"Carl told me."

Daryl narrowed his eyes. "Carl's awful chatty these days. Anything else that he mentioned?"

"No. Anything else he would?" Rick examined Daryl's defensive stance.

"None that I can think of," Daryl mumbled.

Rick didn't believe Daryl but he let that slide for now. "Beth wants to go out, Carl told me. Said I should send you both out. Besides I owe her."

"So you pay her back by sending her out on a run?" Daryl asked incredulously.

"Went alright the last time," Rick said.

Daryl wondered if Rick was remembering a different incident. "I had ta rescue her!"

"I'm sure you'll keep her well in hand." Rick patted him on the back. Daryl had wanted to tell him that his hands and Beth would be having nothing to do with each other.

Already this run was doing his head in. Daryl thought he had the situation under control. And then she had to comment about being a virgin and he couldn't help it. His hands had jerked, the steering wheel followed and the car shot almost to the other side of the road.

He knew he was blushing uncontrollably.

"I can't hear that!" Daryl protested.

"Why not?" For once Beth wasn't the one flushed red and he resented that she could so calmly discuss her hitherto lack of sex life.

"'Cause I'm old enough to be your father."

Daryl hoped saying that out loud would put her off this ridiculous conversation. It pained him somewhat to force the words out but he hoped it would get through to her that what she was saying was completely inappropriate. It was also torturing him.

"That's interestin' because I think my daddy would be very pleased to hear I'm still a virgin," she said casually. She pretended to examine her nails.

Daryl wondered if he could actually throw her out of the car now.

"God, Rick lets you out of the prison twice and it goes to ya head."

"I spend my days lookin' after a baby. I'm just trying to have an adult conversation," Beth said innocently.

Daryl cursed any time he'd ever thought of Beth as angelic. She was a wily she-devil. She was driving him insane on purpose, and sitting there like butter wouldn't melt in her mouth.

"You're not an adult!" he pointed out.

"Close enough," Beth waved away his logic. "Are you a virgin?"

It wasn't enough that he had to hear about her, now she wanted to know about his experiences? Daryl didn't want to talk about that with her, not one little bit. But he was starting to recognise the determination in her tone. When she spoke like that Daryl knew she'd become like a dog with a bone, not letting it go.

"No," he answered, trying to keep his voice cold. He couldn't for the life of him work out what she was trying to achieve. Daryl couldn't help but think that him inferring she was a child a minute ago had been one time too many. _Mission accomplished_, he wanted to yell, _I don't see you as a child. Here, can I prove it by ravaging you?_

"How old were you?"

"Sixteen."

"So younger than me," Beth said slowly.

"Don't be gettin' any ideas. I ain't a role model for life choices."

Daryl waited for the next question but it never came. He didn't like the speculative way she was regarding him though. It put him on edge.

When Beth started talking again it was about work. She wanted to know what to expect and Daryl was relieved to be back on safe ground again.

"Same rules as usual. Don't use your gun until the options are that or seeing the lord's face."

"You religious?" Beth asked, surprised by his choice of words.

Daryl wasn't. He didn't believe in God and if there was one up there then he had a sick sense of humour and was a bastard. "It's just somethin' people say. Now pay attention. You got your knife?"

"Right here," she patted the sheath on her belt.

"I got a crowbar in the boot I want ya to take too. Never hurts to have too many things to kill with."

He noticed her breath was uneven now. "You nervous?"

"Nah it all went so well last time." She met his eyes and he knew she was joking.

"Yeah let's not get lost in the woods this time around. I don't think Maggie would let me live if I lost you while you were under my protection."

"Likewise they wouldn't forgive me if I let you die."

"I don't think you should be worried about me," Daryl said.

"Tough," Beth replied, imitating his more pronounced southern accent.

They pulled up at and looked out the windows at a Wal-Mart.

"You think we'll be ok?" Beth was hesitant now.

"You had just as much chance at being bit here on a normal day so I say our odds are more or less the same."

As they got out of the car, Daryl fixed Beth with a hard stare. "Don't die!"

Beth smiled sweetly. "Don't worry; I have no intention of dying a virgin."

**AN: Aw, you guys. The reviews from last chapter blew my mind. Just want to address a few points people raised. First: guest reviewers, your reviews will take a few days to arrive on the public site because I have the option of moderating them apparently. I wish I could reply to you all so here is a wide spread thanks. Second: a lot of people see Rick as the match maker. The way I described it to one reviewer, Rick sees their friendship but because he doesn't see Beth as an eligible female (poor choice of words but you get the idea) he doesn't expect Daryl to. Meanwhile Carl, who has a crush on Beth, completely understands why Daryl would like Beth because he does too. Thirdly, to all you wonderful people that suggest I'm good enough to write for season four that's both flattering and humbling. Though in the unlikely event any of you happen to be Kirkman consider this my resume. Full disclosure, this is a bit of a filler chapter. The next update is going to be a monster in terms of size and feels so I needed an organic lead in to it but I hope you at least get a giggle out of this one. **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. It's made me so happy. Here endeth this essay of an authors note.**

**MD666**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: and here is the monster chapter. I was going to split it in two but thought you guys had earned it. Its super long so I expect super long reviews in return everyone lol. Seriously though I want to hear what you all think. Also I'm Australian, we don't have Wal-mart here so I may have taken some creative license – please just go with it.**

If Beth had known how much fun it was riling Daryl up, she would have started a long time ago.

She felt confident and powerful as she left Daryl spluttering in her wake. Beth may have been a virgin but sex didn't make her nearly as uncomfortable as it did him.

She wasn't sure if it was the topic in general or if it was because she was the one saying it.

Daryl caught up to her quickly and his stern demeanour was back. It was getting late in the afternoon, the drive had taken longer than it was supposed to.

"No tellin' how many walkers have infested this place," he said squinting up at the building.

"Hopefully none," Beth muttered. The severity of the situation was setting in and she was beginning to get a bad feeling. Beth had forgotten just how big these places were. Plenty of places for things to hide.

"Normally I'd suggest splitting up but I want you right behind me the whole time," he fixed Beth with a hard stare.

"Yes sir," she said and Beth wasn't mocking him. Her nerves had made her fall back on old habits.

"Let's move." Daryl took the lead. His crossbow was up and armed. The parking lot was deserted. Cars had been left open and shopping abandoned where it dropped. These desolate scenes were eerie and a shiver went up Beth's spine.

The decaying bodies in the cars weren't helping. Daryl cast a wary gaze over them to make sure they weren't a threat to him and Beth. His expression didn't shift as he took them all in. Beth kept her stare straight ahead. She wasn't completely desensitised to seeing what had happened to half of the human race.

They approached the front entry. The glass doors slid open as they got close. Beth looked surprised.

"Back-up generator," Daryl explained, catching her bewilderment. "Not uncommon for big chains to have 'em. Glad we don't have to break the glass."

Beth glanced at the crowbar in her hand and was glad she would have to either.

Beth knew what Rick had asked them to get back to front but she still asked Daryl, "What do we need?" just for something to say.

Keeping his voice low he said, "Baby stuff for Judith. Food and clothes too. It's gonna get cold soon. Winter's not far away now."

There was some scuffling in the aisles ahead of them. Daryl placed a finger to his lips and crouched low. Beth followed him, her hands trembling.

There were three walkers in the next aisle. Daryl sighted down his crossbow and took out one. It thudded directly into the walker's eye socket. The impact spun it round so that it fell on top of the arrow, pushing it all the way through the skull with a squelching sound.

Beth didn't have time to grimace. Its companions had focused on the smell of live flesh and were coming for them. Daryl had his knife out in one smooth motion. It slid up under the walkers chin. It emitted one last snarl before it died.

The other walker made for Beth. She tensed her grip on the crowbar and waited for the perfect moment. Her adrenaline had kicked in and time seemed to slow. As soon as the walker was within striking distance, Beth side stepped its grasping arms and smacked it in the side of the head.

It wailed at the loss of its prey, not from pain, and wheeled back. Beth kicked it in the knee hard and heard bones snap. It fell to the ground and from that angle Beth delivered the death blow.

She brought the crowbar sailing down hard. Using every ounce of strength she had, Beth cleaved the walker's head in two. She hit it again for good measure. A fine spray of blood had misted on her shirt.

When she stood upright Daryl was watching her. He hadn't put the knife away and she could tell he had been ready to intervene if Beth had struggled.

"I'm impressed," he admitted. Beth felt a surge of pride.

"Had a good teacher," Beth responded. Daryl raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. He went over to retrieve his arrow from the corpse. It came away with gore still clinging to it. Daryl wiped it on the walker's clothes. Pragmatism outweighed any sense of reverence.

They found the baby section and Daryl deferred to Beth's expertise. She wanted to point out that she wasn't particular experienced with babies and she knew as much as he did probably but Beth didn't see the point of being argumentative.

She filled her bag with clothes and anything else that she thought might help.

Once they were done there they found food. There wasn't a lot of variety left but it would still help during the months it would be harder to grow things.

Daryl decided to do another sweep of the store to see if they had over looked anything. Deep inside there was a sense of timelessness. The lack of natural light meant there was no hint as to how much time they had spent in there. It didn't feel like long but Daryl was being thorough.

"Rather not have to make a return journey if I don't have ta," he told Beth.

The more time they had spent in there the more comfortable Beth was becoming. She was still alert but nobody could function with the level of adrenaline she had felt in the first attack for as long as they had been there.

Beth was about to round the next aisle to examine it for spoils but at the last minute an arm wrapped around her waist and jerked her back.

Daryl's hand was splayed flat against her stomach and Beth froze, uncertain. His skin was hot and Beth wondered if this was payback for the car.

Beth quickly realised something else was going on. His body was tense next to hers and he was listening attentively. Daryl gently pushed Beth behind him and put the bags down on the ground. He gestured to Beth to do the same. He carefully cast one eye around the corner.

His expression was grave and Beth knew of only one thing that could make Daryl that concerned.

With a balancing hand on his shoulder she leant up to whisper in his ear. "How many?"

Daryl shrugged, indicating he wasn't sure. "Maybe fifteen," he breathed. Beth pointed behind them, suggesting they go back the way they came.

Daryl nodded. Beth took a step back, forgetting the bags Daryl had put down. She tripped and landed hard. Cans rolled out of the bag loudly.

Daryl bent down to grab her by the back of her shirt, yanking her upright with a look of consternation on his face.

"Get your knife out." He didn't even bother whispering now.

When the first walker rounded the corner, Daryl was ready with his crossbow. The walkers were so close together that one arrow took out two of them at once. Daryl was still blocking their path to Beth, his body directly shielding hers.

She knew he was good but Beth had never seen him move that fast with that much ferocity. He had a knife in each hand now, letting the crossbow clatter to the ground. Daryl took out four, maybe five, in quick succession.

The problem was that he had to keep moving around and a walker got behind Daryl. Beth was startled that she hadn't seen that coming. The walker lunged for Daryl's shoulder but Beth was quicker. She slashed it across the throat so deeply that the head was basically severed. The body came crashing down but the head, tenuously attached, still snapped at Beth. She stamped down on the head with her boot, leaving mush in her wake.

Daryl hadn't noticed her intervention. He was too busy destroying their attackers.

Beth appreciated his attempt at protecting her but he needed help too. Beth launched herself into the fray. She stabbed one walker between the eyes and when her fingers, slippery with blood, couldn't pull the hilt free, she switched to her crowbar.

With a swing she sent one walker into the direct path of Daryl's knife. Daryl didn't miss a beat as he stabbed down. They moved intuitively around each other, as if they had been fighting together for years.

When the last walker lay dead, Beth slumped forward, her hands on her knees. Daryl looked equally worn.

They caught each other's eye over the pile of corpses. Beth felt Daryl's gaze sweep over her body, checking for injuries. Instead of the normal electric thrill, she felt a comforting warmth. She was doing the same to him. Once she was certain that he was unharmed, she relaxed.

"We make a good team," Beth noted, conversationally.

Daryl's eyes darkened. "Yeah, we do."

...

They had survived and were making their way towards the door.

Daryl's arms were aching. When the walkers had rushed them he hadn't even paused to think. He had needed to protect Beth and himself. But he wasn't as young as he once was and living in the prison meant he was a little out of practice.

Daryl was so consumed with getting out of there that he didn't notice that Beth wasn't right behind him straight way.

Panicked, he whirled around. Beth was a few meters behind him.

Furious that she was being less than obedient, he stalked back.

"Beth," he snapped.

Beth looked up at him startled. She was standing in the jewellery section, running a small chain through his fingers.

"We're shoppin' now?"

Beth blushed. "I'm sorry this just reminded me of a charm bracelet my mother gave me."

Daryl looked over her shoulder at the bracelet. It looked like cheap plastic to him but Beth was touching it with awe.

Daryl knew they were wasting time but Beth didn't seem to be able to drag herself away from this little trinket. The look on her face moved him.

Dropping the bags he reached over her; plucking it out of her grasp.

"Hey!" she protested.

Daryl ignored her. "Hold out your wrist."

Beth hesitated then did what he was asking. "Isn't this stealin'?"

"Call it a birthday present. You're eighteen soon, right?" With surprising dexterity he clasped the bracelet around her wrist. Daryl gently took her fingers in his larger hand and stretched her arm out so the bracelet could catch the light.

"Pretty," he observed. His voice was a little raspy.

Beth's eyes were wide when they met his. Daryl broke contact abruptly.

"Just don't wear it on runs; you don't want it catchin' on stuff."

Daryl picked up the bags and headed for the door. Beth's footsteps behind him assured him that she was following this time. He managed to catch a brief glimpse of her face in the glass doors before they slid open. Beth was grinning, happily looking at her new wrist adornment.

The knowledge that it was him that had made her that joyful put a smile on his own face.

...

The arrow sailed cleanly through the air and hit the centre of the target.

Daryl let out a low whistle.

"Nice shot, Carl!" He was impressed despite himself.

The boy had worked hard, followed instructions and was showing real promise with the crossbow. Daryl made a mental note to try and track down a new crossbow for Carl on their next run into town.

"Maybe we could try moving targets next?" Carl asked hopefully.

"You askin' me to volunteer?"

"I wouldn't be the first one who wanted to shoot you," Carl pointed out jokingly.

Daryl, leaning against a tree, shook his head. There were no traces of menace in Carl's suggestion. It was just friendly banter.

"Fine, I'll just run back an' forward until y'nail me then."

"That or we could find some walkers."

Daryl did not want to go hunting through the woods to find walkers for Carl to practice. He wanted the boy to get better but Daryl would be responsible for making sure things didn't get out of hand. His shoulder still ached from his tumble with walkers on the last run.

"Maybe next time," Daryl said.

Carl looked disappointed.

"Hey, I ain't sayin' no! Just not now. Let a man get some rest."

Carl nodded. "Alright, alright, you are old." Carl's smile turned mischievous.

Daryl shot him a withering glare. He knew he was old compared to Beth but he didn't think he was ancient.

"If I'm so old where's the respect?" he demanded of Carl. Since they'd started working together Carl had gone from fearing him to friendly irreverence.

"Hey, I listen to what you tell me." Carl pointed to the arrow as proof.

"You do," Daryl admitted. "You're much less a pain in the ass now."

He heard Carl sniff and realised that he was tearing up.

Daryl regarded him steadily. "Wanna tell me about it?"

"Not really."

"Might help," Daryl said casually, not wanting to push him.

Carl looked at Daryl with disbelief. "Because _you're_ such a sharer?"

Daryl conceded that this was fair. "Might be I could stand to get a little better at the sharin'. 'Sides, I ain't the one crying."

Carl angrily swiped at his eyes. "I wasn't crying."

"You say so," Daryl agreed amicably.

Carl was watching Daryl warily as if expecting the man to run away from him. "I'll make you a deal."

"Uh oh," Daryl said automatically.

"I tell you what happened but you gotta tell me something."

Daryl hesitated. "What do ya wanna know?" He feared that Carl would ask him about his childhood, maybe about his scars, but he wasn't a coward. If this would get Carl to purge the last of the poison from his system then so be it.

"I'll tell you what happened _after_ you tell me what's going on with you and Beth."

Daryl was struck dumb. "There's nothin' going on with me and Beth!"

"Fine, deals off." Carl began to walk back to the prison.

Daryl fortified himself. "Wait, Carl."

Carl turned back to Daryl and crossed his arms expectantly.

Daryl shrugged, at a loss for words. "I don't know what you 'spect me to say?"

"The truth," Carl suggested.

"Don't you have a crush on her?" Daryl tried to shift the spot light off of himself.

"I did once," Carl acknowledged. "But she never seemed that interested in me. She's interested in you though."

Daryl didn't know where Carl was getting this crazy idea from. Beth was his friend; she teased him and was kind to him but nothing more.

"It can't happen," Daryl said simply. It was as good as confessing that everything Carl suspected of him was true. "It ain't right."

Carl didn't understand. Daryl envied him the blessings of youth. He truly didn't see why Daryl couldn't pursue Beth.

"There's the age difference and I don't see people acceptin' it easily."

"I accepted it," Carl said.

"You ain't her daddy," Daryl pointed out dryly. "I'm no good for her."

"But you like Beth don't you? She's so sweet."

"She is very sweet. That's half the problem," Daryl grumbled. Seeing Carl's blank look he added, "Give it a few years and you'll understand why I said that."

"You could explain it now."

"Nah, I'm not corrupting the youths of the prison any further."

Carl opened his mouth with more questions but Daryl cut him off. "No, we're done talkin' 'bout me. Your turn, buddy."

Carl's colour left his face a little. "I shot someone."

"I shot a lotta people."

Carl's bottom lip quivered. "He wasn't that much older than me. He was giving up his gun."

"You thought he was dangerous."

"See that's the thing. I don't think he was."

Daryl felt profound empathy for Carl, who looked younger than he'd ever seen him. "Carl, we all make mistakes."

"I liked it, at the time," Carl whispered. "I felt powerful."

Daryl grabbed the boy's shoulders and forced him to face him. "You listen to me. At the time you thought you were doin' right! All of us here gotta path littered with actions we regret. And you do regret it don't ya?"

Carl nodded wordlessly.

"Well then stop standin' there like you're the evilest son of a bitch to ever draw breath. Things I did when I was young would make your nose hair curl."

Daryl caught the faintest hint of a smile on Carl's face at that imagery.

"You made a mistake," Daryl repeated. "That don't mean we write you off forever. That's not what family does."

"So you're family now?" Carl asked.

"You're damn right!"

"I always wanted an uncle," Carl said.

"Uncle? How about badass older brother?"

"You're lucky I didn't say second-dad, you get uncle."

Maybe Daryl missed the days when Carl feared him, just a little. "Fine. Now we got all this touchy feely crap outta the way, let's get back home and pretend we did manly things!"

Carl laughed a little at that. "Like build fires."

"And beat our chests and hunted. Y'know, to impress the women folk."

"That's what you think impresses girls? No wonder you haven't gotten anywhere with Beth." With that parting shot, Carl walked off, leaving Daryl to stare after him open mouthed.

...

Sasha was writing something in a little book outside. Beth, holding Judith, took the seat opposite her.

"How can you see what you're writing with the sun glarin' off the pages like that?" Beth asked.

Sasha looked up startled. She'd been absorbed in what she had been writing. "I can't really," she said with a smile.

Sasha reached across to affectionately squeeze Judith's foot. "How is the little princess of the group?"

"I'm fine. Judith's good too." Beth winced, "sorry, bad joke."

Sasha laughed all the same. "That's pretty," Sasha said. It took Beth a minute to realise she was talking about the bracelet she wore.

"Thanks, it was a present," Beth answered, not telling her who the present was from.

The charm bracelet reminded her of one her mother had given her. It was still tucked away in her jewellery box at the farm, Beth supposed with a pang. The one she was wearing was a weak imitation compared to her mother's gift which had been delicately wrought out of silver but Beth still felt her heart expand when she looked at it.

The only thing was she wasn't thinking of her mother. The sight of it reminded Beth of Daryl. Of the look of concentration on his face when he gently clasped it round her wrist. His eyes had been a dark cloudy blue when he'd met her gaze. It made her breath come faster and Beth imagined what it would be like having those eyes bending over her in other circumstances.

"You alright, Beth? You're a little flushed."

"Fine," Beth stammered out, embarrassed to be caught fantasising about Daryl like that.

Beth shifted the attention off of herself. "What are you writing?"

Sasha now looked a little self-conscious. "It's my journal."

"Really?" Beth asked curiously.

"Yes, I'm keeping an account of what happens."

"Do you write in it every day?"

Sasha nodded. "More or less. I figure it's a good way to keep track of the days."

Beth was stunned. "Wait a minute; you know what the date is?"

"Yeah I do. I mean, it sounds insignificant but I think it's important to chart the passing time."

"It is," Beth breathed. "Can you tell me what the date is?"

Sasha glanced down at the page. She read the date to Beth. Looking up, she caught Beth's face. "That date mean anything to you?"

"Yeah, I'd say so."

...

Daryl frowned when he heard footsteps on the stairs. He'd come up to the guard tower to clear his head. He also remembered Merle stashed a few cigarettes up here when he'd been alive. Daryl had been considering them his emergency stash but after his conversation with Carl, he thought this constituted a crisis.

It was upgraded to code red when Beth appeared. She waved shyly.

"What are you doin' up here?" he demanded, harsher than he intended to.

"Couldn't sleep," Beth said. He noticed the muscles around her mouth were tight but he didn't comment. Seemed everyone was carrying a lot of weight on their shoulders these days.

"Lotta that going around."

"Do you mind if I stay up here with you a while. I don't wanna be alone." Beth wrapped her arms around herself self consciously. Daryl was tempted to tell her to spit out whatever was bothering her but he figured that would be inviting conversation. He'd had enough of that today.

"So long as you don't mind a little passive smokin'," Daryl relented grumpily.

He didn't want to notice that she had wandered out in what she'd been sleeping in, the little shorts left most of her legs bare, but he couldn't help it. Daryl hadn't seen that much of her creamy skin since he'd walked in on her in the shower blocks. Her soft golden hair was hanging around her shoulders. Daryl saw that she was wearing her bracelet. Seeing his gift on her wrist gave him a sense of propriety. He reminded himself that he had no claim to Beth and pushed those thoughts aside.

Daryl hurried to light his cigarette. It was too cold to be on the outside balcony so the smoke was going to fill the room fairly quickly if he had anything to do with it. He reached to put the cigarette packet up on the ledge, hiding it back where Merle had left it.

The stretching aggravated the tender shoulder muscle. He winced at the pull in his back. He just wasn't in his prime any more. He'd fallen down one too many cliffs since the world had gone to shit.

"Are you alright?" Beth asked, concerned.

"Just my shoulder."

"What did you do to it?"

"I got old," he answered dryly. He hoped if he kept emphasising their age difference it would sink in for her or him - hopefully both.

Beth clucked her tongue sympathetically. "Turn around."

Daryl eyed her warily. "Why?"

"Probably just got a knot in your muscles. I can get it out for you."

Daryl really didn't want to but Beth was getting all matronly and he didn't want to argue with her when she was using that tone.

He let himself be pulled to a chair, trying not to tense up. Beth was business like though and he had to admit when she dug her thumbs in he experienced a blissful pain so acute he moaned.

Beth giggled and Daryl cursed. Beth's tiny hands were deceptively strong and her kneading his shoulders sent shivers up and down his spine. As time went by Daryl could feel himself relax under her ministrations.

He got the sense he wasn't the only one working something out.

"You wanna talk 'bout it or you content takin' it out on my back?"

"What do you mean?" Beth sounded confused.

"I get the sense that you're upset 'bout somethin'."

Beth sighed. "Just something that Sasha said."

"Sasha upset you?" Daryl was equal parts confused and mad. Sasha was kind and thoughtful; he didn't imagine her ever saying anything to hurt Beth. On the other hand, if she had, she'd have him to answer to.

"Not Sasha. She's been keeping track of the days and I realised today was my birthday."

Daryl's body felt taut like a bowstring. "You sad no one remembered?"

"Stupid ain't it? To worry about something as silly as a birthday? But it was my eighteenth. I'm not angry at anyone. More at the situation."

Beth's hands had stilled on his body. Daryl got out of the chair so he was facing her.

"It ain't stupid. It's important to you, then it's important to me." He meant it. Beth gave so much back to their group; the least they could do was have someone mark the occasion.

Beth smiled weakly. It wasn't good enough for Daryl.

"I'll get you a birthday present, anything you ask for."

"My old life back?" Beth's voice was so jaded that Daryl raised his eyebrows.

"How about somethin' I can actually give you," he suggested mildly.

Beth was looking at him speculatively. "Fine. Then I want a kiss."

"What?" Daryl was stunned.

"It's my eighteenth. I'm officially a woman. What better way to mark the occasion than with my first adult kiss?"

"Beth-" Daryl began; his mind racing.

"You said anything," Beth pointed out, taking a step closer.

"I don't think you've thought this through."

"I've thought about it a lot."

The comment floored Daryl. She met his eyes steadily and Daryl could see no hint of hesitation or indecisiveness.

"Please Daryl. It's just one kiss."

Maybe to her it was just one kiss but for Daryl it was slippery slope. He was turning ideas over in his head, frantically thinking about how to get out of this without hurting her feelings. Daryl was also wondering why he was sabotaging himself when he wanted to do it more than anything in the world.

Struck by inspiration he said, "okay," and took a step forward.

"And not a kiss on the cheek either."

Daryl knew his expression revealed that's exactly what he had been planning. Beth smirked, having caught him out.

"One kiss?" Daryl asked hoarsely.

"One proper kiss and I'll never ask anything of you again," Beth promised.

"Never?" Daryl took a step forward.

"Never." Beth closed the distance with a step of her own. There was only an inch separating their bodies. Beth was looking up at him and this close Daryl could see her breathing was fast and shallow. His wasn't that much better.

Keeping his hands at his sides, he bent his head at the same time Beth tilted her chin up. He pressed his lips softly to hers.

Daryl swore that he would restrain himself, that this kiss would be as chaste as he could make it. Beth's lips yielded to his and a soft sigh escaped her. Her top lip was caught gently between his. Daryl couldn't help but run his tongue lightly along her captured lip. Feeling this, Beth's mouth opened under his and her tongue tentatively touched his.

The world exploded for Daryl. One hand fisted in her hair and the other went to the small of her back, crushing her to him. Beth's arms were around his neck and her hands in his hair, clutching him to her. For all her virginal innocence she was kissing him wildly.

Daryl bit down on her lip and the little cry that escaped her just urged him on. Their bodies were flush against each other and Daryl was reacting to the taste of Beth, the feel of Beth and the sound of Beth.

His hands slid down her back to her thighs. Daryl picked her up and Beth automatically wrapped her legs around his hips. At the same time Daryl was thinking that this was so wrong, his body thought this was the most right thing he'd done in a long time.

Beth arched her back and she was pushing against him hard. Daryl moaned against her mouth. He walked them back until they were next to the bench going around the wall.

Daryl set Beth down. Her legs stayed where they were, binding him to her. The bench was elevated but their height difference was still a problem. Daryl had her head tilted at what he supposed was a painful angle but he couldn't bring himself to release her and she didn't protest. Beth's face was cupped firmly between his rough hands.

Her hands raked down his chest. They darted under his shirt, charting the hard planes of his stomach.

With superhuman effort Daryl tore his mouth from Beth's. He pressed his forehead to hers. Both of them were panting hard. He could feel her cool fingers, under his shirt, on his warm skin.

"Just one kiss. That's all you wanted."

Beth's chest heaved as she struggled to get her breathing under control. "I lied." Her voice was ragged and needy. Her legs were still locked around him and he was finding hard to think, pressed up against her in this manner.

Daryl gently took her wrists and lifted them off him.

"You don't know what you're askin', Beth."

"I do know. I know I don't want to die a virgin." Beth looked up at him imploringly. "I'm asking you to help me."

"You're a beautiful girl Beth. You could find any man to give you what ya want."

"But I trust you. I want _you_!"

His heart skipped a beat when she said that. Her lips were swollen from the ferocity of his kiss and it was taking all his strength not to bend down and kiss her again.

He needed some distance to think clearly. It pained him to step away from Beth.

"I'm a lot older than you Beth," he pointed out, running a hand through his hair.

"It doesn't matter to me," Beth argued.

_It'll matter to everyone else_, he thought darkly. Maybe he could scare her off. Keeping his face serious he stepped closer, looming over her and invading her space.

"You realise what it'll involve? It'll just be me an' you, no barriers." He tugged the hem of her shirt to illustrate his meaning.

Beth blushed. "I know the theory behind it." She lifted her chin up defiantly refusing to give ground.

"It's your first time. It'll hurt."

Beth swallowed, "I'm expectin' some discomfort."

"That all you're expectin'?" He arched an eyebrow at her.

Beth's blush deepened. "I trust you," she repeated.

Daryl couldn't think of another single reason to refuse her. Not when she was looking up at him like that. Not when she was all he ever thought of these days.

Daryl looked down, wishing he had more self control but he'd been fighting this for too damn long. "Ok," he agreed quietly.

There was a stretch of silence. Beth eventually broke it, "what now?"

Daryl snapped his head up. Beth had gotten off the bench and was standing closer to him, her pulse leaping in her throat. He could almost taste her apprehension.

"What d'you mean?" he demanded.

"Well I'm inexperienced, I was kinda hoping you'd take the lead," she said wryly.

"I'm not havin' you right this second in the guard tower!"

Beth tried to look annoyed but nerves made her voice shake. "But you said yes."

"I said yes but I have conditions."

"You have conditions?" Beth was incredulous.

"You wanna take sexual advantage of me and you don't think I should have any say?" He was deliberately testing her.

If he thought Beth was embarrassed before he had underestimated her. She turned a shade of red that he had never seen before. "What are they?"

"First, this stays between us. I don't want your daddy blowing me away with his shot gun when I'm trying t'eat breakfast. I'll do this but I want you t'take a fortnight and think about it. If you still want to then, we'll make it happen."

"A fortnight is a long time. I could be dead by then," Beth said.

"We do this, it can't be undid but it'll be my life's mission to keep you alive so when you change your mind in a fortnight it won't be 'cause you're dead."

"I won't change my mind," Beth said quietly.

"We'll see," Daryl said simply. "Now go get some sleep."

Beth nodded. As she walked by she leant up and brushed her lips against the very edge of his mouth in a lingering goodnight kiss.

Daryl clenched his fists to restrain himself from grabbing her and violating his own conditions. He didn't know if her resolve to do this would wane in a fortnight but he wanted her to make the decision with a clear head and not in the heat of the moment.


	11. Chapter 11

Beth couldn't believe her own boldness. She was even more surprised that Daryl had agreed to give her what she asked. She knew he wanted her, she had felt it in his kiss. Beth had never been kissed like that before and her knees still felt weak when she thought about his hungry mouth on hers.

Anything she'd experienced before last night paled in comparison. Compared to Daryl, Jimmy now seemed like a little boy. She knew it was wrong to think ill of the dead but Jimmy had been just as awkward and inexperienced as her. He'd never even put his tongue in her mouth.

Beth blushed as the memory gave her butterflies in her stomach. She hoped she was being discrete. She was at a breakfast table with her father and Rick, who was cradling Judith.

Beth couldn't eat. She half dreaded seeing Daryl this morning but at the same time she desperately wanted to. Beth wanted him to acknowledge that something had changed between them in even the smallest way. But he'd gone out with Carl early. They'd gone on a run for some weapons and Beth was a little jealous that he hadn't asked to take her. She realised that would probably be a little suspicious if she protested and breaking Daryl's first rule of secrecy.

Beth couldn't see herself changing her mind but that didn't mean she wasn't nervous. It was a huge step. Nobody had seen her naked since she was a little girl, though Daryl had gotten closest, and the idea of being completely bare to him thrilled her and terrified her.

Though he would be just as exposed as she was and that was something to look forward to. Beth wanted to see all of Daryl, even though the idea intimidated her a little bit. She wanted to see his tattoos and the scars on his back. Beth was excited by the possibility of exploring his body.

Beth had gotten a taste of that when he'd let her run her hands along his stomach. He was always complaining about how old he was but Beth didn't think old men were supposed to have defined abdomen muscles.

Daryl had said it would hurt like he was trying to scare her. He didn't realise that her and her friends had discussed sex for years already. They had imagined it in the idealistic way that teenage girls do but they all knew that that the first time was a bit painful.

Beth wanted to laugh at the idea of telling past-Beth how it was going to happen: during the apocalypse with a red-neck, maybe twice her age. She could just picture her own shock. But Beth would also reassure herself that he was a kind, good man and that he made her feel things that nobody else ever had. Daryl made her want to do things that nobody else ever had and damn the consequences.

Beth remembered how it felt when Daryl picked her up last night. It was like she had lost control of the situation but instead of feeling scared it had been incredibly sexy. All the power was in his hands but Beth trusted Daryl.

"Something on your mind, Beth?" Rick asked.

Beth realised that she had inhaled sharply at the last memory. Now both men were staring at her curiously.

"No,' Beth stammered out, mortified.

"I never apologised for puttin' you on the spot the other day with the run," Rick said.

"I didn't mind. You were right, I wanted to go."

"I'm just glad you came home safe," Hershel said.

"Thank you for letting me go, Daddy."

Hershel smiled. "You are a woman capable of making her own decisions Beth."

"I am," Beth agreed vehemently.

Rick looked at her sharply and Beth saw a flash of a thought flicker across his face. "And you don't mind that I didn't send you out with your sister."

Beth laughed and forced a casual tone. "Maggie woulda just left me locked in the trunk while she did all the hard work."

"I'm glad it was, Daryl," Hershel said. "He's a good man and certainly capable of protecting her."

Beth looked from her father to Rick, wondering if they were trying to say something else but there didn't seem to be any hidden agenda to their words.

"I just can't believe we forgot your birthday," Hershel said sadly.

Beth patted his hand. "We didn't forget my birthday exactly. We forgot about marking dates."

"Well, we'll try and rustle up something special tonight," Rick said. "We could use a celebration."

"Oh I don't want you to go to any bother," Beth protested.

"It's not a bother. We're a community here. We gotta start actin' like life can go back to normal," Rick said.

"You think it can?" Beth asked quietly.

"I know it can!" Rick promised her.

...

Daryl was thankful that this run was routine and boring because his mind was anywhere but on the present. A herd of walkers could have strolled by and he'd barely notice.

His thoughts kept going back to last night and sometimes he had himself half convinced that it had been a dream. But no, Beth had asked for a birthday kiss and being the selfish bastard he was he hadn't been able to deny her.

And now he was replaying it on a loop in his head. The feel of her lips, the tug of her fingers in his hair and the softy breathy noises she had made against his mouth.

And now he was going to sleep with her. Daryl was still surprised he had agreed but there was still the chance she would say no. If she did then he'd respect that and the friendship would hopefully endure. He'd certainly have more vivid fantasies to console himself with after last night.

Then again, there was a very real possibility her resolve would last the two weeks and then he'd have the opportunity to make those fantasies reality. Not all of them he reminded himself. Beth was virgin and that meant he couldn't dive in gun hoe; she wouldn't be ready to hear some of the things he wanted to do.

Daryl's biggest fear was that he wouldn't be able to make it good for her. He knew his own strengths. Most of the women he'd slept with had been confident, experienced and knew what they wanted. Daryl had always gotten them off by dominating them and even being a little mean. His approach veered towards aggressive. That wouldn't work with Beth. He'd have to take his time.

That raised the issue of location. Even though it might never happen he had to consider the possibility that Beth would still want to and so he wanted a plan in place.

They would need a safe spot with no chance of interruption. Daryl didn't want her first time to be him taking her up against a tree, though the idea turned him on no end. He definitely didn't want to be watching out for walkers or, worse, Hershel.

Daryl didn't know if it was a onetime deal or something Beth had any interest in making regular. He was letting himself off the hook with answering that one. Daryl would see where things stood after; see how they both felt.

Daryl wanted her in the worst kind of way though and by some miracle it was mutual. Two weeks was beginning to sound like an eternity but it would give them both time to think it through.

Daryl realised with a start that at some point he'd have to find some kind of protection on the next run. The last thing he wanted at the moment was this to result in a brood of baby Dixons.

Daryl decided with a grin that he would make that Beth's task for the two weeks. If he had to wrestle his conscious into submission then the least she could do was endure the awkwardness of tracking down condoms discreetly. It probably wouldn't hurt for Beth to be confronted with some of the more practical aspects of what she was suggesting.

...

One of the Woodbury residents owned a guitar and it turned out they were good. The cell block was loud with music, singing and laughter. Carol had gone out of her way to organise a veritable feast of food.

It wasn't the eighteenth birthday Beth had envisioned but it was strangely perfect for her life now.

Glenn had gallantly offered to dance with Beth and proved to be a quick study. After Glenn had been stolen back by Maggie, Sam took his turn to spin her around the room.

Sam seemed to have overcome Daryl's intimidating introduction and was no longer meek around her.

They even had a birthday cake. Or a kind of birthday cake. Karen carried up an apple which had a candle sunk squarely in the top.

Beth laughed out loud at the sight of it but she played along. After she had blown it out she took the knife from Karen and sliced the apple in half.

"If you touch the bottom, you have to tell us who you have a crush on," Tyreese called out, teasingly.

Beth's eyes went unbidden to Daryl. He was sitting off in the corner talking to Carol but he caught her glance and Beth thought she saw a faint acknowledging smile.

The apple was the most delicious she had tasted. It was better than any chocolate cake because of the effort they had gone to trying to ensure that her birthday was special. They didn't have much in the prison but they had used what they had to create a wonderful celebration.

Her father hugged her close and kissed the top of her head. "I hope you're enjoying tonight."

"It's the best birthday I ever had," Beth said sincerely. She hugged Rick too, knowing that he had been a key conspirator in organising this all in a day.

Carol had abandoned Daryl to pull Beth back out to dance and Beth was getting dizzy from all the spinning around she was doing.

She was catching her breath on the sidelines when she felt a hand on her lower back and a voice in her ear. "We need to talk."

Beth looked up at Daryl's serious face. Beth thought immediately he was changing his mind.

As soon as they were safe distance away she blurted out, "a deal's a deal!"

Daryl was startled. "I wasn't gonna break it. Dixon's don't welsh on deals."

Beth considered Merle, who had ever shifting loyalties and Daryl must have read what she was thinking on her face because he added, "well, I don't."

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Beth asked. She kept her voice low, conscious that they were not completely out of ear shot.

Daryl's eyes flickered over her shoulder to make sure there was no one listening. "I need you to find protection."

Beth was confused. "Protection from what?"

Daryl actually looked moderately amused now. "From me," he said dryly.

"I don't understa- oh." Beth felt her cheeks getting hot. "Can't you find something?"

"You wanna be an adult well that's an adult responsibility," Daryl pointed out. He had crossed his arms and it was clear he wasn't budging on the issue.

Beth realised he was testing her. He was hoping she was going to crumble under embarrassment and technicalities but Beth had no intention of giving him that satisfaction.

"Fine, I'll get 'em." Beth crossed her own arms, her stance mirroring his.

She saw Daryl's grin falter.

"In fact," Beth continued, "It's probably a good idea I get them. I don't want you over exerting yourself over the next two weeks and not being able to live up to expectations. You are old after all!" She tossed that last comment over her shoulder as she walked back towards her party. Beth caught a glimpse of Daryl's face; he looked like he had eaten something sour. Beth tried not to giggle.

If Daryl wanted to get her to change her mind he'd have to try harder than that.

...

Daryl didn't know how their training sessions had gone from a covert operation to something that Rick had practically mandated.

"Why can't you do it?" he demanded of Rick.

"She's use to workin' with you!" Rick countered calmly. "If she's gonna be going out on runs regularly-"

"You wanna keep sendin' her out?"

"Don't worry, I'll send you with her too."

Daryl wanted to tell Rick that this wasn't what he wanted at all but he could hardly explain how he promised to resist her for two weeks.

"Between her and Carl, all my time's taken up."

"Yeah, you're a regular mother hen," Rick said.

"Hilarious," Daryl said flatly.

"Just keep her sharp. And be thankful I haven't got you teaching the Woodbury recruits like I do Tyreese and Glenn."

Daryl was thankful for that. The Woodbury folks had gotten comfortable in their sheltered town. They hadn't spent months on the run living hand to mouth. It made them whiny when pushed. But on the other Daryl didn't want to have sex with any of them.

"Is it too late to trade with Tyreese or Glenn?" Daryl was half serious.

"I thought you'd prefer trainin' Beth," Rick was perplexed. "Carl said-"

"Carl says a lotta things!" Daryl snapped.

"-that you were friends," Rick finished.

"We are," Daryl groaned.

"So what's the problem?"

Daryl hesitated. "It's got complicated."

Rick put his hands on his hips. "Complicated how?"

Daryl wanted to tell Rick exactly how but he told Beth he wanted this to stay between them and that went both ways. If Rick ran to Hershel and stopped it from happening then he would feel like he'd betrayed Beth somehow.

"I just feel guilty pushing her out in to danger is all,' Daryl said. By some miracle Rick seemed to believe him.

When he thought about it, a particularly hard training session with Beth might make her change her mind or at least annoy her enough to consider it.

He hadn't been wrong. Beth was glaring up at him from her position on the ground.

"I don't remember askin' you to stop."

"You asked me to do two hundred push ups!"

"No I told ya to do two hundred push ups and then you can have some water. Then you'll do another two hundred push ups."

"That's impossible!" Beth protested.

Daryl crouched down so they were eye to eye. "But you're so _young_, you should be able to manage."

"So I did get under your skin!" Beth gloated, managing to do one more shaky push up.

"Yeah, I had half a mind to spank you for what you said."

Beth paused and Daryl saw her breath hitch.

"Not like that," he groaned, standing upright. "Everything I say is gonna sound dirty now, ain't it?"

"It's always sounded dirty," Beth mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?" Daryl asked loudly pretending not to hear.

"Nothing," Beth said sweetly.

"Enough push ups, time to go running."

"You sure change your mind quick." Beth stood up, brushing her hands off.

"Changin' your mind is an easy thing t'do," Daryl said pointedly.

Beth glared at him. "Nice try. Are you going outta your way to be meaner than usual?"

"Just being myself, Sweetheart. If you don't like it feel free to find someone else t'step in."

"And let you off the hook that easy?" Beth scoffed and turned to start her laps of the prison.

He had created a monster, Daryl decided. He was starting to see some of his own bad habits reflected in Beth. The sarcasm and the back talking were all his influence. The stubbornness though, that was Beth through and through. It was a bad combination.

She wasn't wrong. He was being meaner than usual but he had no intention of changing who he was just because their relationship had changed.

...

Beth knew what Daryl was doing but that didn't make it any less annoying. He just had to make things ten times more difficult than they had to be. If she had said the earth was round Daryl would have argued that the world was pear shaped until they both died of old age.

Beth didn't want to point out that he was achieving the opposite of what he intended. When he was being an ass and making her all frustrated Beth often found herself getting hot and bothered at the same time. It was all very confusing how he could be mean to her and she still responded to him.

It made her want to kiss him to shut him up. They hadn't discussed the rules of touching during the two weeks but he hadn't initiated anything and Beth's courage wasn't infinite.

Beth limped past Michonne on guard duty.

Michonne's gaze swooped over the younger woman. "Dixon been working you hard?"

Beth managed a grunt that confirmed this.

Michonne's lips quirked into an almost smile. "He has a lot of flaws but he's good at what he does."

That was high praise coming from Michonne. Beth envied the way she used her katana like an extension of her body. Beth had always wanted to ask Michonne to teach her but she was realistic about her coordination skills.

Standing there in front of the stoic woman in front of her, Beth realised there was something that she could ask Michonne.

"Michonne, say I needed to get something on a run discreetly how would I go about it?"

Michonne stared at Beth hard. "I'd suggest going with someone who can keep their mouth shut."

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

Michonne crossed her arms and sized the girl up. "What's the something?"

"That's where the whole discrete part comes in to it."

"Is it a matter of life or death?"

Beth wanted to say yes but that would be a lie. "It's not but it's important to me."

"I'm gonna need a little more than that if you want me to risk my life helping you."

Beth blushed. She couldn't do this on her own and there was no one else to ask that wouldn't need a whole lot more information.

"Promise not to tell?"

Michonne's face let Beth know how ridiculous that question was. Michonne had integrated into the prison but she was by no means an idle gossip. If she told her it would stay in confidence.

Beth mumbled a word.

"Didn't catch that," Michonne said.

"Condoms," Beth choked out, her face flaming.

"So Dixon's been teaching you other things, has he?"

"How do you know it's for me and Daryl?" Beth asked trying to throw Michonne off.

Michonne's little sneer clearly said, _don't insult me_.

"Fine," Beth breathed. "Nothing's happened yet because, well, you know."

Michonne took a step closer to Beth and caught her eyes. When she spoke it was almost gentle. "Is this consensual? He's not intimidating you into anything? 'Cause I could have a word."

Beth realised what Michonne was asking. "No! That's not how it is at all. If anythin' I tricked him into it."

"Sure," Michonne agreed cynically, "bet you had to twist his arm."

"I'm old enough to make my own decisions," Beth stated defiantly, wishing she could control her face the way Michonne did.

"Now, that we agree on. Alright, I'll come with you and I'll keep my mouth shut."

Beth felt a rush of relief. "Thank you so much, I owe you."

"You don't. At least you're being smart about the whole thing."

"Would you hate it if I hugged you?" Beth asked.

"Yes."

"Alright then." Beth tried to hide a smile. She secretly suspected that Michonne had a soft side. A very well hidden soft side.

**AN: Trunk and not a fortnight in sight! – That's for my American readers. Also I'm not sure if they have the same tradition in the US as we do here in Oz: With Birthday cakes if you touch the bottom of the plate when you are cutting it or the knife comes out dirty then you have to tell everyone who you have a crush on or kiss the nearest boy/girl. It was a gamble but I threw it in for the moment. **

**Anyway, sorry for the delay with this chapter. I wouldn't say the muse has deserted me but she was being a painful cow these last few days. There are going to be a few chapters in this fortnight/two weeks but they're not filler chapters. I think they're important for the characters journey. Please feel free to rail and rant at me because I just love hearing from you! I can never tell you enough how wonderful and intelligent you all are. **

**MD666**

**P.s I'm exhausted so apologies for any spelling errors that slipped through on my final edit. **


	12. Chapter 12

Daryl stalked into the prison.

"Y'know, if you're gonna make me train her, least you can do is make her show up," Daryl growled interrupting Rick and Tyreese's conversation. Beth had ditched out of their scheduled time together and it made him furious.

Rick looked up distracted from whatever Tyreese was showing him on a piece of paper.

"What are you talkin' about?"

Daryl was momentarily sidetracked from ranting about Beth by the papers spread across the table.

He picked up one of the pages and saw it was map with notations. "What's all this?"

Tyreese and Rick exchanged glances.

"We're lookin' for the Governor," Tyreese answered.

"Lookin' for him? I thought we were glad t'see the back of him?" Daryl asked.

"I wanted to see him in the ground!" Rick scowled. The Governor was always going to be a contentious issue for Rick.

"The Governor is a snake in the grass," Tyreese said. "We assume he won't be gone until he gets his vengeance."

"Well that's the truth." Daryl took a seat and pulled a map close to him. He let out a low whistle. "You've done a lotta work on this. Why didn't ya ask me to help?" Daryl looked at Rick. It wasn't that he was offended that Rick hadn't gone to him for assistance but he would have thought he could help. He knew a thing or two about vindictive bastards looking to get their piece.

Rick rubbed at his eyes. It was obvious he wasn't getting enough sleep. "It started out as a side project. Between me and Tyreese we've both moved around enough to chart where he's liable to go if he stayed in the area."

"We're tryin' not to panic people," Tyreese added. "People think they're safe; they can start buildin' a life."

"A lie's a lie," Daryl pointed out.

"You see the world in terms of black and white?" Tyreese prodded with a lingering look.

Daryl thought about Beth. He sighed, "Not really, no. So what's changed?"

"What do you mean?" Rick asked.

Daryl gestured to the papers spread out. "Normally you're more careful; otherwise I woulda caught on to it already. So what's changed?"

"So far we've been preparin' for the _possibility_ he was gonna show up again."

"And now?" Daryl prompted.

"Now, it's not such a hypothetical," Tyreese said.

Rick's face was dark. "He's been seen."

Daryl's eyes snapped up in disbelief. "What! Where?"

"Back in my old town."

"You've gotta be kiddin' me! Who saw him?"

At this point Rick looked uncomfortable. "Morgan."

"Your crazy ass friend who went native?"

"That crazy ass friend saved my life," Risk said wryly.

"Don't negate the fact he's _crazy_!" Daryl argued. "He's probably seen all manner of things don't mean we should expect unicorns riding through the gates."

"It wasn't that long ago it was me seeing things," Rick pointed out calmly but there was an edge to his voice.

"That was different," Daryl objected and then winced at how he sounded.

Rick saw Daryl had seen the contradiction of his words and grinned. Tyreese smothered a laugh.

"Don't you start," Daryl growled. "Can imagine the things you said 'bout Rick when he chased you outta here the first time."

"Daryl, you think maybe the reason I didn't ask you to help out in the first place has anything to do with the fact you don't play well with others?" Rick asked.

"No," Daryl said brashly. "You rely on the fact I don't play well with others. Means you get t'play the diplomat while I do your enforcin'."

Rick was startled by the harshness of Daryl's words and even Daryl knew they were a little unfair. Him being unafraid to get his hands dirty wasn't the only reason Rick looked to Daryl for help. Then again, Rick wasn't blind to the fact that it was perk of having Daryl around.

Daryl wasn't done. "And I won't be _playin_' with the Governor. He killed my brother; we got a debt to settle."

"Don't think like that. It's the start of a dark path," Tyreese said softly.

Daryl realised he had clenched his hands into fists and his eyes were wild. With great effort he tried to steady his breathing.

"A lotta people are going to be lookin' to the Governor for vengeance, not just me," Daryl said evenly. "I'm guessin' there is a reason that you ain't told either Hershel or Glenn that the Governor's showed his face."

Daryl could see the accuracy of what he said hit Rick.

He tapped his temple. "Not just a pretty face."

"What Tyreese said about panicking people is right. We don't know what he's plannin' and far as Morgan could see he's alone. I don't need a prison full of vigilantes. I'm trusting you to keep this to yourself."

Daryl nodded. "Fine but you gotta start telling people soon. We need to be more careful on runs and on guard duty."

Rick considered for a moment. "Agreed. In a few days I'll tell the people that need to know."

Daryl leant back, satisfied with that outcome. He knew Rick was just trying to protect everyone but he didn't like being left out of the loop.

"Didn't you want something when you came bargin' in?"

Daryl's anger with Beth was back. "Yeah I got stood up. You gonna make me train her you should make her show up."

Rick was looking at Daryl perplexed. "I thought you knew."

"Knew what?" Daryl didn't like the ominous tone in Rick's voice.

"Beth asked to go on a run with Michonne today. She said you were on board 'cause she needed to learn how to work with other people." As Rick spoke, dawning comprehension showed on his face. He knew Beth had lied to him.

"She went out there without me?" Daryl snarled.

"You're not her owner," Tyreese pointed out.

Rick shot Tyreese a glare telling him to back off.

Ignoring the twinge of guilt that Tyreese's words invoked Daryl said, "Let me process this. Beth is out there with the one person the Governor wants most in the world?"

Rick stood up now. "You think I'd let either of them go out there if I thought they'd be in any danger?" The anger radiated off the older man.

"I don't think you think clearly when it comes to the Governor. It's personal."

"I don't think you think clearly when it comes to _Beth_! Is it personal?" Rick snapped out.

Daryl shot out of his chair, simmering. The fact that Rick had pinpointed the heart of the issue with deadly precision drained the blood from his face.

The rage faded off Rick's face to be replaced with disbelief.

Daryl spun on his foot and walked away, not wanting to look at Rick any more.

...

"So you get what you needed?" Michonne asked Beth.

"Yeah it was harder than I thought. I didn't expect that most of them had been looted," Beth admitted. It seemed that people's priorities hadn't shifted that much at the end of the world. People were still looking to get laid. Beth couldn't judge especially since she was planning on being one of those people herself.

"Good. And you're determined to go through with this?"

"I still got a week to make up my mind for certain but I'm still pretty decided on it."

"But Dixon?" Michonne pressed. "Not exactly the man anyone would see you hooking up with."

"The end of the world limited my choices some," Beth joked. "In all seriousness though, I think I could do a lot worse."

Michonne shrugged. "It's not my business."

"I appreciate the concern," Beth said earnestly. Michonne was voicing her apprehension but was still respectful of Beth's decision. Maggie would have lectured her until she was blue in the face about what a bad idea this was.

The run had been calm compared to the other times Beth had gone out. There had been a few walkers but Michonne had dispatched them with practiced ease and there hadn't been any need for Beth to so much as unsheathe her knife.

They had found some more tinned food and blankets. Not a huge haul but every little bit helped and made Beth feel less selfish about organising a run.

Beth went back to her own cell with every intention of getting rid of her stuff and having a shower. The grit of the day felt ingrained in her skin.

She stopped dead when she found Daryl sprawled on her bed, twisting an arrow over in his hands. A heat flared up in her stomach. He dominated the space, from his booted feet to his cold eyes, which fixed on her the minute she walked in.

Beth's stomach clench under the weight of his gaze.

"What are you doin' in here?" she stammered out.

"Waitin' for you," he responded with no inflection. "Run into any trouble?"

Beth's eyebrows came together. The way he was speaking was unusually casual.

"None," Beth answered slowly.

He swung his feet off the bed and stood to face her. Beth took an automatic step back. Something felt wrong.

"So you didn't think you needed to tell me that you were goin' off with Michonne?"

"I don't owe you anything," Beth said. She tried to sound defiant but she sounded oddly deflated. She had been so excited about achieving what she had set out to do; Daryl's behaviour was ruining that.

Daryl's face was thunderous and he opened his mouth to scold her.

Beth cut him off. "What's this about?"

"The Governor has been seen in these parts."

Beth's hand flew to her mouth. "Oh my god!" Beth felt a flutter of fear that had nothing to do with Daryl's attitude.

"And you're waltzing around with the one person he hates most in the world. I know what he's capable of, Beth. I saw what he did to my brother. What I had to do to my brother because of that asshole."

Beth stopped retreating. It all clicked in to place. Daryl was mad because he had been worried about her! The idiot just didn't know how to express himself properly. Beth felt her heart break at the mention of Merle. The pain in his voice was raw as he remembered having to put down his own brother.

Beth slipped her arms around his waist and stepped in to hug him. Daryl was tense against her for a long minute but then the uneasiness vanished from his body with a shaky exhale of breath. His arms circled her shoulders drawing her tighter to him.

Beth's cheek was pressed against his chest and she could hear his heart racing. Beth closed her eyes, trying to give all the reassurance and sympathy she had through a simple embrace.

"I promised to protect you." His breath was hot against her ear.

"For two weeks," Beth murmured. She was trying to etch every detail of this moment into her memory.

"Forever," he corrected. A rough hand came up and threaded in her hair.

Beth wanted this to last infinitely and she had to stifle a groan of protest when Daryl gently untangled himself from her.

Daryl cleared his throat. "Next time you wanna go on a run, you go with me."

"I had to get something important," Beth said.

"What was so important y'risked your life for it?"

Beth felt a little sheepish now. Trying to keep the colour out of her cheeks she looked into her bag and pulled out a small box.

Daryl stared at what was in her hand before pinching the bridge of his nose in consternation.

"This is my fault, ain't it?"

"Yep."

"Don't suppose you coulda thought of a safer way of going about it?"

Beth glanced at the box of condoms. "I thought _this_ was safe."

Daryl glared. "You know what I mean. You couldn't wait until I could come with ya?"

Beth shrugged, "My hormones got in the way."

Daryl rolled his eyes. He snorted something that sound distinctly like, "teenagers!"

Beth tossed him the box and he caught it like it was on fire. Beth put her hands on her hips. "Yes, I am a teenager. Deal with it."

Daryl flushed now and took a step forward. "Is that attitude I'm hearin'?"

He was angry again but it was just normal Daryl bluster. Beth could handle this Daryl in her sleep now.

Beth grabbed his face in her hands and brought his lips crashing down to hers. Daryl made a noise in protest but then his fingers were curling around her biceps and he was kissing her back.

Beth wanted to feel his tongue against hers again. She had thought about the sensation over and over since their first kiss. Tentatively she touched the tip of her tongue to his lips. Daryl needed no more invitation.

His mouth slanted over hers hot and hungry. Beth could barely breathe from the feel and taste of him in her mouth, battling with her for control of the kiss.

Beth pulled away first. She had a tiny smirk playing at the corners of her mouth. "Daryl? You talk too much."

Quitting while she was ahead, Beth turned on her heel and flounced out leaving the man shocked.

...

Daryl couldn't win with Beth. He was cold to her, she hugged him. He was mean to her, she kissed him. Apparently she had infinite patience with his flaws and seemed to like kissing him. Daryl didn't know why he was complaining. Beth tasted sweet on his lips and Daryl found the shy way she kissed him adorable.

He looked down at the box in his hand. It had gotten squashed a bit in the fervour a moment earlier.

Daryl was impressed at Beth's tenacity. She had gotten them far sooner than he had expected. Her eagerness sent a rush of heat through his body. For some inexplicable reason she wanted him and god knew he wanted her more than anything else on this god forsaken planet. One day he was going to have to stop over thinking his attraction to her and stop punishing himself for it. That day was when the two weeks were over.

Glenn walked past the cell and happened to see Daryl standing in there.

"Hey what are you doing in Beth's cell?"

"I came to see how the run with Michonne went."

Glenn's eyes moved to the box of condoms in Daryl's hand and he raised one eyebrow.

Daryl opened his mouth to explain.

"No don't!" Glenn lifted a hand to stop him. "I don't want to know. I can't keep a secret to save my life where Maggie's concerned."

"Appreciate the heads up," Daryl said dryly.

Glenn went to move on then stopped. "Hey man, we're friends right?"

"Yeah."

"I don't want you to die. Don't do anything stupid."

"Like?"

"Like Beth." Glenn looked at him significantly and walked off.

Daryl shoved the condoms away in his pocket cursing his slow acting. Between Rick's comment earlier and what Glenn had just seen, half the prison would know that he was a deviant taking advantage of Beth. And it would be his fault.

**AN: The muse fought me on this chapter too and I think my frustration is reflected in the characters – but I hope it came across alright in the end. I have planned these chapters out in great detail so I don't know why it was so hard to put pen to paper (so to speak). Thankfully I've written the next two chapters after this and it was back to normal. The big event is in the future but I don't want to give away too much regarding when and how – bear with me, wonderful reviewers. I hope each chapter will have enough good Beth/Daryl moments to tide you over. Rereading chapters, I realise I make Beth blush a lot but I can relate. The second I feel embarrassed or angry I light up like a Christmas tree so I'm going to say it's accurate rather than repetitive (because I can). **

**In answer to a guest's question: I am not from Melbourne, I kick about the Capital. **

**MD666**


	13. Chapter 13

"I need you all to stay calm," Rick cried over the uproar.

Beth had winced at the reaction the prison group had to the news the Governor had been seen not that far away. Daryl had given her the heads up so she knew what Rick wanted to talk to them about.

Sam was rigid next to her and Beth placed a supportive hand on his shoulder. "He can't get you here," she murmured to the boy.

The commotion was still going on and no one was paying much attention to Sam and Beth. "I was just that fraction too young for him to want to arm me and send me against you all here," Sam's eyes were haunted as he remembered something that Beth had never seen.

"You're safe here," Beth promised, soothingly.

Beth caught Karen's gaze across the room and she knew that she had just lied to Sam. Beth knew what the Governor had done to the people who had believed in him enough to fight for him. He had slaughtered them for showing an ounce of weakness.

Still what was Beth to say? Sam was hardly a child but he wasn't an adult either. Sometimes he needed to hear that everything was going to be alright even if it wasn't the truth but then again Beth wanted the exact same thing some days.

"So what do we do?" Carol asked in the weary manner of a person who had seen too much.

"We'll have to keep runs close and quick," Tyreese said, taking over from Rick who looked dazed from the onslaught of questions and fear.

"We'll need more people on guard," Sasha added. Beth had seen Sasha's surprise and despair when the news had first been announced so that Beth knew Tyreese hadn't kept his sister informed. But Sasha quickly replaced those emotions with determination. She was adaptable and strong.

Rick nodded. "Agreed."

"You should have people out there scoutin' for him," Daryl spoke up for the first time.

A ripple of fear ran through the occupants. Knowing he was out there was one thing but looking for him on purpose was too risky for some.

Sensing the mood of the group Daryl smirked a little. "Volunteers only, of course."

Beth shuddered for a different reason. The wolfish quality of Daryl's grin sent a shiver down her spine. She almost felt sorry for the Governor if Daryl found him first.

"I think Daryl's right," Maggie said quietly. The blood had drained from her sister's face at the mention of the Governor and she was clutching Glenn's hand so tightly it had to be hurting them both.

Maggie met Rick's stare. "We can't be the victims, this time."

Beth saw Rick's eyes flick to Hershel who gave an almost imperceptible nod. "Alright, we can organise that."

"We could always make a trade," Michonne said quietly, standing up. "I'm sure he'd still take me in exchange for givin' you some peace and quiet."

Beth's throat felt tight.

Daryl rolled his eyes. "Sit down. Noble doesn't suit you."

"Daryl's right," Rick said sternly.

"Twice in one day? That's a record," Daryl muttered.

Rick ignored Daryl's comment, speaking directly to Michonne. "That ain't even an option." There were sounds of agreement and Beth thought she might have seen the faintest hint of a smile on Michonne's face.

"We all have jobs to be done. If you're happy to go out scoutin' then stay behind otherwise let's get back to our work. Nobody will think less of you if you go."

In the end it was mostly the original occupants from the prison that stayed. It made sense; the Woodbury refugees were either too young or too elderly to have done that kind of work.

Beth stayed stubbornly where she was and to her surprise Sam was still sitting next to her. She thought he was the youngest in the room but then she spotted Carl. Beth expected Rick to say something, to make him leave, but he merely acknowledged the presence of his son with a clenched jaw.

Hershel had stayed behind too. Karen raised an eyebrow which Hershel caught.

"I'm the fastest man on one leg from here to the coast," Hershel teased.

Karen looked sheepish. "Just wondering."

"Moral support," Hershel amended with a smile.

"Thank you for volunteering," Rick said. "Daryl, you happy to organise this lot in to pairs and put them to work?"

"Sure, I always wanted minions," Daryl said with a shrug.

Carol dug him in the ribs with her elbow. "Behave," she instructed.

Beth stifled a giggle at Daryl's face.

"If I survive the night I'll have a plan by mornin'." The sentence was punctuated with an aggrieved glare at Carol.

The group dispersed and Beth went in search of Judith. She had started sleeping longer hours which was a blessing for Beth.

Daryl's hand wrapped around her forearm as she went by.

"You'll be paired with me. Someone's gotta keep you outta trouble."

"I don't get in to trouble," Beth protested, though she couldn't deny she was happy to be working with Daryl.

"Sure," Daryl drawled. "You didn't just happen to go on a run for personal items did ya? I'll be keepin' an eye on you."

"Yeah, you better. I might start hoarding lip gloss," Beth said primly before walking away, shaking her head.

...

What Daryl said was half true. That line about keeping her out of trouble was bullshit but he did want to keep an eye on her. It was for his sake rather than Beth's.

He still remembered the way his stomach had clenched the entire time she had been on the run with Michonne. Daryl had felt powerless. If anything happened then he wanted to be there.

He also just liked watching Beth. Daryl loved when he made her blush, was almost addicted to causing colour to spill into her cheeks. He didn't even mind talking to her and he normally loathed idle conversation. He like watching her fight: seeing her kill walkers shouldn't be arousing but it was. It was the combination of innocence and confidence that really did Daryl in.

"So I'm going to be stuck with my Dad aren't I?" a young voice broke his reverie.

"Don't think your dad will have it any other way, do ya?" he replied to Carl.

Carl groaned. "Great."

Daryl was annoyed at Carl's continuing detachment from his father. Things had gotten a lot better but Daryl was reminded of the old adage that the absence of war didn't automatically equal peace.

"Your dad is a good person to be partnered with. Hell, I'd take him in a heartbeat if I didn't have an obligation to protect Beth."

"Protect?" The word came complete with air quotes from Carl.

"That's what I said, ain't it?"

"And to think I stepped aside so you could have her."

"Glad you feel comfortable just comin' out and sayin' whatever you're thinking."

"We bonded; I think we're equals now." Carl's tone was sarcastic but there was no hostility. When it came down to it, Daryl was just being teased by someone who didn't even come up to his shoulder.

"Ok as your equal I'm askin' you to cut your Dad some slack. Trust me, I got some experience with crap fathers an' Rick ain't anything like that."

Carl's face was serious. "That how you got the scars?"

Daryl's shoulders tightened. He hated talking about those scars with anyone. The pity on people's faces when they saw them just made him feel shame.

"Some of them," Daryl answered, fighting to keep his voice steady.

"Can I see them?" Carl asked quietly.

"What is it with people in this prison tryin' to get me outta my clothes?" he tried to joke but it fell flat.

"You don't have to," Carl quickly said. Daryl stared down at the boy and tried to figure out if he only wanted to see them to satisfy some sick curiosity but Carl's face didn't show anything like that.

"Fine." Daryl turned and pulled his shirt up, thankful for the privacy.

He heard a sharp intake of breath. Carl had only seen glimpses of them before, never up close, because Daryl had been careful, so careful.

When he decided that Carl had had plenty of time to take in the ruin that was his back he turned around. Daryl couldn't meet Carl's eyes.

"You're right," Carl said after a pause. "My father is nothing like that."

Carl angled himself so Daryl had to look at him. "But neither are you!"

Daryl could still feel the pain in his back like it was yesterday. He gave a humourless laugh. "I ain't so sure of that."

"Daryl, you're a dumbass if you think you're anything less than a good person. Now stop feelin' sorry for yourself! No family of mine gets to have a pity party when we're relyin' on him to help keep us safe." Carl had his hands on his hips, trying to replicate Daryl's tough love approach.

Daryl felt an overwhelming swell of emotion in his chest. Mostly he was grateful that he had Carl to talk to some sense into him.

"When you get so smart?" he asked Carl, his voice a little raw.

"Probably when you got so stupid." Carl poked him in the arm. "Now focus. How else are you supposed to _protect_ Beth?"

"I'm going to live to regret that choice of words, ain't I?"

Carl nodded with a mischievous grin. "Starting now."

...

Beth had seen a lot of creepy weird things but right now she felt like Alice, falling down the apocalyptic rabbit hole.

"So this is where Rick use to live?" Beth kept her voice hushed.

"Yeah," Daryl confirmed gruffly. Rick had organised with Morgan that someone would check in a few times a week to see if there had been any more news on the Governor.

Beth looked around the abandoned town and it wasn't the desertion that made it so eerie. It was the strange traps and devices set up around the place.

Beth had seen decay and disuse claim a town but nothing like this. It was like stepping into another world.

"Careful." Daryl grabbed her arm. Beth was pulled up short. There was sheet of metal on the ground that Beth had been moments from stepping on. Daryl toed the edge of it with his boot. It collapsed in on itself revealing a pit with long sharp spikes.

Beth sucked in a breath realising that one inch further and she would have been impaled on them. They were stained brown and Beth's stomach lurched when she realised that is was old blood.

There were black spots in her vision as Beth came to terms with the fact that if it hadn't been for Daryl's quick thinking she would be dead.

"Thanks," she breathed.

Daryl nodded curtly but his fingers lingered on her arm. He moved her back so he could get a closer look in the pit. Daryl let out a low whistle.

"I know I said this guy was crazy but he's smart."

"His smart almost got me killed," Beth pointed out.

Daryl turned to face Beth. He took in her pallid complexion and he was reaching for her.

Beth's breath hitched as he cradled her face in his rough hands. He tilted her face up firmly.

"Beth, I need you to stay focused, alright?" His tone was stern and business like.

Beth met his concerned eyes and nodded. Daryl's touch was doing nothing to calm her down, in fact she was more flustered than before but now it had nothing to do with fear.

She nodded against his palms and he released her. Beth felt a little bit guilty; she hadn't reacted that strongly the last time a walker had tried to take a bite out of her.

Beth made a conscious effort to fortify herself.

Daryl was scanning the buildings for signs of life and Beth followed directly in his wake. She was busy reading the words scrawled across the walls. If Morgan hadn't been expecting them those words would be enough to make Beth turn and run. Maybe not Daryl but then again his sense of self preservation was questionable at best.

There was a quiet hiss from the alley. A figure dressed in black was standing there pointing a shot gun at them. Daryl had his crossbow up and aimed back. He thrust Beth behind him, throwing her off balance.

The figure pulled off a helmet. "Rick sent you?"

"Yeah, we're from the prison," Daryl answered. He hesitated a second then lowered his crossbow.

"I'm Beth," she said with a little wave, popping out from behind Daryl. She heard him stifle a groan.

"Were you followed?" Morgan demanded.

"No," Daryl said.

Morgan scanned the area, not taking their word for it. "This way."

He darted back into the alley. Beth didn't think he was crazy but there was definitely something off about him.

"Stay behind me," Daryl mumbled to Beth.

Beth and Daryl followed Morgan up a few flights of stairs, dodging trip wires and other traps.

Eventually they were in a room that looked relatively normal.

Morgan relaxed marginally. "You hungry?" he didn't wait for an answer before throwing them each a can. An opener followed and Daryl plucked it out of the air deftly.

Beth saw that it was canned fruit and tried not to grin. Daryl opened both the cans and Beth started shoving peaches into her mouth.

Daryl raised his eyebrow.

"I was hungry," Beth said defensively. A trickle of juice ran down her wrist and she licked it off her skin. She hadn't thought much of the action but she saw Daryl's eyes darken. Beth forgot there was anyone else in the room until Morgan cleared his throat.

Beth returned her attention to the other man guiltily. The closer Beth got to the end of the two weeks the harder it was to pay attention to anything other than Daryl. She had become hyper aware of his body language, his expressions and his response to her.

"I ain't had time to go through the town. With you two here we can do a sweep, see if any rats are hiding in any corners." The man had an almost demented smile and Beth was glad that he was on their side in a manner of speaking.

"We'll move faster if we split up," Morgan was saying.

Daryl opened his mouth to protest but Beth shook her head. She wanted this done.

"If you run into any trouble I've got another safe location across town." Morgan scribbled an address above a rough map and handed it to Daryl, who read over it before passing it to Beth.

Beth's heart was thudding in her chest. She was fairly confident she could handle any walkers that showed up. She was, however, terrified of crossing paths with the Governor.

Daryl's lips had tightened into a thin line as Morgan pointed them off in different directions.

As soon a Morgan went off to follow his own path, Daryl grabbed Beth. "Don't be a hero," he instructed her tersely.

"I'll be fine," Beth said, trying to convince herself as much as him. Beth forced herself to turn her back on him, knowing that if she lingered she'd never have the courage to do it.

Morgan had been very explicit about where they were to check.

The wind was rising up and the sound of it whipped through the town. She could hear the little squeaks of animals caught in cages to entice walkers.

The whole town had been turned into a weapon. Now that Beth recognised the tell tale signs of Morgan's traps, she was able to easily dodge them.

She found one walker pathetically impaled on a beam attached to a wheel. It was turning itself around trying to get to some kind of rodent just out of reach. It scented her and reared back, but it had driven itself too far along and was too stupid to actually come after Beth.

Beth grimaced and experienced a stab of pity. Collecting herself she walked over, pulling her knife free as she went. Nimbly stepping around the spokes, Beth put the poor thing down.

There was a clatter and Beth whirled around, certain she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. She kept the knife clutched in her hand. Her breathing sounded harsh in her ears.

Beth skirted around two more traps and peeked down a small side street. There was nothing but her gut was telling her she hadn't imagined it.

Taking care to keep her steps light and hugging the line of the building Beth stepped further into the street. The gun felt heavy on her hip and she resisted the urge to draw it.

There was a clatter, like a can had been kicked, and then the silence was back. Beth was a hundred percent certain there was someone out there, someone living.

There was another small street annexing this one and Beth suspected that whoever it was out there was hiding down there. She didn't think they would have heard her yet and she knew it wasn't Daryl or Morgan.

Beth prepared to round the corner but she never got a chance. A figure appeared in front of her suddenly, his gun raised and aimed directly between her eyes.

Beth didn't even think about it. Her knife dropped from her hand and she had her gun up before the man across from her could blink she squeezed the trigger twice. His gun went off a second later.

Blotches of red exploded in his upper chest and he fell to his knees, mouth gaping. Beth exhaled with a gasp. Her shots had caused his to go wide. A second slower and she would have been the one dead. She was thankful for all the drills Daryl and Carl had made her complete to improve her speed and strength.

The man collapsed back. Beth sidled closer; she wanted to check his pulse. Time seemed to go fast but also exceedingly slow. Casting a wary glance around the street, she knelt to press her fingers against his wrist. Nothing.

Beth reeled back. The man's eyes were open and unseeing. Now that she could see his face properly Beth could tell he wasn't that much older than her. Her hands shook as she realised this was the first time she had taken a human life but she couldn't let herself wallow.

Beth's ears were ringing from the shots and she knew the sound would attract attention. Beth heard voices, strange male voices she didn't recognise.

Beth frantically looked up and down the length of the side street. There was no cover available. Moving away from the dead body on the ground Beth tried one of the doors but it was locked. The people were getting closer. Anxiously Beth moved further down and wriggled another handle. It gave and the door cracked open. Relieved, Beth slipped through.

It was dark inside and she had no idea how many walkers could be lurking in the shadows. Beth forced herself to remain calm. She could keep herself alive until the men passed or until Daryl found her. If the men found her first, well she already knew she could do what was necessary to survive.

**AN: I'm a little bit sick so I edited but if anything slipped through the cracks – my bad. I think the most important part of this chapter was the Daryl/Carl scene but I also pushed Beth and Daryl along a little further. They are getting more familiar and comfortable with each other in a way that has more to do with an emotional connection. But rest easy, the physical connection has not been forgotten. Please review, reviews are like magic. They make my fingers type faster and I could possibly update tomorrow even. **

**Much love, MD666**


	14. Chapter 14

Beth didn't know what type of building she was in. The best she could tell it was some kind of storage facility. The windows were dirty and only muted light was filtering through. Beth could barely see through the gloom.

She took a tentative step further into the building. She knew she couldn't afford to linger in the doorway just in case the dead man's companions came through the open door.

It was likely, thanks to her, that the street outside was crawling with walkers. Beth looked around for something to barricade the door with but found nothing. Taking a shuddering breath Beth continued to make her way into a corridor.

If she could just find a place to hole up then she could outwait the men and the walkers.

Her gun was back in her hand and she wished she hadn't dropped her knife outside. Her hearing was still fuzzy and she didn't want to think how much worse it would be in these close quarters.

Beth knew she had to find a weapon of some sort. Around the corner Beth saw a window had been smashed and the shards on the floor were lethal looking. Beth swooped to pick one up immediately. The edges were shard and she hissed as it left shallow gashes in her palm. She hastily pulled off her jacked to wrap at the base of the shard, so that she was able to hold it more comfortably.

Beth heard a door swing open. There were no voices and no groans of dead men. With a lurch she realised that she hadn't taken care of the man outside. He had died from being shot in the chest which meant he was likely to rise up again. Maybe he was the one fumbling his way after her right now.

It takes longer than that to transition, Beth reasoned with herself but the truth was it could take hours or it could take minutes. Beth pushed on.

The air inside was stale and muggy. It clung to her skin making Beth sweat even though she only had her tank top on now. Her knuckles were white around the shard and she clutched it tightly, like a talisman.

Beth reached the end of the corridor and opened the door at the end. It wasn't locked either and she wedged it open a sliver. Beth promptly shut it behind her. There were walkers packed tight in the corridor. They were standing around desiccating, clearly having lost the motivation to do anything other than rot.

Beth was lucky that they hadn't seen her or smelt her in that brief instant. But she could hear footsteps now. As quiet as the humans were trying to be they couldn't manage total silence. Beth was uncertain whether they were being so stealthy because they had seen her slip in here or because they were wary of walkers.

Beth was trapped between the dead and the living but both side wanted to kill her. Biting down on her lip, she weighed her odds. There was nowhere to hide.

Her eyes flickered over the door again. If she waited for just the right moment maybe her two problems could solve each other. The sounds of men were closer and she could make out hushed whispers but no words.

Beth started to scratch at the door. It wasn't loud but the walkers would hear it. She wanted them riled up and ready to charge when the men were bearing down on her. Time was running out and Beth's heart was in her mouth. There was a low groan on the other side of the door followed by a thump. She had felt a lot of different things after hearing walkers, like fear, pity and anger but never before had she felt relief.

Beth didn't over think setting a group of rabid walkers on people she never met. Something in her gut told her they wished her harm and there was a good chance they were new recruits of the Governor.

The first man spotted Beth. He had barely opened his mouth when Beth lunged for the door, flinging it wide open.

Some of the walkers ambled towards Beth, finding their feet after weeks of nothing. Beth had the glass shard up and ready. Kicking one walker in the stomach to buy herself some time, Beth turned on the next closest walker. The lift of the knife caught on the edge of the walker's nose and to Beth's disgust its skin peeled away like over ripe fruit. It hooked on the bone and Beth had to throw her entire weight behind it to penetrate its skull.

The walker collapsed at her feet. The difficulty of putting that one down had shaken Beth. There were still plenty more coming into the narrow space but just as many were grasping after the men who were trying to make a hasty retreat.

Beth pushed against the flow of walkers, constantly in motion so that nothing could lay hands on her for more than an instant.

Beth was in the door frame when a walker seized her shirt. Beth shoved back, pushing its mouth away from her neck. In the middle of this critical moment Beth was reminded of the walker that had almost killed her before Daryl had saved her. But she was not that helpless little girl any more. The hand with the glass shard was thrust against the walker's chest, holding it at bay and she could feel her own blood dripping down her wrist. The scent of her fresh blood sent the walker into a frenzy. With a cry Beth forced the walker back. Beth used her free hand to snap the walkers head back hard against the door frame, once and then again.

Beth moved back, trying to create some distance so that she could kill it but the walker slumped to the ground. Beth realised she had used her bare hands to end the creature.

Seeing an opportunity, Beth threw herself across the threshold, dragging the door shut behind her. The door caught on the most recent corpse. Beth unceremoniously kicked it out of the way and the door closed with a click.

There were a few more walkers on this side of the door but Beth disposed of them efficiently.

Beth wanted to drop the glass shard. Her hand was stinging like crazy but she didn't dare abandon this weapon.

Her eyes had adjusted to the dark and now she was moving fast. Beth wanted to find an exit and get back to Morgan's or the safe house he had described.

Beth could see a door with a crooked exit sign dangling above it. She had almost made it when she was seized from the side. It all happened in an instant. She was slammed against the wall so hard the air was driven from her lungs and the glass shard slipped from her fingers. A knife was biting into the skin at her collarbone. Beth looked over the knife at her assailant and met Daryl's blue eyes.

...

Daryl pulled his blade back aghast. He'd heard the footsteps and reacted. He hadn't known who it was thundering down the hall but he was going to beat the shit out of them until they told him where Beth was.

As soon as he realised that the town was being scavenged by a larger group he was immediately reminded of that kid Randal and the stories he had told about his group's raping and pillaging tendencies. He had turned straight around and headed in the direction Beth had set off in, cursing himself for ignoring his instincts and not protesting against splitting up.

When he had heard the shots he had started to run but now every walker in town was bearing down on the spot. When he saw the man lying on the ground dead he knew Beth had been the one to shoot him.

Seeing the herd of walkers congregating in that spot, he got himself into the building with a door hanging open. He emerged into chaos. Humans and walkers throwing themselves at each other and it looked like the walkers were winning.

Daryl reeled off in the other direction. A quick glance didn't show Beth amongst the bodies and he didn't have time to pick his way through the fight.

All he wanted was to find Beth and save her.

And now she was on the edge of his blade, her blood on his knife.

Once she recognised him the fear in her eyes turned to relief. Daryl didn't have time to indulge the absolute horror he felt at hurting Beth. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her along behind him.

They burst out the exit into the glaring sunshine. Beth recoiled from the brightness but Daryl had his crossbow sweeping the terrain. No walkers close enough to pose an immediate threat.

"Morgan?" Beth asked.

"He's on his own," Daryl said regretfully. "We need to get somewhere safe."

Beth said, "I recognise this street from the map Morgan drew." They were close to the other apartment he had fortified.

"Come on," Beth instructed taking the lead.

Daryl noticed she was still moving fast and was keeping her head. He was proud of her. The only thing spoiling this moment was the ugly splash of red that edged along her chest.

They dodged Morgan's safe guards and burst in to the apartment building.

"Remember, top floor and only every second step," Daryl said, looking out the door to ensure they hadn't been followed.

Beth didn't hesitate and Daryl was hot on her heels. If Morgan hadn't told them all the snares he had set up in the apartment then Daryl wouldn't have risked it. The building was a death trap.

Daryl let them into the apartment. It was small. One room with a bed and a bathroom attached. The windows were boarded up and the door was solid. Daryl locked it up behind them.

Beth leant against a wall and her knees buckled, unable to hold her up anymore. Daryl looked at her with concern but her face was calm.

Daryl took quick stock of the supplies. There was food, water and a first aid kit. Daryl dropped his weapons and picked that up first.

"Sit on that seat so I can clean you up," Daryl told Beth without looking at her. He heard a weary sigh and the scrape of her boots as she complied.

He found another chair and dragged it across from her. Daryl took her hand, not ready to deal with the wound he had inflicted.

He unwound her jacked, it came away sticky with her blood. Daryl winced at the cuts in her palm. They might not need stitches but they'd scar for sure. He hated the idea of Beth's creamy skin marred but no one could get through life without it marking them up a little.

"How'd you manage this?"

"Glass shard," Beth answered through clenched teeth. Daryl wiped the cuts clean and dabbed some antiseptic on it. Beth's hand jerked under his and she let out a hiss.

"Gotta be done."

"I know," Beth bit out.

After he had bound her hand tightly he turned his attention to the cut on her chest. It was shallower than the gashes on her hand but it would scar too. It would end up being a faint silvery line, nothing more.

It was a long clean cut that extended under the strap of her shirt. The wet rag sat uselessly in his hand as Daryl stared at what he had done.

"You didn't do this to me," Beth whispered.

Daryl snorted and looked up to meet her eyes.

"You didn't! It was an _accident_."

"That's no excuse."

"I know you would never hurt me. You were comin' to find me." Beth spoke so confidently. She never doubted that he would come and get her. Beth forgave him for this because it was an accident. She was right; he would never hurt her on purpose.

With a shaky hand, Daryl slid the strap of her shirt off her shoulder. He carefully washed away the blood. Now that he could see it clearly, he knew that it wasn't nearly as bad as his guilty conscience had made it out to be.

This time when he ran a sterilizing swab over it, Beth wrapped her fingers around his wrist.

"Nearly done," he promised. Beth's pain was obvious but her gaze never left his face. Daryl wondered if his own internal hurting was showing through his expression.

When it was done Daryl simply looked at Beth. She was still here and in one piece. He was surprised by the strength of his gratitude for that one simple fact.

"I killed someone today," she said softly. Daryl started at her unexpected shift in conversation. Her eyes were fixed on the ground.

"You were defendin' yourself."

"I always judged Carl for being able to kill that boy and not blink."

"So you're not a killer, Beth. It ain't a bad thing that you don't kill easy."

"See that's the thing. It was. So easy."

Beth sounded so detached. Daryl wished he could have protected her from this moment for longer. He would have bloodied his hands in a sea of bodies if it meant Beth could keep her innocence but in this life causing death was inevitable.

He wanted so desperately to comfort her. Moved by some emotion that Daryl barely recognised, he leant forward and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. Beth went still under his lips and Daryl wasn't certain if this was a line he was allowed to cross. When Beth didn't move away he pressed another gentle kiss against her cheekbone. Daryl wasn't thinking; he was just acting.

Beth's eyes fluttered closed, her eyelashes a stark black against her milky white skin. She was beautiful even covered in dirt and sweat and blood.

Knowing it was a very bad idea but unable to help himself Daryl made one last move to seal his mouth over hers. It was barely a kiss, just a way for Daryl to convey his relief she was fine; that she didn't blame him for hurting her. All things Daryl was feeling but unable to put in to words.

Beth's fingers were still around his wrist but they tightened noticeably when he kissed her.

Daryl leaned back, taking in Beth's fast breathing and wide eyes. He knew he should get up and walk away but he was stuck. There were only inches separating them.

As if a mutual decision passed between them, Daryl pulled Beth forward and she met him eagerly. There was nothing restrained about this kiss. Her mouth opened under his, willing and impatient.

Sitting across from each other made the angle awkward. Beth let out a groan of frustration and then she was on his lap, her legs straddling either side of him. Daryl was consumed by the sensation of Beth.

Sitting on Daryl gave Beth leverage over him. Her golden hair was falling free of its confines and brushing against his face. Daryl threaded his fingers through it, anchoring her against him. He could feel his body reacting to her and Beth could sense it too though she didn't understand what was changing at first. She was shifting, trying to get comfortable and then froze when she realised what was happening.

This time Beth was the one to pull back. Daryl didn't shirk her gaze. He let her see the hot desire he knew was in his eyes. He didn't do it to frighten her off but because he could no longer fight how strongly he was drawn to her.

His fingers were still wrapped tightly in her hair, keeping her close to him. Daryl could see every thought going through Beth's mind. He didn't know if she'd always been that transparent to him or if now he just understood her so much better.

Moving slowly and giving her plenty of opportunity to get away, he brushed his lips across hers teasingly. A breathy moan escaped her and Daryl had to fight not to claim her completely. He bit down gently on her lower lip. Every sound that came out of Beth, Daryl owned, experiencing a possessive masculine pride.

Daryl slid his fingers down her bare arms; he could feel her shiver under his touch. Beth's hands were digging into his shoulders but he didn't mind the pain. He remembered the sensation of her trailing paths along his bare stomach and Daryl realised she had touched more of him than he of her. He intended to rectify the situation.

Daryl's hands slipped under her shirt easily, running along the smooth skin of her back. He felt like he was breaking so many rules touching Beth like this but he couldn't care less right now. If this is what going to hell felt like than it was worth being damned.

Beth, tired of being taunted, pressed her lips hard to his, nipping his top lip in revenge. The intensity was mounting, all thoughts of finesse abandoned as they pushed together as close as possible.

Daryl grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it up and over her head. Beth gave a little squeak of surprise not expecting that. His eyes raked over her body, hot and wild.

Daryl cupped Beth's face in his hands, feeling the flush of her cheeks under his calloused palms. She was embarrassed, Daryl could tell. He had seen her in less than this but something about this moment made it so much more significant.

Daryl ghosted his hands up her stomach, resting the flat of his hands on her ribs. Beth jerked and her breath was coming so much faster. Daryl knew he was letting the situation get out of control but he felt like an addict having a relapse. There was no thought process, only instinct.

Pushing the boundaries even further, Daryl brushed her hair back so that he could lick the curve of her neck, tasting the faintly salty texture of her skin. She arched her neck, giving him better access. Her delicate skin at his mercy gave him a heady rush.

Daryl claimed her mouth once more. To him, she tasted sweet and he half imagined that it was from the fruit she had eaten earlier.

With more forcefulness than he intended Daryl stood up, his hands going to the underside of Beth's thighs to hold her to him. He walked them to the bed the whole time a voice in the back of his head was screeching, _bad, bad_!

Daryl stretched Beth along the bed and smoothly covered her body with his. Beth's legs were wrapped around his hips and her breasts were pressed tightly against his chest as he kissed her with an almost savage ferocity.

When Beth let out a tiny groan of protest, he immediately pulled back though it cost him something to do it.

Beth was dazed underneath him. "We should stop. It hasn't been two weeks yet."

Daryl looked down at the woman beneath him, her skin flushed and her pink lips parted.

"Fuck the two weeks," He growled, pulling her to him again.

Before he fit his mouth to hers he saw Beth's eyes widened. She was nervous. Good. Some animalistic part of Daryl liked the scent of fear on Beth. It gave him a bizarre rush of power even though they both knew she was totally safe with him.

At first he thought Beth was struggling to get away from him but he realised she was trying to get his shirt off. Daryl chuckled and lent back so he could tug it over his head. When he returned to Beth it was skin to skin. The heat of hers seemed to scorch him.

Beth's hands began exploring his stomach. If Daryl was struggling to restrain himself, Beth had no such qualms. Her tiny hands splayed on his chest, seemingly fascinated with the hair there.

Daryl reminded himself she was a young virgin; it was likely this was as close to a man as she had ever come. Jimmy probably hadn't even been shaving yet.

Daryl slowed his pace to allow Beth time for her investigation. Her face held a look of intense concentration as she traced his tattoos; first the one on his bicep and then the one on his chest. When she accidently brushed his nipple he let out a small grunt and subconsciously bore down on her.

Beth's cheeks flamed red and Daryl couldn't help thinking if this already made her blush she was going to be in deep trouble by the end because nothing short of a vocal 'no' from Beth herself was getting him to stop now.

Figuring he'd take advantage of her state of already embarrassment Daryl sat back, his hands going for the button of her pants.

He looked down at Beth, broadcasting his intentions. She was sprawled on the bed like a fallen angel watching him closely. Daryl quirked an eyebrow; asking for her permission. Wordlessly she nodded and bit her lower lip.

Daryl tried to be gentle but eventually he had to yank. He didn't know what it was with woman wearing tight pants. Sure the view was good for him but it had to be uncomfortable.

Daryl met another obstacle when he realised Beth's boots were still on. He fought a smile at the absurdity of the situation. He was pretty sure that Beth would not appreciate him laughing at this point in the process. He unlaced the boots, pulling them off and throwing them away almost violently.

Now Beth was in nothing more than underwear and Daryl felt his mouth go dry. He didn't know how he had ever thought of her as a little kid. Beth was delicate and petite but she had the tell tale signs of womanhood.

Daryl ran his fingers along the length of her leg, taking his time to enjoy the feel of her skin under his fingertips and the way Beth shuddered.

Daryl leant down to press a kiss to the hollow of her hip. Beth jumped at the feel of his lips in an unexpected place. Daryl put a hand on her the slope of her waist, holding her in place. His lips were bare millimetres from the top of her underwear. Daryl wanted so badly to slide the fabric away so he could taste her there but Beth wasn't ready for that kind of foreplay. She'd die of mortification before she could even begin to enjoy it. He filed the idea away for another time when she was more comfortable with him.

Instead he kissed his way up her stomach, taking more time than he normally would, trying to put her at ease. By the time Daryl reached the uninjured side of her collarbone, Beth was moaning.

Daryl smirked down at her, feeling completely confident for once. Seeing his expression Beth glared a little. Meeting his stare defiantly, Beth sat up. Daryl moved to give her the space to do so, wondering what she was going to do. Not taking her eyes off him, she reached behind to unclasp her own bra.

Daryl was staring at her, stunned, drinking in the sight of her perfect body. All his fantasies had never done this moment justice. Beth was sitting there shyly but making no attempt to cover herself.

Daryl leaned forward to kiss her. He tried to be tender and reassuring even though it was taking all he had not to simply claim her. Beth arched into him with a groan.

Beth's hands bravely went to his pants. His came up to cover her breasts. The sensation almost did him in right there. Beth was pushing his pants over his hips and he reached down to help.

Lying there in nothing but underwear, his body flush against Beth's, Daryl took a moment to take stock. He still felt a certain amount of disbelief that it had come to this but any internal voice that might insist it was wrong faded away. Beth was giving him this gift and he wasn't going to belittle it with guilt.

As he gently kissed her neck again, he slid one hand down between them, cupping her through the fabric. Giving her a second to adjust to the change, to acknowledge the direction things were heading, Daryl waited before snagging a finger on the top of her underwear and pulling them off.

This time when his fingers found her, there was no barrier between him and her. Daryl watched her face as he touched her. First the uncertainty and fear and then Beth's head was thrown back.

Merely being able to touch Beth and see her like this gave him more pleasure than he thought was possible. Daryl could see her fingers scrambling to find something to clutch. Using his free hand he pinned hers above her head.

Daryl didn't know whether Beth had ever had an orgasm before. They had established she was a virgin but they hadn't really discussed her own sexual awareness, probably because it would have given him a heart attack. But he would be damned if he didn't make her climax while he watched.

When Beth's breathing became shallow and her eyes shut, he knew she was close. Daryl speed up his movements a little, finding that perfect spot to make her cry out. He couldn't tear his eyes off her face.

Suddenly Beth's body tensed and a sound almost like a sob escaped her throat. Daryl could feel the fine trembling in her legs. Daryl patiently waited for her to come down from the sensation, idly stroking his hands up her body.

Beth's hair was stuck to her face and she looked more beautiful than ever.

Daryl could see she was struggling to find the right words. He never gave her the opportunity because he slid one finger inside her. Beth's small hands wrapped around his biceps and she gasped.

Daryl was so ready for her it hurt. Barely able to manage two things at once he pulled his last remaining clothing off so he was finally naked with Beth.

Daryl positioned himself over Beth, propping himself up on his arms. There was no fear left on her face; just trust and desire. The intensity of her expression made Daryl feel weak. He had seen lust on women's faces before but this absolute faith was new to him.

Daryl pressed his lips to hers again and entered her. He swore; he couldn't help it. Being inside her was so amazing, so right.

Beth had cried out again, this time in pain. Daryl wished there was something he could have done to change that but he knew it was natural. He buried his face in her hair, shaking with the effort of staying still.

Beth's hand found his and he threaded his fingers through hers, riding out the pause together. When Beth bit at his earlobe he knew she was ready for more. Still he took it slow. The pace drove him mad but the look on Beth's face made up for it.

When Daryl chanced some more speed, some more pressure, his name came tumbling out of Beth's mouth like a prayer. He didn't have a hope in hell of restraint after that.

Their bodies pressed together, slick with sweat, and Daryl's fingers dug into the soft skin at her hip, pulling her even closer against him.

Beth was moaning, meeting his movements with her own. Daryl had lost all illusions of self-control, grinding into her at every stroke. Amazingly, he could feel her getting to that point again and it was only a matter of helping her reach her peak before he reached his.

Ducking his head down, he took her nipple in his mouth, flicking his tongue over it. At the same time, he shifted his angle so he could reach parts of her that he hadn't before. Beth's hands were on his back and her legs around his waist, clutching him tightly.

Her eyes locked on his. Beth held her breathe, she gave a little keen of pleasure and tightened around him. The whole time her blue eyes met his. That was the beginning of the end for Daryl. He moved into her with no regard for rhythm or how rough he was being.

Daryl bit down on her shoulder, stifling his moans as he went spiralling over the edge of his own climax.

Still joined Daryl looked down at Beth, taking in every detail.

She looked back with a lazy grin. "Holy shit!"

**AN: And there it is. I'm super insecure with my ability to write sex. I always worry it'll sound silly or repetitive. Please leave me reviews letting me know what you think. Long long long reviews. I hope this did the two characters justice and was in character for both of them. I always intended for Daryl to break before the end of the two weeks. I didn't forget the condoms, I just didn't have them use them because of the spontaneity of the situation and because of the option for a guilt spiral for Daryl, if that's the direction I wanna take.**

**Remember, reviews reviews!**

**MD666**


	15. Chapter 15

"Holy shit." It wasn't poetry but it was all Beth could think to say.

Daryl chuckled, resting his forehead on the crock of her shoulder. He was trying to catch his breath.

"Is it always so-?" Beth struggled to find the right words.

She felt him shrug against her. "Not always."

A smile had spread across her face and nothing would wipe it away. It felt like the most organic thing to be lying here with Daryl.

"I'm gonna move now." His voice sounded deeper than usual.

Beth didn't know why he warned her until he moved. The absence of him was a sensation almost as strong as when he first entered her. Beth had never seen a man naked before and seeing Daryl for the first time she wondered how everything was going to fit even though she knew the science behind it.

When he had slid inside her Beth had experienced a sharp pain that almost made her want to say stop but Daryl had been careful and patient and the discomfort had eased into something else.

It didn't hurt that he done all those things with his fingers before. For someone so awkward around women, he had navigated his way around Beth's body like an expert. Beth had never experienced such complete abandon before.

Daryl rolled on to his back and Beth didn't want him to go too far away. His legs stayed tangled with hers. She hesitantly ran her hand over his stomach. He covered her hand with his larger one, closing his eyes.

"How do you feel?"

"Sore," Beth answered.

Daryl's eyes snapped open.

"Good sore," Beth hastened to add. "I think the kick back of the gun got me."

"After everything that just happened, you wanna tell me your shoulders sore from the _gun_?" Daryl's voice was dry.

"Other parts are sore too," Beth said shyly.

"Good," Daryl said. His tone made Beth's stomach clench. If she thought this was a phase she could get out of her system, she was mistaken. She just wanted him more now that she knew how good it could be.

There was only problem. "We didn't use anything," she pointed out quietly.

Beth didn't have to elaborate. Daryl instantly understood. "I know. I'm sorry."

"It's my fault too," Beth said seriously.

Daryl shook his head. "It was my responsibility."

"I don't want to play the blame game right now; I just want to enjoy this." Beth stretched to illustrate her words. She caught Daryl's eyes sweeping the length of her body. She liked the way he looked at her. Like she was a treat to be eaten.

"It didn't hurt too much?" Daryl sounded uncertain now.

"I think the regular amount," Beth said with a grin. "It felt pretty good too. We should do it again." Beth said the last part boldly. They had never discussed whether this would be a onetime thing but now Beth knew she wanted to do things with Daryl that she had only read about in Maggie's trashy romance novels.

Daryl snorted. "Let an old man rest first."

"Don't have it in you?" Beth taunted him.

Daryl moved quickly and had her pinned under him in an instant. His eyes burned down at her. "I could make you beg me ta stop!"

Beth felt a rush of warmth down low. But she was too sore to think about going for round two just yet. She hadn't expected to feel so utterly exhausted afterwards.

"Maybe later," Beth said meekly.

Daryl took his weight off her with a smirk. "Now who doesn't have it in them?"

Beth sighed, "We should be getting back soon."

"You think Morgan is gonna come lookin' for us?" Daryl clearly didn't think he would.

"I meant back _back_."

Beth wanted to stay in this bed forever. She knew that this was fragile and that when they got back to their real life the truth of what they had done would sink in and Beth could predict how Daryl would act.

"Yeah, don't want your sister sendin' a search party and findin' us like this."

"I don't want to put them in danger with those men out there."

"I don't want to put me in danger!" Daryl countered. His eyes lingered on her neck. "We'll have to figure a way to cover this." He brushed one finger along her skin, making her shudder.

"What is it?" Beth asked.

Daryl looked uncomfortable. "I bit you."

Beth raised her eyebrows. "I didn't remember that," Beth confessed, her hand covering the mark she couldn't see. Beth hadn't felt any pain during their sex and she couldn't imagine that she minded.

"I'm pretty beaten up; I don't think anyone will notice another bruise," Beth joked.

She saw Daryl's eyes move to the cut on her collarbone and realised she had said the wrong thing.

Daryl rolled out of bed. "You're right," He said reaching for his pants. "We should start heading back."

Beth knew she couldn't reason with him, she recognised the signs of guilt on his face. Beth's chest felt tight. She hoped she hadn't opened the flood gates. Once Daryl started fixating on hurting her, it was likely he would transfer his guilt to sleeping with her.

The term sleeping together didn't quite cut it but Beth didn't know what else to call it. The words 'making love' flashed in her mind and she blushed. Daryl was definitely not the romantic type.

Beth realised Daryl was watching her expectantly, waiting for her to start getting ready. Sitting on the bed, she was mostly covered and she was struck with a sudden sense of embarrassment.

Daryl read her expression easily. "Ain't nothin' I haven't seen before."

Beth tucked her hair behind her ears and glared at him. She knew gentle Daryl couldn't last forever but she hoped he would hang around until after she put her underwear back on. After she found her underwear. She scanned the floor hastily for them.

"Hurry up, we ain't got all day." Daryl threw up his hands in defeat and turned around to give her some privacy.

Giving up on finding her underwear, Beth reached for her pants, pulling them on hastily.

"Ready to go," Beth said.

Daryl faced her again and Beth noticed that he wasn't really looking at her. Beth's heart dropped. She could already see what was happening and she didn't know how to stop it.

...

"Beth, what happened?" Carol gasped when they eventually arrived back at the cell block.

Daryl winced. He knew what Carol was referring to.

"We ran into a group of men. I was on the wrong end of a knife," Beth lied smoothly.

Daryl tried to keep his face free of emotion. Beth had been oddly quiet on the ride back to the prison and Daryl didn't know what to say to broach the distance. It was possible that the more she thought about it the more what they did sat badly with her.

Daryl was partly to blame. It was in his nature to run from big issues. He didn't want to do it this time, not with Beth but that meant he was in unfamiliar territory.

Hershel reached his daughter quickly. "Are you hurt?"

Beth shook her head. "I'm fine Daddy."

Hershel gently took Beth's chin in his hand tilting her head up so he could get a good look at her. Beth's shirt strap almost completely covered the bruise on her shoulder. Daryl hadn't meant to mark her, he'd gotten carried away. He looked away and met Rick's steady gaze.

"The Governor?" Rick prompted.

"No sign of him but it's a pretty big coincidence," Daryl said pointedly.

Tyreese nodded. "Makes sense he found some more people to follow him."

"He can be charming," Sasha added. All eyes turned to her. "He could be," Sasha reiterated defensively.

"He has a way with people," Karen said, supporting Sasha's statement.

"You should get some sleep," Hershel said. "You two look dead on your feet.'

The last thing Daryl wanted was sleep but he did want some space with his own thoughts. He wanted to clear his head. The scent of Beth still lingered and it was made worse that she now smelt like sex.

While they fussed over Beth, he took the opportunity to slip out.

Daryl found his way into the cage and he lit a cigarette with shaking hands. Daryl had pretended to give Beth time to think, and had acted like he ever had a choice but now he wondered if this had been the inevitable result all along. This had been building between them since she had punched him in the face even.

Daryl couldn't believe he'd let himself forget something as simple and basic as protection. It would have to be pretty unlucky odds if Beth got pregnant after one time, her first time, but the thought filled Daryl with fear. An animalistic part of him liked that he had claimed every inch of Beth as his in the most primitive way possible. The sensible part called him a fool.

The moon was full and he could see the walkers clearly. Their groans seemed overly loud tonight.

"Shut up," he mumbled at them.

The door opened behind him and Daryl almost expected Beth to appear. She had a habit of appearing whenever he was being consumed by negative thoughts.

Daryl felt a hundred times worse when Hershel came out.

"Close call today?"

"Yup." Daryl flicked off the ash, keeping his answers brief.

"It's a blessin' nothing happened to you and Beth."

Daryl wanted to snort. Nothing? Try everything had happened.

"I wanted to thank you."

"Why?"

"For lookin' out for Beth."

Daryl felt sick. Having this conversation with her father was all manner of wrong. The way Hershel was talking it was clear that he didn't have even the tiniest suspicion that Daryl had any interest in Beth beyond the platonic.

Daryl cleared his throat. "You know, I didn't have to do much. Beth had it pretty much in hand."

Hershel laughed. "She's like her mother in that sense. Knows her own mind."

Daryl had never heard anything more accurate. "That's the truth," he said, taking a deep drag of his cigarette.

"Well, I just wanted to pass along my gratitude. I'll leave you to your thoughts."

Hershel left Daryl in the cage alone. The only thoughts he had were of Beth, his name on her lips right before she cried out in pleasure. He clenched his eyes shut and pressed his head against the cage, trying to figure out what the next move was.

...

Beth slept straight through the night. Her father hadn't been wrong, she had been completely exhausted.

When she eventually woke, the sun was up and Judith was crying. With a groan Beth dragged herself out of her prison cot. Beth gasped, she hadn't expected to be so sensitive this morning. She was lucky they hadn't taken the motorbike yesterday or it would be worse.

By the time she got to Judith, Maggie had her in her arms.

"Hey there sleepin' beauty," Maggie teased, tugging Beth's hair.

"Mornin'."

Maggie shook her head with a grin.

"Noon?" Beth tried.

Maggie nodded. Beth was surprised, she hadn't had this much sleep since she had been a young teenager with nothing more important to worry about than who said what at school. Now she had to sort out her relationship with a man twice her age who had just taken her virginity.

"Something on your mind?" Maggie asked.

"Lots of things," Beth confessed.

"You wanna talk to me about them?"

Beth really did want to confide in Maggie. She had so much experience in this area but she wanted to keep what had happened to herself. It felt like the one thing that was truly hers at the moment.

"I think I gotta come to a resolution on my own," she told Maggie. "What are you doing in here?"

"I got laundry duty today," Maggie answered. "Just waiting for it to dry."

"Let me guess, I'm on baby duty today," Beth said, reaching out to take Judith. She looked down at the little girl and marvelled at how big she had gotten. Beth pressed a kiss to the infant's forehead. Beth liked that her responsibilities were no longer limited to being primary care giver but she had missed Judith.

"You can come help me, if ya want," Maggie offered.

"I think I will," Beth said. She wanted to spend some uncomplicated time with her older sister, just the two of them.

...

Daryl had spent his day with Rick, Glenn, Tyreese and Hershel discussing strategy.

They couldn't deny the fact it looked like the Governor now had a group that would be a danger to their safety.

The conversation had gone round and round but Daryl thought it was a simple matter. Find the Governor, put a bullet in his head and solve all their problems.

His head was still reeling from all the talking they had done but he was grateful for the distraction from Beth. Daryl had walked past her cell and seen her sleeping. She had looked so peaceful and innocent lying there, Daryl had wanted to join her but not for anything like sleeping.

Now he was on guard in the tower and there was nothing to stop him from fixating on the teenage blonde. At first he half thought that the intensity of his fantasies had conjured her but it was the real thing standing in front of him.

"I wanted to speak to you," Beth began, shifting from foot to foot.

Her tank top was the one from yesterday and Daryl realised she hadn't changed. Probably hadn't had time to visit the shower block yet, especially since she had spent most of the day sleeping.

"I figured you would."

Beth walked in and took the seat across from him. He noticed she was walking strangely.

"Why you walking that way?" he asked without thinking. It was probable he didn't want to hear the answer.

"Turns out jeans are uncomfortable when you don't have any underwear on."

Daryl had been right. He hadn't needed to know that. "Why aren't you wearing any?" he demanded.

"I couldn't find them in the room and there wasn't a chance to change since we got back. Everyone has been hanging off me." Beth said that with loving affection.

Daryl groaned. The whole time Hershel had been thanking him for bringing his daughter back untouched, Beth hadn't been wearing underwear because Daryl had removed them himself.

"Does that mean Morgan's gonna find them?" Daryl asked.

Beth's cheeks turned a vibrant shade of red. "I hadn't thought of that."

His life really couldn't get more complicated. All Daryl could think now was there was nothing but Beth underneath those pants. It would be so easy to take them off and he could access all of her.

Daryl felt himself grow hard at the thought of having her like that; quickly and at the risk of being caught. He turned away to hide his state.

"You were awful quiet on the car ride home," Beth said meekly.

"Could say the same for you."

Beth folded her hands in her lap awkwardly. "I don't want you to just blow me off Daryl. If you don't wanna do it again, that's fine but we're still friends."

"You think I don't want to do it again?" Daryl asked incredulously. It was amazing how they could be so in sync on some things and then completely misread each other at other times.

Beth shrugged. "Like I said, that's fine."

Daryl hated the dejected look on Beth's face and he knew he was ruining it. Deciding to be absolutely honest for once he said, "It's taking everything I have not to have you right now."

Beth looked stunned. "Oh."

"Oh is right," Daryl said dryly. He walked over, crouching low so they were eye to eye. "I wanna do all manner of things to you – with you, Beth. Some of them practically unspeakable."

Beth licked her lips and visibly swallowed. "So what's the problem?"

"It's complicated," Daryl said, standing upright again.

"You're telling me," Beth said, getting to her feet. He had expected her to argue with him like she did about most things.

"So what's the plan?" Beth pressed.

"We have to be discrete," Daryl said. "I meant what I said a ways back now. I can barely look your father in the eye now, let alone if he actually knew."

Beth bit her lip in a way he didn't like.

"What?" He asked warily.

"Michonne knows," she confessed.

"What!"

"I had to tell her, I needed her help, to get the condoms." Beth tensed, waiting for him to explode.

"Carl knows," Daryl simply said.

'What?" It was Beth's turn.

"He weaselled it outta me. Did you know how sneaky he's got?"

Beth threw her hands in the air. "This is supposed to be a secret but already two people know."

Daryl wanted to leave her thinking that was all but he couldn't. They were partners in this, whatever the hell else they were. "I think Glenn and Rick suspect it."

Beth was dazed. She knew they lived in a tight knit community with not a lot to do except gossip but she thought she might be able to keep losing her virginity to herself for a bit.

"Suspecting isn't knowing," Beth said weakly.

"It's close enough. We gotta be real careful if we wanna keep this up."

"Which you do?"

"Damn it woman, didn't I just say that?"

Daryl saw a small smile play on Beth's lips. He realised she liked that he called her woman. He could hardly play the kid card now after having sex with her.

"What kind of things?" Beth said. She took a step closer. Him calling her a woman had made her bold.

Daryl took a step back. "No, not here. I'm supposed to be guardin'."

Beth pouted. A few hours back she hadn't even had sex and now she was ready to pounce on him? He had created a monster. A sexy, eager monster.

"But soon right?"

Daryl snagged a finger through the belt loop of her pants and pulled her to him. It threw her off balance and gave him the power again.

He leant forward so he could talk directly into her ear. "I'm make you a deal. I'll make sure it happens soon if you promise to let me kiss you anywhere I want."

"Deal," Beth said confidently.

Daryl knew his true meaning hadn't registered with the girl and he was glad. The look of surprise on her face would serve as punishment for not wearing any underwear and telling him about it.

**AN: your reviews inspired me so I wrote this chapter. I'm posting so quickly I'm falling behind on my promise to be one chapter ahead at all times. I wanted to try and demonstrate the range of emotions in Daryl. It was a complicated balance so let me know if I pulled it off. Likewise with Beth, who is feeling simpler things but I think maybe more relatable to us mere humans out there. I'm going to go finish my glass of wine now. **

**MD666**


	16. Chapter 16

Having so many people at their disposable meant that the prison was totally free from walkers and Beth could safely explore the different parts of the prison.

She hadn't had much time for investigating before now but their encounter with that group of men had put a pause on any runs, except for emergencies. Beth knew Daryl and Rick had left on one this morning to find some more baby formula.

The more Judith grew, the more she ate and it seemed like they could never keep ahead in stock piling the stuff. Beth couldn't wait until she was old enough to eat the vegetables they were growing.

Beth was worried about both the men. Rick refused to let anyone risk themselves for Judith's formula at the moment and Daryl wouldn't allow Rick to go without him there to back him up. Beth admired his loyalty to Rick. She knew that Rick's opinion meant a lot to Daryl even if he was hesitant to admit it.

That was partly the reason why Beth found herself here. She had been looking for a distraction, anything to take her mind off the passing hours and their continued absence.

Beth didn't know a lot about prisons but when she stumbled upon the library she should have been less surprised than she was. For some reason it just never occurred to her that prisoners would like to read though it made perfect sense.

Beth switched the lights on and they came flickering to life. No one had gotten to cleaning this room yet and the heavy layer of dust made her cough.

Beth had never been much of a reader and neither had Maggie both being more interested in outdoor pursuits but she couldn't remember a time when her father hadn't had his nose stuck in a book. The only reason Hershel didn't know about this yet was the fact it was so far from their cell block. Beth made a note to take him back a book.

There was something refreshingly normal being in this room, like it was its own bubble separate from the outside world. If only it wasn't for all the dirt and cobwebs.

Beth decided that this room could be her project. She needed something productive to direct her energies into. Her thoughts needed some kind of focus because there was certainly enough on her mind right now.

Her conversation with Daryl the other night had set her mind at ease. She was relieved he hadn't pulled away from her after everything. He was a fixture in her life, a gruff constant that had changed her irrevocably. Beth had always been coddled and she had just accepted that was the way of things but he had expected more; demanded more of her. He had saved her life and Beth had absolute trust in the fact he would protect her.

Beth understood the situation was complicated, she wasn't naive. Daryl thought of himself as damaged and had so many walls up to guard himself. But what she felt wasn't complicated at all. Daryl was her friend but she also cared about him in a way that she didn't care about anyone else.

Beth wasn't sure if those feelings were reciprocated. She had only just admitted to herself that it was more than friendly and more than basic attraction. If it was there in Daryl too, it would take him longer to come to terms with it. He had fought against their attraction every step of the way and Beth didn't imagine this part would be any different. She couldn't make him a man he wasn't though. Beth had fallen for him just the way he was, rough edges and all.

Beth was surprised by how little this revelation shocked her. Probably she had known all along what was happening and now she had the courage to accept this was what she felt. It gave her a certain sense of peace to not be at war with what she should want and what she did want.

Beth knew that it would catch up with her, that there were going to be problems that made her fret and worry. Daryl would be the cause of most of them she suspected. She had chosen a difficult man who would probably push her further away if he knew how she felt.

It was just that at the moment she was being consumed by darker, more serious thoughts.

She had killed someone.

The circumstances had been dire but it still weighed heavily on her. It had been him or her, and it had never been a choice. Beth had shot him without even thinking. Maybe if she had had more time to think she would have reasoned with him but that hadn't been the case and she hadn't hesitated.

Beth got a little glimpse into what Carl had gone through. From his callous attitude Beth had thought he was not haunted by his decision at all but Daryl had told her how it had eaten the boy up inside and she felt like a fool for not seeing it better.

Beth didn't think she was feeling guilt so much as regret. She just wanted some time to process what she had done. Time was a luxury none of them had. Chances were that if the Governor brought the fight to them, she'd be on the front line. There would be more bodies on her conscious by the end; of that she had no doubt.

Beth found a battered copy of Peter Pan and picked it up, wondering how long it had been at the prison.

"I liked that book."

Beth jumped. Daryl was leaning casually against the doorframe. Beth hadn't heard him approach. She mentally cursed his quiet hunters tread.

Daryl's arms were crossed; he looked completely at home lounging there. This was a stark contrast to when she had first met him. He had vibrated with aggressive energy, looking out of place wherever he was. It wasn't until Beth had seen him move in the woods the first time that she saw him in his natural habitat. Daryl had mellowed out a bit since then if a person like Daryl could ever be described as calm.

Beth cleared her throat. "You liked this book?" she asked incredulously. Beth hadn't meant to imply anything but Daryl hadn't struck her as the type who had read childhood classics.

"Even red necks have ta go to school," he said wryly. Daryl walked into the room and took the book from her.

"Odd choice for a prison if you ask me."

"What did you like about it?" Beth was curious. She had seen the animated movie but never read the book.

"What's not to like? Enchanted land, pirates, no parents."

Beth didn't imagine the shift in his stance when he said the word parents. In was on the tip of her tongue to ask him a question about his childhood but for once he seemed relaxed, Beth didn't want to jar him into being defensive.

"How'd you find me?" she asked instead.

"Well it's almost dinner and Karen said you'd wandered off in this direction. You weren't that hard t'find."

"Because you're a tracker extraordinaire?"

A faint smile quirked his lips. "Something like that."

"How'd the run go?" Beth tried to sound nonchalant. She didn't want to advertise the worry she had felt when she had woke up to find Daryl gone.

Daryl lent against one of the reading tables. "Went pretty smooth. Even the Governor can't be everywhere at once."

Daryl reached up to get another book and Beth saw that he had exaggerated by saying things had been routine. Down the back of his left arm was a jagged gash. Daryl had obviously attended to it hastily but it was still oozing blood.

Beth gasped at the sight, seizing his forearm to pull him into the light. "You said smooth!"

"I ain't dead, am I?" Daryl grumbled, looking put out that she had seen it.

"What happened?" she demanded, using her no nonsense voice.

"There were some walkers, got caught on some wire tryin' to elude them."

"Don't use fancy words. It makes you sound like a two-bit magician." Beth deliberately goaded him, knowing that if he was angry he was less likely to feel the pain of what she was going to do next.

"What the hell _is _a two-bit- ow!"

With practiced ease Beth had gently pulled the wounds edges apart to get a better look.

"What are you thinkin'?" he snapped.

Beth ignored him. "That cut is filthy! You telling me wire did that?"

"Wire, rusty nail – S'all the same."

Beth blinked at him. "It really ain't. We need to clean that up now."

"I did clean it," Daryl protested.

"You probably ran a soiled rag over it and that's all."

"You know I know better than that!" he argued.

"When you're attendin' to someone else, maybe. But I know what you're like when you're the patient. C'mon now!" Beth tugged his elbow.

"Do I even get a say in this?"

"No."

Beth heard him mutter, "Spoiled brat." She fought a grin; he really didn't like being told what to do.

Beth compensated by replicating his mumbling tone and saying, "cantankerous ole' bastard."

Daryl pulled out of her grasp. If he was going to suffer the indignity of being bossed around by a teenager he was going to do it on his own steam.

"Fine but I'm tellin' your daddy you cussed," he tossed back over his shoulder.

Beth followed him, rolling her eyes. Sometime she didn't know which one of them was the teenager.

Beth found a first aid kit. Daryl spun a chair around, so he was straddling it backwards, his arms resting on the top of the chair.

"We should almost start carrying these around our necks, considering how often we use them," Beth joked, patting the first aid kit. She pulled a chair up so that she was at his side. It seemed like her and Daryl spent way too much time patching each other up. Maybe in this brave new world this would become an accepted courting ritual.

Beth's eyes were focused on the cut. "I need you to take your shirt off."

Daryl eyed her warily over his shoulder.

"Not like that," Beth said exasperated. "I'm sure I'll be able to control myself."

Daryl's shoulders were still tense and Beth realised that hadn't been what he was thinking of at all. It slowly dawned on her that he didn't want her to see his back.

Beth had heard about the scars though she had never seen them properly. Daryl had always been careful to keep his back angled away from her whenever she might have seen it. Now that Beth thought about it he had kept it from her so efficiently when they had been intimate it indicated a lifetimes worth of practice hiding them.

Beth had never met anyone who had been abused as a child and she was uncertain how to proceed. Did she go for the business like, medical approach or did she try for sympathy? Daryl would hate the later and Beth found the first option equally unacceptable.

"It's me, Daryl. It's just me," she said in a low voice.

Daryl looked away from her, eyes fixing on some unknown spot on the wall. He pulled his shirt off quickly and then his hands returned to the back of the chair, clenching so tight all the muscles stood out in his forearms.

Beth was glad he wasn't watching her reaction. Her whole body felt numb as she saw what he had gone to such lengths to hide. Initially her overwhelmed mind couldn't process it. Her eyes were first drawn to the tattoo draping down the right side of his back. What looked like two demons reached for each other.

Then she saw the scars, really saw them. They weren't faded silvery lines. They were purple and raised. The largest one started on the right upper side of his back and slashed diagonally down. On his left shoulder there was a cross. Beth's stomach lurched when she realised that one had been done deliberately and cruelly. Someone had intentionally carved into his back. There were other smaller ones but they looked no less violent.

Beth felt tears in her eyes. She'd always known Daryl's childhood had been hard but seeing them tore something inside of her. Beth didn't want to picture this happening to any child but the fact that it happened to Daryl made her sick.

Daryl had always been withdrawn and bad with emotions but now Beth thought it was a miracle that he had turned out with such a good heart. He could have just as easily been Merle, so consumed with bitterness and hate that he poisoned everything good around him.

Beth forced herself to move. Every second that dragged on without her doing or saying anything was just prolonging Daryl's agony. Turning her attention away from the evidence of abuse, Beth reached for some sterilising swabs.

Beth was proud her hand didn't shake as she gently cleaned the cut on the back of his left arm. Daryl jumped as her cool fingers brushed his skin and he hissed his pain through gritted teeth.

"Sorry," Beth said quietly. Beth's mind was reeling. There was nothing in the world she could say that could express how sorry she was that this had happened to him or how much she wished it hadn't. But she could damn well make sure that this particular injury was treated with the proper attention and care that young Daryl never had.

As Beth attended to the cut, taking her time and being as gentle as possible, Daryl slowly relaxed under her fingers. Daryl rested his cheek on the arm along the top of the chair. Beth bound a bandage smoothly around his arm, confident that the cut would heal well and cleanly.

Beth sat back in her seat, her hands folded in her lap.

"If you ever wanted to talk about it," she started to offer.

"I don't," he said harshly.

"You could trust me," Beth said evenly.

Daryl turned to face her, his eyes miserable. "It's not about trustin' you. It's just, I can't."

"You don't have to," Beth said with empathy. "I'm saying if you ever needed me I'm here for you."

"You can't know, Beth. I don't want you to look at me and for that to be all you see." He sounded like a frightened little boy. Talking about his past was a trigger for him and Beth was watching him regress right in front of her.

"What do you think I'll see, Daryl?" Beth fought to keep her voice steady even though her throat was tight and her heart was pounding.

"You'll see me for what I am. A broken, damaged excuse of a man." Daryl's eyes were wild, broadcasting all his insecurity.

"That'll never be what I see when I look at you," Beth said letting the strength of her conviction show in her voice.

Daryl swallowed. "Don't make promises you can't keep. You ain't heard it all."

"I didn't," Beth replied confidently. Daryl had protected her and cared for her. There was nothing in his past that would change her opinion that he was a good man.

Daryl reached down to grip his shirt and then pulled it on, concealing the scars. As soon as the shirt was on he seemed to breathe a little easier. The shirt served as a shield between the world and his inner pain.

Daryl stood up and Beth didn't push him any more on the issue. If he didn't believe her words then she'd find a way of showing him what he meant to her. But now was not that time.

"Thanks for fixin' me up," he said curtly, nodding at his newly bandaged arm.

"Least I could do, considerin' how many times you've done it for me."

"You do seem to get into danger more often than most people."

Beth winced. He wasn't wrong. She seemed to attract it like a magnet. Then again she'd never got herself impaled on rusty nails.

Beth reached up to brush some of his hair off his face. It was getting long. She was gratified that Daryl did shy away from her touch even if he did look taken back by the familiar gesture.

"You should let me cut your hair," Beth said though she didn't mean it. She liked the length it was. It suited him and his devil may care attitude.

Daryl snorted, sounding more and more like himself. "Ain't likely I'm lettin' you get near me with scissors. I got some sense a' self preservation."

"Yeah you're doing such a bang up job on your own."

Daryl shrugged. "Runs are dangerous."

"Just try and be a little more careful next time," Beth requested. She worried enough about him as it was.

As if he read her mind, Daryl nodded seriously. "I will. 'Sides, if I do hurt myself nurse Beth to the rescue, right?"

His hand reached out, sliding along her jaw to rest on her neck. Beth stepped into Daryl, going up on her tip toes to wrap her arms around his neck. Beth made the effort to close the distance so they were cheek to cheek. The moment felt heavy and poignant and had nothing to do with their attraction to each other. The electricity and the sex was still there, a sparking undercurrent that was always present but what they were sharing right now meant so much more.

Daryl stepped back and Beth was startled to see that there was real terror in his eyes. Thrown and confused, Beth wanted to ask him what was happening. Why had that beautiful moment made her blood thrum but scared him so blatantly?

She never got the chance.

"I gotta get back. They'll be looking for us soon." And then he turned and left.

Beth's eyebrows came together. Daryl had just run away from her.

**AN: Shorter chapter than usual but it was heavy on the emotion and I couldn't write much more. This was tricky subject matter. I'm like Beth, not a lot of history with abuse so I wanted to treat the issue sensitively without sounding like an ignorant asshole. **

**One guest reviewer (in a very lovely review) expressed her hope that this story wouldn't become all about the sex. It never will. I'm all about the feels. Not that anyone asked but I've been listening to Zara Larsson's song Uncover on repeat to get in the writing mood. I don't think it sums up the Beth and Daryl relationship perfectly but it does capture a lot of the key elements in this story. **

**Next few days are a bit busy so I can't promise an update for a bit but since I've just done three chapters in three days, I think I've given you enough to tide you over. Now I need to go lie down.**

**Can't wait to discuss everyone's take on this chapter. **

**MD666**


	17. Chapter 17

"Jesus Christ!" Daryl snapped, his face contorting with pain. "Be more careful. You'd think with your delicate fingers you'd be better at this."

Carl glared at Daryl. "If you're not nicer, you can clean your own damn wounds."

"Sorry," Daryl grunted out, not quite sincerely.

Carl shook his head, narrowing his eyes at the older man.

"I'm serious, I can't reach it myself."

"It's not healin' well, you're lucky it ain't infected," Carl said, turning his full attention to the cut. He had been surprised when Daryl had sought him out to help him change the dressing.

"Remind me again why Beth can't help you with this?"

"She's busy," Daryl said, lying through his teeth.

"And that's code for?"

Daryl made a face. "She saw my scars."

Carl's fingers stilled. "What happened?"

"I ran away." Daryl sighed.

"Pussy."

Daryl stared at the kid. Before he had started spending time with Carl and Beth, he'd never heard either one of them curse. Now they used swear words like second nature. Daryl was definitely to blame. Next thing he knew they'd be saying fuck and he'd have both their fathers coming down on him. Though if Beth said it in the right circumstances, that would be a different matter all together. Daryl shut down that direction of thought immediately.

"Don't know why y'all want to get involved in my business anyway," Daryl grumbled.

"She cares about you," Carl pointed out like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well maybe she shouldn't."

Now it was Carl's turn to sigh. Daryl had been brooding for the last few days and he knew he was being a coward but he couldn't face Beth one on one yet. It wasn't just the intensity of the moment that had frightened him but how badly he had wanted to tell Beth everything, unload the horrors of his past on her. It was perplexing that an innocent had chipped away at his armour so efficiently.

But he didn't want to burden her. It was bad enough he had to live with it, he didn't want Beth to have those images in her mind.

Daryl had meant what he said to her. He didn't want to see that fear and pity reflected in her eyes. He wasn't certain exactly how Beth saw him now but he liked the way she looked at him. There was affection and trust and desire, like he was a man that mattered and was worthy of attention. He wanted to be that person that she would go to for help, not someone Beth thought of as weak.

Carl was tucking the new bandage in and Daryl tested his arm. It was tender and Daryl knew he was lucky it wasn't worse. He couldn't imagine being the only guy to avoid being eaten only to succumb to infection.

"Y'know you can't keep doing this forever."

"Doin' what?" Daryl was pulled from his own thoughts.

"Avoidin' Beth every time it gets complicated."

"I don't," Daryl protested.

The pointed look Carl shot him was argument enough. Daryl could admit that his strategy when things became too emotional was to run away.

His attraction to her made him run. His affection for her made him run. Even moments of understanding made him turn on his heel and get the heck out of there. Daryl would rather face a herd of walkers than Beth right now.

For her part she had been remarkably patient. Normally when he was trying to avoid her, she'd find a way to penetrate his personal bubble and it was always Beth just being unintentional, unsuspecting Beth. This time he knew Beth was giving him space.

Daryl would have been thankful if he hadn't caught the look of hurt she tried, and failed, to conceal when he'd avoid eye contact or kept conversation monosyllabic. Now his reticence was not only punishing him, it was punishing her too.

"If I agree you're right are you gonna get even more annoyin'?" Daryl asked Carl blandly.

"Oh yeah!"

"You're emotionally functional, right?" Daryl asked abruptly, shifting the conversation.

"Well, I'm better than you," Carl countered.

"I ain't so good at apologisin'. Hypothetically, if I wanted to apologise to someone-"

"_Someone?_ You gotta be kidding me," Carl muttered.

Daryl continued like the interruption hadn't happened, "-how would I go about it?"

"Personality transplant?" Carl suggested with a shrug.

Daryl crossed his arms and glowered at the boy even though he knew he had little to no chance of intimidating Carl anymore.

"Be sincere," Carl offered, treating the situation with a little more gravity. "Get her flowers?"

Daryl blanched. He couldn't think of anything more mortifying than giving Beth flowers. All he had ever given a woman before now was a double shot of tequila and a reason to shout out the Lord's name. Not that he mentioned either of those things to Carl. They were friends but Daryl was still mindful that Carl was too young for that kind of talk.

"That's a lil' outside my comfort zone," Daryl said gruffly.

"Yeah, it ain't really your style. Maybe a squirrel?"

"You're just talkin' shit now, aren't ya?"

Carl shrugged, neither confirming nor denying the accusation. "You _know_ what Beth wants from you."

Daryl didn't know why he bothered censoring himself when Carl clearly knew the score. "You suggestin' I use _sex_ to solve problems? That don't sound emotionally functional to me."

"I killed a guy, what do you want from me?" It was kind of a morbid joke but it showed that Carl was coming to terms with what he had done and Daryl wasn't going to protest against a little black humour considering the alternative.

"I don't want to fix this with sex," Daryl blurted out.

Carl weighed him up speculatively. "The real secret is you don't need a special approach. Beth's a forgiving person. She'll understand."

Daryl ran his hands through his hair. Carl was right. All he needed to do was man up and talk to her. Beth wasn't a petty person; she wouldn't hold what happened over his head.

Daryl nodded towards the target they had been using for crossbow practice. "You get five shots. You hit the bullseye; I'll go find Beth right now."

Carl picked up the crossbow that had been abandoned on the ground. His muscles strained as he loaded it but he was doing it with more and more ease these days. Carl raised the crossbow and sighted down the length of it. He took in one deep breath, exhaled and released the trigger. The arrow sailed true and thudded cleanly into the centre of the target.

"Wise ass!"

...

Daryl had searched for Beth everywhere but couldn't find her. In fact the prison felt oddly deserted today. It was ironic that the one day he wanted to find people was the one time they all up and vanished.

Michonne was walking the length of the fence, looking for any weaknesses. Daryl hesitated to approach her considering what she knew but he wanted to find Beth while the boldness of his decision was still fuelling him.

"Any flaws?" he asked, walking up to Michonne from behind.

The woman didn't jump, she just continued her inspection. "No."

Daryl might have thought himself the strong silent type until he met Michonne. She made him feel downright conversational. He wanted to work his way up to asking about Beth. Daryl knew he was going to be obvious either way, he could at least make sure he didn't look too creepy.

"Will it hold out walkers and people?" Daryl pressed.

Michonne pursed her lips, clearly not in the mood to chat. "Probably."

This was like pulling teeth. He was going to have to bite the bullet.

"Have you seen Beth?"

Michonne straightened away from the chain link fence and eyed Daryl. Daryl shifted under her piercing stare.

"Why?"

Resisting the urge to tell her that it was none of her business, Daryl instead said, "I wanted t'talk to her."

"I thought you were avoiding her?"

Daryl started. Was he that transparent or was Michonne just more observant than most?

Michonne wasn't going to respect anything less than honesty so Daryl didn't bother trying to bullshit her. "I was being an idiot. I was gonna try and make things right."

Michonne nodded slowly. "I may have seen her."

Daryl wanted to throttle her for her recalcitrant manner. She intended to make him work for the knowledge.

"What's in it for you, Dixon?" Michonne asked suddenly. The question held more emotion than he'd seen Michonne display before. Her stance was defensive and there was anger simmering in her.

"I don't know what ya mean."

Michonne made a dismissive noise in her throat. "I understand Beth. I was her age too once and the bad boy thing can be appealing but only up until you get hurt."

_Bad boy?_ Is that how it looked to the outside world? That Daryl was just playing Beth and taking what he wanted? Well, of course it did. Daryl would think the same thing of him if he was on the outside looking in.

Daryl was beginning to feel defensive himself, even though he knew it would exacerbate the situation.

"The lady made a request and, gentleman that I am, I complied." He sounded like Merle.

"The whole southern charm thing, right?"

"Yes Ma'am." Daryl crossed his arms.

"I know you aren't like your brother," she began. Daryl was surprised by her change of tact. He hadn't expected Michonne to back down. Apparently he hadn't been the only one to hear the similarities between him and Merle just then.

"I just don't want to see Beth get in over her head."

Daryl identified something in her voice, something that he recognised. His eyebrows came together. They shared a look and a moment of understanding.

"Who?"

"Boyfriend. Brother. I didn't make smart decisions about who to let into my life."

Michonne may not bear the marks of her abuse where anyone could see them but it was there in her eyes right now.

"You?"

"Father," Daryl answered simply. It struck him that they were discussing his most hated topic as casually as if they were discussing the weather.

"I wouldn't do that to Beth. I respect her decisions no matter what," Daryl promised Michonne. Before this minute Daryl thought Hershel was going to be the toughest one to deal with if what he'd done with Beth became public but now he wasn't sure.

"She's an adult, if she wants this then that's fine."

Daryl knew what Michonne was getting at in her own veiled way. She was just making sure that he wasn't forcing Beth into anything against her will. He could relate to her desire to protect Beth. He hadn't known that either woman was that close but now that Michonne's past was being revealed he could understand why she went out of her way to ensure Beth's safety in this matter.

"Think I saw her with Sasha and Tyreese round the other side of the prison."

Daryl fought the urge to groan. So she wasn't alone. "What are they doing there?"

"Looking for more places to plant, I think."

Immensely relieved that this conversation was coming to an end and that he seemed to have passed some kind of test, Daryl took his leave of Michonne, letting her return to what she had been doing earlier.

Daryl followed the line of the fence. There were fresh walkers lying on the other side that Michonne had ended along her patrol. She found the noises they made intolerable. Daryl wouldn't have cared either way, walkers groans were becoming white noise to him.

He found the three people standing on a slight hill. Tyreese and Sasha were debating something and Beth was standing a little way off, caught in her own thoughts. The sun glinted off her hair and Daryl's stomach dropped. She looked so perfect and serene. Too good for a man like him really.

Beth saw him standing there and her face broke into an easy smile. It lasted only an instant before the weight of the last few days wiped it from her face. Her stance became uncertain and Daryl could see that she didn't know how things stood between them. That was his fault. He should have made it clear that whatever happened, he was her friend first and foremost.

As Daryl got closer he could see there was a hint of heat in her eyes. He recognised it as anger. His avoidance of her was trying her patience even though she attempted to hide it.

"Hi," he began awkwardly. Daryl was thankful that Tyreese and Sasha were far enough away and too involved in good old fashioned sibling bickering to pay them much mind.

"Hi." Beth's response was clipped. He was going to have to try harder than that to break down the wall he was responsible for putting between them.

Between Carl giving him a hard time and the most uncomfortable interrogation of his life courtesy of Michonne, this day could not get any worse so he figured he may as well just dive right in to the hard part.

"I'm sorry."

Beth flashed a brief expression of surprise but covered it well. Keeping her face guarded she prompted him to continue. "For what?"

Beth wasn't going to make it easy on him. It appeared that despite the fact Beth understood his reasons for running the other night; it hadn't stopped his actions from hurting her feelings. She was human after all. For the first time Daryl contemplated whether he may have been taking Beth's forgiving nature for granted.

"For disappearin' mid conversation the other night."

"I get why you did," Beth said with a shrug but the muscles around her mouth were tight. Her bottom lip trembled, just the tiniest bit. She was going to cry, Daryl realised, panic flooding his system.

What he wanted to do was take her in his arms and hold her, like she had held him and, from the look in her eyes, Beth wanted that from him too.

But he couldn't. Not with Tyreese and Sasha so close. They may not have been following what Daryl and Beth were talking about but they'd notice a hug and then the whole prison would know about it by dinner time.

"Hey, you know that had nothin' t'do with you, right?" he asked keeping his voice low.

Beth bit down on the wavering lip and nodded.

"It's just talkin' about what happened to me makes me act stupid. I didn't want you thinkin' I was trying to get away from you."

Beth drew in a shaky breath. "I understand."

The anger was gone and it looked like the crying had been averted.

Standing there, vulnerable like this, Daryl started to wonder if Beth didn't fear rejection nearly as much as he did. He wouldn't have guessed it from her open and friendly way but Daryl could acknowledge the circumstances were different here. Beth wasn't apprehensive of rejection in general; she just didn't want _him_ specifically to spurn her.

Daryl was getting more and more caught up with Beth. He knew what he'd been getting himself into when he agreed to be her first and then barely a day later he had bailed on her. He could just imagine what that looked like to Beth.

Daryl was shirking his responsibility.

"I haven't had much opportunity to see you by yourself."

"Well whose fault is that?" Beth sassed. Daryl hid a smile. He was glad her attitude was back.

"Rick kept sendin' me to work on the generators; Carl wanted me to braid his hair. I got busy."

Beth punched him in the arm but it was a light hit and she went for his good arm so he figured he was half way to forgiven.

Continuing in the vein he added, "Michonne wanted to have a tea party too."

Beth giggled then. A grudging smile had found its way on to her face. It made her more beautiful than ever. This close to her and unable to touch her was torture.

Daryl had promised to create an opportunity for them to be together again soon – another broken promise.

With a furtive glance to make sure they still had some privacy, Daryl said, "I got guard duty next couple of nights but then maybe we could..." He let himself trail off, unable to think of the correct phrasing. How did you suggest sex to a girl like Beth without sounding corny or vulgar?

Daryl could see the pulse in Beth's neck start pounding. Whatever had passed between them, the attraction was still strong. Maybe he should have listened to Carl and led with the sex.

"Sounds good." Beth barely whispered the words and the start of a blush was working its way into her cheeks.

Daryl felt more in control now and yet more reckless at the same time. He was intoxicated by that flush of colour in her delicate skin.

He leaned in a little. To anyone watching, they would have just thought Daryl was making a point but from his perspective the movement was charged. "You remember the terms of our deal?"

Beth swallowed. "I remember." Her voice was husky in a way it had no right being. It was ridiculously sensual.

"I didn't hold up my end so you're not bound by it anymore." He tried to sound nonchalant.

Beth tilted her chin up, trying to replicate his confidence. "I'll let it stand. I'm generous that way."

Beth sounded a contradicting mix of eager, curious and scared. It let Daryl know she had thought about what his plans would entail.

Tyreese and Sasha started to walk over.

Daryl kept his voice neutral, "well since you're still keen, I'll set that up."

"Keen for what?" Sasha asked.

Beth's blush roared into life and she had to battle to keep from glaring at him.

Without skipping a beat Daryl answered. "Crossbow training."

**AN: I felt Daryl needed a whole POV chapter to balance Beth's. Next one will be back to a combination of both of them. I'm still trying to create their relationship externally to lust. Though as you can see we're getting back round to it. Please review and let me know your thoughts. Everyone was so wonderful last chapter, it was fantastic.**

**MD666**


	18. Chapter 18

It was strange, a year ago Daryl would have rather eaten a spoon full of nails than apologise to anyone but it actually had made him feel good.

Daryl could see the change in Beth instantly. Before dinner, she walked around the room holding Judith and singing softly to the infant. The smile on her face was relaxed.

Daryl tried to focus on the discussion he was having with Rick, Glenn and Hershel about digging some ditches around the outside of the prison. It had been Hershel's idea to make it a little harder to just drive up to the prison. Only half his attention was on the conversation. Out of the corner of his eye he was tracking Beth's movements. She seemed oblivious to his observations.

Karen took the infant from Beth so she could actually eat some food. As Beth handed over Judith, Daryl caught a flash of silver at her wrist. He sat up a little straighter. Beth was wearing the bracelet he had gifted her.

Daryl felt divided. On one hand he was overwhelmed that his actions impacted on how Beth was feeling that much. At the same time he was thrilled that he was responsible for her smile. It made him feel that maybe he could do this without completely screwing it up.

"Daryl?"

Daryl jerked his attention back to the men across from him. He realised Hershel had asked him a question.

"I missed that," Daryl said awkwardly, trying to keep from blushing.

"I said, do we need any more tools or we good to get this project up and runnin'?" Hershel repeated patiently.

"Nah, we could get started tomorrow if y'all want."

Now he remembered why things with Beth weren't smooth sailing. It wasn't just his emotional short comings. One of the big reasons was sitting across from him, nodding sagely. How did you tell a man that you were giving it to his teenage daughter? Daryl winced subtly. He already knew that was bad phrasing.

"We sure he's gunnin' for us? He might have decided we aren't worth the bother?" Glenn said hopefully.

Rick shook his head. "I don't think it's a coincidence that group was there."

"Yeah but he's just one man," Glenn said.

"He's at least got his girlfriend Martinez with him," Daryl pointed out.

"Fine, there's two of them. How did he persuade a big group to back him up?"

"Probably he offered them a safe place as a prize," Hershel said. All of them took a moment to look around the prison that was their home.

"What's to stop them from taking it without him?" Glenn asked. He was really hitting the hard questions tonight.

"Nothin'," Rick answered bleakly.

"Screw that, they ain't havin' it if I gotta personally kill everyone in that group!" Daryl snapped.

He wasn't sure why his declaration made Rick smile a little. "I admire your enthusiasm but let's hope it won't come to that."

Daryl pushed himself to his feet, grabbing up his crossbow. "Well some of us have some guardin' t'do."

...

Beth was aware of Daryl's hot gaze following her around the room. But she pretended not to notice, whispering to Judith and bouncing the baby in her arms.

Beth forced herself to remain casual but inside she was jumping out of her skin. His eyes on her felt as powerful as his actual touch.

Now that they had sorted out the issues of the last few days Beth felt lighter and more at ease. Her stomach twisted with anticipation at what would be happening in a few nights time. Beth wasn't completely naive, she knew what Daryl wanted to do to her and she was nervous and thrilled in equal measure.

In reality it wasn't the first time they had made plans to be intimate but it was the first time that Daryl had initiated them. It was almost like he had asked her out on a date. A weird post-apocalyptic sex date. But considering how Daryl had just spent a few days avoiding her like the plague, the fact he was seeking her out was a huge step forward.

That Tyreese and Sasha had overheard a snippet of their conversation made Beth feel awkward but she was glad to see the side of Daryl that liked teasing her.

Beth didn't know how she could wait two days and Beth was tempted to sneak out to Daryl on guard duty. She knew that would be silly and that if something had happened while she was distracting their guard, Beth would never live down the guilt. Still it was just occurring to her that they were doing nearly everything on Daryl's terms. Beth decided to make a concerted effort to change that. There would need to be a more equal division of power in terms of their physical relationship. She just needed to get brave enough to take charge.

As it turned out, there was so much to be done around the prison that Beth barely had the energy to tie her shoe laces let alone dwell on what her and Daryl had planned. Two days later Beth found herself digging trenches.

"Wish we had peasants for this shit," Sam grumbled on her other side.

Carol looked up and Beth expected her to scold him for his language. "Just point us in the direction of some, an' we'll go round them up."

"That would be slavery," Carl said, with a pointed look at Sasha.

Sasha shook her head. "Ah hell, I'm on board if it means we can sit down for a bit. Let's go find us some slaves."

Beth giggled. "Any of you find it odd that the only people diggin' are the women and children?"

The others looked around as if it only just occurred to them.

"How the hell did that happen?" Sasha demanded.

"The boys would wanna be organising dinner tonight," Carol said dryly. The jobs got rotated around all people, there was no real rhyme or reason and it was just a coincidence of planning.

Beth's arms ached from shovelling dirt but she was enjoying the company. The moat-like ditch would eventually extend around the whole prison. Beth confessed they might be doing more talking than work at the moment.

"Not sure how I feel getting lumped in the category of children," Sam muttered.

"Aw, I'm sorry. You're very much a man," Sasha said, reaching out to squeeze Sam's bicep muscles. Sam blushed and turned back to his work. Sasha caught Beth's eye and winked. It had become pretty clear that Sam had a big crush on Sasha. To Sasha's credit, she was very nice about it, pretending not to notice when the boy could barely stammer out a sentence in front of her. Beth was certain it wasn't reciprocated though.

They were distracted when Daryl appeared out of the underbrush. He was just suddenly amongst them like a woodland goblin. He was dragging a deer behind him.

Carl gave an excited whoop and Beth felt her jaw drop. She was certain that all the game had been poached or eaten by walkers. She wasn't religious like her father but she took it as a sign. Maybe things weren't always going to go against them.

"Daryl, I could kiss you for this!" Carol said. Daryl blushed at the praise, ducking his head, but Beth knew he was pleased to receive it. Once upon a time a dead deer would have made her feel sad but now all she saw was dinner. Carol was right; she could kiss Daryl for bringing something fresh to the prison.

"We'll have a feast tonight," Carol continued.

"Prepared by the men," Sasha added. Everyone laughed except for Daryl, who just looked confused.

Daryl fixed his eyes on Sam and Carl. "Well you two gonna help me or just stand there posin'?"

Carl and Sam moved forward to take the deer between them. Sam obliged a little more quickly, still wary of Daryl. Carl rolled his eyes and said, "Alright, old man."

Daryl cuffed him upside the head but it was affectionate and barely ruffled Carl's hair. Carl darted out Daryl's reach with a grin.

Beth could see the two boys struggling to take the deer up but neither of them would admit that to Daryl. Seemed Daryl wasn't the only one interested in impressing the residents of the prison.

Sasha and Carol followed the young boys in a supervising capacity.

"Seems like someone has got himself some admirers," Beth teased.

Daryl crossed his arms, smirking. "Oh yeah? Like who?"

"Carl and Sam definitely have a crush on you."

The smirk was wiped clean and Daryl groaned. "I walked in to that one."

"Can't say I blame them," Beth countered with a grin, feeling a little brazen in her good mood.

Daryl shifted uncomfortably. "Well they're outta luck. Eighteen's as young as I go."

"Good for me," Beth said, her voice dropping an octave.

Daryl's eyes fixed on Beth sharply. "Are you flirtin' with me?"

Beth shrugged. "I'm tryin' it out."

The corners of Daryl's lips tugged up at that. "How you findin' it?"

"I wish I'd known how fun it was making you uncomfortable. I would have done it more often."

Daryl took a step towards her. "That would be a dangerous game t'play."

Beth's stomach twisted at the words. Far from feeling intimidated she felt challenged but she knew it was a game she could never win. Her inexperience did not lend itself to giving her the upper hand.

"What Carol said was right though. The idea of something different for dinner? It's the best thing that has happened in forever."

"Hey!" Daryl said feigning offense. "You wanna correct that statement?"

"Nah, I'll let it stand," Beth quipped, walking back to the prison.

...

Daryl couldn't believe what a dead deer could do for the mood of the community. With all these people it wasn't even like it would stretch that far but people were talking excitedly about it like it was indeed the best thing that could have happened.

Daryl was hailed and welcomed like a king. It felt a little strange being so lauded for simply doing what he did naturally. But the sheer delight and pleasure was infectious. For a brief moment it seemed like the Governor was forgotten and that was the real prize.

If Daryl had asked he was certain they would have carried him around on their shoulders for at least the next twenty-four hours.

Beth's confident banter had also put him in a good mood. It had been so long since they had just enjoyed a conversation without having to discuss their relationship, emotional scars or the ever present threat of death. He liked when Beth had teased him. There was no disrespect; it just showed she was comfortable around him. Daryl couldn't imagine meeting Beth in real life and earning her easy respect. Probably he would have scared her with his abrasive, cutting nature.

Daryl was still mindful that he was supposed to sneak off with Beth at some point tonight. He was still very determined to do so. Her playful argument earlier had actually turned him on; he wanted to put a similar smile on her face himself. With the prison buzzing with this much excitement it would probably be easy to accomplish. Still he had a plan to help matters a little bit.

...

"Where the hell did you get all that?" Maggie breathed. There were four bottles of booze lined up on the table.

"Been collectin' it," Daryl said. "Glenn's been helpin'."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Maggie turned her eyes to her fiancé.

Glenn shrugged. "It was supposed to be a surprise. For a rainy day."

"It ain't rainin'," Maggie pointed out dryly.

Glenn flushed. Maggie sighed and joined Carol, helping to get the food into the common area.

"Well looky here, seems you can keep a secret from Maggie," Daryl drawled.

"Shut up man," Glenn snapped.

Daryl put his hands up in a surrender gesture. "Not my fault she's got your balls in a vice."

"That's nothing compared to what she'll do to your balls, she catches you leering at her little sister again!" Glenn countered. His smug grin showed that he thought he had won.

"I don't leer!" Daryl protested.

"Yeah sure," Glenn snorted.

Their conversation was cut short by Rick's presence. "I'm not sure this is a good idea."

"It's a celebration," Glenn said. Rick looked around at the happy people and Daryl could see his resolve weakening.

"I feel like I'm temptin' fate, allowin' this," Rick sighed.

"Tyreese and Michonne are on guard duty. They ain't gonna be touchin' the stuff." Daryl went for the logical argument.

"See, it's going to be fine," Glenn agreed. A second ago they had been tearing each other a new one but they had united immediately as soon as their alcohol privileges were threatened.

Rick narrowed his eyes suspiciously at both the men. "This is a one off," Rick said, walking off.

Glenn and Daryl shared victorious smiles.

"Y'know, if we get everyone drunk enough maybe we could play a round of spin the bottle, hook you up with Beth," Glenn said sweetly.

"You're an idiot," Daryl said, trailing off in search of food.

"Seven minutes of heaven?" Glenn called after him.

Daryl missed Merle but it looked like he had inherited a bunch of brothers in this prison. Brothers who had no end of shit to give him. Daryl suspected that if Glenn knew he had crossed that final line with Beth already, he wouldn't be making light of the situation.

"I like truth or dare personally." Beth materialised in front of him.

"We ain't playing games tonight. This ain't college." It didn't look like he was going to get any food if people didn't stop talking to him.

"'Sides, I played that with you once and you play dirty."

Beth raised an eyebrow. "I don't think my virginity is gonna be an issue any more."

Daryl scanned the space around them quickly to make sure no one had heard that line.

"You have to be more careful with what you say, where," he instructed her, struggling to keep his voice low.

"Apologises, oh Deer king," Beth said tartly. She brushed past him, flipping her hair as she went.

So he hadn't been imagining it earlier. Beth was actually trying to flirt with him. It was interesting and no end of flattering but it was dangerous too. If they weren't careful they'd be inviting every damn person in the prison to weigh in on their relationship.

Carol passed him a plate of food. "You're pretty popular round here tonight."

"Yeah, I used to kill things all the time before and people just thought I was strange."

"There was that one time you wore an ear necklace."

Daryl remembered that time. He'd been searching for Sophia and had gone half mad in the process. Between the pain and the struggle to drag himself back to the farm, he was practically a wild animal when he got back.

"Every hunter's gotta have some trophies."

Carol patted his shoulder. "That's why people thought you were strange."

"Rub it in an' I won't let you have any of the next animal I bring in," he threatened.

Carol turned her dark doe eyes on him, calling his bluff. The way things were now, the women in the prison had the run of him.

Daryl took a seat next to Carl, picking over his food. He had to admit it was wonderful. Plain but after nothing but prison food any kind of variety put a song in his heart.

He caught a good whiff of whatever Carl was drinking from the cup and quickly confiscated it.

"Hey!" Carl protested.

"Nobody taught you to share? Anyway, I can smell you've had enough." Daryl took his own mouthful and winced. He hadn't had whiskey in far too long and it burned down his throat.

He noticed that Beth wasn't drinking any of the alcohol but he had never pictured her as a drinker. Not just because she was underage but because of the wholesome good-girl image she projected.

Daryl was careful how much he drank. He had never intended to get drunk; he just wanted everyone else to be a little hazy. Glenn was definitely already there and Rick, for all his protestations, had had his fair share too.

Daryl's tolerance was low and he could feel the alcohol getting to work in his system. Laughter drew his attention back to Beth. Karen and Maggie had goaded her into drinking some straight vodka.

Daryl grimaced when he saw the clear liquid. It was going to taste awful. Still he didn't intervene. He couldn't wait to see Beth's face.

Beth threw the shot back. She barely blinked. She looked around at the disappointed faces. "What?"

"Never mind," Maggie said. Even Daryl was surprised by her lack of reaction. The other women returned to pouring more drinks. As soon as their backs were turned, Beth made a face, sticking out her tongue. She had beat them at their own game. He chuckled at her aggrieved expression.

She was so unlike his mother who would have taken alcohol intravenously if she could have.

Daryl got swayed into playing a round of cards. While he played, Beth got tricked into having a few more drinks. Each time she kept her face bland, not giving her audience the satisfaction of reacting with each new liquor she tried.

If she kept this up she would be drunk but she had to keep playing. Silly, stubborn Beth.

Daryl got absorbed in the game. Glenn seemed to have a magic touch with cards and Daryl was determined to figure out if he was cheating. Rick and Hershel seemed equally surprised by this new demonstration of skill.

Daryl looked up randomly and realised he had lost track of Beth. In fact she was nowhere to be seen. His stomach felt tight. He folded his hand, trying to be as discrete as possible and went off in search of her.

...

Beth's thoughts seemed to run together. She probably shouldn't have drunk as much as she did but she refused to let Maggie win her quest to make Beth spit out her drink.

Beth wasn't drunk. She had a full stomach and had drunk those shots over a period of time. It was borderline responsible. Still, she had a slight frame and there was no way she could escape the alcohol from affecting her at all.

Beth could see why people drank until this point. It had tasted disgusting going down but she had reached a sort of boneless relaxation that was hard to describe. Her whole body felt warm too.

Beth found her way to the prison library. She had needed some quiet and some cool air. That many people generated a lot of heat. It already looked so much better. Beth hadn't been able to dedicate a lot of time to it since she had discovered the cache but it was starting to look a little more habitable.

Beth spun at the creak of footsteps behind her. She breathed a sigh of relief when Daryl emerged out of the darkness.

"You shouldn't wander off like that," he chided her.

"I'm not drunk, if that's what you think," Beth said, crossing her arms.

"Wouldn't blame you if you were. You drank quite a bit."

"Hardly. I was just moving cups around so it looked like I was drinking more."

Daryl eyed her approvingly. "Sneaky." As if satisfied that she wasn't intoxicated, his whole demeanour changed. He took a predatory step towards her.

Beth held up her finger. "How do I know you're not drunk?"

Daryl looked momentarily floored. He hadn't counted on being questioned himself. "'Cause I ain't." He moved a bit closer.

It felt strange to Beth. She knew what was happening, they had done it before but Beth suddenly felt apprehensive. Maybe it was _because_ she knew. The first time had caught her off guard and she had just been swept up in the moment. Now Beth had an opportunity to over think things. What if she was boring the second time round? What if Daryl found her inexperience tiresome now she was no longer a virgin?

Beth knew that train of thought was ridiculous. One look at Daryl showed he wasn't consumed with the same kind of doubts that she was. In fact if she didn't know better, Beth would have thought his brain had shut down completely and given over to base instinct.

He might be hard to see but Daryl was in there. If she asked him to stop he would do so immediately. This was still Daryl, she corrected herself. Just another side to him. _A side only you get to see_, an internal voice pointed out.

This was a Daryl that Beth got to keep all to herself.

Tired of waiting for Daryl to come to her, she closed the distance between them quickly. If he could surrender to his instincts so totally then so could she.

They didn't kiss at first. Daryl ran his hands roughly up her arms and Beth shivered under his touch. Beth's hands ran a path up his chest, taking her time to savour the play of muscles she could feel under his shirt.

When Daryl eventually ran his lips along hers it was light and teasing. Beth sighed against his mouth. She had missed touching him these last few days. Her body instantly reacted to his hands on her. The alcohol had made her body warm but it sparked under his hands until her whole skin felt like it was on fire.

Daryl relinquished his gentle kisses on her mouth to kiss down her neck and along her collar bone. He ran his tongue along the new scar there, the one he had given her. Beth gasped out loud and her fingers curled into fists.

Daryl circled her so he was standing behind her. He pushed her hair out of the way and he covered the sensitive skin there with his hot mouth. His fingers trailed down her arms until his hands encircled her wrists, keeping her arms pinned to her side. Beth knew if she was to struggle that he would keep her in place.

Beth hungered for more but Daryl was being maddeningly patient. Beth leaned back against his hard body, finding it difficult to keep her feet. Releasing her wrists, Daryl pulled her shirt up and over her head.

Still behind her, Daryl started making his way down her back. Beth shuddered, throwing her head back a little. Daryl's attentiveness felt devious instead of kind. She knew his pace wasn't to put her at ease; it was to drive her over the edge.

There was an amused glint in his eyes when he eventually allowed her to face him. Daryl was very aware of what he was doing to her.

Leaning in to her, but careful not to touch her in any significant way, he reached around to unclasp her bra. It joined her shirt on the floor. Daryl stood back to admire her and Beth blushed a little under his intense gaze. She was thankful she hadn't mentioned this room to anyone yet. It had slipped her mind to tell her father and of that she was glad. Nothing would have ruined this quite like an appearance from Hershel.

Daryl repeated the same process to her front and when he ran his warm tongue down between her breasts, at least Beth had something to grab on to now. Her fingers curled into his shoulders. She wished it was his bare skin that she was holding.

As if he had read her thoughts, Daryl pulled away, tugging his shirt up over his head and letting it fall away to join Beth's on the floor.

He kissed her stomach, falling to his knees in front of her and Beth let herself clutch at his shoulders. The white of the bandage on his arm was a stark contrast against the tan of his skin. From this angle, she could see the cross scar on his shoulder. Instead of the sadness it had invoked in her the first time, it was just one more part of Daryl.

Daryl stood abruptly. His hands went to her waist and he was walking her back. Lifting her like she weighed nothing, he picked Beth up and put her on the reading table.

This time when Daryl kissed Beth, he meant business. He forced her mouth open under his and Beth yielded to him happily. Her fingers ran through his hair as his gripped her waist, digging into the soft skin there.

When he released her, Beth cried out in protest.

"No patience," he scolded.

"Not when it comes to you," Beth said, breathing hard.

His eyes grew heated at her words and he forgot whatever he'd been planning to do and ducked down to claim her lips again. His kiss was bruising and Beth matched his force, pushing back against his mouth.

With great effort he tore himself from her. Daryl's hands went to her jeans, undoing the top button and determinedly sliding them off her hips. Beth helped by pushing them down.

Sitting there in only underwear, Beth felt a tremor run through her body that had nothing to do with being cold. Daryl stepped between her legs and sealed his mouth over hers again. This kiss wasn't passionate; he just seemed to want to taste her. The bare skin of his torso pressed against her chest. Beth wrapped her legs around him, holding him to her. The buckle of his belt pushed up against the most sensitive part of her. The metal felt uncomfortable and cold but Beth didn't want to put any space between them.

Daryl carefully unhooked her legs, giving him room to move. Beth's breathing was shallow and fast. Part of her wanted to call it quits but she was so curious about what it would feel like.

With the flat of his hand he pushed her back, gently but firmly, so she was lying on the cool wood. It felt nice against her searing skin.

When Daryl started to slide her underwear off, Beth squeezed her eyes shut. The first brush of his lips along her inner thigh made her jump. Daryl was going slow again and if he was teasing before, he was genuinely trying to ease her into this now.

When his tongue first gliding along her, Beth's eyes flew open and she arched up off the table. Her friends and her had felt bold discussing sex at school but they shied away from this topic of conversation. One of her friends had awkwardly suggested that maybe it was sinful and that's why nobody talked about it.

Beth agreed. It felt sinful and dirty and if Daryl stopped she was going to scream. Her whole body seemed to tingle, like he was touching her entire body instead of that one isolated place.

Daryl seemed to be enjoying himself as much as she was. Beth struggled up on her elbows. She wanted to see. The sight of him between her thighs was one of the most powerfully erotic images she had ever seen.

When his eyes flicked up the length of her body and met hers, Beth felt breathless. Shoots of pleasure trailed up and down her body. One of Daryl's hands was wrapped around her thigh. With his free hand he reached up, splaying it against her stomach and pushing her back. He was using his strength to keep her restrained; she couldn't have moved away even if she wanted to, which she absolutely didn't.

Beth could feel the pressure building down low and she was moaning.

When Daryl's tongue slipped inside her, Beth swore. She was on the cusp and then she was spiralling over. The pressure released and everything went spiralling away from her.

Daryl's hand kept her in place as jolts of pleasure wracked her body. Beth's mind was reeling as she collapsed against the table. The intensity of it had blown her mind.

Daryl found his way up her trembling body. When he kissed her, Beth kissed him back deeply because it felt like the most natural thing in the world.

Daryl tugged off his own pants and Beth managed an expression of surprise when she discovered he wasn't wearing underwear.

"I'm time efficient," Daryl said when he saw where her eyes went.

He reached into the pocket of his pants and pulled out a condom. Beth stretched out her body while he dealt with the little foil packed. Her body had felt so taut a minute ago and now it uncoiled, boneless in the aftermath.

When Daryl claimed her, this time he didn't hesitate. Beth didn't feel the same pain as last time but still the sensation of being in her tore away all thoughts. There was no adjustment or grace period. He rocked into her immediately.

The restraint of these last few days had worn away at him. Beth could tell by the hungry desperate way he looked down at her.

Her hip was in his hand as he pulled her up to her, angling her so the length of him ran the length of her.

The hardness of the table was forgotten underneath her as she was consumed by Daryl's body moving with hers.

Her fingers ran down his back and his rhythm faltered when he felt her brush across his scars. Beth kept moving her hands down until she found safer territory to dig her fingers into. Beth was mirroring him, pulling him closer.

Daryl was hitting even deeper now and Beth was easily meeting him his body with her own. He dug his face into her neck and Beth could hear him practically growl. That animalistic sound spurred Beth on and when she found his shoulder under her mouth she was inclined to bite down.

She did it on a hunch that if Daryl had done the same to her the first time maybe it was something he would like. He jerked against her and Beth knew she was right.

Beth's blood was boiling in her veins and she felt so close to letting go again. Sensing the same thing, Daryl resituated them so instead of lying across her, he was standing with her left lying along the table.

The position left her completely exposed but with Daryl's eyes on her that way, Beth felt nothing but beautiful. Daryl paused and Beth took a moment to enjoy every aspect of what was happening. Her own eyes raked along his body, taking in his muscles, his scars, the way his hands gripped her thighs.

When Beth tilted her hips against him, Daryl took control once more. His fingers trailed down her body to eventually end up where they were joined. With the combination of him inside her and the ministrations of his fingers, it wasn't long before Beth cried out, tightening around him.

Daryl kept pushing into her. His eyes were dark and his mouth open. He never looked away from Beth and she kept watching him. When he finally lost control against her, Beth never wanted to forget his face. He was looking down at her like she was everything he ever needed, like she was his salvation.

**AN: So we've arrived back at the sex. As always, I've tried to keep it classy but still hot. Let me know how I've done. I'm really putting an effort into creating more of a relationship between the pair of them. I also wanted to show the community of the prison getting stronger with that little celebration. I think when I wrote it I had a million and one comments to share but they have just drifted out of my brain right now. I'm sure they'll come up when we're discussing them later. I adore you all for reviewing. I'm going away for the weekend so unsure how my updates will happen and when but I made this one extra long as a peace offering. Forgive me?**

**MD666**


	19. Chapter 19

When Beth could eventually form coherent thought, she realised that Daryl was lying on the table next to her.

It was an uncomfortable position but she couldn't have moved just yet. She realised that Daryl was speaking to her.

"Sorry, what?" Beth asked lazily.

"I was askin' after your back," Daryl repeated patiently. "I wanted to know if you'd like ta move."

"What happened to my back?" Beth didn't understand what he was talking about; her head felt like it was full of clouds.

Daryl sighed. He reached out to her and pulled her into the circle of his arms so her cheek was pressed to his chest. Most of Beth's body was draped over Daryl's now and he was acting as a buffer between her and the wood.

This action startled Beth a little. She hadn't thought Daryl would try and wall her out again, like he had the other day, but for him to initiate post coital cuddling was something huge.

His hand had come to rest on the nape of her neck and was tracing absent minded circles with his thumb. Under her cheek she could feel his heart, slowly resuming its normal pace.

Beth could have happily dozed there all night but she was mindful that the table was still under Daryl's back. Nonetheless, she closed her eyes and let herself just enjoy being with Daryl. The rise and fall of his chest was soothing.

"Beth?" His voice rumbled in his chest.

"Mm?" That was all the response she could manage.

"You ok with everything we just did then?" There was a hint of uncertainty in his question. Beth smiled against him.

There had been some parts that had startled her; that she hadn't expected to enjoy. The position they had ended up in for one had exposed her more than she thought she'd be comfortable with. But Beth hadn't felt embarrassed, stretched out like that for Daryl to drink in.

"Yes," Beth said, realising Daryl couldn't see her smile and had tensed up at her pause.

Daryl fell silent once more. He had gotten the important part out of the way and was content to bask in the afterglow for a minute.

Beth started to think about all the things she and her friends had giggled and dismissed as sounding gross. What Daryl had done to her had been on the list and now Beth was wondering if the act didn't matter so much, as long as you trusted the person you were with.

She very much wanted to reciprocate. The idea she would want to had never once entered her head. Not until she saw the pure gratification Daryl had gotten from giving her pleasure.

Beth saw a book on the ground. "We pushed Peter off."

Daryl looked confused and Beth had to point at the book.

"I'd do it again," Daryl said, looking at her. The intensity of his gaze made her duck her head, covering her face with a curtain of her hair. Daryl pushed it back so he could see her face clearly.

"Will you make me a promise?" Daryl asked, unexpectedly.

_Anything_, Beth thought. "Yes."

"When we're together like this, I need you to be completely honest with me. I don't want you to end up in a situation you don't like 'cause you were too scared to say something."

Beth hadn't known where he had been going with that but she hadn't predicted this. She was touched he was still trying to protect her.

"Of course," Beth said, though a blush threatened to spill over her cheeks. So far she'd been letting Daryl drive this bus but she understood what he meant about trusting him enough to speak her mind.

"Glad that's settled. I have a few ideas I wanna run past you at another time."

"You really are a dirty old man," Beth teased, running a finger down his chest. She used his own words against him.

He grabbed her finger lightly. "The worst," he agreed mildly.

Unfortunately, thoughts of the real world began to intrude on Beth's happiness. "You think they've noticed we're gone?"

"Probably not but we can't risk being out here much longer. You can head back first and then I'll follow."

Beth felt deflated at that comment. She didn't want to sneak away like an ashamed thief in the night but it was important to Daryl that this was private and Beth could see the sense in it. She knew that her father wouldn't understand what they had between them. Because Daryl was older they would assume that he was taking advantage of her but Beth knew better.

When they dressed, Daryl helped her hook her bra, his fingers brushing her skin. After what she had just experienced, Beth's nerve endings still felt raw and she was even more sensitive to his touch. The motion stole her breath. It was such a small gesture but it felt intimate. Beth didn't draw attention to it, not wanting to scare Daryl out of this casual familiarity with her. She liked it too much to risk it.

That moment made her feel better about turning her back on him and walking back to the others alone.

...

Daryl waited enough time to give Beth a decent head start. He took his time and wandered down a few different corridors just to give him a minute to process everything.

He felt like he was doing a disservice to her. He wasn't ashamed of Beth, but he was ashamed of how he felt about her.

As Daryl walked he was struck by an unexpected memory of Merle first coming to the prison. His older brother had whistled appreciatively when he saw Beth.

"Don't," had been the only thing Daryl had said. He hadn't feel comfortable standing up to Merle then. Their interactions were still fragile after their confrontation in the woods and Daryl didn't want to push things. It was a matter of picking his battles. But the way his brother's eyes had followed Beth hadn't sat well with him.

If it had happened now, after everything that had transpired between him and Beth, maybe he would have felt inclined to punch Merle in the face but back then he hadn't known Beth. He had still felt oddly protective of the girl because she was part of his group. And Merle wasn't any more. That had been the kicker then; the epiphany that these people, with whom he shared no blood, were more his family than Merle.

But now he remembered what Merle had said afterwards. "Gimme a little credit, Boy. I don't go foolin' with jailbait."

Daryl wished his memory hadn't supplied those details. Technically Beth wasn't underage any more but that was mere semantics. He'd wanted her before she'd turned eighteen.

His thoughts were chasing themselves around in his head. On one hand Beth was so much more than her age. She was strong and kind and good to him in a way that no woman had been before. Woman being the operative word. Daryl saw her as woman, a young one maybe but a woman nonetheless. One that knew her own mind and, for some unknown reason, had picked him.

The problem was that Daryl could see her that way until the cows came home but there were other people in the prison who wouldn't see what he did. It was losing their good opinion, acting on something he knew they would condemn him for, that was tearing him up inside.

Daryl would hide the inner turmoil from Beth. He didn't have any illusions about being able to walk away from her now. He was in too deep. But he wanted her to see whatever this was as something right for as long as possible.

That's why he wanted to keep it secret. Once everyone knew, if they didn't crucify him, then they'd be in Beth's ear, telling her how wrong it was. That he was old enough to be her father.

Daryl would have given anything to stop this guilt spiral. It was insane that he could have a moment of perfect happiness with Beth in his arms and then as soon as she was out of his sight, his thoughts turned black as tar.

It was as if being in Beth's company, her goodness rubbed off on him and as soon as he was deprived of that, he lost all sense of reason and started punishing himself for ever thinking that he could deserve her.

Daryl had enough self-awareness to recognise the signs. Now he just needed to know how to turn it off. He wasn't the same self loathing man that had first joined up with this group.

...

There was much groaning and sluggishness in the prison the next day. Beth would be forgiven for thinking it had been overrun with walkers but it was just people suffering through hangovers.

Maggie had her head in her hands, staring off into space. As Beth approached she could see that Glenn was actually lying on the floor, face down, not moving. Since Maggie wasn't reacting to his state of being, Beth assumed that it had to do with him drinking too much and nothing life threatening.

Beth found a cup of instant coffee and slid it in front of her sister. The scent of it pushed some life back into Maggie. Her big sister clutched at it.

"I literally want to die," Maggie said. "I've never actually felt this bad before."

Glenn moaned from the ground, supporting Maggie's statement. Beth tried not to smile at their melodramatic suffering.

Maggie eyed her suspiciously. "How come you look so good?"

Beth just smirked, her silence answering for her.

Maggie gasped. "You tricked me!" Maggie put a hand over her heart and tried to look offended.

Beth looked up as her father joined their company. He kissed both the girls on the top of their heads before taking a seat across from Maggie. Beth knew her father wouldn't have taken part in the drinking last night because of his history with alcohol. It didn't stop the amused expression on his face as he took in the disarray around him.

"Looks like one of my daughters is smarter than the other," he teased, patting Maggie's hand.

"If this hangover keeps up, she'll be your only daughter," Maggie mumbled.

"Just make sure you have plenty of fluids," he advised. Hershel winked at Beth.

At this point Daryl walked in holding Judith. He cradled the infant so naturally. Beth felt a rush of affection seeing him. Daryl was clear eyed and alert but he hadn't drunk as much as the others. They caught each other's eyes across the room and exchanged a small smile.

Daryl approached Rick, who was just making an entrance. He didn't look much better than Glenn or Maggie.

"Y'wanna take her? Or you gonna drop her?" Daryl asked, taking in Rick's state.

"You mind holdin' on to her until I eat something?" Rick rasped.

Daryl shook his head at Rick. "Man, you gotta remember how to hold your liquor. This here's embarrassing."

Rick didn't take Daryl's teasing to heart. He lowered himself wearily into a seat and said mildly, "I hate you."

Rick looked around the room and spotted Glenn. "Did Glenn die?"

"Not so far as I can tell," Hershel answered.

"I wish I had!" Glenn cried.

"Hate to be the bearer of bad news but you got guard duty, Glenn," Rick said, rubbing his temples.

"Who's he paired with?" Daryl asked.

"Karen, I remember right."

Everyone looked around the room. Karen hadn't even made it out of bed yet.

"I'll go," Beth offered.

"You sure?" Rick asked.

"It's not bother. Daryl can be mother hen for a while."

"Hilarious," Daryl drawled.

Beth stood up and got her arms under Glenn's and pulled him up. He was heavier than expected but he quickly put his feet underneath him. Beth had to put a guiding hand on his back but eventually they managed to get outside.

Beth decided that Glenn could have the watch tower since he wasn't able to move around too efficiently. She'd check on him in a bit to make sure that he didn't fall asleep.

She walked down to relieve Michonne and Tyreese. "I didn't realise you two were still on duty. I would have gotten out here sooner if I'd known."

Tyreese shrugged. "We didn't mind. It was all in the best interests of the group."

Michonne hadn't been too eager to watch a bunch of folk get drunk and act stupid so she would rather be on guard duty anyway.

"I'll cover you. Go inside and get something to eat," Beth suggested.

Tyreese looked around. "You out here alone?"

Beth shook her head and pointed at the tower. "I got Glenn... Kinda."

Beth did a quick routine lap before walking back to make sure Glenn hadn't done anything stupid.

When she made it back up the guard tower, Glenn's head was tipped back and he was snoring. She was surprised to see another person.

Carl raised a finger to his lips, telling her to keep quiet.

Beth took a silent step into the room, certainly confused. Then she realised that Carl was drawing a moustache on Glenn's face.

She had to clamp a hand over her mouth to stifle a giggle.

"Shh," Carl scolded her but he looked like he was fighting the urge to laugh as well. Beth knew what was happening was silly and immature but the delight in Carl's eyes was hard to resist. Besides, if she was honest, she also thought it was kind of awesome.

With careful precision Carl drew an elaborate, curling moustache on Glenn's face. Glenn twitched and moaned a few times and Carl had hastily pulled away but ultimately the man stayed asleep until the end.

Carl must have pressed too hard because Glenn snorted then jerked awake.

Carl was instantly at Beth's side looking innocent.

"What are you doing up here?" Glenn asked groggily.

"Nothing," Beth and Carl chorused at the same time.

Their synchronicity tingled warning bells for Glenn and he stood up. Beth had to bite the inside of her cheek to stop herself laughing, but there was no way Glenn would know what they had done until he got off watch and saw it or someone told him. If he didn't run into Maggie first, it was likely the rest of the group would keep the secret.

"I brought these for the watch," Carl said, authenticating their story by handing a pair of binoculars to Beth.

To continue the charade, Beth walked outside to scan the area. There were a few walkers but nothing immediately dangerous.

Beth was about to put them down when she caught a flash of... of something. Beth didn't know if had been movement or colour but her attention had been caught out of the corner of her eye.

Beth trained her eyes on the spot and felt her pulse quicken.

"Go get your Dad and Daryl," she told Carl.

All traces of lethargy had been erased from Glenn by the tone of her voice. Carl took off down the stairs.

"Let me see," Glenn said seriously. He took the binoculars and looked for himself.

"I don't see anything."

"It was there," Beth said quietly.

Rick and Daryl appeared with Michonne and Carl in their wake. The adults all did a double take when they saw Glenn's face but they prioritised their issues.

"What's happenin'?" Rick called up.

"Beth thought she saw something," Glenn replied.

"Certain I did," Beth added, not wanting to be labelled a drama queen.

Daryl met her eyes. "Good enough for me. Where you see it?"

Beth pointed the direction and Rick and Daryl left the prison to scope it out.

Beth stole back the binoculars to watch. Michonne lingered on the other side of the gate, ready to come out if need be. Beth saw she had drawn her sword.

Rick and Daryl seemed to be discussing something intently and Daryl was examining the ground.

The minute they returned Beth knew she'd been right. Daryl's shoulders were set and Rick's face was grim.

"Footprints," Daryl said, without any preamble. "Just the one set."

"Could be a straggler," Carl suggested.

"Or a scout," Daryl pointed out.

"Either way, we should be careful but let's not jump to conclusions until we know more," Rick said.

Beth approved of Rick's advice. It could mean anything and they didn't need to cause a fuss over speculation. Beth was reminded of the way everyone reacted when they first heard the news of the Governor.

"I want more people on guard duty," Rick added.

"I'll stay," Daryl offered.

"Me too," Carl said.

Michonne looked like she wanted to join the effort too but Rick stopped her in her tracks. "You need some sleep! I'm sure these four have it under control."

Rick was including Carl in that statement of trust and it hadn't gone unnoticed.

Soon as Rick left, Daryl took charge of the situation. "Glenn, you and Beth stay in the guard tower. Me an' Carl will do a lap."

Daryl hooked his crossbow over his shoulder and started to walk off. He stopped himself and turned back.

"Oh and Glenn? Congrats on the new facial hair. Sweet 'stache, brother."

Glenn's bewildered look did her in. Beth started laughing and so did Carl. Glenn followed Beth up the stairs asking her to explain but Beth couldn't talk through the laughing.

**AN: I know it was a bit silly but I wanted to give Carl and Beth a moment. They were such good friends at the start of the show so I wanted to start building that up a little here. Especially since Carl is probably going to be Deth/Baryl's (what's their ship name?) biggest supporter. I dove into some darker aspects in Daryl's POV. I just get the sense that he would just go through this vicious cycle where he's simultaneously drawn to Beth but also pushing himself away. But I wanted him to have gotten to the stage where he at least recognises his self destructive behaviour, instead of it just being a thoughtless, knee-jerk reaction. Additionally, I'm reintroducing the threat of the Governor. One of the key elements of TWD is the terrifying fact that you could die any day. That's a huge motivator, as we saw when Beth persuaded Daryl to take her virginity ('Cause she had to twist his arm). Anyway, I'm done monologing (not a word, my spell check informs me). I'm excited for the next chapter. I'm fine tuning it now but give me a day or two. Thanks everyone for reviewing. I can't say enough how wonderful you all are. **

**MD666**


	20. Chapter 20

Beth sat on the floor cross legged with a piece of paper and a pen. She was doing an inventory of their weaponry. Rick wanted a detailed account of their available ammunition so he could prepare for the Governor. He had to know if it was worth risking a run or not.

And it had to be accurate. Down to the bullet.

Beth was sure she was seeing double. She flopped back with a groan. Her head thumped against the ground and she winced.

"Did not think that through," she mumbled.

Someone cleared their voice in the doorway. Beth flicked her eyes back and got a good look at upside down Rick.

"You ok down there, Beth?"

Beth flushed and sat up. "I'm fine. Just all the bullets are starting to blend together."

Rick lowered himself to the ground, sliding down the wall. "Pass me a box."

Beth slid a box of ammunition that she hadn't had an opportunity to count across to Rick.

"Don't you have other stuff to do?" Beth asked neutrally.

"More important than making sure we can protect ourselves?" Rick raised an eyebrow.

"Good point," Beth agreed. "Have there been any more traces of them?"

"Daryl's been scanning the woods every day for signs of them but we haven't found anything. He's taking Carl out with him."

Beth knew that. She had made it her business to know where Daryl went every day. Still Beth nodded along sagely.

"How has Carl been?" Beth asked Rick.

Rick paused, mid way through opening a box. "He's better. Much better."

"I'm glad," Beth said sincerely.

"Him and Daryl get along well. When I watch them together it's like I can see my old Carl again. I owe Daryl a debt of gratitude."

"He did a lot to help," Beth said. She looked down to hide the intensity of her expression from Rick.

Rick was caught up in his own issues regarding Carl. "I wish he could be like that with me."

Beth felt a pang of sympathy. "But things are getting better, right? It'll just take time."

Rick nodded. "Yeah, things are better."

They sat in silence for a bit, counting. The only sound was Beth scratching figures on paper.

"How are we going so far?" Rick asked, gesturing around the room.

Beth met Rick's eyes. "We don't have enough."

Rick sighed and ran a hand over his face. He hadn't shaved in days and Beth never saw him without a face of stubble these days. It was completely different to Daryl's scruffy facial hair, which suited him. This just made Rick look haggard. Or maybe it was the dark circles under his eyes. Rick was not sleeping well but not many people were.

"I guess I'll organise another run soon."

"Maybe we could pick Woodbury clean?" Beth suggested.

"It's not a bad idea but I couldn't be sure that that's not the first place they might hole up."

"I got the impression they were constantly on the move." Beth was confused.

"I could get Daryl to scope out Woodbury and see if he thinks it's safe to try."

"Not by himself!" Beth said.

Rick shot her a long look. "No. It ain't safe for anyone to be going off by themselves."

Beth felt hot and she knew she'd spoken out of turn. Rick had thankfully turned his attention back to his work.

...

Daryl felt exhausted. He knew he was pushing himself but he didn't feel confident that anyone else could scour the woods with his level of skill.

If Daryl let someone go out in his stead and they missed a small sign that he would have picked up and that led to someone getting hurt, then Daryl would not be able to live with himself.

Carl maybe made a good assistant but he wasn't ready to go off by himself even if Daryl had been prepared to let him out of his sight. He'd left the young boy behind on this occasion. Carl needed sleep and food. To be honest, so did Daryl. He was running himself ragged but every time he stopped moving he felt himself get over come with nervous energy.

Daryl looked at a scrape in the wood and for the life of him he couldn't work out if it was done by an animal, a person, a walker or even an alien. He swore out loud, kicking up some dirt.

He really hated the Governor. That prick managed to ruin everything. Daryl ran a hand through his hair. He forced himself to focus. There was no way he was letting anything happen to his prison. Beth's face flashed so clearly in his mind.

Daryl groaned. All he wanted was to crawl into Beth's arms and fall into bed. Not to do anything but sleep.

Daryl had disappeared out of the gates on the very edge of dawn and now the sun was fully up. Daryl made the decision to go get some food. He'd fill his stomach and then he'd get back to work.

He recognised Sam on watch and nodded at the boy. Sam waved a bit too enthusiastically. He had hinted the other day that he would be interested in learning to use the crossbow and some hunting.

Daryl must have been possessed but he was actually considering it, Sam seemed like a good enough kid, but not until the issue of the Governor had been resolved. The kid was all but untried and Daryl didn't want to be responsible for some babe in the woods kind of scenario.

Up ahead, Sasha had her back to him, scribbling in that little book of hers.

"Hey Sasha," he said, making her jump.

"Jesus, Daryl. Can't you wear a bell or something?"

"Nah, I don't like accessorisin'."

Sasha rolled her eyes. Daryl leaned over her shoulder to peak at the words. Sasha hastily covered them with her hand.

"It's personal," Sasha scolded him.

Daryl shrugged. His eyes zeroed in on the date at the on the top of the page. His chest felt tight and without another word he strode off.

...

Beth walked around the corner and collided with a solid masculine body.

"Watch where you're goin'!"

Beth was startled that the curt admonishment came from Daryl.

"Excuse me?" Beth snapped out.

Daryl stopped short as if only realising it was Beth. He blinked, genuinely confused, and then started looking contrite.

"Sorry, just got stuff on my mind."

"I'll say," Beth said wryly, rubbing her shoulder which had gotten a jolting in the impact.

Daryl visibly swayed on his feet. Beth immediately reached out a steadying hand which Daryl brushed off.

"I'm fine," he mumbled. He was clearly not fine. Beth could see he was exhausted and his cheek bones were more pronounced than usual. It confirmed Beth's suspicions that Daryl wasn't looking after himself at all.

Beth wanted to demand to know when he ate last but Daryl didn't respond to babying.

"I was just gonna go get some food. You wanna come with?" Beth asked casually. Beth had already eaten but she'd suffer through another bleak lunch if it meant Daryl actually got some sustenance.

"I don't have time."

"Wasn't really askin'," Beth said, grabbing him above the elbow and dragging him along behind her.

Most people were outside working so they had some privacy while they ate. Beth forced Daryl to sit while she found him some food. He sank down immediately but Beth noticed he kept darting glances around as if he expected to get ambushed any minute.

Daryl didn't notice when Beth only brought back enough food for one. She sat across from him, propping her chin up in her hand. She wanted to make sure he ate everything. If she thought she could persuade him to have a nap, she would have tried.

There was a perpetual frown on his face and Beth started to wonder if there was something else bothering him that had nothing to do with the Governor.

Beth caught sight of the filthy bandage on his upper arm and grimaced. It was a miracle he hadn't gotten sick with the poor attention to cleanliness.

She clucked her tongue and walked around to unwrap the bandage. Daryl barely seemed to notice her intervention. Beth examined the new scar. It had healed into a pink, shiny line. It was jagged but Beth supposed that was to be expected when you ran rusty nails through your skin.

Beth traced it with the pads of her fingertips and Daryl jumped, seeming to only remember that she was there.

"You ok?" she asked hesitantly.

She could see Daryl think about ignoring the question but he changed his mind. "I ran into Sasha before."

"And?"

"She was writin' in that lil book of hers. And I saw the date."

"Is it your birthday now?" Beth asked. Daryl never struck her as the kind of man that held much esteem for birthdays. Then again, he was always complaining about how old he was so maybe that was what this was about.

"Not mine. Merle's."

"Oh," Beth said quietly. Beth didn't understand the Dixon brothers' relationship too well, it had been a very complicated one but after Merle had died, Daryl had only rarely mentioned him.

"I know it's stupid but now that he's gone, it got me thinkin'."

"About Merle?" Beth asked superfluously.

"About all the good times we had on his birthday." Daryl had a nostalgic grin on his face. "Y'know, he always forgot my birthday, always had other things on or he was locked up somewhere, but his birthday was like a state holiday."

Beth remembered that Merle had been the centre of his own universe with a small section reserved for Daryl. It had been him against the world. Beth hadn't thought much of Merle but she liked seeing the fond way Daryl spoke about his older brother.

"I mean, once we got arrested and I'm sure there were prostitutes that one time."

"My goodness," Beth said dryly.

"And the drugs, y'know?" Daryl flicked his eyes to Beth and smiled ruefully. "I don't imagine you do. Sorry, the stories are kinda inappropriate."

"I'm sure my delicate ears will stand up to it. You can talk to me about your brother, you know. I like hearing about your life."

Daryl blushed. "I ain't that interestin'."

"I spent my whole life on a farm in a small town. You've done more than I have."

"You didn't miss much, honest. I guess it sounds kinda exciting in retrospect but I spent a lotta those times thinkin' how the hell were we gonna get outta trouble."

Beth grinned. "But you managed it."

"Merle had a knack for escapin' the frying pan and endin' up in the fire."

Beth tried to wrack her brain, wondering what normal people did when they had time to grieve their dead. "Do you wanna go lay some flowers or something?" It struck Beth that while they had a place for T-dog, Lori and Andrea in the yard; they hadn't put up a commemoration for Merle. Beth was aghast as she realised she had drawn attention to this oversight.

Daryl read her expression. "It's fine. Merle made a lotta enemies here."

"Well it ain't right," Beth said stubbornly. "He died trying to protect us in the end."

Mostly protecting Daryl but, by extension, the prison too. Beth didn't feel it was right to distinguish between those two things.

Daryl looked at his feet. "I put up a marker myself," he confessed.

"You did?" Beth was shocked.

"Out of the way, not far into the woods." Daryl seemed awkward talking about it.

"You should go visit it," Beth said decidedly.

"Yeah, I think I will," he said gruffly.

"I'll come too."

"You can't. It's too dangerous," Daryl protested.

"You gonna stop me?" Beth squared her shoulders, ready to argue with him if she had to. Daryl deserved more from the group then that. It wasn't about honouring Merle; it was about supporting one of their own.

"Fine! But no flowers though. Merle would drag himself outta the afterlife and kick my ass, he sees me bringin' him flowers."

"How about a beer?"

"That would probably be a more accurate way of honourin' Merle," Daryl agreed.

"And we're fresh outta prostitutes," Beth added.

...

Daryl would never know the exact day Merle had died. Maybe he would end up guessing round about when it was but he would never be sure.

The day Merle came kicking and screaming into the world, was a date that he could remember.

Daryl knew that it was stupid to take Beth out into the woods considering the circumstances, and Hershel would certainly have a thing or two to say to him if he ever found out.

He kept a wary eye out for any sign that might indicate they weren't alone out there. Daryl felt sharper with some food. He'd seen right through Beth's little charade about needing to eat herself but for a few minutes, he'd wanted to be taken care of.

The tree that was now Merle's tree was not very far from the prison at all. Daryl found it easily enough even though he'd only been there the one time.

It was simple. Daryl had carved his brother's name into the bark.

Daryl came to a stop a meter off, not being able to close that last bit of distance. Beth lingered even further away, giving him his space.

Daryl had found a beer, far back in their reserves. It was one of the nasty ones but Merle would have drunk it at the same time he would have complained about how it tasted.

Standing there, Daryl felt like his chest was made of lead. He was confronted with all the difficult emotions that Merle evoked. There were still a lot of unresolved issues between the brothers, that Merle's death would prevent them from ever sorting out. Daryl held a lot of anger towards Merle but he'd have to find a way of letting it go. It wasn't like Merle was ever going to be around to say sorry for the crap he had put him through.

When Daryl finally worked up the nerve, he walked closer and laid the beer at the base of the tree.

"You should carve today's date under his name," Beth suggested.

Daryl took out his knife and then started shaping the date into the wood. When he was half way through, a lone walker shambled up.

Beth turned to face off with the creature. The knife she had brought with her looked too small to take down a walker but Beth darted around its reaching arms, driving the blade through its ear and into its brain.

Daryl had paused to watch her, impressed with the deft way she dealt with the walker. She didn't even get any blood on her hand, pulling the knife out quickly. Beth had come a long way.

Daryl finished his work and stepped back to admire it. It looked more like a proper headstone now. Beth came up to stand next to him. She slid her hand into his, her fingers threading around his easily.

Daryl clutched Beth's hand tightly. He was so glad that Beth had told him on no uncertain terms that she was coming.

As if reassured by his reaction, Beth moved to slip her arms around his waist. Daryl's arms naturally went around her shoulders. Beth's heart fluttered like a caged bird against his chest. It thrilled Daryl that his touch could cause that reaction in her.

They stayed in that embrace for a while, neither one of them willing to break what felt like a perfect moment.

"They'll come looking for us if we don't get back," Beth mumbled against his shirt.

Daryl wished he didn't care but him and Beth being out here would raise too many questions. There were already too many suspicious people in the prison.

Impulsively Daryl pressed his lips to Beth's forehead before gently separating away from her.

When Beth took his hand again, he knew he should tell her no; that he needed to focus on the surroundings. But in the end Daryl wanted the comfort from Beth's touch more than he wanted to play scout.

...

Beth was happy that Daryl accepted what she was offering him, even though she knew it wasn't easy. As soon as they got close to the prison they stopped holding hands.

It was almost like a romantic walk, apart from the weapons and the amount of dirt they were both covered in. Beth thought she really should make time for a visit to the shower block sometime soon.

"Thanks for coming," Daryl said gruffly after they were let back into the gate.

Beth smiled gently, delighted that her attempt to reach out to him had gone so well.

"Beth!" Maggie's sharp voice cut through Beth's happiness. She was glaring daggers at Beth and Daryl.

"Where the hell have you been?"

Beth's eyes widened at Maggie's obvious anger. Daryl's stance changed subtly, like he was looking at a threat instead of Beth's pissed off big sister. He moved slightly so he was in front of Beth, shielding her. Maggie had always been protective of Beth but it confused Beth that they were both the target of her ire.

Maggie rounded on Daryl. "What were you thinking takin' her out there like that?"

Daryl opened his mouth to answer but Beth cut him off, furious now in her own right. "I make my own decisions, Maggie. You got a problem, don't shout at Daryl. Talk to me!"

Maggie grabbed Beth's upper arm and dragged her away from Daryl "Excuse me, Daryl. I gotta have a word with my sister in private."

Beth looked over her shoulder at Daryl, who spread his hands helplessly. Beth tried to pull away but Maggie was stronger than her.

Maggie abruptly released her and Beth staggered away from her sister. She had never seen Maggie so unhinged.

"What's going on, Maggie?"

"It ain't safe out there. I can't believe you were so stupid as to wander off like that. Don't do it again."

"You ain't, Daddy," Beth pointed out neutrally. "You have no right telling me what to do."

Maggie stepped back. "I know. I'm sorry. It's just this threat hanging over our head is making me act crazy."

Beth placed a gentle hand on Maggie's shoulder. "I know. It's been tough on all of us."

"I mean, for a minute I thought we might be able to have some kind of life. Shows how dumb I am," Maggie groaned.

"You're not dumb, Maggie. We can make a life here. We're doing it," Beth said ferociously.

"You're right. I just lost hope for a bit," Maggie said sheepishly.

"That's understandable. Maybe you shouldn't take it out on me next time?" Beth poked her sister in her rib.

"Sorry, I just heard you were out there with _him_ and I snapped."

Beth looked at Maggie sharply. Daryl was one of the best fighters in the prison, if she was safe with anyone it would be him. "What's Daryl got to do with it?"

Maggie flushed. She had said something she wasn't supposed to, that much was clear.

"Just something Glenn said."

"What did Glenn say?" Beth spoke with deadly precision.

"He thinks Daryl is interested in you." Maggie tried to speak casually but she was failing. Whatever Glenn had said, Maggie believed him.

Beth went very still. "That's ridiculous," Beth said. "We're friends."

Maggie was watching Beth carefully now. "I thought that at first but sometimes he looks at you like-"

"Like?" Beth prompted. Her stomach felt hollow.

"Not like a man his age should look at you," Maggie said finally.

Beth felt colour creeping into her cheeks and her skin prickled.

"Daryl's a good man!" It was a non-answer; hardly a denial but Maggie heard what she wanted to hear.

"I'm not sayin' he isn't and I don't think he'd act on it but maybe you should steer clear of him a bit."

"Why?" Beth asked.

Maggie smiled indulgently. "Because if he is thinking about you that way, then proximity isn't gonna help."

Beth was standing there stunned.

"Sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I just didn't want to make you uncomfortable. Is it super weird to think he might have a crush on you?"

No, it was super weird to be having this conversation with her sister when she'd already had sex with Daryl and she'd been the one to pursue him. She was relieved Glenn only suspected Daryl of being overly fond of Beth.

"You mention this to anyone else?' Beth demanded. "I don't want people lookin' at us strangely or speculating," Beth hurried to add.

"Just Glenn and I," Maggie promised. "Could you imagine Daddy's face if he thought you were being chased by a man twice your age."

Maggie laughed and Beth forced out a chuckle. She felt sick. Not only was she going to have to find Daryl and tell him what she knew, she was going to have to pick a time when Glenn and Maggie weren't watching.

**AN: I know some of you were hoping that everything would be fine with the family but I've already planned it out in my head. I just feel like in terms of my story, this will be the accurate way for them to behave. Anywho, not so much humour this time round but we got a look in on Daryl's reaction to Merle death a little more. Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter. **

**MD666**


	21. Chapter 21

Daryl had actually had a full night's sleep for the first time in ages. His time spent with Beth had made him feel oddly peaceful.

When Daryl had seen it was Merle's birthday, he had been at a loss as to what to do but Beth had gently guided him in the right direction, knowing instinctually what Daryl had needed before he even did.

Daryl was on the same schedule as everyone else today. Normally he had risen and left the prison before anyone else woke up. But today the majority of occupants were bustling around eating breakfast.

Daryl caught sight of Beth, talking to Carol as she fed Judith. She looked up when he walked in. Daryl wanted to catch her eye and convey how much yesterday had meant to him. He hadn't had a real opportunity to thank her yesterday before Maggie had dragged her away.

Beth briefly captured his gaze but then to his surprise, she looked down hurriedly. Daryl was confused. Beth's shoulders had gotten tense and she was starting to blush. Granted it didn't take much to make the colour flare in Beth's cheeks but normally she was at least embarrassed or uncomfortable or even aroused. The last one definitely wasn't an option right now but he couldn't begin to guess why she would be feeling the other two.

To Daryl's absolute astonishment, Beth hastily disposed of her food and practically bolted out of the common area without so much as a backwards glance.

Maybe no one else would have picked up on her strange sense of timing but Daryl wasn't stupid. Beth had run away from him. His heart picked up a strange rhythm. Was this how she had felt all those times he had pushed her away? Daryl was an absolute bastard.

Dazed, Daryl wandered over to take a seat across from Carol. He still couldn't process his shock at Beth's bizarre behaviour.

Carol took a look at the expression on his face. "You alright? You look kinda out of it."

Daryl blinked and tried to focus on the conversation. "Fine. Just over slept I think."

"Well your body needed it, I'm sure," Carol said with a smile.

"Probably," He agreed. "I should get back to it."

"But you haven't eaten anything," Carol pointed out.

"Not hungry." He shrugged. His stomach had dropped with Beth's exit. Daryl couldn't begin to think what he might have done or said to cause this reaction from her.

"No rest for the wicked?"

Daryl looked at her sharply, wondering what she meant by that but Carol's attention was on the baby. He tried to relax. It was a common expression and Carol liked to tease him. That's all that was going on.

Daryl collected his crossbow, having a deep urge to shoot something. Today would be a good day to cross paths with the Governor.

As he walked outside, he ran into Michonne. Without thinking he grabbed her wrist, tugging her along behind him.

Michonne didn't know how to react. It wasn't like Daryl was a genuine threat so she couldn't just lop his arm off but then again what he was doing was very out of character.

"C'mon, you can help me hunt for footprints."

"Why?" Michonne asked.

"Two sets of eyes are better than one," Daryl answered curtly.

Michonne's stoic face didn't shift much. A tiny widening of her eyes let Daryl know that Michonne thought he had gone bat shit crazy.

As soon as they cleared the gates and prying eyes, Daryl rounded on Michonne. "Why is Beth avoidin' me?"

Michonne raised a single eyebrow. "You dragged me out here to talk about your girlfriend?"

"Beth ain't my girlfriend." Daryl looked awkward and added, "But essentially yes."

Michonne looked exasperated. Or as close to exasperated as Michonne could get. "I have no idea why Beth's avoiding you."

"Neither do I," Daryl confessed, feeling like he was in high school all over again. Feeling petulant, he said, "I'll just find her and make her tell me!"

"Interesting," Michonne said slowly.

"What is?" Daryl asked suspiciously.

"I remember you feeding me this spiel about how you were gonna respect Beth's decisions. Looks like it's her decision to stay away from you right now."

That comment brought Daryl up short. He wanted to argue with Michonne, tell her it wasn't like that at all. But in the end, it was. Beth needed space for him. He would honour that, even if it was going to drive him insane.

...

Beth hadn't been able to face Daryl that morning. She had seen the way he had sought her out when he first entered the room and Beth had to fight her natural instinct to smile.

But Glenn and Maggie were in the room and Beth knew Daryl wasn't the only one watching her. Normally it would have thrilled her to have pulled his gaze so immediately but now she knew every look, every conversation, was going to feed in to Maggie's conspiracy theory. Though was it really a conspiracy theory if most of it was true?

So Beth had left in a hurry, without a backwards glance. Her heart twisted sharply in her chest but she had to remind herself that she was doing it for him. Daryl would understand when she had the chance to tell him. He'd probably thank her.

Beth threw herself into chores, trying to keep a neutral face. She kept having to stop herself from biting on her lip or fidgeting. Good thing everyone else was on edge too so her behaviour blended in but that had more to do with the potential threat of the Governor than her love life.

Beth started to feel resentful of Maggie and knew that wasn't fair. Her older sister was just trying to protect her, like she had done all her life. It was like her and Daryl never got a break. If it wasn't his inner demons messing it all up, it was always something else.

Beth was mostly worried how he would take her perceived slight. Daryl was sensitive even though he tried to hide it. If he thought she was turning her back on him and rejecting him then there was no telling how he would act. Beth had to find him and soon.

Her opportunity came that afternoon. Beth had caught Maggie and Glenn sneaking off to the guard tower and that could only mean one thing. Beth figured she had at least an hour before they rejoined the real world.

Beth had been tending the garden but she dropped what she was doing and made a run for it, with a hasty promise thrown back to Karen that she'd return when she could.

Beth found Daryl cleaning a small squirrel. It wasn't much meat but it was all they really had to look forward to. The deer had been an anomaly.

Beth wasn't sure how to approach him. She expected him to be snappy and mad but when he looked up at her arrival, Beth found she couldn't really read much of anything on his face.

"We need to talk," Beth said. She didn't have time to hedge around the subject.

Daryl paused with the bloody knife in his hand. 'I figured."

Beth could see he was steeling himself. It suddenly occurred to Beth that he had no idea this was about Maggie and Glenn. Daryl was preparing for the worst.

Forgetting that she was on a deadline and that this spot wasn't really private at all, Beth bent down to kiss him. It was just a swift press of her mouth against his but she wanted him to remember that when she started talking.

Daryl was sufficiently stunned so Beth barrelled into the conversation.

"Maggie thinks you like me and if she suspects we're anything more she'll go runnin' to Daddy. It's likely that he won't take too kindly to it."

"Fuck," Daryl swore succinctly. "Let me get this straight. Maggie thinks I have a crush on you. What does she think you feel 'bout me?"

"She thought I'd be scandalised. That's why she hasn't mentioned it before."

"What would big sis think if she knew how things had transpired between us?" Daryl asked dryly, clearly not impressed to be categorised as an old perve.

Beth blushed. "If it came out, I'd tell them the truth. I wouldn't let them think you had taken advantage of me."

Daryl chuckled darkly. "'Preciate that. But I don't think it'll matter what you say."

There was a pause and neither of them could think of anything to say. Beth understood why Daryl had been so concerned about people finding out, why he had been so frightened that people would turn against him. Now that it was her family on the line she shared his fear.

Daryl visibly swallowed. "So what now? This the end?" Daryl wouldn't meet her eyes.

Beth was aghast. How could he think that? Even worse, how could he just sit there and accept it.

"No!" Beth said. "God, I just wanted you to know so we could be more careful! Do you want it to end?" Beth had her hands on her hips, glaring at Daryl, her chest was rising and falling furiously.

Daryl started to laugh. Beth had a second to be completely shocked before Daryl was standing up to take her in his arms. It was a gentle kiss, his hand coming up to cup her jaw. Beth's fingers curled into fists in his shirt.

Daryl pulled away and rested his forehead against hers. "Any more stupid questions?"

"None," Beth answered breathlessly.

"So we just be a little more subtle." Daryl grinned ruefully at how silly that sounded since they were pressed up against each other. "Startin' now."

"You idiot, thinkin' I could just walk away from you," Beth said, stepping away from Daryl.

Daryl looked at her cheek closely. "I got blood on you." He moved to wipe it off but then reconsidered, looking at both his soiled hands.

Beth rubbed at her own face to remove the offending stain. Seeing blood on her face would panic the residents of the prison.

"We ain't being so discrete right now so scat." Daryl made shooing motions with his hands.

Beth giggled, liking the playful way Daryl had decided to send her away. Now that they had talked Beth felt she could breathe easier. They had always been sneaking around but inexplicably, talking about having this secret, making this decision to keep it together, actually turned Beth on.

She was reminded of her decision to take charge. A little smirk played on Beth's mouth. Maybe this was the perfect opportunity for a little mischief.

...

Daryl had stayed out in the woods well past when he should. It had gotten dark and he had missed dinner time. Daryl didn't mind because he hadn't particularly wanted an audience while he was eating, counting the times he looked at Beth.

But he was exhausted now. Daryl dragged himself past the people still awake, grunting a greeting, and fell down on his cell bunk.

Daryl had objected to sleeping in a cage but when all the Woodbury residents moved in, the idea of having a more secure place to sleep appealed to him.

Daryl was asleep within minutes. He didn't dream too often, of that he was thankful. The world was a living nightmare as it was, it was nice to have some respite during the evening.

Daryl was woken later by a tickling sensation at his throat. It was still silent in the block so either he had slept right through to the next day or it was still the middle of the night.

Daryl cracked his eyes open and looked down along his body. Someone small and delicate was hovering over him, their lips pressed to his throat, blond hair running along his skin.

He sat bolt right up, almost throwing Beth off the bed. Daryl wanted to shout at her. Not only had she run the risk of him hurting her by accident, this was the very opposite of what they had discussed earlier.

But Daryl kept his mouth clamped shut, his lips thinning into an angry line. If he talked, someone might overhear him and that would get them both in trouble.

Instead he settled for glaring at Beth. Far from perturbed, Beth smiled saucily back at him.

Daryl wanted to pinch himself. Maybe he was still dreaming? Only his imagination would give Beth the naughty grin she was wearing now. And she wasn't wearing anything else. A pile of clothes on the floor told him Beth had started without him. His body reacted immediately.

Beth was straddling him, using her body to hold him down. There was a sheet and Daryl's clothes still between them but they may as well not exist. He could feel the heat her skin was generating.

_Discrete, my ass_, Daryl thought. He curled his finger into fists to avoid the temptation of touching Beth. He didn't know what had gotten in to her. It was like she was a completely different person. A few hours back she had stood meekly in front of him, telling him that they would have to keep their distance.

And now she was sneaking into his bed, tempting fate, completely careless.

Beth was making it impossible to resist. She trailed her fingers down his chest, exerting a pressure that made him want to hiss.

Daryl had a brief moment to be thankful that he'd only manage to shuck his jeans before falling asleep and his shirt was acting as a barrier but Beth's hands were sliding underneath. Her hands were cool against his skin.

Daryl jerked and gripped her wrists. He actually had to use some of his considerable strength to restrain her. It had to have hurt but Beth's face didn't show it.

Beth sat back on her heels. Now that she wasn't hovering over him, he could see all her beautiful body. Her hair had swung forward around her shoulders, partially covering her face.

Beth's lips looked impossibly pink even in the dim light. The sight of her stole Daryl's breath. His intense gaze gave her pause. Beth looked a bit uncertain and Daryl recognised his Beth again.

Daryl tried to question her with his eyes, aware of how very silent the prison was. Her wrists were pinned at her side, caught in Daryl's large hands.

Daryl had no idea why she had suddenly decided to throw caution to the wind and Daryl knew he should make her leave but he couldn't bring himself to.

Daryl released her, lifting the sheet a little. He couldn't raise it all the way because Beth was still sitting on it but she got the idea.

With a grin, Beth climbed into bed completely with Daryl. He wanted to groan out loud at his weak will.

Beth was still on top of him. Daryl's hand ran up her thigh. The confident gleam in her eye was back. Beth was definitely taking charge. Well if she wanted to play it this way then Daryl was happy to oblige.

He folded his arms behind his head and stared at Beth patiently. He arched an eyebrow, silently inviting her to continue.

If Daryl had maybe thought she would quail he was proved wrong. Beth swooped down to press her mouth to his, kissing him with tongue and teeth.

Moving away from his mouth, Beth feathered his face with far gentler kisses. Her lips ghosted along his cheekbones. She continued to map his face, leaving Daryl breathless.

Daryl's natural reaction was to roll her under him and bear into her until she cried out for mercy. But he fought that impulse, surrendering completely to dominate Beth.

Beth pulled his shirt up and over his head. Daryl watched her face as she examined his torso. He didn't know if it was good to see so much curiosity mixed in with her desire.

Beth lightly traced the scar in his abdomen, from when he'd fallen on that arrow hunting for Sophia. It was about the time he had first met Beth. Her expression was so focused. Was that what she was thinking of?

Daryl took her hand, violating his promise not to move but he was never the passive type. This time he was gentle. He lifted her palm and pressed a kiss there. They locked eyes for a second and then everything sped up.

Beth magically produced a condom from somewhere and Daryl hurried to put it on while Beth attempted to push his underwear out of the way, hands colliding.

Then Beth sank down on him, enveloping him in her warmth.

Beth threw her head back, lips parted. Daryl couldn't tear his eyes off her. She was perfection.

Her fingers dug into his chest so hard they almost drew blood. Daryl's fingers were back around Beth's wrist, clutching her just as tightly. Beth ground down on him, arching her back, leaving her lithe body a gorgeous line above him.

Not being able to stand it any longer, Daryl sat up so he could kiss Beth forcefully. His hands ran up her back, pressing her body flush against his.

Beth's movements were pushing him deep inside her and they were both getting close. One breathy moan escaped Beth's mouth. Daryl put his palm against her mouth, stifling any more sounds.

It was taking everything he had not to vocally express his pleasure. Beth was practically purring against his palm. If anything, it was his last action that pushed her over the edge.

The sensation of Beth spasming around him did Daryl in.

Daryl fell back against the bed, bringing Beth with him. He ran his hands feverishly through her hair. Daryl thought he knew her so well but she still managed to surprise him and drive him crazy.

Beth got up silently and put her clothes on. With one last wicked grin, she was gone.

...

Beth struggled to keep the silly smile off her face. If she kept grinning like an inane idiot someone would catch on.

Beth knew that some part of her behaviour was to rebel against the feeling that she had lost control of her life. She was still her so she stopped short of throwing herself at Daryl at dinner time but she had done the next best thing. Beth knew she was courting discovery by sneaking into his cell but she hadn't cared.

It was the most excited Beth had ever been. It had been electrifying and taking control of someone like Daryl had been wildly erotic. Daryl was so masculine and such a strong individual that having him completely yield power to her had been intoxicating.

When she had woken up she had found a remnant of last night's encounter. There was a line of bruises around her wrist from where Daryl had held her. Beth had been determined and she hadn't felt any pain in the moment.

Beth ate quickly and ran up the stairs to get her knife. She had to get outside to work on their garden.

Beth wasn't looking where she was going and she almost collided with Daryl. He grabbed her elbow to steady her.

His eyes automatically went to the bruises on her wrist and his eyes darkened. Beth expected Daryl's guilt and was preparing to say something to defuse it.

Instead Daryl looked past her to make sure they were alone and then pulled down the collar of his shirt. Beth saw four vicious looking scratches on his upper chest.

"We match," he said with a grin.

Beth gasped. "I did that?" She remembered digging her nails in but not doing anything that would mark him up like that.

Daryl rubbed them absently and looked shy. "I don't mind a little of that," he confessed.

Beth understood what he was telling her. Beth flushed and wondered if this wasn't a case of the blind leading the blind. Daryl was used to taking what he wanted, not having to discuss his preferences with a partner.

His honesty forced her to confront her own wants. Who would have thought that little sweet Beth would like that hint of pain mixed in with her sex. Maybe because she trusted Daryl not to take it too far.

Beth covered his hand with her own. "I liked what we did last night."

Daryl relaxed a little. "I ain't saying every time. You do this too often and I'm gonna have to invent a pet cat to explain all the scratches."

Beth tried not to laugh. "I'll keep that in mind."

Daryl broke away to walk further down the stairs. They had pushed their luck, touching each other like that where anybody could see them.

Daryl looked over his shoulder, shooting her one last lingering look and Beth wanted to tell him right there that she loved him but then he was walking on and the moment was gone.

**AN: This update is shamefully overdue. I had a full on weekend and different priorities with deadlines. I sometimes write for the Aussie Reedus Girl fan site (because my fan girl over-floweth occasionally & y'all should check it out) and I've committed myself to this self-designed challenge, so brain space has been pretty taken over. I've also had a family member in hospital (nothing serious) but that's been a whole different claim on my attention. **

**Ok, this chapter. I thought Beth's behaviour with the sex might have been a little out of character but ultimately I figured she was probably pretty tired of having everyone tell her what to do with Daryl; including Daryl. So she got a bit rebellious. I love Maggie on the show and I'm not trying to set her up as the villain of the piece. As a big sister myself, I know I've been guilty of having one set of rules for myself and one for my little sister. Even though she's an adult herself, I still have the mindset that she's the baby and needs to be protected. I have to make a conscious decision to step back and ask myself if I would have done it.**

**I also flirted with the barest hint of kink in the sex. I was worried about crossing the line with those bruises but I wanted it to be clear that there was no malicious intent and it was all very consensual. I mostly wanted the opportunity for those two to have an honest conversation about what they both liked. It was a chance to have them expose themselves and feel vulnerable. It was also an emphasis on their growing trust. It's one thing for them to tumble passionately into each other's arms but another to have them discuss the ins and outs – that's a relationship. **

**Anyway, I beg your forgiveness on this delay. I missed talking to you all and it feels right to be back here, writing Beth and Daryl. **

**Much love,**

**MD666**


	22. Chapter 22

"You sure this is a good idea?" Daryl asked.

"Nope," Rick answered.

Daryl side eyed the other man. "That's it? No awe inspirin' speech?"

Rick shrugged. "That's it."

"I feel cheated. You feel cheated?" Daryl directed his last question to Tyreese.

"Oh don't be involvin' me in your lovers squabble," Tyreese responded.

"I can give you a speech if you want one?" Glenn offered from Rick's other side.

"Save it. It ain't the same," Daryl grumbled. The banter was just a distraction. They were looking down at Woodbury, armed to the teeth.

"You sure this is a good idea?" Tyreese repeated Daryl's question but his tone had lost the casual approach Daryl had taken.

Rick sighed; actually feeling obligated to provide some reassurance. "We need the ammo. There is a good chance the Governor won't be in there. We'll just pray for the best."

"If prayers were horses," Glenn said, shoving his hand into his pockets.

"Its wishes," Tyreese corrected absently.

"Who gives a crap?" Daryl inserted. "Let's get this done!"

Daryl found Woodbury just as eerie as when he had first raided it with Carl. He expected the teen was sulking somewhere since he had been forbidden to come with them.

Rick had put his foot down and Carl had turned to Daryl.

Daryl had been completely on Rick's side. "Don't look at me, I agree with your Dad."

Carl had gotten a devious look in his eyes and Daryl felt compelled to add, "And if I catch a whiff of you on our tail, I'll drag you back an' handcuff you t'the gate!" He had had a similar conversation with Beth, who had glowered when he told them they weren't taking more people.

Disappointing Beth hadn't sat well with him. It didn't make Daryl feel any better seeing that the front gate had been dragged open.

"That wasn't like that when I was last here," Daryl informed Rick.

"Plan's the same. We get in, we get out. Tyreese, you know where they stored the weapons, you lead the way."

Tyreese took the lead, looking distinctly uncomfortable to be here. Daryl took point next to the big man. His gaze swept around, his crossbow loaded and ready.

Rick and Glenn brought up the rear. Daryl was happy to have those two at his back. As much as he could slap Glenn for his big mouth, they had fought and survived together so he guessed that earned his forgiveness. He knew without looking, that nothing would be sneaking up on them.

Tyreese took them through the back streets of Woodbury and led them to a storage container. He took in the others' shocked expressions.

"What? Were you expecting a vault?"

"Suppose not," Rick said, ruefully. "But it's still locked."

"Shit, I can deal with that," Daryl said, slinging his crossbow over his body. He fished a piece of wire out of his pocket. He lifted the padlock and got to work.

"Man of many talents, aren't ya," Tyreese said.

"Trust me, growin' up the way I did, I learnt how to pick locks 'bout the same time I learnt t'walk."

"I don't know what it is but whenever I hear you talk 'bout your childhood, I get this weird urge to hug you," Tyreese said slowly.

"Resist it," Daryl exclaimed, alarmed. The padlock tumbled free and Daryl swung the door open triumphantly.

Glenn swore, using vivid imagery. "That is a lot of guns." He started shoving them into bags.

"Michonne did say he took out the military unit," Rick said. "I guess this is left over."

"I'm surprised he didn't blow us off the planet," Daryl muttered.

Tyreese didn't look happy.

"Man, we're set. Cheer up!" Glenn said, slapping Tyreese on the back.

Tyreese shook his head. "Something don't feel right. Things have changed in there since I last saw it."

Rick started looking over his shoulder. "Different how?"

"There are more guns," Tyreese said slowly.

"That don't make no sense!" Daryl said. "Why would they leave their arms unguarded."

"They wouldn't," Rick said, drawing his gun.

There was a crack and Tyreese was falling. Daryl and Rick ducked; Glenn seized Tyreese shoulders, dragging the big man behind some cover.

"Well shit," Daryl said, calmer than the situation deserved.

"Tyreese?" Rick gritted out.

"Alive," Tyreese answered. The pain was laced in his voice. "Bastard got me in the gut."

Rick and Daryl exchanged looks. Stomach wounds were tricky even if the shot had missed all the vital organs. If it hadn't missed, it was a slow agonizing way to die.

"You see them?" Rick asked Daryl.

"Nah," Daryl answered, squinting. "They got the sun behind them. They ain't stupid. More's the pity." He muttered the last bit.

Glenn quickly passed out guns, before putting pressure on Tyreese's wound. Daryl slung his crossbow over his shoulder and flicked the safety off his gun.

"What do you suggest?" Daryl looked at Rick.

"We back up, try and find another way out."

"We'll have to support Tyreese," Daryl hissed. He knew from the sound of the shot that the gunman was too far away to hear a conversation but the silence felt oppressive.

"The hell you will," Tyreese grunted. Glenn looked like he wanted to protest but the glare Tyreese levelled at him quelled it.

Instead Glenn gripped his arm, helping Tyreese struggle to his feet. Tyreese compromised and allowed Glenn to drape his arm across his shoulders.

Using the building for cover, the four men started to back away. All of them were on edge, waiting for the next bullet to tear into them.

Daryl was beginning to think they were just been heeded off. His fingers curled into fists. He knew exactly who was behind it. The Governor. It was just like him to drag out their suffering instead of going for a clean kill. He was even allowing them to get away with the guns just to show how little it concerned him.

Daryl was half tempted to drop the bag just as a little 'screw you' gesture but they needed the guns more than Daryl needed the satisfaction.

...

Beth was stalking back and forward on the guard tower. Technically she wasn't on watch but she couldn't bring herself to be anywhere but here.

When Rick had told them they were going to Woodbury, Beth was pleased that she had listened to her suggestion but also nervous. She had been stunned when Rick said it would only be the four of them going.

There was an outcry. Normally Beth kept her dissent to herself, trusting that Rick had thought of something she hadn't and he was usually right. But she had locked eyes with Daryl across the room and she felt fiercely protective. She had added her protests, loudly.

Daryl had imperceptibly shaken his head and Beth had slumped back. He had never asked her to protect him. Maggie was just as furious. Beth didn't wish her sister any more pain, Glenn was like a brother to Beth and she didn't want him risking his life either, but she was ready to take advantage of Maggie's distraction to seek out Daryl.

Beth hadn't really expected the conversation to go any differently. Daryl would never let anyone else go in his place; his highest priority was defending his family. Beth just wanted him to know that she was worried about him. Daryl was nothing if not a survivor but she thought it didn't hurt to give him that extra incentive to come home to her. In a last ditch effort, she offered to go with them. Daryl had threatened to handcuff her to the prison, the exact same threat he had used on Carl earlier.

Beth knew her vigil wasn't helping anyone, least of all herself. The more time that passed, the heavier the sickness in her stomach felt. In the end she wasn't even the first to see them.

Carol's shouts were piercing. Something had gone wrong and Beth dreaded what she might find. She took the stairs two at a time and barrelled through the door at the base.

Carl was hollering further up the fence, drawing the walkers away. Beth instantly sought out Daryl. The relief Beth felt at seeing him unhurt was so strong, Beth literally had a moment when her body went completely numb.

The relief vanished when she saw Tyreese suspended between Daryl and Glenn, his head hanging forward and blood running down his shirt.

Someone behind Beth shrieked his name and Beth whirled to find Sasha sprinting toward them. The woman was panicked as she rushed to clutch her brother.

"What happened?" She demanded.

"Governor," Rick ground out, shutting the gate behind them.

Beth had been rooted to the spot but Sasha's fear forced her into action.

"Get my daddy," she said briskly. Carl took off running.

"You need to lay him down," Beth said. "_On_ something."

Carol tugged off her jacket and spread it on the ground.

"We need to get him inside," Sasha said frantically as the men gently put Tyreese on the jacket.

Beth was so focused on the situation that she didn't hear Sasha at first. Falling to her knees beside Tyreese, she hurried to take the man's pulse. Nothing.

"No time, gotta stabilise him now!" Beth hunched forward to listen for his breath. Rick's dark eyes were boring in to her.

Beth pinched Tyreese's nose, tilting his head back. She swiftly lowered her mouth to Tyreese and pushed air into his lungs twice. Beth laced her hands over Tyreese's chest and pressed down hard, pumping his heart.

Beth breathed into Tyreese again and checked his pulse. There was still no reaction.

Beth scrambled to push against his chest again. Tyreese was a big solid man and despite all her training, Beth wasn't able to make enough impact.

"I'm not strong enough," Beth said; her calm beginning to crack. She was throwing her entire body into the compressions. Two large hands covered hers. Beth slid hers out from under Daryl as he took over from her, using his superior strength.

Beth continued to breathe for Tyreese, wishing her father would hurry. Her pale hands were bloody and shaking with adrenaline.

She tried to block out the sounds of Sasha's quiet sobs. Carol wrapped her arms around her, comforting her.

Daryl finished the latest set of compressions. Beth desperately felt at Tyreese's neck. She almost wept when she felt a faint beat against her fingertips. He still wasn't breathing though.

"His heart has started. Monitor it for me. I have to breathe for him still."

Hershel came hobbling down the hill with Carl close behind, carrying Hershel's bag of supplies. Maggie was hot on their heels.

Hershel only took an instant to assess the situation. "Maggie, give him some pain medication. Beth, keep up what you're doing."

Beth saw her father gently lift the man's shirt. "Went in clean by the looks of things."

"Can you help him?" Rick asked.

"I'll try. All depends on whether the bullet hit anything important."

Maggie took Daryl's place on Tyreese's other side, deftly filling a needle and sinking it into a vein in Tyreese's arm.

Beth couldn't see the wound, Maggie and her father were obscuring her view. Beth just focused on breathing for Tyreese.

Her own pulse was thundering in her ears. Time was standing still and only Daryl's clear blue eyes, locked on her, kept her anchored.

Hershel pulled out the bullet. "It didn't go deep, God be praised." He started stitching Tyreese up. There was a shudder beneath her and Tyreese took a breath of his own. The man started to groan and Beth realised he was coming around.

Beth scooted around and pulled his head into her lap. Beth ran her hands soothingly through his hair, praying that it would be enough to keep him still under her Father's needle. She was sure that he wouldn't mind that her hands were bloody.

"We should be able to move him," Hershel said. Between Maggie, Glenn, Daryl and Rick, they were able to lift Tyreese smoothly. Sasha and Beth followed them. As they walked Sasha clutched at Beth's hand, hurting her fingers with the tightness of her grip. Beth squeezed her hand back, trying to convey her support silently.

Beth stood by her father; cleaning Tyreese's wound and helping Maggie bind it.

"You think he'll live?" Maggie asked quietly, when the three of them had a moment of privacy. Carol had spirited Sasha away for some food.

"I don't know for sure," Hershel confessed. "But it seems like he got lucky."

"This time," Maggie added darkly. Beth wished Maggie's statement shocked her but to be honest, it was how she was starting to feel. Beth was experiencing a certain amount of guilt for her gratitude that it hadn't been Daryl lying there.

Beth was exhausted by the time she was no longer needed. Between the dirt and the blood, Beth hardly felt human. Beth followed her feet to the shower block without conscious thought.

Beth couldn't even summon the energy to be surprised at finding Daryl in there. The water was running and the steam eased her breathing.

Daryl, at least, looked startled to see her. He was standing there, barefoot and shirtless. Beth remotely took in the blood on his arms and absurdly thought they were a matching pair.

Daryl approached her slowly. He gently pushed back her hair, running his thumbs along her cheekbones. Beth leaned into his touch, closing her eyes. The contact instantly improved her mood. She had missed him desperately. Now that he was back, she was completed.

Beth reached up to brush the hair out of his eyes.

"You saved him, y'know," Daryl said gruffly.

"You helped." Beth's voice was husky. She wanted him urgently. After their close brush with death this afternoon she craved something to make her feel alive. She wanted to feel the way only Daryl could make her feel.

Beth tilted her chin, offering up her lips to him. Her neck was arched and Daryl's fingers wrapped around her throat. There was no violence, just possessiveness and need.

Daryl brushed his lips softly against Beth's. His hold on her screamed control and dominance but the way he actually touched her was gentle, as if she was cherished.

Beth kept her hands loose at her side, giving herself over to Daryl. Dipping his head a little, he increased the pressure of the kiss abruptly. The passion stole a gasp from Beth.

Beth heard the bang of the door behind them and pulled her lips from Daryl's but not fast enough. Maggie and Glenn had tripped through the door giggling. Maggie had one hand hooked in Glenn's belt and their intentions had obviously been the same as Daryl and Beth's.

Maggie face was a picture of astonishment. Her eyes widened as she took in the scene in front of her. Daryl towering over Beth, holding her to him.

"What are you doing to my sister?" Maggie demanded.

Daryl was speechless. He looked from Beth, to Glenn and finally at Maggie. He looked helpless and mortified.

Daryl's lack of an answer didn't slow Maggie down. She pulled Beth to her and fixed a glare on Daryl.

"You know, I always thought you were a good man. Maybe a bit rough around the edges but you were my family. I don't believe you would take advantage of Beth this way. She's just a girl!"

Daryl recoiled as if Maggie had visibly hit him. Beth had never seen Daryl look so wounded and what was worse; it appeared that Maggie wasn't saying anything that Daryl didn't think of himself. Something inside Beth snapped.

Beth wrenched herself out of Maggie's grip to stand between her and Daryl.

"It's not like that!" Beth snapped.

Maggie put her hands on her hips. "What is it like?"

"He's not taking advantage of me. This is what I want." Beth grabbed Daryl's hand to emphasis the point. Daryl still hadn't spoken up but he threaded his fingers through hers compliantly.

Maggie's gaze travelled to their joined hands and she was shaking her head. Glenn shifted awkwardly; clearly wishing the ground would open up and swallow him.

Maggie's anger faltered. "Beth, I know what you think you feel but you don't know anything about boys – or men," she corrected as an afterthought.

Beth snorted. "Like you know so much more."

Maggie was breathing heavily, trying to keep her temper in check. She wouldn't even look at Daryl; her attention was focused solely on Beth.

"Beth, take my word on it. I know you and Daryl are close and after everything with Tyreese, it's understandable but I think you might be transferring your feelings. One day you'll be thankful I stopped it from going any further than you were ready for."

Daryl blanched and Beth's shoulders stiffened. She wished Maggie didn't see her reaction but it was optimistic of Beth. Maggie's rage flared back up but she stayed frighteningly still.

Glenn groaned. "Dude!" The other three ignored him. Daryl was standing there looking ashamed.

"Don't you look like that," Beth snapped at him, furious at his silence. Beth realised that part of him had always wanted this, to be punished for what they had done together. Despite what he had said, he had never entirely reconciled with himself when it came to Beth.

Rounding on Maggie, Beth continued talking. "It was consensual! I was an adult!"

Maggie didn't answer, she looked inexplicably betrayed. As her silence dragged on, Beth's anger started to dissipate. She wanted Maggie to understand how she felt about Daryl and how Daryl felt about her but she knew that right now, all Maggie could see was why it shouldn't work.

Maggie turned on her heel and walked out of the shower block. Beth broke away from Daryl and dashed after Maggie, worried about what she might do.

Beth followed her sister out in to the corridor.

"Don't tell, Daddy!" Beth blurt out. "Please."

Maggie stopped and looked back at Beth. "How long has this been going on?" she asked quietly.

"I think I've been falling in love with him for a while now." It was the first time she had admitted to the strength of her feelings out loud.

"I meant the sex."

"Not long," Beth answered, blushing.

"He hurt you?" Maggie looked dangerous.

"No! Never! If anything I chased him," Beth explained.

Maggie sighed. "I wanna believe you know what you're doing but Daryl?"

"He's a good person."

"That might be but he's also damaged, he can't be everything you need. He'll disappoint you."

Beth felt like she had been kicked. It was terrible because Maggie wasn't saying it to be cruel. She genuinely believed that if Beth stuck with Daryl, he'd hurt her.

"Please, Maggie. Don't tell!" Beth pleaded.

Maggie looked resolved. "I won't because it'll kill Daddy and drive a wedge in the group. We can't afford to be divided right now. We need everyone united, including Daryl."

"Thank you," Beth breathed.

"But if I catch you two together again like that, I will tell!" Maggie was resolved on this point.

Beth wanted to argue and rail but this fight had already beaten her down. She couldn't find the words to properly explain to Maggie what Daryl meant to her. Daryl was already everything she needed; he was everything she wanted too.

But to save the group and Daryl's good standing within that group she would lie, even to her sister.

"Fine," Beth bit out.

Maggie nodded once and started to walk away. She paused and said over her shoulder, "Beth, if you have to keep a relationship secret from everyone you love don't you think it's a sign? Even you know, deep down, it's wrong. Think about that, will you?"

Maggie looked sad when she spoke and sincerely regretful. Maggie's words chilled her and she had the very real desire to cry.

**AN: I am exhausted, therefore I'm sure some grammar errors slipped through. I want to apologise because this is the second time I had lead you all on with a shower scene. I don't want anyone to come across as the bad guy in this chapter, I'm hoping they all acted realistically. **

**Please let me know what you think. It's all happening now.**

**MD666**


	23. Chapter 23

Daryl pulled on his shirt and avoided looking at Glenn. He had just wanted a shower and somehow, his entire reality seemed to collapse in on itself.

He had felt that familiar pull when Beth had walked through those doors. She was distracted and tired, covered in Tyreese's blood. Neither of them had expected to find the other there but for a brief second Daryl believed they were being put together on purpose.

Turned out fate had a nasty sense of humour.

Daryl couldn't imagine a more incriminating position to be found in. Beth, placidly underneath him, his hand on her throat. For him, the moment had been about trust and connection but he knew what it looked like. He didn't have the words to explain.

"Dude," Glenn said again. He lacked the anger and judgement that Maggie had displayed but he still didn't look pleased.

Daryl squared his shoulders and prepared for a barrage of questions. It wasn't like he had anywhere to be now. Hershel was probably already hunting him down.

"I know I teased you but I just thought you liked her in an abstract way."

Daryl blinked at Glenn. "I don't even know what that means."

Glenn rubbed his hand across his face. "Like maybe you liked the idea of Beth, rather than Beth."

Daryl thought that sounded crazy. How were the two things different? If anything the idea of Beth drove him insane and made him guilty. It was the reality of Beth that had drawn him in, lowered his defences.

"I honestly didn't know anything was happening." Glenn almost sounded like he was apologising to Daryl.

"It wasn't always," Daryl confessed.

"I never even suspected that she was in to you!" The tone of Glenn's voice was laden with disbelief.

"Yeah, well, stranger things have happened," Daryl said dryly.

"They really haven't," Glenn countered.

The smallest of smiles began on Daryl's face.

"I told you not to do anything this stupid," Glenn said, exacerbated.

"Would you believe me if I told ya, I tried not to?"

"Yes! The person who is gonna be maddest for what you did with Beth is gonna be you."

Daryl believed that was an oddly shaped compliment.

"Look, Daryl. I don't think you're a bad guy but you gotta admit this situation is messed up," Glenn said earnestly.

Daryl didn't disagree. It was highly unconventional that the first relationship he had attempted in years was with the eighteen year old daughter of a friend.

"I'll go try and sort things out with Maggie. Maybe you should lay low just in case the shit hits the fan."

Daryl nodded. He knew he was a coward for leaving Beth out there to face things by herself but it had been hard enough to see Maggie look at him that way, someone he had fought and bled with, that he didn't know if he could endure that from everyone else.

...

Dawn had just broken over the horizon. The world was muted and pink. The fog gave the world a dream like quality.

Daryl walked his way up to the entrance of the prison. He had been wandering around all night, too scared to go back home.

"Wondered where you were," a soft voice jerked him out of his thoughts.

Beth was sitting on the stairs and she was looking at him woefully. Her eyes were rimmed with red and Daryl suspected it was more than exhaustion. Beth had been crying.

"I'm sorry I left you to face that by yourself." Daryl was ashamed of himself. Beth had jumped to defend them and he, the grown ass man, had turned tail and run. There was no condemnation in her eyes though.

Beth shrugged. "I was worried about you mostly." Her voice cracked and Daryl's stomach plummeted.

"They started the witch hunt yet?" His voice sounded hoarse.

"Maggie didn't tell," Beth said simply.

"She didn't?" Daryl's head shot up.

"Yeah but there were conditions," Beth said.

Daryl could guess what they were before Beth even told him.

"She says I can't be with you."

Daryl exhaled a shaky breath and sat down next to Beth. "Well that's the end."

Beth had been looking defeated but she jerked at his words.

"You don't mean that."

Daryl took Beth's small hand in his. Her skin was pale next to his and there was a fine tremor in her hands.

"Beth, you need to be with someone who everyone ain't gonna object to."

One tear fell down her cheek. "I kinda have limited options."

"Limited options ain't a good reason to be with someone."

Beth glared at him, crying openly now. Daryl had never seen her cry and he felt like his heart was being twisted in his chest.

"You know that's not why I want you."

Daryl used a gentle hand on her cheek to make her face him. She was still achingly beautiful.

"I know. But right now is not our time. I'll still be here as your friend." Daryl's skin was burning as he spoke. He wanted so badly to tell her that everything he was saying was a lie but he was thinking of what was best for Beth.

Beth couldn't talk, she was crying too hard. Daryl gathered her to him, rocking her soothingly and running a hand through her hair. He held her until the sobs stopped wracking her body and tried desperately not to think that this might be the last time Beth was in his arms.

Finally Daryl kissed her. She tasted of tears and he thought maybe his heart would stop. He pressed another brief kiss to her forehead before standing up and walking inside.

...

Beth couldn't move. Her whole world had spun on its axis and she was lost.

In her wildest dreams she had never imagined that Daryl would choose to walk away from her. She wanted to weep but there were no more tears left in her.

Maggie had been right. Daryl had hurt her, had disappointed her. Her fingers curled into fists as her heart shattered into little pieces. She wished she could summon up rage or hate to direct at him but she loved him too much.

His farewell had been so bitter sweet. She had meant something to him, Beth was sure of it. Her misery was reflected in his eyes. But it hadn't been enough for him to stay with her. He had chosen their family over her; he had made the same decision for her.

Daryl was being noble, Beth realised that. He understood how important her family was to her and he would never put her in a position to lose their love. Beth couldn't bring herself to feel gratitude for what he had sacrificed just yet.

The door opened behind her and Beth didn't let herself hope that it was Daryl returning to rescind everything he had just said. Beth hastily wiped her eyes and prayed that her despair wasn't written all over her face.

It was Carl and he appeared concerned.

"Beth?"

Beth forced a weak smile.

Carl didn't buy it. "You ok?"

The sincerity of the question made her shake her head once. Beth had to bite down on her lip to stop it quivering.

"You're shivering," Carl exclaimed, sitting down next to her and hugging her.

Beth turned into her friend's body, taking the warmth and the comfort.

"What happened?" Carl asked. He hadn't seen Beth this upset since someone died.

"I lost him." Beth's voice broke on the last word and hot tears flooded her eyes.

Carl sighed. "He's an idiot."

"He's protecting me," Beth stated, still defending Daryl.

"Those things ain't mutually exclusive."

"I don't want to make everyone mad and I don't want my father to hate the decisions I've made but I love him. I never told him that."

Beth didn't think it would have changed the outcome of their conversation but she wanted Daryl to know that she cared for him deeply.

"I think he knows," Carl offered. "Deep down, in the same place he keeps his love for you."

Beth wasn't certain that Daryl did love her. Maybe as much as he was able but it wasn't enough right now.

"You should get some sleep," Carl prompted. "I'll tell people you aren't feelin' well."

Beth was weary down to her bones. She needed some sleep. She wanted some respite from thinking and feeling.

Carl helped her stand and then walked her inside to her cell. She was glad they didn't run in to Daryl. She couldn't bear the sight of him at the moment.

...

Daryl had taken Carl out hunting. It was breaking the rules but he couldn't stand the idea of seeing Beth yet. He was mindful of the danger, keeping Carl close and a watchful eye on their surroundings.

Daryl needed to escape and he thought Carl would appreciate the freedom. Carl, however, was petulant and was going out of his way to make his life hell.

Daryl winced as Carl alarmingly scraped his crossbow along some trees.

"Wanna watch where you swing that thing? You're damagin' it!"

"You're one to talk about damage," Carl muttered.

Daryl reached the end of his patience. He reached out and grabbed the back of Carl's shirt.

"You wanna tell me what all the attitude is about?"

"I saw Beth this mornin'," Carl said curtly.

"Oh," was all Daryl could manage. He hastily felt in his pocket for a cigarette, needing the blast of nicotine before talking to Carl.

"She was pretty sad," Carl added accusingly.

That was an understatement. "I know."

"Why did you have to be mean to her?"

Daryl leaned back against a tree. Carl was so mature and insightful in some ways and so young in others. He had narrowed Daryl and Beth's problems down to the simplest terms.

"It was more complicated than that," Daryl said, not denying the fact that he had been mean to her. As far as he was concerned, Daryl had betrayed Beth. He'd do it again to protect her.

"I'm listenin'," Carl said, crossing his arms.

"Last night, Maggie saw me kissin' her."

"She got so mad because you kissed Beth?" Carl was incredulous.

"Some other things mighta surfaced," Daryl admitted. He was acutely uncomfortable but Carl was growing up and he deserved honesty from Daryl.

"What other things?" Carl asked, not catching the hint.

Daryl closed his eyes and briefly wished that just one thing in his life was easy.

"I'm talking about sex. You understand what I'm sayin'?"

Carl blushed bright red. "Yeah, Dad and me had a talk about it once."

"Thank god, I was gonna kill myself before tellin' you the mechanics."

Carl swallowed and tried to keep a neutral face. "So you and Beth have done – it?"

Daryl raised his eyebrow. "Yeah and Maggie figured that out."

"I don't understand why it's a big deal?" Carl demanded, forgetting his discomfort.

"Sex is a big deal. It should be about trust and with someone you care about," Daryl interjected forcefully. It was a direct contradiction to his old attitudes but he didn't want Carl to follow in his footsteps.

"But you care about Beth and she trusts you." Carl was still bewildered.

"You understand that I'm quite a bit older, right?"

"Course," Carl scoffed.

"That age difference looks bad. Regardless of how it actually was, people are going to assume I took advantage of Beth."

"So what now?" Carl prompted.

"Maggie said she wouldn't tell everyone as long as I stay away from Beth."

"You tried that before and it didn't work," Carl pointed out.

"This time it will."

"It's obviously not what Beth wanted."

Daryl flicked the cigarette away. "I made the decision she couldn't. She wouldn't have agreed if she didn't think I wanted this. I won't throw her in the spot light for being with me."

The emotions threatened to overwhelm Daryl and he looked away from Carl. He felt small arms wrap around his frame and realised Carl was hugging him.

"I'm sorry," Carl said. "I'm sure we'll figure something out."

Daryl slumped against the boy who was also a good friend. "I'm not sure we will." His voice shook and Daryl's eyes burned.

...

Beth had just helped Tyreese eat some food under Sasha's eagle eyes. Tyreese had tolerated the attention with good humour.

"You never would have thought she was my baby sister, the way she looks out for me."

Sasha rolled her eyes. "Someone had to."

"I was accident prone as a kid," Tyreese explained to Beth. "If someone was gonna get sick, it was me. If someone was gonna fall off a bike, it was me."

"Someone was gonna fall out of a tree, it was you," Sasha drawled.

"Broke my leg in three places," Tyreese boasted. Beth stifled a giggle, not sure why that was something to be proud of. She couldn't imagine solid, burly Tyreese as a sickly child.

"Don't forget the time you singed your eyebrows off," Sasha added.

Tyreese grinned sleepily. "You always were there to rescue me."

He patted Sasha's hand. "I've had a run of good luck for twenty years and she still won't ease up," he added to Beth in a stage whisper.

Beth tucked the blankets around him more securely. "You need to stop talking and sleep some more!" Beth scolded in a playful tone.

The news that Tyreese was going to be fine had given her the first smile of the day. She had slept for a few hours, happy to avoid questions but she had eventually pushed herself out of her cell. Beth had gone in search of a distraction and looking after Tyreese was a perfect one.

Now that Sasha knew her brother was going to live, she was good company.

Tyreese drifted off soon after that and Sasha breathed out a sigh of relief.

"I know he makes out like he depends on me, but it's the other way round," Sasha said quietly. "Thank you for saving his life."

Beth blushed. "Don't think anything of it. He's like family."

"He was all the family I had until we came here," Sasha said, reaching out to take Beth's hand. "I don't wanna see anyone do anything that would change what we have."

Beth knew she was talking about the Governor but her words hit Beth hard. "What do we have?" she asked, her mouth dry. She needed to hear it.

Sasha gave Beth a funny smile. "Hope, harmony, a life."

Beth squeezed Sasha's hand. With Daryl gone she had lost perspective. Everyone was alive and that was the most important thing.

Sasha wasn't done talking. She said one last thing to Beth that made her stop and give her all her attention.

"I like this peace but sometimes you have to fight to save what you love!"

"You mean that?"

"Isn't love the only thing worth fighting for?" Sasha questioned back, a knowing smile on her lips.

"What if it ruins things?"

"It isn't love without some risk and sacrifice," Sasha said, releasing Beth's hand.

Beth stared at the woman as she turned her focus back to Tyreese. Sasha had been talking about the grand scheme of things but Beth felt like she had read her mind.

Beth had expected Daryl to be her hero but maybe it was time for her to step up and be both their heroes.

Beth was determined to figure out a way to keep her family and get Daryl.

**AN: I fully expect a little hate for this chapter. I have no excuses beyond it was what felt right for the characters and it was hard to write. Daryl was a bit of a dick, right? As an afterthought I included that little hopeful moment at the end. I don't think any of you are surprised that I took this direction, most of you guessed it in your reviews. In regards to the last chapter I just want to take some time to respond to some quests. One questioned my choice to just have Daryl accept Maggie triad (very politely and in a lovely review, I want to add). As you pointed out Daryl is brash and bristly but I had him respond that way because he secretly wanted it and he agreed with Maggie. If it had been any other topic, he would have fired up. Another guest (again in a polite, nice review) said that they felt like Daryl and Beth's relationship felt still friends-with-benfits-y. It's not, at least in my mind. They like each other's company but they also like sex with each other because they're attractive and a new couple. But it got me thinking: Is this a concern anyone else shares? Because I will take it as constructive criticism. Having to justify my choices makes me think about what I'm writing and creates a better story so never stop challenging me. **

**Anyway, my piece is over, please feel free to tell me how dumb Daryl/Beth/I am now. Much love!**

**MD666**


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: Hello everyone. I know I have taken a longer than usual break but I needed to sort of clear my head in terms of this story and get back in touch with the characters. Wrote a little one shot called **_**The Hustle to**_** exploit the Dixon brothers. It has potential for more chapters if I ever need to get back in Daryl's head. **

**In other news, I've had a little conflict of interest with this story. You have all been so wonderful reviewing; I have a fabulous group of regulars. But the only problem is that I've started to feel a sense of obligation to you all (not the bad part) but when you want or expect things that directly contradicts how I've planned out this story I start to feel guilty and lose sight of what I want to say. So I'm going to stick with my plan. I like writing stories with controversy and drama. One of my favourite aspects of TWD is seeing how old world morality has transferred into this world. Rick is the most obvious example, his cycle from season 1 to season 2, just fascinating. So in the instance of Hershel, I imagine (and I cannot hint any stronger than this) he is going to be torn between what would have been his instinctual reaction back before the apocalypse and the extenuating circumstances of the present. **

**But I just want you all to bear in mind that at the heart of it, I am a sappy, romance writer. Yes, I like to throw in some conflict but most romance stories need it and they still have a habit of coming full circle.**

**This is absolutely not a criticism of any of you. I'm humbled and awed when you take the time to review. I just want to be transparent about what you're going to get, with a few twists and turns along the way. Now the essay is ended.**

**...**

Beth had a problem. It was one thing to make the decision to get Daryl back but it was another to actually go about it. Jimmy had been her one semi-proper boyfriend and he had approached her. It had all been so easy in the confines of her high school universe but this was real life. She was an adult now and so was Daryl.

If they were going to have anything lasting then Beth realised she would need to tell the other's, her father and Maggie included, about their relationship. But she couldn't face revealing it on her own. She wanted Daryl on her side, backing her up and there was a little ways to go before he would stand with her.

After the aftermath of extreme emotions had passed, Beth had tried to clear her head and think the situation through. She wasn't proud of it but she actually made herself consider the possibility that Daryl might not be worth the effort.

Even thinking about that notion made Beth's chest feel tight. Her eyes had alighted on the bracelet Daryl had given her and quickly dismissed it. What they had was complicated and still new but it felt right to Beth. Whether it was the simple gesture of giving her a small token to connect with her past or letting her be with him while he grieved his brother, she enjoyed spending time with Daryl. He had been the first one in the group who had really expected more of her than simply being the babysitter. Daryl had antagonised her and challenged her into becoming a more independent woman. Beth felt safe with him.

And that would have been important even if the world hadn't ended. Beth knew she had barely scratched the surface of Daryl's depths. When Daryl met her eyes and shared a smile with her it felt like Beth was the only one in the room. He still hadn't told her everything about his upbringing or his scars but he hadn't shut her out, which he would have done back before everything between them began. Beth loved that he was a survivor and had found a commitment to his self made family. Beth wanted to be the one he confided in. She wanted to soothe that hurt from his eyes and protect him the way he had always protected her.

Beth's eyes sparked. That was it. That was half the problem right there. Daryl might not feel he was good enough for Beth but she had been chipping away at that issue and he had been coming to terms with the idea of them being together. No, unexpectedly the person standing in the way of them was her.

It was exactly Daryl's need to protect her that made him walk away from her. He was trying to shield her from things going wrong. Even after everything they had gone through together, Beth was still thought of as the weak delicate one.

If Beth could convince Daryl that she didn't need his protection, that they were truly in this as equals, then maybe she'd have a hope of convincing him.

Beth rubbed at her eyes. First thing was first, she wasn't proving she was strong enough to handle the disapproval of her family sneaking around like a ghost, crying in the darkness. A resolve strengthened in her.

There was already one damaged person in this relationship; she didn't need to add herself to the mix. From here on out, Beth wouldn't show him her broken heart. It would be difficult but Beth could do it. She just needed to find a way to spend time with Daryl that wasn't too obvious. If Daryl knew she was actively trying to win him back it might just spook him into running. Daryl was like a wild animal, if he sensed her fear or uncertainty, it would never work.

But luckily Beth knew just who to ask for help.

...

Beth was focused completely on Judith, not sparing a glance in anyone else's direction.

Daryl knew it wasn't his place to expect subtle glances or shielded smiles but the lack of anything rankled him.

After Beth's complete break down a few days ago she had revealed nothing. If she had to talk to him then she was bright and polite. It was the exact same way she was with everyone else. Beth wasn't avoiding him but nor did he sense any desire in her to seek him out. It was like she'd somehow erased everything that had happened between them.

And it pissed him off. How come Beth could so easily achieve peace of mind when she still haunted his thoughts? He had walked away from her but his possessiveness of her was harder to shirk. Daryl talked a good game but Beth had worked her way into his system more effectively than any of Merle's drugs could have. Daryl couldn't just forget her. In his relationships in the past Daryl had spent the whole time afraid, waiting for the other shoe to drop. It was only now that he realised it hadn't been like that with Beth. Maybe it was her innate goodness but Daryl had never thought she would betray him.

He looked away from Beth and caught Maggie's eye. He expected her to glower at him for daring to look at her sister but in reality she looked just as confused as he was.

Rick finished eating and took his daughter from Beth. He hoisted her up into his arms, tickling her stomach and making her smile.

"How's your training going, Beth?"

"I haven't done it for a while," Beth answered with a sunny smile, without missing a beat.

Rick was perplexed. "Why not? Daryl, why not?"

Daryl hadn't expected to be dragged into the conversation.

"We've been busy," Daryl pointed out gruffly. As if he didn't have enough to worry about, he was already dwelling on a girl like a mooning puppy dog; he had the Governor to deal with too.

"Too busy to make sure everyone can defend themselves?" Rick had his free hand on his hip. The question was a bit unfair. Daryl knew he'd been pulling his weight, doing more than his share.

Daryl quirked an eyebrow at the older man. Rick had been on edge and lashing out. He had been pushing the group even harder since Tyreese was shot. He didn't want to get caught out like that again. That also meant he was acting like a bit of a dick in Daryl's opinion. Daryl understood why but it was still annoying.

"Shit, why can't you train her, or Carl?"

"I asked you to do it, Daryl," Rick ground out. Across the room Maggie was shaking her head. That head shake translated to _don't you dare!_ Daryl knew where she was coming from. This was all kinds of messed up.

"But-" Daryl started to protest, while Beth looked on pleasantly.

Rick leaned in close to Daryl. "Beth feels comfortable with you trainin' her. It's the least we can do for her after she helped me with Carl. In fact he was the one who told me Beth felt like she learnt best from you."

Daryl ground his teeth. He should have known Carl would have a hand in this. The little shit couldn't leave well enough alone. He'd learn though, when Daryl found him and gave him the whooping of his life.

Daryl looked past Rick. "You wanna add somethin'?" he asked Beth aggressively. He hoped that the idea of them spending time together was as painful for her as it was for him. Beth just continued to smile that vague creepy smile.

Maggie opened her mouth and shut it. She couldn't protest without drawing attention to the situation. She released a strangled squawk. Rick turned to Maggie.

"Maggie, I want you and Glenn to come with me on a run tomorrow."

"You sure?" Maggie stuttered.

"Yeah, I wanna bring Morgan here. It isn't safe for him."

Simmering, Daryl stalked out of the room. He was grateful he had the watch duty. Daryl didn't know why but he had seen something in Beth's eyes that made his senses tingle. He almost got the indication that Beth was planning something.

Daryl wanted to groan out loud. He had always known she had more backbone than people gave her credit for but he certainly didn't know if he was comfortable with the idea she might have decided to turn that fierceness against him.

The next day, he managed to avoid Beth until about midday. He seriously contemplated just not training her but with Rick's tendency to know everything everyone did lately he didn't want to risk it. A Man couldn't take a piss these days without Rick Grimes being aware of it.

Daryl found Beth kneeling in the garden. He stopped in his tracks when he realised her jeans had been replaced by shorts. Tiny, ridiculously impractical shorts. Her slim legs and smooth skin was being shown off and Daryl had to resist the urge to run his hand along the expanse of naked flesh.

He shook his head, clearing his mind of those thoughts.

"Aren't ya cold?" Daryl asked a bit belligerently. If in doubt, be an asshole. Turns out Merle had taught him something after all. Daryl would rather she deal with him bristling than read his uncertainty. If anyone could see it in him, it would be Beth. She already knew so many of his weaknesses.

Beth looked up at him mildly. "It's a nice day."

Daryl had to admit she had a point there. The sky was clear blue and lovely. Beth was covered in a light sheen of sweat from her work and it made her glow in the sunlight.

"C'mon, let's get this done."

Beth shoved herself to her feet. She stretched her arms over her head, pulling out the muscles that had cramped. Her shirt slipped up a few inches, revealing more of Beth.

Daryl wanted to yank her shirt back down over her flat stomach. Instead he spun on his heel and strode off. Beth followed at an unhurried pace, oblivious to his reaction to her body.

"Don't know what Rick expects me to teach ya! You already know how to shoot an' how t'fight."

Beth shrugged as she caught up with him. "We could always fight each other," she suggested casually.

"I ain't fightin' you!"

"'Fraid I'll win?" Beth asked with a confident gleam in her eye.

Daryl didn't know what had gotten into Beth. She was acting almost like everything was fine between them. Like they had already made the easy transition to friends. He knew it sounded crazy and selfish and he didn't want Beth to be upset but he still wanted some kind of reaction from her.

On uncertain territory again, Daryl retreated to his usual bravado. "You wish!"

"Prove it," Beth taunted. She reached up to tie her hair out of the way. The movement cause her shirt to ride up again and for the second time today Daryl was treated to a glimpse of her stomach. A week ago he would have been at liberty to explore her further, run his tongue along that sliver of skin if he wanted to, but now Beth was off limits. He was going to instigate a rule that her hands couldn't go above waist height to prevent more accidental torture.

Daryl stared at Beth, trying to intimidate her but the Beth that would work on was long gone.

"Fine," Daryl grunted.

Beth moved gracefully into a defensive stance that Daryl hadn't taught her. He recognised it because he'd seen Michonne take that position often. So Beth had been getting a few extra lessons on the side. That suspicion pricked up again and Daryl got the sense that he was missing something. It was like a shadow at the back of his brain but he couldn't grasp it and turn it into a fully fledged conspiracy theory just yet.

Daryl would just end this quickly. He'd use his superior strength to force her to submit. And then he'd make her do twenty million push ups before he'd go take a cold shower.

Daryl lunged for her but Beth danced out of the way. She moved quickly, anticipating his tactics. Daryl huffed. _I taught her that_, he though sourly.

Daryl didn't want to hit her outright and so he was limited. Beth had no such qualms. She kneed him hard in the stomach when he got too close. Lucky she was small and delicate or it might have actually winded him.

Daryl started to take the fight a little more serious, cursing the fact he was the one who had made Beth fast and cunning. He had been the one to explain that her stature would mean she'd hardly ever be as strong as her opponents so she had to be swifter and smarter.

Daryl feinted in one direction and Beth bought it. With a grin he grabbed her; thankful he hadn't taught her all his tricks.

Beth kicked him in the shin and this time he did hiss in pain.

"You're fighting like a bitch," Daryl grunted. "Gonna pull my hair next?"

"Not my fault you're getting slow, old man," she taunted right back.

Goaded, Daryl twisted her arm; maybe a little harder than he intended. Beth cried out and tried to break away. Beth got tangled on his feet and stumbled back.

As soon as he realised Beth was falling, Daryl tried to catch her but ended up just throwing them both off balance.

Beth fell on her back and Daryl landed hard on her. The air left Beth's body with a woosh. But she didn't stop struggling. Beth was trying to throw him off, probably so she could scratch and kick at him some more.

Daryl responded automatically, pressing down with his body to pin her to the ground. His hands fumbled to grip her wrists but he eventually slammed them above her head with one of his large hands.

Beth was still trying to buck him off. His free hand went to her hip, restraining her. All her wiggling had forced her shirt up around her ribs. His hand was touching bare skin.

In a rush, Daryl became acutely aware of his position. Daryl had settled between Beth's thighs. Beth's forceful efforts to throw him off meant that his lower body was pushed tight against hers. Beth was actually still pressing up against him, not quite defeated, and Daryl's body started to react.

There was a fire in Beth's eyes from the fight. She looked wild but Daryl had her under his control.

All Daryl wanted to do was rip those shorts away from her body and ravage her, right there on the dirt. His whole body was shaking with the need to touch her. Beth's constant wiggling wasn't helping.

"I win," Daryl muttered and then pushed off the girl beneath him. Without another word, he stalked off. He had to get far away from Beth Greene and her tempting body.

...

Beth watched Daryl walk away from her. As soon as his back was turned she broke into a victorious grin.

On the surface she had been playing it cool so that neither Maggie or Daryl would suspect what she was up to.

Beth felt a little guilty about what she was doing but she knew Daryl better than he knew himself. He had calmed down a lot since she had met him but he was still the impulsive, hothead underneath it all. Beth figured she could push him until he snapped.

If he wasn't willing to admit to how strong their connection was then Beth was going to become impossible to resist. She was fully aware of the affect her actions were having on him but she pretended to be oblivious. She was certain that would get under his skin more than if she threw herself at him.

Beth had never played these kinds of games before. Beth had always just been up front and honest but desperate times called for desperate measures. She was surprised how well it was working. Every time she stretched, she could see his eyes darken. Beth knew her confidence had caught his attention, could see him trying to work it out in his head. Daryl was wary but he didn't expect that level of deception from Beth.

It hadn't taken much to get Carl on her side. The kid just liked mischief way too much. He was eager to help push Daryl and Beth together since he had taken a personal investment in their relationship.

Beth had suggested the fight for a number of reasons. Firstly because she knew that he would be forced to touch her. Second this was the perfect opportunity to prove to him she wasn't a wilting flower and could hold her own. It couldn't have gone better if she'd planned it, which, in a way, she had. Beth hadn't been faking it either. She'd felt all the rushes of adrenaline she would have felt in a real fight. Beth genuinely wanted to beat him even if it was a long shot.

When he had pinned her, Beth had struggled to hide her own response to Daryl's hard body running the length of hers. Beth didn't understand how Daryl could just ignore how right it felt for them to be together. It was all part of the process. Beth would remind him how they sparked physically and then when he was inevitably drawn to her, she would work on showing him what their connection meant to her, that it wasn't temporary. Beth didn't allow herself to contemplate that her plan might fail.

"You think that's gonna work?" a voice cut into her thoughts.

Beth looked over her shoulder to see Michonne. The woman had been silently checking the fences, her presence going unnoticed.

"I don't know what you're talkin' about," Beth stammered, flushing red.

"Sure," Michonne said succinctly, bending to make sure the wire descended an appropriate depth into the ground.

Michonne had seen straight through her little plan.

"I don't know how you expected to keep it a secret," Michonne said crossing her arms. Somehow Michonne knew about what had occurred with Maggie. Beth wasn't surprised. Sometimes Michonne seemed omnipotent.

"Wishful thinking?" Beth shot back, a little sarcastically. Michonne actually grinned at that comment.

She trailed up to where Beth was standing. "You want to explain your thought process behind this?"

Michonne was talking about Beth's odd behaviour.

"I want to point out that he's an idiot," Beth said, crossing her arms.

"I don't think Dixon has had a shortage of people telling him he's an idiot," Michonne said.

Beth considered how Daryl could come across if you didn't know him better. "Good point," she conceded.

Beth sighed. "I'm outta my league with this, aren't I? I mean, I can just imagine he's had women with much more experience seduce him."

Michonne stifled a laugh. "I think you're projecting your own interest in him on to other women."

"He's attractive," Beth argued.

"Yeah, if you like the redneck look. Beth, you're the complete opposite of any woman that would have been interested in Daryl before. That's a _good_ thing!"

"Then how am I gonna make him forget his silly code!" Beth suspected she sounded like a petulant brat. Beth had always admired Daryl's sense of honour up until it got in the way of her getting what she wanted.

"It looked like it was working," Michonne offered generously, accurately sensing Beth's defeat. "If it makes you feel better, I think he's just as miserable as you."

"Good," Beth said and then flushed. "I didn't mean it the way it sounded."

"Just remember he's impulsive and brash. If you continue along this path you have to be prepared for the consequences."

"He doesn't scare me," Beth said, defiantly.

Michonne studied her closely. "I don't feel well," she said abruptly.

"You want me to get my Daddy?" Beth asked, concerned.

"No. It's just I have to go for a run tomorrow with Daryl at dawn and I don't think I'll be able to make it."

"I'm sure they won't make you go for a run if you're ill. We'll just let Rick and Daryl know," Beth said. She was confused, Michonne didn't look sick.

"I don't think we need to bother anyone if I can find a replacement." Michonne gave Beth a significant look.

Beth finally understood what Michonne was saying. "Oh!"

"Know any volunteers?" Michonne asked slyly.

"I think I can find someone. Should they just meet Daryl in the morning?" Beth asked innocently.

"No sense worrying him beforehand," Michonne agreed.

Beth might be a novice at manipulation and subterfuge but apparently Michonne was the master.

**AN: I inflicted enough of my musings on you up top. I hope my character voices are back on track. **


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: General response to everyone who reviewed last chapter – You are all wonderful, awesome, amazing and supportive. This one's for you. I hope you like it. **

**...**

Daryl was leaning against his bike, wondering where the hell Michonne was. In addition to being a walker killing ninja, Michonne was punctual. Carol was up in the guard tower but apart from that there wasn't another person in sight. Rick had asked him and Michonne to go find some more food, just in case they got stuck in a siege like situation. He was happy for the opportunity to escape. His head was still reeling from yesterday with Beth.

Daryl had found Beth's attitude odd. She was so calm but just briefly yesterday; he had felt that connection between them, that underlying spark. And now Daryl was confused about whether he was glad or not.

He saw the door to the prison open.

"Finally," he groaned. His eyes narrowed when he saw Beth.

"What do you want?" Daryl growled at Beth, crossing his arms.

"Michonne isn't feeling well, so I'm coming with you."

"The hell ya are!"

Beth pushed past him and sat on the bike. "You can come with me or not."

Beth ran her hands teasingly over the handles and Daryl ignored how good she looked straddling his bike. She was bluffing, she couldn't ride a motorbike.

Daryl sighed. Short of dragging her off there, Beth didn't look like she was budging. Daryl didn't want to touch her any more than was absolutely necessary. Maggie was going to lose her mind when she found out they'd gone on a run together.

"Scoot back." Daryl jerked his thumb.

Beth's smile was triumphant. She moved back so Daryl could sit in front of her.

Daryl started the bike. Beth slid forward, wrapping her arms around his waist. Was it his imagination or was her grip a little tighter than it needed to be? Daryl could feel her breasts against his back and colour crept into his cheeks.

Beth leaned forward, her cheek brushing against his neck. "Where we going?" Beth shouted over the roar of the engine.

"Rick found some farms on a map. They're a ways out. We're hoping they'll have some food."

Thankfully that was the last question Beth asked. She settled back and Daryl could actually enjoy the ride. He hadn't had a chance to get out on his motorbike. The last few runs they'd had to take the car.

Rick wasn't expecting them to find much. But then, every little bit counted at this point. A few more cans of food could make the difference between living and dying.

Daryl began to feel comfortable with Beth. It was hard to describe but as soon as they left the prison behind a sense of normality grew between them. It was like Daryl had turned the clock back a few weeks to when he and Beth were still happy.

...

Beth had every intention of maintaining the hard to get act but when they reached the first farm it had already melted away without her noticing.

Beth's legs were shaky from sitting on the bike. She just wasn't used to it. When she had swung off the bike, she had stumbled. Daryl had grabbed her to keep her on her feet.

It was hard to play the suave seductress if she couldn't even stand up without assistance. The tiny smirk Daryl tried, and failed, to conceal didn't help.

They had searched the farm and found some powdered milk which would come in handy.

The next few farms revealed some soup, one tin of baby formula and a packet of cigarettes. Daryl hastily pocketed the cigarettes. Beth rolled her eyes at his sheer enthusiasm.

"I thought Rick said essentials," Beth pointed out dryly.

"They're essentials!"

"Whatever. Enjoy your lung cancer."

"I live long enough to get lung cancer, I'm gonna count that as a win," Daryl said with a lopsided grin. Beth shook her head and headed upstairs to search for more baby supplies.

By the time they headed toward the last farm circled on the map the sun had angled towards noon and it had developed into a nice, warm day.

Daryl looked at the last farm house and cursed out loud. Beth was silent behind him. The structure before them had striking similarities to Beth's home.

Beth got off the bike looking like she had seen a ghost. All the blood had drained from her face.

Without thinking, Daryl reached for her hand. "I can do this one on my own."

Beth jerked her gaze away from the house and shook her head. "I'm fine," she said, with false confidence. She tugged her hand free and walked towards the house.

Daryl hastened to follow her. The instant they entered, they both clamped their hands over their noses. They had grown accustomed to the smell of walkers but the smell of decomposing, human corpses was still much worse. Especially since the house had been boarded up.

Grimacing, Daryl moved further into the house.

Beth turned in a slow circle taking in her surroundings. The shape and colour scheme of the house was frighteningly close to what hers had looked like. But apart from that there were no real similarities. Beth pushed through to the kitchen and began examining the contents of the cupboards while Daryl did a sweep of the house.

Beth found a few odds and ends, stuffing them into a bag. They hadn't expected to find much but this was still less than they'd hoped for.

Daryl came in behind her. "Don't look in the dining room," was all he said and Beth took it to mean that was where the smell of death was coming from.

Beth opened the pantry and paused. Unbidden a small smile crossed her lips.

Daryl stood to attention. "You find somethin'?"

"What? Oh, no." Beth glanced over her shoulder. "This woman wrote labels on all the shelves so everything would go in the right spot."

"Sounds like a pain in the ass," Daryl said.

"My mother used to do that," Beth said quietly. Beth hadn't been offended at Daryl's offhand comment but she did enjoy his face as he realised his blunder and tried to recover.

"What was she like?" Daryl asked hesitantly.

"My mother?" Beth laughed. "She was like all mothers, y'know?"

Daryl looked at her blankly. He really didn't know.

Sadness coursed through her. She had been remarkably lucky with her family compared to some people.

Pretending not to notice Daryl's pause, Beth smiled. "She used to sing a lot. No matter what her mood she was always singing. I don't have a lot of strong memories of her," Beth confessed sadly. "I was young when she passed. Maggie remembers her better than me.""

"That where you get your pretty voice from?" Daryl asked to distract her.

Beth glanced at Daryl shyly. "You think my voice is pretty?" He'd never said.

"Sure, Daryl said gruffly. "Everyone likes it when you sing. What else do ya remember 'bout your mama?"

"I remember she used to bake delicious cookies and she was kind."

"She gave you that bracelet," Daryl added, remembering the story Beth had told him.

"She did," Beth smiled. Her eyes were over bright but it wasn't from grief. She'd had a lot of time to come to terms with her mother's death so it was nice to tell someone about her.

"What about your mother?"

Daryl's jaw clenched but Beth didn't balk at the question. She wanted to know more about Daryl and why he was the way he was.

"She was the woman who gave birth to me, she didn't do no raisin' though," Daryl said bluntly.

Beth regarded him steadily. "No little boy thinks that about his mother."

Daryl stared back at her before shrugging. "I didn't know any better back then. She was my mama an' I loved her. But it's a sorry state when someone dies and it doesn't hardly change your life any."

"I'm sorry," Beth said. It was heartfelt.

"She was a drunk. Too wrapped up in her own sorry existence to pay much attention to me or Merle."

"My daddy was a drunk for a bit," Beth said in a matter of fact tone. "Didn't mean he loved me any less."

"He loved y'all enough to change," Daryl countered. "Her addiction meant more to her than me." His voice was raw.

"You deserved far better than that," Beth told him emphatically.

"Yeah well, past is past. Being deservin' ain't gonna change it."

Beth could see that Daryl carried around the weight of his mother still. Her death may have taken her away from him physically but he had felt abandoned by her long before that.

Daryl was starting to twitch and Beth knew the stuffy kitchen and the severity of the topic was making him feel caged.

"God, it stinks in here," he said, effectively changing the subject.

Daryl opened the backdoor to let some cleansing wind through.

Beth cocked her head. The sound of the wind was different than normal. Recognising the sound, she pushed past Daryl to go investigate.

Daryl let out a long suffering sigh, bent to pick up the supplies Beth had abandoned and followed her outside.

Beth emerged onto a sun drenched back patio. It was overlooking a pond. The reality wasn't that impressive but to Beth, who spent all her days in a grey, dingy prison, it looked like the most beautiful pond in the world.

"I'm going swimmin'," she stated impulsively.

Daryl looked uncertain. "We ain't really got the time."

Beth ignored him, not interested in knowing when Daryl had become such a stickler for schedules.

The dust of the ride was clinging to her and now Beth was acutely aware of the scent of decay that had seeped into her skin. It was probably all in her head but the idea stuck.

Beth tugged off her shirt. Daryl averted his eyes quickly. For once, how Daryl was reacting to her body was barely important. She quickly wiggled out of her pants and made a dash for the water.

"Anything could be in there!" Daryl called after her, casting a wary eye around the property. He couldn't see any walkers but that didn't mean there weren't some close by.

"If I see a 'gator, I'll let you know," Beth called back teasingly. The pool of water was quite clear and small. Beth didn't imagine anything more dramatic happening than a fish nibbling her toe.

Beth tip toed into the water and gave a little squeak as the water turned out to be very cool.

Not wanting to retreat and give Daryl the satisfaction of being right, she waded further in. The muddy silt at the bottom felt squishy but nice on her skin.

"You should come in," she invited Daryl.

"I'll pass."

Beth quickly acclimatised to the temperature of the water. She found the coldness refreshing. Beth floated on her back, staring up at the blue sky, letting the gentle movement of the water lift her up and down. The world felt very big and she, very small.

Some groans in the underbrush attracted her attention. Five walkers came skulking out.

Daryl looked more annoyed than anything. He had taken a seat on the stairs, supervising to make sure Beth stayed out of trouble.

Daryl pushed himself to his feet, almost lazily. Gone were the days when five walkers could induce any real fear in Daryl Dixon.

"You need help?" Beth called.

"Nah. Stay put!" Daryl easily shot one with his crossbow. He then used his knife, throwing it expertly to nail another of the walkers.

"Show off," Beth muttered. Now he had no weapon but Daryl didn't look overly concerned.

Daryl spotted the pile of wood and the axe at the same time Beth did.

Beth whistled loudly and the walkers' attention was diverted towards her. Daryl took advantage of the distraction and ran for the axe.

Beth had never seen a walker swim but she knew from stories that they would wade into water for a meal.

Daryl had the axe and used it to split the skulls of two of the walkers. The last walker was stronger than it looked. It had been a tall, muscular man when alive. It managed to force Daryl back a few steps.

Daryl fell back, using the handle of the axe as a bar across the walker's throat. It snarled at him, snapping its teeth.

Beth started to swim towards the edge of the pond, feeling a rush of panic. Despite everything, Daryl's face was calm. Or as calm as it ever was in a fight. He didn't look overly concerned at being this close to the jaws of death.

Moving faster than she had ever seen him, Daryl unsheathed his large knife. He drew it hard against the walker's belly. It obviously didn't kill it but the absence of a torso bowed the creature backwards, giving Daryl the leverage he needed to sink the blade into its head.

With a disgusted grunt, he rolled the walker off him.

"Asshole," Daryl grumbled and kicked the corpse. He was covered from shoulder to hip in walker guts.

Beth sank to her nose in the water to hide her grin.

"Don't think I can't see ya smilin'," Daryl snapped at Beth.

"My mouth was underwater, how could you tell?" Beth called back, after popping her full face up.

"Call it a hunch."

Daryl looked down at himself, distinctly unimpressed. "Guess I'm comin' in after all."

...

Daryl had to admit that Beth had the right idea. After a day on the bike, the water looked very inviting. But he wasn't a fool. He was not getting semi naked in the water with Beth.

Daryl had been relieved when she had only stripped to her underwear. He half expected her to go completely naked. That would have just been his run of luck lately.

Daryl told himself he was only watching her to keep her safe but he was lying. Stretched out on top of the water, Beth looked like an angel, or maybe a mermaid. Daryl didn't know much about which mythical creature belonged where but he did know that Beth looked supernatural, floating like that with her golden hair fanning around her.

The arrival of the walkers had irritated him no end. They were interrupting his first moment of peaceful voyeurism in far too long.

The first four were easy kills but the last one actually had some fight in it. It made Daryl work to kill it but after a provoking week of not being able to touch Beth, he had some frustration to work off.

Daryl ended up executing it in a messier, more brutal style than he anticipated. The innards of the walker decorated his front. Beth ducked lower in the water but not before Daryl snatched a glimpse of an amused smile.

Daryl contemplated just heading back to the prison as he was but the ride would be particularly torturous if he had to smell himself the whole way back.

Daryl carefully pulled off his shirt and threw it away. The material was heavy with gunk and was not salvageable. He was thankful for the spare he kept on his bike.

Looking anywhere but at Beth, he pulled off his pants and tentatively walked into the water. Once he got over the shock of the cold he had to restrain himself from moaning in pleasure.

Daryl ducked under the surface, running his hands through his hair when he was submerged. He tried to get all the blood out of his hair.

When he re-emerged, Beth was closer than he would have liked.

She was examining clinically. "You've got something between your shoulder blades."

"What?" Daryl asked, trying to feel behind him.

Beth made a face. "Bits," she said expressively. Daryl half imagined walker intestines down his back but he couldn't see it or feel it.

Beth sighed and swam behind him. "Stay still," she instructed him.

Daryl tensed waiting for her hands on his back.

Suddenly he felt twin pushes on both his shoulders. They weren't very hard but the unexpectedness of it sent him under the water.

Daryl came up with a gasp. He glared at Beth but it was hard with water streaming down his face. He could vaguely identify her location through her giggles.

He narrowed his eyes. If she wanted to play it that way, then that was her own fault. Beth guessed what he intended from his hard stare and tried to swim away. Striking fast, Daryl snagged her foot and dragged her closer.

Daryl grabbed her around the waist unceremoniously. Beth barely had time to protest before he dunked her under the water.

Beth came up spluttering and Daryl let her draw a lungful of air before pushing her down again. He wanted to annoy her, not actually drown her.

However, Beth had managed to clutch a handful of his hair unbeknownst to him and the sharp tug on his scalp meant he was forced to go down with her or endure her ripping a fistful of his hair out.

Under the water, Daryl tried to untangle himself from Beth but she was more determined than he anticipated. When he finally surfaced, Beth had her legs wrapped around his hips and her arms around his neck.

"You try anything and I'm taking you down with me," she threatened. Daryl had to laugh at her serious expression, her blond hair sticking up at different angles.

"Guess we're at a stalemate then," he suggested mildly.

"Please, I could turn this around if I wanted," Beth said cockily.

"Oh really?" Daryl quirked an eyebrow, taking in Beth's thin arms. He had trouble imagining she could do too much damage. "I'm quiverin' with fear."

Beth's eyes heated and Daryl only figured out what she planned to do a microsecond before she acted. Beth ducked her head and pressed her lips to his.

Daryl froze for a second but then he kissed her back. His hand ran down her back and his other grasped the back of her head, holding her to him. Daryl poured all of his desperation and heartache into that kiss. Beth had bound him to her body, clutching him tightly. Her slick skin was burning against his.

Daryl could practically taste her need for him and it made him groan. She had been so pleasant to him that he had thought she didn't miss this. The power of her lips on his told him different.

They broke for breath but remained close. "That was stupid," Daryl muttered, not meaning a word of it and not moving away from her. "It'll just be harder to stay away from each other."

"I don't want to stay away from you," Beth said. "Not now and not ever."

Daryl's whole body thrummed with the force of her words. He wanted to argue with her but it went against everything he felt in his core. Besides who was he to argue with someone as perfectly good as Beth?

Beth's glare told him that she expected him to fight against her. Instead he leaned forward and kissed her neck softly, his lips brushing over the wet skin there.

Beth exhaled at the contact.

Daryl flicked his eyes up to met Beth's. "Whatever you say, sweetheart."

**AN: This one had a bit of a lighter tone than the previous few chapters and I enjoyed writing it a lot more. I tried to give a few positive Beth/Daryl moments. I think the moment where they talked about their mothers was a good bonding moment for them.**

**Just to repeat what I said earlier, you are spectacular reviewers. You've all made me so happy. **


	26. Chapter 26

Beth was perfectly content. The only person Daryl had ever used a term of endearment with was Judith but now he called her sweetheart and it just rolled naturally out of his mouth.

Staring into his eyes Beth expected to see him angry or resigned but instead he looked peaceful. In a wonderful rush Beth understood that he was finally allowing himself to accept the idea of him and Beth together.

Beth kissed him gently, cupping his face in her hands. It wasn't as forceful as their last kiss but the meaning increased tenfold. Beth wanted to convey all the sweetness and love she had in her heart for Daryl into that kiss.

Beth pressed her mouth to his, just like she'd wanted to when they had talked about their mothers. It was the physical symbol of their connection. Daryl wasn't much of a talker so Beth understood that he had to find other ways to communicate his feelings to her.

The water around her made her feel weightless. Still Daryl's hands gripped her thighs tightly, holding her to him.

Beth shivered against Daryl. She was cold in the water and he knew it. Still holding her, he walked them out of the water. The sun hit her body and Beth felt the brightness penetrate right into her skin.

Daryl didn't put her down and Beth smiled. "You don't have to carry me y'know."

"I ain't so old I can't throw a slip like you over my shoulder," Daryl joked easily.

The idea of Daryl actually doing that made Beth grin. Maybe she could suggest it one night.

All teasing vanished when Daryl carefully lay her down on the wooden deck of the porch. He covered Beth's body purposefully with his own. Daryl gazed down at her intently. The intensity of his stare brought a blush to Beth's cheeks. When he looked at her this way Beth felt he was seeing straight through her. In a way it was their most intimate connection.

Using one arm to hold his weight off Beth, Daryl's free hand traced the lines of her face like he was committing it to memory. His rough thumb ran the length of her cheekbone before ghosting across her bottom lip. Daryl seemed perfectly satisfied to just touch her face for now.

His eyes still held that gleam of wonder they always did when looking at Beth.

"I missed you," he said abruptly.

The weight of his admission rolled through Beth's body.

"You're a man. Of course you missed this," Beth teased lightly.

"Not this," Daryl countered before a rueful smile crossed his face. "Well not just this. You make me better."

"You make _me_ better," Beth responded.

"You're already perfect," Daryl said with absolute conviction. Beth knew that nobody was actually flawless but Daryl's words made emotion swell in her chest.

"You make me happy," Beth amended, meaning every word.

Daryl kissed her softly and languidly. Through Beth's closed eyes, she could still see the burn of the sun that bathed both of their bodies. This was how things should have always been between them. Out in the open, in the light.

Beth yearned for Daryl to take it further. She wanted to consummate their declarations by bringing their bodies as close as their souls felt right now.

"Please," Beth rasped, conveying a world of need in that one word.

Daryl's eyes darkened; his breathing heavy. Leaving behind some of his gentleness he hastily divested them both of their underwear.

Beth was already so ready for him. Daryl sensed her desire and with no hesitation he sheathed himself completely in Beth's body.

Beth gasped, her head thrown back. Daryl hovered above her, prolonging the initial sensation of union. He held her eyes, watching her face as she adjusted to him inside her. Her body had missed this.

Daryl ran one hand down the back of her thigh then hooked Beth's leg over his hip. The possessiveness of the gesture caused Beth's breath to hitch.

Beth had always felt close to Daryl when they were having sex but all those experience paled compared to the passion they were experiencing right now. Beth was certain Daryl could see the depth of her affection for him shining in her face.

Their movements were perfectly in sync. Beth's hips moved to meet Daryl's. Beth was emitting shuddering little moans.

Then Daryl kissed her with such aching sweetness that Beth reached her peak. It wasn't as explosive as the last time but it felt deeper, rocking her to her core.

Daryl groaned; his rhythm askew now. He pushed into her harder, his gaze fixed on Beth's face. With a last gasp, Daryl collapsed against her.

Beth ran her hands up and down his back soothingly as Daryl caught his breath.

When Daryl rolled off her, Beth snuggled into him. She rested her head on his shoulder. Daryl threaded his hand with hers, his thumb running a consistent pattern over hers.

"You know we can't keep it a secret, right?" Beth said quietly.

Daryl sighed. "I know."

"I can't do it by myself," Beth said and she heard the vulnerability creep into her voice.

"You have me," Daryl promised. If he was frightened by the possibility of everyone knowing then he wasn't showing it.

"We'll have to figure out the best way to tell him." There was no question as to who _him_ was.

"Like when there ain't no firearms present," Daryl said dryly.

Beth grinned against his skin. "He isn't gonna shoot you."

"If I have a daughter I'm gonna shoot the first man who touches her," Daryl argued.

Beth paused against him. Maybe it was their relaxed states now but she had never heard Daryl speak so comfortably about the future. With the state of things, a future wasn't even a guarantee. But Daryl was talking about a hypothetical daughter. Obviously he meant far off in time but he sounded open to the idea of kids.

Beth had never entertained the idea of having children but maybe in few years, if she could do it safely, she wouldn't hate having one of her own. But the idea of it happening any sooner panicked Beth a little.

"What if you have a boy?" Beth asked casually.

"Then I'll buy him a beer."

"That's a pretty horrible double standard."

Daryl shrugged, not overly concerned with issues of gender equality.

"We should get back." Daryl changed the topic efficiently. Beth agreed, collecting her clothes.

Daryl retrieved his clothes and a new shirt. When they were dressed, Daryl pressed a kiss to her lips.

"I'm glad we've sorted this. It wasn't sittin' right with me."

"I'm glad too," Beth smiled, leading the way to his bike.

"Not lookin' forward t'the drama though," Daryl said trailing behind her.

"It'll be worth it," Beth said decidedly.

"Will it?" Daryl asked teasingly.

"I think so. Now that you've pulled your head outta your ass," Beth threw over her shoulder, with a wicked grin. "I do love you after all."

...

The ride back to the prison was a blur. Beth had told him she loved him. The casual way she told him stunned Daryl but honestly he was a little relieved. Beth had removed all the pressure from the statement and continued with her business, not demanding or expecting him to reciprocate.

Beth knew him pretty damn well. He did love Beth but the word stuck in his throat. It wasn't that he didn't want to say it but it didn't seem he could just yet. It had been a big step calling her sweetheart and Daryl was all about baby steps. He had wanted Beth to know that she was different, special.

Beth had just smiled that sunny smile, the one that pierced through all his barriers, and told him they better get a move on.

Daryl was glad that they decided not to simply barrel in and tell Hershel. Beth wanted to wait and come up with the perfect plan. There was so much going on in the prison with the Governor and neither of them wanted to distract away from the importance of that issue.

Daryl had hid his apprehension from Beth well earlier. He still felt a certain terror at how Hershel and Rick would react but after spending that time away from Beth he knew there were worse things to endure. Besides he had let Beth down by running away from her. She needed a man she could count on and Daryl wanted to be that for her. But more importantly Daryl felt like he could depend on Beth too. He was so used to having people in his life that would run when things got tough but Beth had never abandoned him.

When they got to the prison, they reluctantly parted. Michonne was on guard duty and Daryl didn't think it was his imagination that she had a smug grin on her face.

"You don't have to look so damned pleased with yourself," Daryl mumbled.

"Run went smooth I take it."

"Got some more food and only had t'kill a few walkers."

"I'm glad to hear it," Michonne said calmly. There was no curiosity in her at all. Michonne had no doubt about what had happened on the run.

Daryl wanted to groan at the effective way the women in the camp played him. It was a wonder he tried to have any free will at all.

Still he was grateful. If it wasn't for Michonne's meddling him and Beth wouldn't have corrected things.

"Thanks," he said simply. Daryl would be damned if he elaborated, Michonne knew exactly what he was talking about.

Michonne nodded and got back to her guarding. Daryl blessed her terse nature. Carl was going to be a gloating bastard when Daryl finally saw him. That kid was too damn smart for his own good.

Daryl was pulled from his thoughts by Rick. He had Morgan in tow. Daryl was uncertain about putting Morgan in the prison. He was a useful man but he was volatile and Daryl liked to have a good handle on the people he had to fight with.

But Rick was too honourable to contemplate leaving him out there unprotected.

Morgan looked surly at being in the prison. His eyes kept darting around nervously and Daryl half expected him to make a break for it. It would be just Daryl's luck that he'd end up hunting the crazy man through the woods to bring him back to a place he didn't actually want to be.

"I know your face," Morgan said without preamble.

"Yeah we met," Daryl said uneasily.

"Where's the blond girl. I think she left something in the safe house."

Daryl realised with a start that he meant Beth's underwear and he saw a glint of something in the man's eyes. It was amusement. Daryl hackles rose. Evidently Morgan wasn't so out of it that he didn't understand what his discovery had meant.

Rick looked on confused. "What did Beth lose?"

"A shoe," Morgan answered innocently.

"I don't remember Beth coming back without a shoe," Rick said.

"I don't think either of them thought she'd lose her _shoe_," Morgan responded, stressing the word shoe.

Daryl ground his teeth. Morgan was messing with him but Daryl couldn't exactly call him on it while Morgan was content to mock him and not blow their cover. They had just decided to tell everyone about their relationship themselves so Morgan's information would be very poorly timed.

"I just gotta ask Michonne something," Rick said. "Be right back."

Morgan was grinning at Daryl. "You two were careless."

"Agreed," Daryl said slowly. "I 'preciate you keepin' the details vague."

"I get the sense that you two aren't public knowledge."

Daryl considered how many people already knew. "More public than I intended."

"Rick talks highly of you," Morgan observed.

"Rick's done good by me," Daryl said uncomfortably, uncertain where Morgan was going with this line of conversation.

"I respect Rick's opinion. He thinks you're an honourable man then I do too."

"Thanks-"

"So I'll just assume you have a good reason for sleepin' with a teenager." Morgan cut him off.

Daryl's eyes widened. "You sure are blunt."

"No time for mixing words, wouldn't y'say, son?" There was no condemnation in Morgan's eyes. He couldn't give a crap who Daryl was having sex with outside of the fact it amused the hell out of him.

Daryl usually spoke his mind so he agreed. "Yessir."

Rick chose to reappear and the topic turned easily to Morgan's traps. Now that was something Daryl didn't mind talking about. As a hunter, Morgan's innovation fascinated him.

...

"Did you have fun on your run today?"

Beth had been swapping her underwear for something less wet. Every time she moved she felt a tiny ache between her thighs but it didn't bother Beth.

Maggie's voice cut through Beth's fond smile. She whirled to find her sister leaning against her cell entrance.

"Yeah I did," Beth said defiantly. Maggie didn't look mad, she looked weary.

"We need to have a talk I think." Maggie came in without waiting for an invitation, sitting on Beth's bed.

"I don't know what you mean," Beth said, smiling easily and innocently.

Maggie shot her a look that said, _I can see your bullshit_. "I know what you're doing."

"I'm not doing anything," Beth whined.

"Please. That sweet as pie routine? You pulled it on daddy that time you were planning on sneaking out to a party. It's your schemin' face. I saw through it then and I see through it now."

Beth's mouth dropped open. "You knew about that?"

Maggie snorted. "Course I did. Our father may see a little angel but I know better." Maggie's smile was wry.

"Why did you never tell him?"

"Cause I don't rat you out. Cause we're supposed to stick together."

"But you said you'd tell him about-" Beth let her sentence trail off.

"Well if I think I'm protecting you then that's an exception. Only thing that was gonna happen at that party was Jimmy might have gotten a little handsy. If he'd been brave enough."

Beth didn't know where Maggie was going with this. She wasn't charging off down the hall shouting at the top of her lungs about Beth and Daryl. Yet.

Beth sat tentatively on the edge of the bed.

"So you really been that miserable without him?" Maggie asked out of the blue.

Beth shouldn't have been surprised. Maggie said she had seen through her act.

Beth nodded and Maggie sighed again.

"And I know Daryl's been just as bad as you. Just worse at hidin' it. It's a wonder you two managed to hide it for so long since Daryl ain't exactly Mr. Stealth."

"He was?" Beth tried not to be too happy at that statement. He'd mostly been distant around Beth.

Maggie laughed. "Oh yeah, been a snappy old bastard lately." Maggie winced, "Sorry, I shouldn't call him old, considering."

Beth stopped breathing. She hardly dared to hope this was leading to what she hoped it was. "Considering?"

Maggie tried to narrow her eyes sternly at Beth but the hint of a smile was tugging at her lips.

"I'll admit, I was pretty surprised by the whole thing. I mean its Daryl. He's hardly the type you'd pick to start romancing your teenage sister."

Beth blushed. "He's handsome enough," Beth said, downplaying her attraction to him.

Maggie rested her hand on Beth's arm. "Honey, he wears ears! Dead people ears!"

"He hasn't done that for a while," Beth pointed out. Maggie raised her eyebrow and Beth was willing to concede that Daryl wasn't conventional all the time.

"I've done a lot of thinking since I first-"

"Yelled at me?" Beth supplied helpfully.

"Yelled at you, yeah. I've always respected Daryl. He really stepped up when we were forced off our farm and he's saved our lives more times than I can count. But still I thought he would just end up using you. I didn't think he could be more for you with all that had happened to him and with Merle dying recently, I thought he would be worse than ever." Maggie ran her fingers absently through her hair while she talked.

"But?"

"But then I saw how much he sulked when I forced you two apart, I knew how he really felt about you."

Beth imagined Daryl's reaction to being told he sulked. Probably more sulking.

"And you feel the same don't you?" Maggie asked Beth even though she knew the answer.

Beth nodded. "I really do."

Maggie laughed. "Who could have seen this coming? My baby sister in love with Daryl Dixon."

Maggie swiftly wrapped her arms around Beth, pulling her into a tight hug. "I just want you to be happy and to have what I have with Glenn."

Beth patted her sister's arm and secretly struggled for breath. Maggie never did things half way. "I know, I know."

"And if he hurts you, he's walker bait."

Beth knew she shouldn't be so thrilled at the idea of her sister threatening to feed Daryl to walkers but she was because it meant she had Maggie's support.

"I still have to tell dad."

Maggie's grin turned wicked. "That'll go well."

Beth glared at Maggie witheringly. "He likes Glenn just fine."

Maggie crossed her arms. "Yeah _now_. After he told both me and him to stay away from each other. Can just picture what he'll say to Daryl! Especially if he knows how closely _acquainted _ you are."

Beth blushed and Maggie chuckled.

"Don't worry, I'll back you up. We'll bring him around."

This time it was Beth that clutched her sister. An enormous weight had been lifted off her shoulders knowing Maggie finally understood. If she could endorse Beth and Daryl, surely they could convince Hershel that this was right.

Beth kissed Maggie on the cheek. "Thank you!"

"Just one condition."

Beth restrained herself from groaning. "What?"

"You have to let me tease Daryl mercilessly and make him uncomfortable for a while."

"No!"

"Just for a month? He's so funny when he's embarrassed!"

"Maggie," Beth said warningly.

"A week?"

Beth exhaled noisily. "Fine a week. But don't come crying to me when he shoots you with his crossbow."

Maggie slung an arm over Beth's shoulders. "It's what big sisters have to do to break in their little sister's new boyfriend."

**An: I know this is up earlier than usual but I'm heading out for dinner and don't want to have to come home and edit etc but I also don't want to have to make you wait for the next chapter. Let me know what you think. My only concern was this chapter might be too **_**sweet**_**. I was really feeling the romance vibe when I wrote it. I hope you enjoyed it and it was still in character. I wanted to end the chapter on when Beth said she loved him but pacing and timing all got mixed up so there it is. I wanted Maggie to be vehicle for fun instead of drama. Thanks for being super as always.**


	27. Chapter 27

Daryl decided to take Carl to practice with the crossbow that morning. None of them felt safe leaving the security of the fenced prison any more. Between the last few runs, Rick was pretty confident they had enough weapons and food to tide them over for months even.

It had been an effort to drag Carl away from watching Morgan work. The way Carl looked to that man it was like he was the second coming. Amazingly Daryl saw that when Carl talked to Morgan, he was respectful and polite. Daryl knew it was guilt over Carl having shot Morgan that one time. Still, Daryl was a little envious he no longer commanded that kind of good behaviour.

Daryl had ended up luring him away with a new crossbow that Sasha had picked up on one of the last runs. She had handed it to Daryl with a shrug.

"I don't know if it'll be useful but I remember you've been teaching Carl."

The bow was probably a little big for Carl and not the same quality as Daryl's but with a little practice, it would serve.

Daryl also wanted the opportunity to thank Carl for his part in fixing him and Beth. It probably wasn't going to be high point in terms of Daryl's pride; for god's sake he'd taken relationship advice from a kid who probably would have preferred video games to women – if video games were still a thing. And Carl was certainly not going to accept his apology with the good grace that Michonne had.

It would also test Daryl's patience but if Carl got too obnoxious then he'd just string him up by his ankles in a tree.

"This is awesome," Carl had whispered in awe when Daryl had presented him with his new weapon.

Daryl suspected maybe he should launch into a spiel about how it wasn't a toy, it was a tool of death but he could tell from Carl's face he may as well go deliver his safety lecture to a rock.

Carl hastened to load it.

As he did, Daryl said, "It's gonna be different t'mine. You'll have to adjust some."

Carl had eagerly locked the bolt in and fired it at their makeshift target all the while Daryl had been speaking. The arrow sailed into the ground.

"See what happens when you ignore me?" Daryl complained.

"The weight is different," Carl grumbled. "Got nothing to do with you."

"Ya sure? Maybe I can control arrows with my brain?" Daryl asked, tapping his temple.

"If you're psychic then what am I thinking?"Carl challenged.

"You're thinkin' Daryl is the greatest an' most mighty hunter," Daryl declared.

Carl's face revealed that had pretty much been the opposite of what he was thinking.

"An' now you're thinkin' something I wouldn't repeat in front of no one's mother!"

Carl rolled his eyes.

Daryl snatched the crossbow out of his hand, ready to show Carl how things were done properly. "'Sides moving shit with your mind is telekinesis, not being psychic."

"You know weird stuff," Carl observed.

"Nah, I just watched those X-men movies."

"X who?"

"Surely you ain't that young!" Daryl exclaimed.

"Look at this face, you see a wrinkle?" Carl posed and Daryl was horrified. It was hard to believe this kid had ever been surly and tortured by his past.

"Whatever," Daryl grunted, lining up the shot. He nailed it cleanly. Carl looked impressed.

"That was a cool shot!" Carl exclaimed.

Daryl flushed at Carl's comment. "Let's get you that good," he said gruffly.

Carl put his hands on his hips. "First, don't you have something to say?"

"Yeah, you're very annoyin' an' possibly short for your age."

"C'mon!"

"Fine," Daryl snapped. "Thanks for helpin' out with Beth. I was being a dumbass. Ya satisfied?"

Carl reached out to take the crossbow back. 'Yep," he replied with a grin.

When Daryl released Carl, the boy hurried to find Morgan again and Daryl thought he should probably be doing something to fortify the defences of the prison.

He came across Maggie who was eyeing him with a look that made him very nervous. Daryl couldn't figure out when Maggie Greene had become so damn scary.

"So," Maggie began, "do I have to call you 'brother'?"

"What? No!" Daryl yelped. He didn't know Beth had told Maggie anything.

"What, are you saying you ain't serious about my sister?" Maggie's eyes had a dangerous glint.

"I ain't sayin' much'a anything!" Daryl protested, wondering how he had landed in this trouble.

"So now she's not worth defending?" Maggie accused.

Daryl couldn't figure out why she was acting so crazy and where she was getting these stupid ideas from. Then he realised Maggie was trying very hard not to snigger.

"You're messing with me?" Daryl asked incredulously. "You bitch!"

"That's sister bitch to you," Maggie said, pointing a finger at Daryl.

"I almost went and had a heart attack!"

Maggie's face turned serious. "Because you're super old?"

Daryl glared at the older Greene woman who was having a field day pushing his buttons. He guessed this was his punishment for running around with Beth behind her back. As far as penalties that Maggie might have dreamed up, this was relatively mild and not particularly harmful. He'd seen Maggie fight; he was comforted she wasn't trying to relieve him of any of his limbs.

"How does Glenn put up with you?" he asked his voice heavy with snark.

Maggie grinned, "Ya get used to it."

"So I'm takin' it Beth told ya everything."

"She did."

Daryl paused but Maggie didn't elaborate. "And you're fine with it?"

"Now that I'm sure you aren't playing with her."

"I would never do that to Beth," Daryl said sincerely and Maggie's expression softened.

"I believe you. But if you hurt her, I'll stab you with something rusty!"

Daryl swallowed. Maggie was more than a little terrifying, he was glad they had ended up on the right side.

He was surprised when Maggie reached out to grab his hand. "Please look out for her. I'm trusting you with her."

Meeting her pleading eyes, Daryl said, "Anyone hurts her and I'll do more'an stab 'em."

"Why, Daryl, I do believe we understand each other."

Maggie clapped him on the back, "C'mon gramps, Morgan's gonna show us how to dig some special pits as a treat for the Governor."

Daryl let her pull him away, muttering, "I really ain't _that_ old!"

...

Beth was watching Tyreese closely. No one had really thought it was a good idea for him to be up and working so soon but he had insisted and short of strapping him to the bed, he was getting up. Hershel had given her a pointed look and Beth understood what her father was asking.

If Tyreese suspected that Sasha on one side and Beth on his other were his babysitters then he said nothing.

Beth hadn't seen so many people working on a project together in a while. Morgan was explaining how some of his traps worked and Rick was helping him stay on track. Beth thought having people around was good for Morgan. He already looked more focused. He had waved at her distractedly, remembering Beth from their meeting a while back.

Tyreese, Sasha, Sam and Beth were working on a net. Beth had no idea how to make one but Morgan's instructions had been specific and they were getting the hang of it.

Beth's gaze drifted over to where Maggie, Glenn and Daryl were digging. Daryl's jaw was clenched and Maggie was talking animatedly, her eyes alight with delight. She had recruited Glenn for her torture Daryl quest and seemed to be having fun. Daryl had an expression of long suffering on his face. He was clearly biting back his retorts and his face was going red. Beth had to admit, he did look a little funny.

He saw her looking and Beth tried to smile sympathetically. She could see him practically growl when he realised her empathy was less than sincere. His eyes promised to get back at her when they were alone. Far from having the desired effect, Beth experienced a rush of anticipation.

Beth's fingers ran into Sam's and the boy made a face at her.

"Sorry," Beth said contritely. "I wasn't paying enough attention."

"Well it's easy to get distracted," Sam said pointedly and for a heart stopping second Beth though Sam had noticed her watch Daryl. Beth quickly realised he was referring to the siblings. They were bickering again.

"If I have to tie one more knot, I'm gonna throw this net on Morgan," Sasha complained.

"Well it won't hold him 'cause you didn't tie enough knots," Tyreese pointed out.

Sasha rolled her eyes. "It was figure of speech."

"It ain't one that I ever heard," Tyreese retorted.

Now that Tyreese was heading towards a full recovery the siblings had slipped back in to an easy banter. They drove each other crazy but for a spectator, like Beth, they were a source of constant amusement. They were better than any TV show. Sam's eyes glittered with amusement. He'd abandoned his work just to watch them argue.

"That's because you're stupid," Sasha informed him curtly.

"Your insults hurt my bullet wound," Tyreese said, which was his go to line when he ran out of witty repartee. Sasha would invariably back off. Beth had seen it play out a few times. Behind their backs Sam mimed slam dunking a basketball, which was innovative since they were all sitting. He clearly thought Tyreese had won.

"You bicker like this with Maggie?" Sasha asked Beth as if only remembering she was there.

"Absolutely," Beth said. "It helps when she has a distraction." Beth cast her eyes again to where Daryl stood with Maggie. He looked very much like he wanted to bury her in the pit he'd just dug. Beth figured she really ought to tell him not to react and then Maggie would lose interest but on the other hand, he deserved this a little for the past week of silence.

"What about you? Are you a pest of a brother?" Sasha rounded on Sam, who looked less happy about becoming a participant. Whenever Sasha asked him anything, he had the tendency to freeze up. Beth could sympathise, she remembered a time when she was anything but collected around Daryl.

"Hey I'm innocent, don't drag me into this," Sam protested, throwing up his hands. He went a brilliant shade of magenta. "Hey here's Carol!" Sam cried, obviously diverting the attention away from him.

Carol joined them then, holding Judith.

"I want baby duty!" Sasha whined.

Carol laughed. "Tough, I only just got baby duty from Karen. I've been sharpenin' knives. Haven't I, lovely girl?" she directed the last question to Judith, who smiled.

It amazed Beth how much she developed. Now that Judith no longer spent most of her time sleeping and pooping there was always a competition to look after her. Now that she smiled and responded to people, she was even more adorable.

Beth watched how easily Carol dealt with the baby. She was naturally a kind and generous woman. She knew that Daryl and Carol were close friends. It was Carol that had reached out to Daryl in the first place, drawing him into the group.

Beth had once thought they might be interested in each other, back when they'd been on the road for months and back before Beth had any interest in Daryl herself. But Carol treated him like a little a brother and was protective of him.

Beth had never really thought about it but it must have been hard for Daryl to keep them a secret from one of the people who cared about him most. Beth decided that she would urge Daryl to tell her soon. If anyone would be on Daryl's side it would be Carol and she would be hurt if she heard it from someone else.

"If the wind changes, your face will stay that way, Beth." Carol's light voice cut into her thoughts.

"I was thinking about stuff," Beth said slowly. She hadn't realised her face gave her away so easily. She really ought to know by now.

"Ah thinkin' is messy business," Tyreese said sagely. "I try to avoid it."

"We know you do," Sasha griped.

Tyreese reached out and pinched his sister on the arm and Beth laughingly defused the playful ruckus, while Sam tried to be discrete about watching Sasha with adoration.

...

After sneaking around for so long it was strange that this time they'd had help to meet. Glenn and Maggie effectively distracted Hershel, giving Beth and Daryl the opportunity to steal out of the common area and meet in the library.

The second they were alone, Daryl pulled Beth to him for a searing kiss. Daryl intended for her to feel that all the way to her toes. He still wanted his revenge for Beth giving Maggie the green light to torture him but watching her all day, knowing she was his, had heated his blood.

Daryl pulled away and Beth was dazed. She had to place a hand on his chest to steady herself.

"It's good to see you too," she said shakily.

Daryl smirked. "Oh don't worry, you're still in trouble."

Beth's breathing hitched at his declaration. He had a few choice methods to get back at her. For starters he wanted to hear her beg for him. Beth's eyes strayed to his lips and Daryl knew exactly where her mind had gone but with obvious effort she focused and sharpened her attention.

"I think you should tell Carol about us."

Daryl leaned away from her and blinked. "Gotta be honest, not the reaction I was expectin'."

Beth pushed him gently, demanding his gravity. They only had an hour or so together and Daryl didn't want to waste it talking about anybody else. Daryl tugged Beth into his body and ran his hands up her back, under her shirt.

With satisfaction, he saw Beth's eyes darkened. Beth professing her love for him had boosted his confidence.

"I'm serious," Beth muttered.

"So I am I," Daryl said and then directly contradicted himself by kissing the sensitive spot just below her ear.

"Did you two ever have sex?" Beth asked abruptly.

That question was close to having a bucket of ice water dumped on him. "With Carol?" He was now sizing Beth up, wondering when she'd gone crazy. She had spent all day out in the sun working. Daryl pressed his palm to her forehead.

Beth rolled her eyes and brushed his hand away. "I'm takin' that as a no?"

"That would be the correct way of takin' it!" Daryl answered warily. She didn't look like she was jealous and he suspected she'd merely asked to get his undivided attention.

"But you are close, right?"

Daryl considered everything that he and Carol had been through together. Searching for Sophia, grieving for Sophia and everything since then. "Carol's my family," he said carefully.

Beth's grin was triumphant. "Exactly. So imagine how she'll feel if she had to hear it from someone other than you."

Daryl groaned, knowing what Beth was getting at. "Fine," he agreed, placing his hands on Beth's hips. "But much, much later."

Daryl's voice had gotten husky and he enjoyed the colour that spread in Beth's cheeks.

"I'm glad we've sorted out the Carol situation," Beth stammered, trying to stall him for some unknown reason. Daryl was aware that the intensity of his eyes was probably a little overwhelming.

"Why? You wanna ask her permission to date me?" Daryl drawled, his eyes glinting.

"Date you? Is that what we're doing?" Beth asked boldly.

Daryl pressed his body flush against Beth, looking down at the petite woman. His smile was genuine and disarming. "Somethin' t'that effect."

"And I gotta ask permission?" Beth's voice was breathy, like she was losing her train of though.

"Sure. Y'think I'm easy?"

Daryl's teasing brought a grudging smile to Beth's face.

"You're right. I've been remiss. I shoulda been wooing you."

Daryl ducked his head to languidly run his tongue along her collar bone causing Beth to gasp. "It ain't too late. I want the whole nine yards. Flowers, chocolates."

"Squirrels?" Beth said with the tiniest hint of sass. She just couldn't help herself.

Daryl had her up against the wall in an instant. He moved her back roughly but he had enough control not to hurt her. At least not in a way that she wouldn't like.

Beth hissed at the impact but her fingers twisted in the back of Daryl's shirt, encouraging him. The time for teasing was done. Daryl's lips hovered over hers, building Beth's anticipation.

"Y'know, maybe I _should_ go find Carol an' talk to her now." He was so close his breath tickled Beth's skin.

A sound that could only be described as a growl rumbled low in Beth's throat and she pushed against his hold on her to kiss him furiously.

Daryl was certain she'd be able to feel his smirk against her mouth but the sensation of Beth against him quickly replaced any coherent thoughts he might have had. He'd have to think of a different way to punish her for Maggie. As soon as he touched her, Daryl lost all restraint.

As Beth sighed beneath him, Daryl thought there were definitely worse things in the world.

...

_They had to be careful. The prison group hadn't slipped into complacency like he'd said they would. In fact they'd increased their commitment to defence. He hadn't asked this of them. They'd wanted it to be a good surprise. _

_They'd been watching but that hadn't prepared them enough. There was already one body impaled on those long spikes. Not dead yet but close. Lucky his pathetic mewls didn't carry._

_They moved fast. They only had the cover of darkness. This would rely on timing and dumb luck. As long as they didn't get that dumb black bitch on patrol first thing, it would work. She was the only one smart enough to get close to the fence and physically check it with her hands. _

_They were silent, a bare whisper in the shadows. The guard wouldn't be able to see them work. _

_He'd be proud of their work. They'd created enough breaches and tempered the traps enough so they were less deadly to walkers but not so dramatically to catch immediate attention. _

_Yeah, they were going to fuck things up. _

**AN: I have two things to apologise. One: the delay with this chapter. I get busy on weekends and it's hard to find the time to just sit down and write. Two: I didn't get the opportunity to personally respond to all the reviews for the last chapter. I usually do so you all personally know how much I appreciate you but due to a combination of poor access to computer, poor understanding of my new phone and shoddy internet I didn't get the chance. If I didn't reply to you, I did get it and loved it. **

**On to the actual chapter. I feel I'm being a bit heavy handed with the ending but at the same time, I hope I didn't tip all my cards. I wanted to spend some time just showing them be a community again and have characters connect.**

**And how long has this story gotten!? I planned to write about twelve or so chapters and it's turned into this monster. That's thanks to my wonderful reviewers. I couldn't have done it without the source of inspiration that is you all. **


	28. Chapter 28

Beth and Sam were inside the prison sorting through their food supplies when they heard the scream from outside. It was high pitched and female. As if that wasn't frightening enough, more shouts joined the chorus.

Beth and Sam exchanged terrified looks before Beth took off running. Daryl was outside and Maggie. Only two things could make people yell like that. The Governor and walkers.

Beth had a gun and a small knife on her. As she ran with Sam hot on her heels, she didn't know what she was hoping for more. For it to be humans attacking or the walkers. She did send a quick prayer that nobody she cared about got hurt and with an aching heart she realised that counted everyone in the prison.

As Beth ran, Glenn barrelled into the duo. They didn't exchange words; none of them knew what was happening. They continued running towards the exit.

Beth moved to shove the door open but Glenn grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back a little. He opened the door a crack and Beth knew that was the more sensible option.

Glenn's face showed despair and then he was slipping out the crack in the door without as much as a word. Beth followed him.

Beth emerged into chaos. It was a herd of walkers, bigger than the one that had over run her home.

A walker noticed her appearance and started dragging itself towards her. A female with long, lank hair. Beth noticed that one of the creature's feet was broken and that impairment gave Beth the edge. She had her knife out. In a flash of steel in the sun, Beth embedded the blade in the walker's skull. Beth yanked the knife free, bringing a chunk of the walker's scalp and stringy hair with it.

Beth grimaced but there was no time to be prissy. Bloodying her hands, Beth tugged the gunk off. It would just get in her way fighting. She spared a moment to look behind her. Sam had frozen against the door and Beth realised this was the first time he'd seen this many walkers. Living in Woodbury, and then the prison, he'd been sheltered from the worst of it.

Standing where he was, not only was he a sitting duck but he was blocking the entrance. Anyone wanting to get in or out would have to go round Sam, if he wasn't a corpse on the ground.

Beth moved to the scared teenager, shaking him roughly when she got there.

"C'mon, no time to act like a pussy now." Beth was channelling Daryl. It might have been her rough tone or her choice of words but Sam blinked and then his eyes hardened. Beth almost cheered with relief when he pulled his weapon out ready. At least Sam wasn't going to be walker fodder so easily.

Beth was torn about whether to stay and guard the entry to the prison. Most of the people were outside but whoever was watching Judith would be inside. Beth felt a pang of panic and hoped they had the foresight to lock themselves in a cell. That's what Beth would have done.

There was another yell close by and Beth decided that they were better served by wading into the fray. Beth ploughed in recklessly. She had lost sight of Glenn and hoped he wasn't dead.

A walker had pinned Karen to the ground and a hoard was closing in. Beth whipped out her gun and shot the walker on top of Karen. The body fell down on Karen and prevented her from moving. Beth had hoped the walker would slump to the side and Karen would be able to rise. There was no such luck.

She didn't have many bullets and needed to save them. Beth lamented the fact she only had a small knife on her.

"Get it off her," Beth grunted at Sam and engaged the closest threat. Beth's entire body throbbed with adrenaline. Muscle memory took over and she moved fluidly. Her booted foot slammed into the stomach of an impending walker. Her kick met less resistance than it would have on a live human, the decay had well and truly set in on that walker, but it still staggered back enough that Beth could slash viciously across its forehead.

Something more than blood sprayed out with the swipe and Beth was confident she had gotten brain. Beth kept turning to ensure that no walkers could go for her back.

One walker, a frail teenage girl, tried to amble for Karen and Sam, its diseased brain picking them as easy targets. Beth stabbed that walker hard up in the back of the head, all the way to the hilt of her knife.

Beth felt a flutter of worry when the knife didn't come out easily. A snarl behind her had Beth spinning around just in time. She used the walker on her knife as a shield between her and her enemy. Beth was relieved that the walker had a light frame.

Beth had one hand twisted in the walker's dress, using the body to force the new walker back. Its arms flailed wildly, trying to get to Beth. Beth could see it scenting her live flesh.

Beth had her free hand working her blade free and as soon as she pulled it out, she swung it high at the same time the walker lunged anew.

Beth killed it with its jaws inches away from her exposed arm. Sam and Karen were on their feet now. They formed a little circle, facing out. Beth got a brief look at their faces before she turned her attention outwards. Sam still looked a little scared but determined. Karen just looked mad. Really mad!

"I wanna kill every last one of these fuckers," Karen ground out in the seconds before the walkers crashed into them like a wave again. Beth whole heartedly agreed.

Beth had never been in a fight like this one. Most of the time she'd had the chance to pick off walkers one by one but she didn't have the luxury this time. The rush of the battle pounded through her veins and it chased away all her fear. Beth felt strong and wild standing there dealing death to her foes, covered in their blood.

Beth couldn't look around to see what had become of the others. All her attention was focused on surviving this moment. There were so many corpses at their feet. Karen was culling with the same ferocity that Beth was and Sam was holding his own. Beth was glad he'd been trained; otherwise he'd have started to tire by now.

The walkers were moving them back and Beth stepped on a knife. A far bigger knife than she had. Beth saw the owner was being feasted on by walkers. Her stomach lurched and she felt guilty at the instant relief that coursed in her when she realised it was an elderly male Woodbury refugee.

Karen saw the knife at the same time Beth did. "I'll cover you."

Karen leapt forward, holding off the walkers while Beth swooped to pick up the knife. Karen was holding one walker at bay, struggling to keep it away from her neck. Another walker saw its opportunity and made to snatch Karen's outstretched arm. At the last second, Beth seized the new knife, darted under Karen's arm and slammed up under the impending walker's chin. The blade was long enough it remerged through the top of its skull.

There was a scream behind her. Karen and Beth turned just in time to see two walkers seize Sam between them.

"No!" Beth cried, leaping forward but it was too late. The walkers tore into the young boy and Beth shrieked.

Beth tried to go to Sam, even though she knew he was lost, even though he was probably dead. Karen's iron grip stopped her from moving to the boy. The walkers swamped the body and Beth couldn't stop watching the horrific scene.

It was only when a walker grabbed Beth that she found herself back in the present. With a well executed slash, Beth relieved the walker of the top of its head.

Beth's vision was tinted red as a hysterical rage boiled inside of her. She resumed killing walkers with increased violence.

The sad thing was her friend was now providing a pretty efficient distraction. Beth was sick to her stomach, using Sam's death as an opportunity to escape this dense group of walkers.

With space and a few seconds of time, Beth took stock of the situation. She couldn't let grief take over yet. Beth realised there were regular cracks of gunshot. Beth looked around and spotted Maggie and Hershel in the guard tower, steadily picking off walkers. They had stocked the guard tower with ammo in preparation for The Governor's attack.

Beth saw when Maggie picked Beth out of the crowd. She sagged with relief and quickly pointed her out to Hershel.

They both started gesturing with their hands and their meaning was clear. They wanted them to make their way to the base of the guard tower.

Karen and Beth started fighting their way towards Maggie and Hershel. There were still so many walkers between them. Beth hadn't had time to consider how they had gotten into the prison which they secured regularly.

Beth caught movement out of the corner of her eye and turned to face the threat. Beth quickly saw that it was too fast to be a walker and suddenly Michonne joined their company.

Her sword was dripping with something Beth didn't care to identify. Unbelievably, Michonne was smiling.

Beth knew that she and Karen were dishevelled and bloody pictures of surprise. Michonne didn't look like she had a hair out of place.

Michonne didn't stay still for long and paused only to acknowledge their presence before launching back into action. Beth had thought she was fighting like someone possessed but as always she couldn't hold a candle to Michonne.

The woman moved like liquid lightening, sliding from one elegant attack to another, striking with brutal precision. Separated walker parts rained down in her wake.

Watching Michonne gave Beth the burst of energy she sorely needed. Sam's death had sucked some of her adrenaline away.

The three women continued to carve a path of gore. The length of Michonne's katana kept the ravenous pack away. Karen and Beth picked up the slack by watching their backs and killing any that slipped past the deadly reach of Michonne's blade.

Against all odds they were making progress. Beth was hunched over one walker that had lost its arms and legs to Michonne's fury. Beth ignored the gristliness of the body and plunged her knife into the walker's skull, finishing the job. Even without its limbs it was still a threat. They couldn't have it snapping at people's ankles like a cannibalistic turtle.

A hang grabbed Beth's shoulder while she was looking down and Beth snapped upright, preparing to kill the walker that dared grab her. Morgan just barely dodged her strike.

Beth sucked in a breath as she saw how close she had come to killing one of their own. The man looked the worse for wear but a quick examination revealed none of the blood came from his injuries. Morgan joined their team, killing walkers with a practised efficiency. He didn't have Michonne's calm, disciplined approach but Morgan's nervous twitchy method was still useful. He couldn't have made it this far on his own without being very good at killing walkers. Somewhere along the line, Morgan had found a baseball bat and there was a long red smear down the side.

Now that they were closer to the guard tower, Beth could see a larger group had assembled with their backs against the wall. Beth saw Rick and Glenn fighting side by side. They were trying to form a barrier between the worst of the walkers and some of the elderly residents of Woodbury.

They were doing their best but Beth could still see bodies of people she recognised. They were taking a very big loss right now.

As they joined the group, Glenn gripped Beth's hand briefly, conveying his relief that she was unhurt. Beth was happy that he was alive but she still hadn't seen the one face she wanted to.

Beth forced the panic away. If anyone was alive it would be Daryl.

Beth's ears were ringing from being this close to the shots now. The chorus of grunts and battle were all that she could hear but she kept fighting. Exhaustion was creeping through her limbs and she wanted to sit down but giving up was not an option. A fresh image of Sam filtered through her mind. Beth morbidly wondered whether there would be any of him left to find and bury. Sam deserved a burial.

Rough hands on her shoulder yanked her back and away from the group. Beth yelled and struggled, managing to turn in the walker's arms. She wrapped her fingers around its throat, holding it at bay. Beth met Rick's alarmed eyes and he started making his way towards her. There was too much distance separating them, he'd never make it in time.

Beth's arms were shaking with the effort of holding the walker off her body. This walker was fresher than the others and still strong. Beth had a moment to consider that this might be the end and it wasn't peaceful, it was terrifying.

An arrow exploded through the walkers head, ending just inches from Beth's nose. Beth might have assumed it was dumb luck but she knew who had fired the shot. It had been done with skill and absolute certainty that it wouldn't hit her. Beth shoved the walker aside, not letting its dead weight drag her down.

Daryl was a few meters away. His crossbow had gone back around his shoulders and his knife was up. Carl was in his shadow looking dirty and tired. Daryl was covered in blood but, with the exception of Michonne, so was everyone else. Beth pushed her way back to the group and joined them at the same time Daryl and Carl did.

Beth swept his body looking for injuries but didn't find any. She wanted to throw herself into his arms but comfort would have to wait until they survived. Daryl quickly surveyed the group and he catalogued Beth's state. He nodded at her to indicate that he saw her and that he was happy she was alive. It was all they had time for now.

The walkers kept coming and coming. At one point Beth thought they were lost but when the walkers fell upon an older woman, everyone else took the opportunity to execute as many walkers as they could. It was useful that walkers couldn't multitask or conceive that they should wait until the threat had passed to eat. They switched to guns and the collective impact cleared many of the walkers.

Eventually there were only a few stragglers left in the field. Beth's back hit the wall of the guard tower and she sank to the ground. Karen had found her way back to Beth's side and she followed suit.

Beth blindly groped for the other woman's hand, clutching it like it was the only anchor in the world.

Daryl, Rick, Michonne and Glenn went to deal with the last of the walkers, checking as they went to see that all the felled bodies were dead and their brain was destroyed. Daryl still looked ferocious and ready to take on anything but Beth knew him well enough to see the fine tremble of fatigue.

Hershel and Maggie came down and they hugged Beth fiercely.

Beth was looking around the group, finally seeing it was quite small. She made a mental list of who wasn't there. Tyreese, Sasha, Carol. All people she loved. Beth hoped they were inside and not lying on the dirt amongst all those other corpses.

"Sasha had Judith," Maggie said, reading Beth's mind. "She would have locked herself in the cell."

There were still plenty of other people unaccounted for and the open doors to the prison meant that walkers had gotten inside.

Rick returned. He looked weary and furious. "I think we got the brunt of the attack out here but some definitely got inside. Morgan, Carl, Karen, can you secure the fences?"

The three nodded and went to work quickly.

"The rest of us are going to clear the prison."

Hershel had his arms around Beth and she leaned against her father exhausted. It was obvious that he wouldn't be helping them.

They were all so tired but Rick was right. They needed the safety of the prison to rest and recuperate. They were easy pickings out there in the open.

Besides they had to save the others inside the prison.

**AN: This is a shorter chapter than usual because the high intensity was difficult to maintain and because I've been a bit sick. That's also the reason for the delay. I tried writing but all I was producing was crap, this chapter might still be crap but since people are beginning to suspect I abandoned this story, here it is. **


	29. Chapter 29

Daryl had been helping Carl with his crossbow when he'd first heard the noise. At first it was a very faint whistle and it had confused Daryl. It sounded close.

That sound had been drowned out by the walkers as they appeared out of the tree line like the army of hell. Then that old woman had screamed and it all went to shit. Retrospectively Daryl knew that the whistle had served as a beacon to rally the walkers and rile them up. They had followed that noise right towards the prison.

Daryl had rushed to the fence, ready to put down the walkers. If he acted quickly then they wouldn't tear the wire right out of the ground. The pits outside would slow them down.

But the walkers had just moved right over the pits. Daryl's stomach dropped as he realised that the flimsy covers his group had used had been replaced with something solid enough to hold human weight.

And then the fence was giving under the pressure of the walkers. Not because there were too many yet, though they kept coming, but because the wire had been cut. It had been expertly done. Neatly, so that nothing short of physical examination would expose the weaknesses.

Daryl changed course immediately. He may make rash decisions but diving into a pack of walkers was suicide.

Carl was right behind him, his face grim as he surveyed the scene.

"We have to protect the others," Carl stated. Daryl nodded. He was frantically trying to remember where Beth was today. Last he had seen her she had been safe inside the prison, looking at food. If she had any sense she'd stay there.

Daryl and Carl raised their crossbows. There were a lot of walkers between them and the rest of the group now and no way into the prison.

"Well if ya can't go round," Daryl muttered.

"Go through?" Carl suggested. The kid hadn't been afraid and for a brief moment it was like having Merle at his side. His big brother had never shied away from a fight.

They had fought and killed their way towards the guard tower, towards the sounds of shots. Daryl hoped that neither of them would get mistaken for a walker and cop a bullet to the head. He hadn't had the best luck with those kinds of things.

Daryl remembered the moment he thought Beth was about to die. It was the most awful second of his life. The next instant, he had his crossbow in his hand and he was killing the god damned walker that dare touch his Beth.

Beth didn't hesitate to leap back into the fray but Daryl saw her relief at his arrival. Of course she hadn't stayed in the prison. He had trained her to be a warrior. Didn't mean that he wasn't going to yell at her for risking her life later when they survived. _When!_ Never 'if' in Daryl's mind.

Eventually there were no more walkers but Daryl couldn't muster any happiness. There were too many dead bodies and the walkers had, without a doubt, gotten into the prison. His brain was turning the facts over quickly. A herd that big would have had to be gathered and lured here. Not to mention the breach in the fence.

Daryl felt a prickle of worry when he saw that Carol wasn't among the survivors. She was last seen with Sasha who was minding Judith so he was hoping that she was inside, safely encased in a cell. She was resourceful and Daryl had faith that she would have done anything necessary to keep herself and Judith alive.

He left Beth slumped against the guard tower next to Karen and he ventured out with Rick and Glenn to kill any walkers that had merely been felled and not properly ended.

Daryl's stomach clenched when he saw what remained of Sam. The poor kid deserved better than this. Sam's body was a bloody ruin but his face was still perfect, still showed the fear and pain he must have felt when he died. Daryl's knife felt heavy in his hand. He knew what he had to do.

Daryl quickly cast his eyes around to make sure no one else was there to witness what he had to do. Being as careful as possible, he lifted Sam's head up. Daryl slid his knife in precisely, through the hair on the back of Sam's head. He was careful to make sure the point of the blade didn't come through Sam's forehead. It was going to be awful enough to collect his remains without Daryl adding a horrible red gash between Sam's eyes.

There was a rage growing inside of him that Daryl forced down. It wasn't time to lose control yet. There was still more work to be done.

Up ahead, Daryl could see Rick standing very still. The other man had his hands on his hips and his face tipped back, staring at the sky. Daryl didn't know exactly what was happening but he suspected Rick was going through his own fight for control.

They needed their leader now more than ever. When they returned Rick took charge, calmly delivering orders. Only a tightness around his mouth revealed that he was struggling.

Daryl didn't want to go back into the prison but there were others in there that needed help and they needed a safe place to shelter overnight. There was no way they could put complete trust in the fence anymore.

What Daryl actually wanted to do was to take Beth in his arms and kiss every inch of her and her unharmed body. Despite the amount of death around them, Daryl understood they got lucky. The odds had been bad but the people he cared about most had pulled through. Daryl couldn't even be bothered wasting a flutter of guilt on the fact that he had clear preferences as to who lived and who died.

They walked back toward the prison and Daryl felt a little better knowing that there were people repairing the fence. If anyone could have them back to impenetrable status soon, it was Morgan.

Daryl wasn't stupid. He knew Rick had sent Carl with Morgan to stop the boy from coming in the prison with them. Carl had taken on so much responsibility that it was easy to forget how young he was. Daryl took in Beth's pale face as they made their way towards the side entrance to the prison. Carl wasn't the only one who was young in their group.

The door had swung open and that concerned Daryl. He looked over his shoulder. He couldn't shake the sensation that someone was out there, just beyond his sight, watching them. The back of his neck tingled with suspicion.

This attack didn't feel like the controlled approach the Governor usually took. It felt like sick chaos. Someone had thrown the metaphorical cat amongst the pigeons. Hershel had retaken the guard tower with a gun.

Maggie was switching her knife from hand to hand. Daryl didn't know where they had all found the energy but the weariness of the group seemed to vanish the closer they got to the prison. It wouldn't last though. None of them had infinite resources of adrenaline to rely on.

"Let's get to the cellblock. Hopefully everyone we're missing is there." Rick spoke in a low voice. He didn't bother mentioning names. Their absence was felt like a physical wound. Daryl's throat felt tight when he thought about anything happening to Carol. He had let her down once when Sophia had been taken, he couldn't endure that again.

Daryl realised that, with the exception of Michonne, he had lived and fought with everyone in this group for over a year now. He mourned the death of all those innocent Woodbury folk but he was glad that these were the people who had survived.

They formed a tight group as they stepped inside. They managed to move in formation without tripping over each other, another reason Daryl was glad they had a year of experience together to fall back on. Subtly he managed to push Beth behind him. She had more than proven herself capable of looking after herself but Daryl had been tortured when they'd been separated and he didn't know if she was alive or dead. He wanted her in his sight at all times from here on out.

They made it smoothly toward the cell. There were walkers but they were spread thin and they fell easily. Daryl didn't dare allow himself to hope that most of the walkers had stayed outside. The bulk of them had probably just pushed their way further in.

There was a close call when a walker rounded a corner faster than expected and lunged at Glenn but Maggie was quicker still and impaled her knife under its chin.

There were about twenty walkers snarling in the common area. They were riled up and slamming at the locked bars. There was a small pile of corpses that the other walkers disregarded as they tried to push themselves closer. Daryl knew that could only mean there was someone alive in there.

Hate surged through Daryl and he fired off an arrow. Unable to help himself, he pulled away from the group. He felt strong with the knife in his hand and, though it was unreasonable, he wanted to kill every one of those creatures himself.

"Damn it, Daryl," he heard Rick shout and then the other man was at his side. Rick fought with as much abhorrence as Daryl did. Rick's lip curled in disgust as he laid waste to the walkers around him.

Michonne eased between them and cleaved one walker from nose to navel. Glenn had a bat in his hand that he used to slam one walker against the wall, turning its head to gore.

Behind them, Maggie and Beth wrapped a chain through the door so that more walkers couldn't flank them.

There was one walker left, Daryl wrapped his fingers around its throat, feeling his nails dig into the too-soft flesh. Shoving it against the wall, he let his rage over come him and he sawed off the top of the creature's head. Blood gushed out and Daryl knew his face was covered in the black red of corpse blood but the satisfaction he experienced from that one act of brutality was glorious.

A tiny hand on his elbow pulled him away from his kill.

Beth was looking up at him, her eyes very blue against the white of her skin. She was covered in as much blood and dirt as he was but all Daryl could think about was shoving her against the wall, claiming her mouth and her body.

Beth's eyes widened and he could only imagine what she had read in his. Daryl turned away, not wanting her to see how aroused killing that walker had made him. Dealing death wasn't supposed to make you want to have sex. It was necessity, not a game.

"Where's Judith?" Rick asked his voice cracking. The tone of his voice commanded Daryl's attention. He had been so consumed with blood lust that he hadn't even looked in the cell. He had expected to at least see Sasha and Judith but there was only Tyreese.

Tyreese was leaning against the bars, a haunted look in his eyes. His right arm was bloody to the elbow and he still clutched a knife tightly.

"Sasha and Carol took Judith to the shower block." Tyreese's voice was hoarse. "I wanted to go to them but I couldn't get outta here."

Tyreese sounded distraught and Daryl could empathise. He would have been destroyed if he had been stuck in a cage while people he loved fended off danger. Tyreese slid to his knees exhausted. His injury meant he still wasn't back to full strength.

Maggie hurriedly grabbed the keys from Tyreese's hand and unlocked the cage. Glenn got a shoulder under the bigger man and hoisted him to his feet.

Rick's face was murderous. "Get more weapons if you need them," he bit out between gritted teeth.

Beth brushed past Daryl and disappeared for minute. She returned with her crowbar. She met his eyes briefly and Daryl saw the ghost of a smile on her face.

"I'm comin' too," Tyreese claimed.

"You aren't, you can barely stand!" Glenn said.

"That's my sister down there!"

Rick's shoulders were tense. They were wasting time. "You'll just be a liability. I can't have any more people dyin'."

"You'll have to tie me up if you want me t'stay!" Tyreese growled.

Daryl knew why Tyreese wanted to go but Rick was right. He would just slow the rest of them down. He faced Tyreese squarely.

"Sorry for this, brother," Daryl said sadly.

Tyreese looked confused. "For what?" He managed to ask before Daryl drove his fist solidly into his jaw.

Tyreese hadn't expected it and Daryl was somewhat of an expert at throwing a punch after all the bar fights Merle had put him through. Sinking to his knees, Tyreese had a moment to look betrayed before his eyes slid shut.

"Daryl!" Maggie scolded.

"Did what needed doing 's'all," Daryl answered, rubbing his knuckles. The punch had hurt. He'd thrown all his strength behind it to knock Tyreese out cleanly.

Rick, who normally would have berated Daryl too for his heavy handed approach, merely looked grateful. "We need to hurry."

They pushed further into the bowels of the prison. Rick took point, his gun at the ready. Michonne stood by his side. They needed the reach of her sword.

Daryl brought up the rear. He couldn't take the chance that a walker might sneak up behind them.

It didn't take long before they were knee deep in walkers again. They were like a plague that didn't stop and they had infested every corner of his home. Daryl still felt like he could fight for hours but he could see that Beth was lagging.

She was falling behind Maggie and Glenn and Daryl cursed. He should have insisted that she stay behind with Tyreese. She wasn't prepared for this type of fight.

"This ain't a pleasure stroll," Daryl snarled at her. "Keep up!"

Beth glared at him over her shoulder. She was so easy to infuriate. Daryl was glad. If she was angry there was more chance she would stay alive. The spark he ignited in her didn't last long and she actually stumbled.

Daryl slipped an arm around her waist, concerned. None of them had eaten much today and there was a good chance she was both dehydrated and traumatised.

Changing tactics, Daryl whispered to her in a low voice. "I need you ta stay strong for just a bit longer. We gonna rescue Carol, Sasha and Judith."

Beth nodded and Daryl could tell she was steeling herself.

There were more walkers up front now and Daryl realised he'd allowed too big a gap to form between them and the rest of the group. Using his own strength to propel Beth forward he moved them closer.

To his left a door opened abruptly and walkers loomed out of the dark space. Daryl hastily pushed Beth back and behind him.

Daryl dimly heard Maggie shouting Beth's name but so much louder was Beth's rapid breathing in his ear.

Daryl swore colourfully and used his crossbow to kill one of the walkers. He was worried Beth had fallen apart when at first she seemed frozen but she swung the crowbar with deadly accuracy and force.

Daryl looked at the number of approaching walkers and for the first time logic penetrated his haze of murderous intentions. There were too many to take down, even between him and Beth.

There was a cleaning supply closet behind them. Beth hastily reached for the handle before he could say anything. Daryl shoved her in more forcefully than he intended and slipped in behind her. They slammed the door shut and added their collective weight against the wood.

Daryl had his back against the door, digging his heels in so he could hold the door shut. Beth was leaning next to him, her eyes shut and all her muscles straining.

Daryl blindly groped for the handle and felt a lock. He twisted it into position but he wasn't a fool. He knew that many walkers could break down a door.

Daryl looked down at Beth and realised she was looking up at him with wide eyes. Once they got in, he could only protect her for a minute or two at most.

If Daryl had to die then he wanted his last act to be protecting Beth.

Daryl held her face between his hands. He gazed at her intently.

"I love you." Then he pressed his mouth against hers. He wanted to die with the memory of Beth's lips on his and the taste of her fresh in his mind.

There were gun shots deeper in the prison and the banging on the door lessened. Daryl almost sagged with relief. The noise would draw the bulk of the walkers away and he could deal with the rest.

Daryl waited until the groans and growls reduced and he judged that it was now a threat he could face.

"Y'ready?" he asked Beth. She nodded. Her lips were red and she looked dazed. Daryl wasn't sure if it was because of the situation or what he had said.

Daryl knew she was surprised when he tugged her in the direction of their own block in the prison. It went against all his instincts to turn away from the fight but Daryl knew that just the two of them would be useless against another pack of walkers. Besides, he realised his only priority was getting Beth to safety.

Saying those words out loud had flipped a switch in his brain, as if vocalising them had given them power. Daryl had known he had loved Beth for a while now but saying it had increased his protectiveness and the ferocity of that feeling.

They only had to face a few walkers returning and the journey back felt half as long as the journey there.

Daryl helped Beth sit and found her some water. She was bruised and battered but alive. That fact alone made her seem irrevocably beautiful to him.

Beth sipped some water then passed the bottle to Daryl. He was taking a mouthful when the first shuddering sob wracked Beth's body.

"Sam's dead," she mumbled thickly.

"I know." Daryl pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly. Beth sounded like she was weeping out all the horror of the day against his neck. Again he felt that stirring of anger at whoever had targeted his family and his home.

Beth pulled back to look at his face.

"And you love me?" Beth made it sound like a question.

Now that death wasn't imminent, Daryl felt uncomfortable under her scrutiny.

"It's what I said, ain't it." Daryl sounded gruff.

"You say it because you thought we were gonna die?" Beth prompted.

"Yeah but that don't make it any less true."

Any more conversation was bought to a swift halt when Beth kissed him. All the emotions building in her translated into that physical act.

Daryl wanted to tell her how worried he'd been and how relieved he was to find her alive. He couldn't find the words so he let his actions talk for him. Daryl pulled her onto his lap. His hands on the back of her head, pulled her closer and he kissed her as deeply as he was able. Beth's fingers desperately clutched at his chest.

A voice cut through the moment. It was calm but icy and couldn't have produced more dread in Daryl if they had yelled.

"What exactly is happening here?" Hershel demanded. Beth and Daryl broke apart and Beth hastily climbed down from his lap.

"Daddy-" Beth began but Hershel raised a hand to silence her. His narrowed eyes were focused solely on Daryl.

Daryl pushed himself to his feet to confront the man. He didn't want to do this now but they had completely disregarded secrecy in their moment of happiness.

Daryl warily took a step closer, not sure how to broach the conversation. Hershel seemed at a loss too.

Daryl saw what happened next a mile off. He could have stopped it but he didn't. Hershel looked from him to Beth, with her pink cheeks and dishevelled hair and slugged Daryl squarely in the jaw.

**AN: Yeah so that happened. This was written on the arse end of me being sick so I feel the start at least might be a little shaky. I'm going to do something a little different next chapter; it's a one off but just roll with it, you sexy wonderful reviewing people you!**


	30. Chapter 30

Rick didn't know what had happened to his prison. They were apparently in the midst of a war but he felt like he was living in a soap opera and it was exhausting.

They'd found Sasha, Carol and Judith alive much to his relief. They had managed to barricade the shower block and kill the walkers that had slipped through initially. They were shaken up but not hurt.

Rick had led them back through the corridors of the prison. His body had shaken with the come down of the adrenaline and he was looking forward to some good solid sleep. The bodies of the walkers could wait for a while but eventually they would need to be burned. Rick knew no one would be up for it until they had at least had a few hours rest.

Rick didn't think he could be more surprised when he entered the common area to see Hershel put Daryl on his ass. He didn't know what shocked him more. That Hershel had hit Daryl or that Daryl had let him. Hershel was a valuable member of the group but he wasn't a fighter and he had neither the strength nor the balance to put Daryl down like that. Daryl took the hit and stayed on the ground. Uncharacteristically, Daryl wasn't rising to the fight.

Rick slowly took in the scene. Hershel's face contorted with anger and Beth clutching the back of her father's shirt, pleading with him to understand. Just like that, it fell into place. Part of him had always suspected but Rick had refused to acknowledge the nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach that Beth and Daryl were more than friends. Rick had told himself that it was ridiculous, that Daryl was old enough to be her father and frankly, he just hadn't wanted the drama.

That had been a week ago and Rick was ready to throttle Daryl for his indiscretion. Not that Beth escaped his ire. Couldn't she have just kept it in her pants? Rick realised he wanted to scold them both for being hormonal teenagers even though he quickly realised it was more complicated than that and one half of the relationship was well out of their teens. But he was thoroughly sick of the situation.

Beth had taken to sulking when she realised she couldn't earn her father's acceptance easily. It was partly Hershel's fault. He was treating her like a child and Beth was merely reacting accordingly. By acting like a five year old denied a treat. Rick had looked at Carl after one particularly bad afternoon of Beth's silent treatment and surprised his son by saying, "I can't tell you how glad I am that you're a boy."

And as for Daryl, well, his skilled, reliable second in command had gone completely native. He took his time on guard duty and did his job but when the sun began to set he melted into the woods. It was ridiculously dangerous after the attack to have Daryl wandering around out there but nothing Rick could say would convince the man to come back inside.

To make matters worse, he knew Beth and Daryl were still finding time to see each other. Rick didn't know how but if anyone could manage sneaking around it was Daryl. Hershel was aware and this made him even more furious. Everyone else knew in the prison and it was affecting them. Maggie was defending her sister but all her protests fell on deaf ears.

Rick had jumped at the opportunity to be on guard, just for some peace and quiet. He hadn't given much thought to his own feelings about Beth and Daryl's relationship. He was too mad that people were allowing it to take the focus off the threat they were facing. Rick conceded that maybe the extreme danger was probably the reason so many of them had taken an interest in the gossip. Better to think about that than dying. There had been too much death.

"If looks could kill!"

Rick looked up startled. He hadn't heard footsteps and was surprised to see Michonne lounging against the door in the guard tower.

Rick sighed wearily. Solitude was becoming a priceless commodity these days. At least Michonne was terser than some. If it had been Glenn, Rick might have thrown himself off the guard tower.

Rick barked out a humourless laugh. "It's been a hell of a week."

Michonne nodded and joined him. They both looked out at the setting sun and enjoyed the illusion of peacefulness the orange haze created.

Rick watched a small figure leave the prison and head for the tree line.

"There he goes," Michonne said, spotting Daryl when Rick did. "Our resident squirrel."

Rick looked at her questioningly.

"He sleeps in trees," Michonne said.

"So he speaks to you," Rick grunted.

"Yeah 'cause I do more than glower at him."

Rick thought that Michonne might have been teasing him but since her expression didn't change he wasn't sure.

"I'm mad at him. Mad at 'em both."

"Mad at what they did or the mess it's caused?" Michonne asked, damned too insightfully.

"Yes to the second. Not sure 'bout the first," Rick answered her honestly. He rubbed a hand over his face. He was scruffy and there were dark circles under his eyes. Between Daryl and Beth and worrying about the attack they'd endured, he had not been getting enough sleep.

"They're both adults," Michonne pointed out calmly.

"Barely," Rick muttered. "And in regards to Beth, that's a literal assessment."

Rick dragged a chair across and sat down. Michonne stayed where she was, surveying the panorama.

"I guess I always thought of Beth as a kid and now I gotta readjust my thinkin' because a man I trust has been-" Rick struggled to find a delicate word.

"Giving it to her?" Michonne supplied.

Rick grimaced. "Thanks, that was worse than I could have imagined."

The faintest hint of a smile appeared on Michonne's face.

"I can see where Hershel is coming from. If that were my daughter and my friend, I'd have chased him halfway 'cross the state with a shot gun."

"Good thing Hershel's only got one leg."

"Don't think that would stop him if he put his mind to it." Rick allowed himself to be amused at the image of Hershel chasing down Daryl.

"If this was before then the age difference would be wrong-"

"They're adults," Michonne reminded him.

"Unconventional then," Rick amended. "When I think about the situation there's a half of me that remembers Daryl's a good man. The other half of me is still a cop. I mean, how do we know it started after she was eighteen?"

"Does it matter?" Michonne persisted.

"I don't know," Rick groaned. "Can't I just worry about the impending death problem?"

"You're the leader Rick and people are going to look to you for more than just battle instructions."

Rick was silent as he contemplated her words. Regardless of his own indecisiveness about the matter, he had to put it to rest. He just couldn't conceive of a resolution just yet.

Sensing his lack of direction, Michonne supplied, "You said you're a cop. Go investigate. Also you might want to prepare yourself for the possibility that Daryl wasn't the instigator."

Then she disappeared down the stairs leaving Rick with his thoughts. The next morning Rick decided that today he was going to get something done. The prison had bigger concerns like the Governor and Walkers.

Carl was eating breakfast as he walked in. He sat down across from the boy and fixed him with a hard stare. Instinct told Rick that Carl had known about Beth and Daryl for a while. Carl was unconcerned by the scrutiny and continued eating nonchalantly.

"What's with the police face?"

Rick raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"You're my dad. I think I can tell when you're got police stuff on the brain."

Rick suppressed his joy at hearing Carl casually refer to him as his father. Their relationship had been mending slowly but surely. He felt a pang of guilt when he remembered Beth and Daryl were largely responsible for repairing his damaged son. He regretted that he couldn't instantly be on their side but he had a duty to the group in general.

"So you gonna interrogate me or what?"

"What happened between them, Carl?"

Carl shrugged. "Daryl had a crush on Beth and she liked him too."

Carl's choice to use the word crush didn't help in Rick's eyes. It sounded juvenile and it reminded him of Beth's age.

"So it's been goin' on for a while then?"

"Yeah, when Daryl wasn't making a mess of things." Carl actually smiled indulgently. "I set him right though."

As if the whole situation wasn't bizarre enough apparently Daryl had sought relationship advice from his son.

"Are you gonna make them split up?" Carl asked his own question, his face deadly serious.

"I don't think I have the power to dictate how people feel 'bout each other," Rick said ruefully, wishing quite adamantly that he did. The whole prison would be asexual in a day.

"They needed each other," Carl said simply. "Daryl makes Beth strong and Beth makes Daryl feel safe."

Rick could see a wisdom beyond his years in Carl's eyes. He knew exactly what Carl was trying to say. Beth had always been thought of as the weak link in their group. Not that she didn't contribute but when it came to fighting she had been cosseted and protected. Daryl had made her a warrior. She might have died a week ago if it wasn't for his influence.

Daryl was far more complex than Beth. Rick could still remember his first impressions of the man, that he was a one dimensional, angry redneck. And now Daryl was one of his best friends and he absolutely relied on him to have his back. That much hadn't changed. Rick knew enough about Daryl's past, he had seen the scars when Hershel had to tend to him after Daryl had been impaled on his own arrow. Rick could see why Daryl might have been drawn to gentle and kind Beth.

He still didn't understand the catalyst that had shifted their relationship from platonic to sexual. Rick knew he had to get the answers from Beth and Daryl themselves.

He left Carl to his breakfast, patting him on the shoulder as he went by.

Beth was easy to find. She was minding Judith. Beth may be behaving a little bit like a brat but Rick could read the actual sadness on her. She didn't look like she was getting much more sleep than he was.

Beth looked up at his approach and managed a weak smile. Rick reached out for Judith and settled next to Beth.

"I'm sorry for my behaviour lately," Beth said quietly. "I keep trying to talk to him rationally but then he treats me like a little girl and it makes me kinda regress." Beth groaned and added, "Which just makes it worse!"

Rick smiled at her distress. "Parents have a way of bringing that out in a person."

"I hate what it's doing to us."

Rick considered beating around the bush but he decided to just deal with this head on. "How did this happen, Beth?"

Rick didn't have to elaborate, she understood the question. "It's a complicated answer," Beth said.

"Isn't everything complicated these days?" Rick asked.

Beth nodded slowly. "Good point."

She sighed loudly. "I don't know exactly when it started. He expected more of me than anyone else in the prison. He saved my life. I see who he really is."

"That explains the friendship not... the other stuff." Rick trailed off awkwardly.

"Daryl is attractive," Beth said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Rick considered his friend, who was perpetually covered in dirt. He had an easier time seeing why Daryl was attracted to Beth. "I'll take your word for it."

Beth let out a little laugh. "What is it about men? You can never seem to admit that another person in your gender might be good looking."

Rick shrugged. "Genetically predisposed not to, I s'pose."

"I went after him," Beth said, with conviction. "I trust him. I love him!"

Rick could see the emotion shining in her eyes and had no doubt she was telling him the truth. Daryl was generally awkward around people and didn't have the necessary personal skills to mount a full scale seduction.

Rick rearranged Judith so that he could take Beth's hand. She desperately looked like she could use some comfort. "I believe you. This has been a shock to your father. You know he still loves you."

"Are you going to talk to Daryl? He was afraid everyone would turn on him and that's why we kept it a secret." Beth's worry for Daryl was obvious.

Rick knew why. Daryl relied on his family in the prison and that they needed him. He hadn't stuck around to see that while people were shocked, confused and maybe angry, they hadn't started a witch hunt.

Rick squeezed Beth's hand. "You mind keeping an eye on Judith for a while longer. I have some more things that need doing."

Beth nodded and wordlessly took the infant.

Rick found Daryl by the fence. They were being very careful about maintaining its integrity. The herd of walkers that had crashed into them had very nearly annihilated them.

Daryl saw Rick coming closer but his face stayed blank. He pressed on with his work.

Daryl's lack of reaction annoyed Rick. He was clearly shutting himself down, preparing for the worst.

"I just spoke to your girlfriend," Rick called out. Daryl stood upright and his shoulders tensed. An expression danced across his face. _Good_, Rick thought smugly. He'd been deliberately blunt to try and get a reaction from Daryl. As much as he'd grown up since they'd been together, Daryl still had the ability to fly of the handle. Maybe if he got mad and defended himself, people would be more inclined to believe he loved Beth instead of just playing on the convenience of the whole situation.

"And?"

"She's worried about you." _True_. "I think she's mad that you're leaving her to deal with this alone." _Less true_.

Daryl smirked. "Beth and I talked. We agreed that Hershel seeing my face regularly would just exacerbate the situation. I'm gonna stay scarce while she works on the old man." Daryl rubbed his jaw when he spoke of Hershel.

Rick wasn't too annoyed Daryl had called his bluff. He was far more observant than anyone gave him credit for but also more vulnerable than he let anyone see.

"I wish you would stay in the prison at least."

"I'm plenty safe out there." Daryl gestured behind him and Rick's gaze followed the direction he pointed. Only Daryl would think he was safe out in the woods, alone, with walkers crawling around.

"What about the Governor?" Rick prompted.

A crease appeared on Daryl's forehead as he considered. "That attack didn't feel right. It felt-"

"Sloppy?"

Daryl's blue eyes locked on him. "Yeah, was gonna say."

The men regarded each other. "What are your thoughts?" Rick eventually asked.

"I get the sense the Governor is connected but I don't think he ordered it."

"You don't think he's cruel enough?" Rick asked.

Daryl snorted. "I think he's plenty cruel enough but if the Governor wanted to hurt us, he would have had his faced pressed up against the fence, pantin' through the wire with his bird's eye view."

"So it wasn't the Governor because he would want to be here to see our pain."

"He'd want ring side seats, is all I'm sayin'." Daryl crossed his arms. "But he'll take advantage of our weakness, when he's done dealin' with whoever did this."

"It felt personal," Rick admitted.

"You think one a'the Governor's students is tryin' too hard to impress teacher?"

"Probably." Rick had missed discussing things with Daryl. He appreciated the other man's insight. Daryl had a pragmatic way of looking at things but he was still a good man at the heart of the issue.

"You love her?" Rick asked abruptly.

"Yep. We done discussin' my relationship?"

"For now. I'll see if I can calm Hershel down some."

"For Beth's sake. I don't give a shit what he thinks of me," Daryl lied. Rick didn't point that out. Daryl's lies were just a defence mechanism. He knew Hershel's opinion actually meant a lot to Daryl.

Rick walked away from Daryl, feeling better about everything. He couldn't blame them for finding something good to cling to at the end of the world. He was also relieved his second command's mind hadn't been completely consumed the romance issue. Daryl had been thinking about the attack just as much as Rick had. Protecting the prison was still very much a priority to him.

...

The Governor looked at the men in front of him and he was furious.

Martinez leaned against a tree and his contempt was well hidden. As much as he disliked the Governor now he wasn't stupid enough to go against his orders. The sick, funny thing was they had thought they were pleasing him.

Well not all of them. The ring leader, Ray. Martinez knew that wasn't his real name but honestly couldn't muster a fuck to actually find out what it actually was. The guy gave him the creeps ever since they had met up with his group.

It had just been the three of them until they joined with this group and Martinez had deep reservations about them. They were vicious thugs and the Governor had given them a new violent purpose. They had all fallen in line, happy to have someone to give them a plan. Ray was a bit different. Ray looked at the Governor like he was the second coming and that the direction he had set was a holy ordinance.

_Well screw you, Ray. You fucked up this time_, Martinez thought smugly.

Ray thought that hitting the prison crew with his biter pack would make the Governor happy. It was a pretty ingenious idea, Martinez conceded. Effective and well executed. Ray had a lot of short comings, like being a maniac, but he could was an effective tool of chaos.

The Governor had lost his shit when he realised what they'd done. Martinez understood the Governor had wanted to hurt those people slowly. He got off on pain. Martinez had always had a niggling suspicion this was true but when he had gunned down his own followers in cold blood, it had been confirmed.

They had encountered a small group since then and what the Governor had let them do to the women turned his stomach. At least the men got a clean death. Martinez hadn't been able to stop it and had stalked off into the dark for a cigarette. He felt like a coward. He could walk away any time he chose. Hell he could also put a bullet in his leader's head and end any more suffering but something stopped him from leaving. Phillip had been his friend once and while he barely recognised the man in front of him, Martinez still held some hope the man he knew was in there.

Ray's clever plan had also put Michonne's life at risk and since she was the one thing Phillip wanted more than anything in the world, that was particularly stupid.

Martinez was surprised that Ray wasn't already dead for his actions. Clearly his value was just enough to make the Governor hold his temper.

The Governor's words cut through Ray like a knife and not for the first time did Martinez wonder if Ray was gay. He was shit outta luck if that was his thing. Martinez thought of Andrea and wondered what happened to her. He felt sure she was dead and knew the Governor was responsible but he found himself praying that she'd at least had an easy death.

If the Governor succeeded in turning Ray against him then so much the better. They could spend their days fighting each other and not killing any more innocents.

He looked to Bowman, nicknamed for his affinity with crossbows – the Woodbury regime hadn't been known for their creativity. A moment of understanding passed between them. He had also developed distaste for the Governor and his actions but he stayed for the same reasons Martinez did.

_What a fucking disaster_, Martinez though bleakly. He hoped God had mercy on his soul for all the things he'd done.

**AN: This was a onetime deal to give you all a little insight into the goings on in the prison. I thought Rick was invested enough and level headed enough to be our POV. And of course what is happening elsewhere.**

**I was worried about Beth's reaction but then I thought about what I'm like when I go home. I turn into a ten year old and totally ask my mum to make me lunch before I have to remind myself that I could probably do it myself. Does anyone else go through that ki8nd of regression? Anyway, this is my chapter. Enjoy lovelies. Beth and Daryl return next chapter.**

**MD666**


	31. Chapter 31

...

"What time is it?" Beth asked quietly.

Daryl opened his eyes. The room was dark and there were no windows to judge the light from outside.

"Maybe a couple'a hours before dawn. Can't be sure."

Beth sighed and tucked herself closer to him.

Daryl closed his eyes again. He hadn't been sleeping, just savouring the feel of Beth's soft skin pressed to his. They were entwined on a couch they had discovered in the library. It wasn't the most comfortable night Daryl had ever spent but it was preferable than the nights he had spent in trees, lashing himself to the branches so he wouldn't fall out while he slept.

"I wish we could spend every night together," Beth murmured into his chest, her voice dozy. She was exhausted but refused to waste the few precious hours they managed to sneak together.

Daryl tightened his arms around her. It was only when Michonne or Maggie took the night guard duty that Daryl managed to slip back in to meet Beth. Glenn probably would have helped but Daryl didn't trust him not to spill their secret the first time Hershel pressed him for any information. Daryl couldn't blame him exactly, now that he'd seen the power Hershel's glare could hold. It was a truly terrifying sight.

Daryl ran his hand lazily up and down Beth's back knowing they had another hour or two before they'd both have to leave. Her absence would be noticed otherwise. Hershel wasn't so much the fool that he didn't know his daughter and Daryl were still managing to find time together. Daryl knew that might be making things worse but he just couldn't deny himself access to the woman he loved.

Daryl knew that Beth was disappointed that Hershel still hadn't accepted their relationship but Daryl honestly thought things were going rather well, all things considered. After that initial punch, Hershel hadn't offered any more violence to Daryl. Granted he still regarded Daryl with stony silence and disapproval if he happened to be in view but it was good Hershel hadn't made for the closest gun. Daryl was happy to give him the time he needed to come to terms with the idea of Beth and himself.

Beth on the other hand was used to being the baby and having Hershel wrapped around her finger. The fact he was refusing to budge on the issue was throwing Beth. When they fought it wasn't like watching two adults. They both regressed to a state some time in Beth's childhood.

Daryl would never tell Beth but he found watching the father and daughter fight the tiniest bit amusing. It would just embarrass her and she would accuse him of not giving the situation the gravity it deserved.

Daryl even felt a little bit of sympathy for Hershel. Not only did he have Beth badgering him but Maggie as well. Daryl had taken a lot of teasing from Maggie since their relationship had come out in the open. Apparently her family being odds hadn't given Daryl a free pass from what Maggie viewed as 'vetting' her little sister's boyfriend.

Daryl thought that once Hershel's anger had calmed than he'd be able to have a conversation with Beth that was slightly more rational than condescending. It was that condescension that rankled Beth and had her halfway through a tantrum before she knew it. She had confessed that she was ashamed that the prison had seen her act that way. Daryl had suggested, "like a teenager?" But that hadn't gone over too well.

Daryl pressed his lips to Beth's forehead and she sighed contentedly.

It was still a source of wonder that he could bring her such happiness but Daryl had stopped second guessing himself and just allowed himself to enjoy Beth's company.

"I have to go soon." He was loath to end their time together but it was a small thing, not rubbing Hershel's face in their unity.

"Tell me again how you love me," Beth asked.

Daryl chuckled. "You ain't sick of hearin' it yet?" Every time he had to leave her Beth made him say the words. He complained that he was spoiling her but he felt a secret thrill at her desire to hear it so regularly.

"Nope." Beth propped herself up on his chest and looked down, seeking his face in the dark. She ran soft fingers down his cheek. His declaration of love had created a comfort and ease between them.

"I told ya before," he pretended to grumble. Daryl could almost imagine Beth's blush. He was referring to earlier when they had been making love and he'd whispered those words to her. They'd come unbidden, Daryl had been moved by the sensation of being inside her, connected as close as two people could.

Daryl tugged her down for a kiss. He broke it just enough so he could form the words against her mouth.

"I love you."

Even more beautiful than the freedom of being able to tell her was the moment that always followed.

"I love you too," Beth said before resuming their kiss.

Daryl sat up, bringing Beth gently with him. Now for the hard part.

"I'll see you 'round durin' the day," he told Beth.

"But we won't speak," she said sadly.

"No 'cause we don't want me gettin' shot." Daryl kept his tone light and Beth giggled.

"Don't joke about that," she scolded him but he could hear the smile in her voice.

"He'll come around," Daryl promised. Before their relationship had become public knowledge Daryl had been the one to despair the rejection but now he felt it was his duty to reassure Beth. Hopelessness didn't suit his wonderfully optimistic Beth.

"I know," Beth agreed, forcing a certain amount of false confidence.

Daryl kissed her soundly once more for good measure and then left. He wanted nothing more than to fall asleep with Beth and then to wake up with sunlight bathing both of them. One day, he thought to himself fiercely.

Daryl walked up the guard tower to check in with Maggie. Since the attack, her and Glenn never took watch together. Neither of them wanted any distractions from their job.

Maggie jumped out of her seat when Daryl walked in.

"Damn, Daryl. Frightened me half to death!"

Daryl thought her reaction was a little excessive even if he did have the tendency to move about very quietly. Then he caught a glimpse of what she was trying to hide from him.

"Well if my eyes don't deceive me. Perfect Maggie up here, breakin' all the rules."

Maggie rolled her eyes. "Don't be so dramatic. It's just a cigarette."

Daryl knew he had a small gloating smile on his face. "I didn't know you smoked."

Maggie resumed her seat. "I don't."

Daryl raised an eyebrow in the direction of the lit cigarette.

"I only do this occasionally," she confessed. "I smoked a little at college."

Daryl dragged a seat up and took a spot next to her. He folded his arms behind his head and surveyed the prison. There were only a few walkers. All in all, it was a very peaceful night.

"You miss it?"

"Smoking or college?"

Daryl shrugged. "Either."

"College more than smoking." Maggie grinned at some memory from her time there.

Maggie offered him the cigarette and Daryl reached out to take it. He enjoyed the pleasant rush of the smoke filling his lungs.

"You shouldn't smoke, it's bad for you." Daryl exhaled as he spoke.

Maggie shook her head at the irony. "I don't think one's gonna kill me. Not like my father will if he catches me."

They both laughed as Maggie's words transported them to a time before walkers were everywhere and a person's biggest concern could be their parents finding out their secrets.

"Hell, my father was the one t'give me my first smoke."

Maggie looked at Daryl appalled. "How old were you?"

"Fifteen, I think. Maybe fourteen." He noted Maggie's shocked face and reminded himself the Greene girls had had a very different experience growing up.

"I was drinkin' by that time, what were a few cigarettes?" Daryl asked. He was trying to joke but it fell flat. He saw that bit of pity that always crossed people's face when they heard about his childhood. Daryl still didn't like it but he knew in Maggie's case it was because she cared about him.

"You ever think about goin' to college?"

Daryl was surprised by the question. Nobody had ever asked him whether he wanted to go to college. Not even Beth. Probably because she'd been too young when the world had ended.

"Wasn't really an option. I was good with my hands." Daryl was trying to be modest.

"I know that," Maggie said. For a second he thought she was making an inappropriate joke to make him uncomfortable but she looked genuine. "Without your hunting and tracking, we would have been worse off!"

Daryl had to fight a grin at the praise.

"Y'know, this is the longest I think we've gone without you insulting me," he pointed out casually.

Maggie did smile then. "What can I say, I feel sorry for you. You've had a hard week. Don't tell Beth I let you off."

"Scout's honour."

"You _weren't _a boy scout," Maggie said confidently.

"True," Daryl admitted.

"It's been a hard time on everyone, this week."

"Sorry 'bout that," Daryl said awkwardly.

"Not because of you and Beth. Because of all the death. Honestly, everyone's probably grateful for the distraction. I mean that ominous sense that something's going to happen soon."

Daryl knew exactly what she was talking about. He had the same feeling too, that they were on the brink of something huge. He didn't like the seriousness and fear in Maggie's voice.

"Ominous is a big word for someone who didn't even finish college," he teased.

"Least I went." Maggie snatched the cigarette from him. They both knew what he was doing but neither of them called the charade. He knew Beth would be pleased that he and Maggie were getting along. It was important to her that he and her family made the effort.

...

Beth came across Carol doing the laundry. Beth lingered near the doorway, uncertain. She hadn't really spoken to Carol since she had been rescued with Sasha and Judith. Beth hadn't seen her speak with Daryl either, which Beth thought was strange considering how close they were.

"Can I help?"

Carol looked up startled, not expecting Beth to be there. Beth was sure it wasn't her imagination that Carol's expression became a little darker though she tried to hide it.

"Its fine," Carol answered. She smiled brightly at Beth but Beth could see that it was a fake smile, plastered on to hide whatever she was thinking.

Beth walked further into the room. She was confused by Carol's attitude towards her. She wasn't being hostile but she was distant and detached. They had always had a good relationship and had grown close, especially after Judith's birth.

Beth sat on the floor next to Carol and tried to catch the older woman's eye.

"Is something wrong, Carol?"

"I'm fine. Everything's fine."

Beth's forehead wrinkled in concern. "I know a lie when I hear it. You used 'fine' a little too often in that sentence."

Carol smiled again. It was a weak smile but at least it was genuine. "Don't worry about it, Beth." She reached across to squeeze Beth's hand. "It's got nothing to do with you."

Beth shook her head. "It does. You've been acting weird around me since you found out about..." Beth trailed off and Carol met her eyes with a particularly pained expression.

Beth felt her heart thud painfully in her chest. "You love him, don't you." It wasn't a question. Beth kept her voice soft, she didn't want to sound like she was attacking Carol.

"No! I mean, I do. But not in the way you think."

Beth regarded Carol steadily. She wasn't surprised when Carol wryly added, "not anymore."

Beth's stomach dropped. It seemed she was just bringing pain to everyone she cared about.

"I'm sorry, Carol. We should have been more considerate." Beth didn't know what else to say.

"Oh sweet thing. You kept it a secret from everyone. You can't get more considerate than that." Carol's expression was knowing and Beth was relieved that she still felt comfortable teasing her.

"I didn't know. He definitely didn't know," Beth said.

Carol actually laughed. "Daryl's remarkably observant but sometimes he misses things right under his nose."

Beth had to agree that was a fairly accurate description of Daryl.

Carol still had her hand and she squeezed it tightly. "It was a while back, when we were on the run. It became pretty obvious that he thought of me as family and I came to see him the same way when I knew nothing would ever happen between us. But it still... still stung to find put about you two."

Beth nodded wordlessly, her expression conveying her sympathy. She knew what it was to love Daryl and think there was never going to be something between them.

Carol's face turned fierce. "I want you to know that I love you both and wish you every happiness. I'm just mourning a daydream is all." Carol's eyes were overbright and she wiped under her eyes.

Beth didn't have words so she pulled Carol into a hug. She thought the older woman might cry but Carol didn't. Beth knew Carol was strong, she'd seen the proof of that fact.

Carol pulled away and sniffed before giggling. "Gosh, I'm a mess this week. I feel like I could cry at the drop of a hat. Especially after poor, poor Sam."

They had buried the boy with the other Woodbury residents. Sam's death had impacted heavily because he was so young and had integrated well. He'd managed to find a space in their hearts despite how this new world made it hard to trust and hard to love.

Beth was beginning to feel teary herself and the mention of Sam made it worse. "He was lovely. I'm sad he's gone."

And now her father wasn't speaking to her. Not really. The most contact they'd had was when he'd placed a hand on her shoulder the entire time Rick and Tyreese lowered what was left of Sam into the grave. It was one of the few times Daryl had been there that Hershel was too preoccupied to glare at him.

Carol seemed to read her mind. "He'll come round. We all know Daryl is a good man. Your father just has your best interests in mind."

"At least he hasn't shot him," Beth said ruefully, echoing Daryl.

Carol kissed Beth's cheek affectionately. "You'll both be fine."

Beth stood up to leave. Now she understood the reason for Carol's distance, she wanted to give her some space and let her work through her emotions. It was the least she could do.

"Oh and Beth," Carol called. Beth paused in the door and looked back at Carol.

"Please don't tell Daryl what I said. He'll get a big head if thinks all the women around here are falling in love with him."

"It'll stay between us," Beth swore. Carol looked relieved. Carol had been joking when she spoke of Daryl getting a big head. Beth knew that Daryl would be baffled and stunned to find out that Carol had any interest in him romantically. Beth also knew he would be unable to behave normally around Carol after he knew. The pair of them had created a strong friendship based on trust and mutual experience and Beth wouldn't do anything to jeopardize that. Beth didn't know whether she was supposed to feel jealous but she didn't at all. Carol was important to her and Beth knew she was far too honourable to try and separate her and Daryl.

...

Beth watched her father reading in the sun and steeled herself. This feud had gone on far too long. Usually it was Maggie and Hershel that clashed so Beth mostly had memories of her father treating her kindly and patiently. This change of attitude was new to her but honestly Beth shouldn't have been surprised. She and Maggie had to have gotten their stubbornness from somewhere.

Beth joined her father, slipping wordlessly into a seat across from him. She noted he was reading the bible. It had always been his favourite book and he returned to it the way most people reread their favourite novel.

At first Hershel didn't look up or acknowledge Beth's presence, even though Beth was certain he was aware she was there. She just sat there silently and let him finish the page he was on. Beth tipped her head back and enjoyed the afternoon sun on her face. The wind was cool and mostly everyone was inside at this point. The world felt large and peaceful.

Hershel quietly closed the book and regarded her steadily. "I was just readin' up on forgiveness," he said dryly.

Beth forced herself to remain calm. He was trying to punish her but not in any truly horrible way. She bit her tongue and waited for him to continue.

Hershel sighed. "You think I'd know all about it. Lord knows I've needed to ask for my own fair share of forgiveness over the years."

Beth watched her father. His thoughts were far away in a different time.

"I keep asking myself what your mother would do." His eyes locked on Beth.

"Forgive me?" Beth suggested meekly.

Hershel laughed. "I think you've forgotten how fiercely protective of you she was. A kind woman but a heart of a lion. It wouldn't have surprised me if she had you locked up in a convent before you could have pitched your first fit."

Beth's cheeks burned with shame. She hadn't done much to convince her father she was an adult this past week but he hadn't done much to show he thought of her that way either.

"She was also better with a shotgun than I was, so Daryl can be thankful of that." Hershel's eyes glittered with amusement and Beth allowed herself to hope. It was ironic that Hershel had so accurately pegged Daryl's fear of being on the receiving end of a bullet.

Beth waited for her father to add more but he seemed content to sit with her in silence for a while.

With trembling hands, Beth reached into her pocket and laid the contents on top of the bible.

Beth saw the flash of recognition in Hershel's eyes. He tried to stifle a gasp. "I thought that was lost." He hesitantly reached out to brush his fingers along the silver bracelet.

"That's not the one she gave me. That was a gift from Daryl. After I told him the story."

Hershel looked up sharply. He seemed momentarily shocked but then a wry grin crossed his features. "That was kind of him. I see what you did there."

Beth had had no intention of using the bracelet to convince her father. It was just spur of the moment inspiration. "I always carry it with me," she said simply.

Hershel read her genuineness and nodded once. He picked up the bracelet, turning it over in his fingers. Now that he was examining it closely Beth knew he would see that it wasn't an exact replica but still the similarities were startling.

Hershel put it down with a sigh. "I know what you want of me, Bethy."

Beth wanted to launch into her clever and thought out defence of her and Daryl. Instead she said rather tearfully, "I don't want you to be mad at me anymore."

Hershel looked pained. "I'm not _mad _at you. I'm conflicted. I love you and I've always respected Daryl as a man and a friend but I'm struggling to come to terms with this."

Beth hastily brushed away a stray tear that had managed to roll down her cheek.

"I still need more time," Hershel added gently. "This isn't an easy change to accept. But don't doubt that I love you very much."

...

Daryl couldn't hear what they were saying and they were so engrossed in their conversation that neither Beth nor Hershel had spotted him. He saw Beth wipe away tears but she didn't look overly distressed so Daryl kept his distance.

It was the first time he'd seen Beth or Hershel talk calmly. They had picked a private moment. Tyreese was running a check on the fences and Daryl was the only one on guard duty right now.

Daryl saw Beth stand abruptly and felt a moment of apprehension but she merely went to hug her father tightly. Daryl smiled with relief. He hated seeing Beth so torn up while her and Hershel were at odds.

Out of the corner of his eye Daryl saw movement. He spun to survey the forest. He couldn't see anything but a sense of dread washed over him. He began slowly backing up to where Hershel and Beth were. Daryl had wanted to give them their privacy but this sense of coldness that washed over him suddenly had him on edge.

"What do you want?" Hershel growled at Daryl. Apparently his headway with Beth hadn't made Daryl any more palatable.

Daryl didn't answer, focused entirely on the woods.

"What is it?" Beth asked, sensing his mood.

Daryl saw a flash of reflected sunlight. In an instant he knew what was out there.

Daryl turned and managed to forcefully shove Beth down when the first crack rang out. A blinding pain exploded in his shoulder. His body had been between hers and the shooter, serving as a shield.

Daryl fell to his knees. He vaguely heard Beth screaming his name. There was another gunshot and Daryl felt the impact in his torso but no pain now.

He fell forward, cheek resting against the ground. Daryl could sense the chaos around him and hands tugging at him but darkness was edging around his vision and it was with relief that he closed his eyes.

**AN: There are so many things I want to discuss in terms of this chapter but I'll keep it short. I wanted to begin with some Beth/Daryl fluff because I think we've all earned it and so have they. **

**I agonised over whether to include my little nod to Caryl. I'm not this ship's biggest supporter but I feel like there is enough canon reference to it that I decided not to completely ignore it. I felt that I incorporated it realistically without making Carol a threat in any way. **

**And yes I ended on a cliff hanger. So we'll check back in with everyone soon. Hope you all can forgive me for shooting Daryl. **


	32. Chapter 32

A fine warm spray covered Beth's face and she knew it was Daryl's blood. Her heart pounded furiously in her chest as she realised with terror that she was covered in her lover's blood. And she started screaming.

Daryl collapsed to his knees in front of her. Beth scrambled up from the scrawling position he'd pushed her in originally. The expression on his face silenced her. She'd never seen Daryl's face express that much pain.

Before Beth could do much, Daryl's body jerked and the sound of a second bullet echoed around them.

Daryl slid sideways, rolling on to his back staring up at the sky. Beth had never felt such overwhelming panic as she did when she saw him stretched out like that on the ground. Beth knew she had to get him to cover.

The silence in the air was ominous. Beth wiped her eyes hastily, where hot tears were burning. Her focus was entirely on Daryl.

Her hands fisted in the top of his shirt and she tried to pull him, keeping low to the ground. Daryl's eyes rolled back in his head before closing and Beth resisted the urge to started shrieking again. Hysterics weren't going to save anyone.

Hands joined hers and Beth realised her father was by her side.

"We need to move him," he said in a calm voice. Hershel moved awkwardly on the ground, not having two working legs like Beth did but their combined strength meant they could drag Daryl round a corner of the prison. It didn't provide much shelter but it would have to do for now.

At the same time, Rick burst out of the prison followed by Glenn and Michonne. As soon as the three of them came outside there was another blast of gunfire. Rick was too far out and made a quick dash for Hershel and Beth, spotting them quickly. He only narrowly missed being hit judging from the little puffs of powder that erupted from the wall on impact.

Glenn and Michonne darted back inside. When they didn't remerge, Beth figured they were making their way for the cat walk or the cage. Both had more cover and a better vantage point.

Rick slid to their side. His eyes widened when he saw Daryl's body.

"Is he-?" Rick couldn't finish his question.

"Alive," Hershel answered briskly, already moving into action. He briskly pulled Daryl's own knife out of its sheath and fluidly sliced through Daryl's shirt, pulling it back to reveal his torso.

"Help me lift him up," Hershel said curtly to Rick. "I wanna check his back."

Rick helped support Daryl's body and Beth quickly pulled the rest of Daryl's shirt and vest away. They were covered in blood. Beth saw the wings and absurdly thought Daryl would be disappointed that his favourite vest had been ruined.

"Looks like the bullets went straight through," Hershel muttered. Beth thought that sounded like good news but Hershel's face was still serious.

They lowered him to the ground and Daryl groaned. Beth's heart clenched, she thought he was unconscious and had been glad of that fact.

"What you doin'?" He mumbled thickly. "You shoot me?" The second question was directed at Hershel, through slitted eyes.

Hershel almost looked amused despite the gravity of the situation. "No son, it wasn't me."

"But I got shot right?"

Beth looked at her father, worried. "Is he ok? He doesn't sound good."

"He's just in shock. He should really be passed out," Hershel noted.

Daryl snorted. It was weak but an honest to god snort. Beth regarded him incredulously.

"Quit your fussin' woman. I'm fine."

"You got shot!" Beth snapped, an edge of impatience creeping in to her voice.

"And?" Daryl tried to smirk before it transformed into a grimace of pain. "I'd do it again."

"Well Daryl always was a stubborn ass," Rick added, trying to keep it light but his face was grim and his eyes kept scoping out the tree line. There were no more gun shots.

"I ain't an ass," Daryl protested but it came through gritted teeth and Beth noticed a sheen of sweet on his forehead.

Hershel had rolled up Daryl's shirt and passed it to Beth. "Use that to put pressure on the lower wound." Beth took the shirt quickly and didn't hesitate to press firmly on Daryl's stomach.

"Fuck!" The curse raggedly tore itself from Daryl's mouth. He slumped backwards, his eyes closed again and his body boneless.

"Thank god," Hershel muttered. "I don't think it got his lungs but I can't do anything for him out here."

"We need to get him inside," Beth said urgently, not understanding how the two men could talk so calmly. She pushed down on Daryl's stomach thankful that he was unconscious again. She wished they had something more sanitary to use.

They ignored her outburst.

"I don't want to risk it until we can get some cover from the others."

"You think they'll go to the cat walk?" Hershel asked, putting pressure on Daryl's upper chest wound.

"It's what I'd do," Rick answered darkly.

"We should just go now," Beth suggested, trying to keep her voice even.

Rick shook his head. "Whoever's out there is a good shot. They're meticulous. We'll need cover."

Beth could feel the panic rising in her chest again. If Daryl died, part of her would die too. He had pushed her out of the way, protecting her even as he took a bullet.

"He's going to survive, Beth." Hershel met her eyes. "I promise."

Beth wanted to be reassured by this but she saw the look he exchanged with Rick and realised this might not be a promise he could keep.

Gunfire erupted again and Beth jumped but the steady stream made her realise it was her people.

"Let's go," Rick hissed. "Before they use up all our ammo."

Rick took most of Daryl's weight but Beth helped and Hershel got the door. Halfway back to their block they ran into Tyreese.

"I thought you were outside on guard duty?" Rick asked as Tyreese moved to replace Beth. They moved faster with the two men sharing Daryl's weight.

"I saw Daryl get shot and doubled back. I got back in the prison and figured I'd come round and help."

They rounded into the cell block. Maggie was waiting for them, a determined expression on her face. Her eyes went briefly to Beth, taking in her little sister's distress but then they returned to Hershel.

"What do you need?"

"Bandages," Hershel replied without skipping a beat. "Sterilising swabs, sutures. I'll have to take a look and see if fragments of the bullet broke off."

Maggie ran for their medical gear.

"Get him to a bed," Hershel instructed Rick and Tyreese. Beth made to follow them but Hershel stopped her.

"Bethy, you know I can't let you in there." His words were firm but his eyes were kind.

"I need to be in there, for Daryl. I can help!"

"Maggie can assist me. First rule of medicine, don't operate on your loved ones."

Beth wanted to rail against her father and scream but she knew he was right and every minute he stood there convincing her was a minute he wasn't helping Daryl.

Beth slumped in defeat. "Go save him."

Hershel leaned forward and kissed her forehead swiftly before following the others.

Gentle hands took her shoulders and led her to a seat. Karen regarded her sympathetically, her eyes widening at the sight of Daryl's blood on her face.

Without another word, she ducked away and returned with a damp cloth. With steady motions she wiped Beth's face clean and then sat beside her holding her hand.

Beth was certain she was crushing the bones in Karen's fingers but she couldn't bring herself to ease her grip. Karen didn't complain.

Rick finally came down looking weary. He didn't love Daryl the same way Beth did but the closest person he had to a brother in the world had just be shot.

He stood there awkwardly for a minute as if uncertain what his next move should be.

"I should go check on Glenn and Michonne," he eventually said.

"Carl and Carol went too," Karen added helpfully.

Rick nodded. He didn't look overly concerned. The cat walk was one of the more sheltered parts of the prison and even if their enemy was an expert shot, he couldn't hit things that weren't in sight.

They never got a chance to leave the room. A man walked in that Beth didn't recognise.

Rick had his gun out and pointed immediately. "You!" Rick snarled.

Karen had jerked next to Beth and was on her feet with her gun cocked as well.

The man didn't look afraid. He surveyed the room with a smirk and stepped further in. There was a blade very close to the back of his head and as the man walked more completely into the room, more of the blade emerged. Finally Michonne stepped in, her face terse and concentrated, but there was a certain amount of satisfaction there as well.

A few seconds later, another tall, strong looking stranger followed. Glenn and Carol both had their guns trained on this man. He didn't look as comfortable in captivity as the first man. He looked sullen and uncomfortable. Carl was bringing up the rear.

"What were you thinking?" Rick rounded on Glenn.

"It was more complicated than it looks," Glenn said.

"He shot Daryl."

The first man spoke. "I didn't shoot no hillbilly."

Rick took a threatening step forward but the man didn't react. He stared Rick down defiantly.

"This is no time for posturing, Martinez. Tell them the truth." The second man had a softer voice than Beth expected. He looked resigned to the situation.

"There was a third!" Glenn quickly jumped in. "These two walked him outta the forest and then executed him."

"That was Ray! Crazy mother fucker," Martinez spat out. Sasha picked that time to walk in holding the baby. Martinez noticed their entrance and added, "'Scuse the language."

Rick looked bewildered. He was obviously beginning to doubt his understanding of the situation.

"I think more explaining is due," Rick said, assuming his cop voice.

"The Governor, he took up with some new folk-"

"After he killed everyone, you mean?" Karen accused roughly.

Martinez's expression darkened and the nameless man nodded. "I'm sorry that happened."

"Save your excuses, Bowman. I don't wanna hear them," Karen snapped back. Beth tried not to react at the name. Was it a last name or a stupid nickname?

"No excuses. We made a mistake, one that fills me with shame."

Karen's eyes narrowed and she bit her lip. It wasn't clear whether she believed them or not but she let Rick continue with his questions.

"So what happened then?"

Martinez shrugged. "It all went to shit, man. These men, they were thugs and lowlifes."

"And Ray?" Glenn pressed.

"That sack 'a shit was the worst. He was the one who cut your fence up. Really twisted the Governor's panties, that did."

"Why?" Glenn was confused. "He hates us!"

"Some people don't like t'dirty their hands and others don't mind." Martinez didn't elaborate but he painted a pretty clear picture. When his eyes travelled to Michonne it was only made more obvious what he meant.

"This world changed people," Martinez continued. "You have to do a lot of ugly things to survive but these guys; they went over the line and then some."

Lines furrowed in Carl's forehead as he tried to understand. "What do you mean?"

"Murder, theft, rape," Bowman answered bluntly.

"Your Governor was no stranger to those things before," Glenn said, his voice going icy cold. Beth felt sick at the reference of what had happened to her big sister. The Governor had not being a good man for a long time.

To her surprise, both the men looked ashamed. They didn't defend him or themselves.

"So what, you saved us so the Governor could kill us later?" Tyreese demanded.

This time the men exchanged looks. "We left him," Bowman said.

Martinez shifted. "Ray loved him and Phillip knew that. He goaded him and mocked him for what he did before until Ray had no choice but to take it out on you. He was a rabid dog and Phillip knew what he was doing, working him up like that."

"When we saw he was missing from camp, we tracked him here," Bowman finished.

"Sorry we didn't get here before your friend was shot. He was alright for a white trash redneck."

Beth felt an initial flush of rage at Martinez's words but then she realised they barely concealed grudging respect for Daryl.

Rick looked like his mind was turning the facts over. "The woods are going to be crawling with walkers for the next few hours thanks to your gunshots."

Rick turned to Tyreese. "Lock 'em in the cell while I think."

Both of them looked like they wanted to protest but they stifled their arguments and went quietly.

"What do you think?" Rick asked, turning to Karen as soon as they were out of the room.

Karen looked surprised at being consulted but she did know them best. "They're not bad men but they were loyal to the Governor."

"We shouldn't make any fast decisions," a soft voice said.

Rick looked at Carl like he'd grown a second head. He collected himself quickly and nodded. "You're right, Carl. We need to be smart about this. We have bigger things to worry about."

Beth's stomach clenched at the mention of Daryl. "Was Daryl the only one hurt?" she asked tentatively, her mouth dry.

Rick glanced around the group, taking a mental checklist. "Where's Morgan?"

Beth was scared that one of their group was lying dead but Carol quickly reassured them. "He was taking inventory of the food. Last I saw him he was quite happily talking to himself."

Morgan had adapted to group life slowly. He had become more and more coherent and normal but he still occasionally had conversations with himself.

"What do we do now?" Michonne asked.

Rick sat down on Beth's other side. "Now we wait."

...

Daryl opened his eyes and blinked twice. His vision was blurry at first but slowly it cleared. His body ached with a steady pain. Daryl had been injured plenty of times in his life but few compared to the hurt he felt now. But it meant he was alive.

There was a face looming over him and fingers at his neck. Daryl wanted to swat the figure away but his arms wouldn't work. The fingertips rested at his pulse point briefly.

The image swam for a moment then settled into clarity. Hershel regarded him wryly.

He settled back into a chair behind him. Daryl followed his movements even though turning his head was close to agony.

"So you love my daughter."

"Did I die?" Daryl asked, slurring his words slightly. "Is this hell?"

Hershel chuckled. "No, it's not hell. You Dixon boys are hard to kill."

"Ain't that the truth! What happened?"

Hershel looked a little concerned. "How much do you remember?"

"A lotta noise and Beth crying. Is Beth ok?" The memory of Beth's screams made him try to struggle upright. Sharp pain exploded in his torso, his whole body felt like it was burning.

Hershel was there to quickly lay a hand on his shoulder. "Easy, son. Beth's fine. She's sleeping."

Daryl couldn't describe the relief he experienced at hearing Beth was alive and well. Hershel's expression was amused and speculative.

"I had to shoo her out of here. She didn't want to leave your side but she was dead on her feet."

"I got shot," Daryl said abruptly, beginning to piece together the afternoon. The way his body felt, it made sense.

"You did. You gave us quite a scare." Hershel didn't explain further and Daryl understood his words to mean that he had gotten very close to death.

"Woulda solved some problems for you, right?"

Hershel raised an eyebrow. "I think we can agree that it's a good thing you lived. You put your body between my daughter and a gun. I'd say that earns you at least a trial run."

Daryl laughed and instantly regretted it.

"You need to take it easy for a while. You're running a bit of a fever. You should get some more sleep."

Daryl could feel his eyelids dropping but he didn't want sleep. He wanted to see Beth.

Hershel sighed as if he could read Daryl's thoughts. "Stubborn bastard," he muttered and left the room.

Daryl couldn't quite wrap his mind around Hershel cursing but unless he was more out of it then he knew, then he swore he detected some affection.

Daryl couldn't think about Hershel anymore because Beth appeared in the room. She looked exhausted and her eyes were red but Daryl didn't think she'd ever looked more beautiful.

She pulled the seat Hershel had vacated up close to the bed and reached out to take his hand. Her hand felt soothingly cool and soft in his hand.

"Go to sleep," Beth said, her voice thick with emotion. "I'm right here."

Daryl want to just lie there and stare at her but the pull of his injuries was too great and he drifted off.

**AN: So he's alive. Sorry I left you guys hanging for so long. If I told you the last twenty four hours of my life you'd think I lived a far more exciting existence than I do. Next chapter will have more Martinez and Bowman (that's all he was called on imdb) and Daryl more alert and sharing his delightful opinions on the two. **


	33. Chapter 33

Daryl woke up to raised voices. He sat upright on the cot and immediately regretted the decision. His whole torso screamed at him in protest and his head swam. Daryl grabbed the side of the bed to stop himself from falling to the ground and fought the nausea that followed.

The painkillers were scarce and now that his pain was manageable Hershel had stopped giving them. At least Daryl had told him the pain was bearable. Hershel has quirked a sceptical eyebrow but he hadn't questioned Daryl's claim.

Daryl was still groggy from sleep and it was an effort to concentrate. He noticed the chair in the cell was empty. He normally woke up to find someone sitting in it. Usually Beth but sometimes Carl or Carol. The lack of an occupant was suspicious.

With a groan he swung his feet over the side and lurched to his feet. He was unsteady but he wanted to know what was going on. Daryl still couldn't make out words.

Slowly Daryl made his way towards the common area where all the commotion was coming from. His halting movement was frustrating Daryl, he'd always been able to move easily but these gun shots had really taken it out of him. He had to stop taking bullets, he thought wearily.

As he slowly padded down the stairs, the metal cool under his bare feet, his annoyance at being woken up was slowly changing to alarm. He recognised one of those voices.

"You need us, you can use us," the voice was saying.

Daryl rushed as much as he was able down the last few stairs. He burst into the area with all the subtlety of a dinosaur. When he saw the two new men in the room he automatically reached for his knife on his belt but of course it wasn't there. Daryl didn't understand exactly what was happening, these strangers were the enemy and yet nobody seemed to be reacting. Even though he felt like he was missing a big piece of the puzzle, Daryl advanced on the men threateningly.

He quickly realised his strength was almost at an end and stumbled. Glenn was there to grab him under the elbow, holding him upright. He saw Beth across the room, stand immediately, looking concerned.

His entrance had seemed to freeze everyone, like naughty school kids caught doing something they weren't supposed to. Daryl shook off Glenn's support even though he needed it. Beth took a step forward and Daryl halted her with a look. The last thing he wanted was Beth fussing over him in front of these two men.

"What the hell's goin' on?" Daryl gritted out. It was fast becoming apparent that despite the tension in the room, nobody seemed overly worried about Martinez being here in their cell block. He didn't know the other man's name but he recognised him as the one who had stolen his bow that one time. Daryl glared furiously at both of them.

"Damn," Martinez said, speaking to Rick and ignoring Daryl's question. "Your pet redneck can barely stand and you say don't want our help?"

"I don't trust you," Rick said bluntly. "Not sure how safe I'd feel having you two at our back."

The bigger man seemed to find that understandable but Martinez was obviously frustrated. Daryl remembered he'd had a hot head and a quick mouth. Daryl had exchanged conversation and cigarettes with the man once and hadn't hated him but that didn't explain what they were doing inside. Especially since there was a good chance that one of them might have been responsible for his present wounds.

"Someone wanna fill me in?" Daryl growled, not liking being ignored one little bit.

Hershel sighed and got his crutches underneath him. He came closer to Daryl so they could talk better but also so he could discreetly look over his patient. Daryl caught the almost imperceptible head shake that was Hershel lamenting over Daryl's inability to follow simple instructions like, stay in bed.

"You were shot by a man called Ray," Hershel explained. "These two executed him. They claim they've come over to our side."

"Why would we believe that?" Daryl asked incredulously, looking around the room.

"Because it's the truth." Martinez met his eyes and something in his expression made Daryl almost believe him. Almost.

"I need more time to think," Rick said, running a hand through his hand. His tone was even but Daryl could tell that Rick was stressed.

Martinez rolled his eyes. "I don't know if you've noticed but this is a time sensitive kinda issue."

There was a ripple of agreement from everyone else in the room. Daryl noticed that everyone except Tyreese and Maggie were accounted for but Rick was doing most of the talking. Whether that was to show a united front to these two newcomers or because they trusted in Rick's leadership, Daryl wasn't sure. Probably a combination of both. Karen was sitting off to the side, biting her lip, her knee bouncing nervously. For her the situation dragged up a number of unpleasant memories.

"Put them back in the cell," Rick instructed. Glenn and Michonne led the men away. As soon as they were out of sight Beth was by his side, running her hands up his arms. Her slender arms wrapped around his waist and Daryl awkwardly put his arms around her shoulder, conscious of Hershel's eyes on them. He was ashamed to admit he let Beth take more of his weight than he'd have liked.

The feel of her body against his felt right and for a moment he forgot that her father was watching them and pulled her tighter, closing his eyes and resting his cheek on her hair. She was alive and she wasn't hurt.

Daryl pulled away from Beth and realised everyone was overtly trying not to stare at them. He cleared his throat and moved himself to a more respectable distance from Beth. There was a slight flush of red in Beth's cheeks from all the attention but there was a faint smile on her face.

"How are you feeling?" Rick asked.

"Good," Daryl lied.

"He should be in bed," Hershel pointed out dryly. He seated himself again, satisfied that Daryl wasn't going to keel over just yet.

"More important things goin' on 'parently," Daryl shot back, letting his anger that he'd been left out of the loop register.

"You needed to rest," Rick replied, unapologetically.

Daryl glowered at the man but resisted complaining further. There were bigger things to deal with.

"So?" he prompted.

"The Governor has taken up with a new group," Carol said, speaking up for the first time.

"Another community?"

Carol shook her head. "From what we've been told these men aren't the kind of people you want living next door."

Rick's jaw tightened and Daryl knew he was being given the abridged version.

"Our traps are stronger than ever," Morgan pointed out. "We don't need them." He and Sasha had been cleaning some weapons when the other conversation had broken out and Morgan's hands resumed his work while he talked.

"I don't think it would be wise to rely solely on the traps," Hershel said quietly. Morgan flicked his eyes to Hershel, trying to work out if his work was being insulted but Hershel's expression was mild and Morgan merely nodded and looked back to the gun he had dismantled.

"He was right about one thing," Karen said. "This is time sensitive."

Rick put his hand on his hips and nodded. "For all we know the Governor is bearing down on us right now. We could use the numbers."

"If we can trust them," Carl muttered under his breath.

Rick turned to Daryl then, inviting his insight.

"I don't know the other guy but I'd almost be inclined to trust Martinez," he said slowly. Rick looked a little surprised at Daryl vouching for Martinez.

"He seemed like a decent guy," Daryl continued. "He's got a code."

"What about a trial basis?" Glenn asked, returning and swiftly picking up the direction of the conversation.

"I want them separated and with one of us at all times. I don't want to give them the opportunity to drive the knife in our backs," Rick said, relieved to have a decision and a course of action.

"And the Governor?" Beth asked quietly.

"We sleep in shifts, carry weapons at all times and none of us wander off alone. Stay vigilant and prepare to fight at a moment's notice," Rick said. "We'll start trying to figure out a better solution."

"What d'ya need me to do?" Daryl asked.

Rick shot him an incredulous look. "I need you to rest. You're no good to me if you can't stand."

Daryl wanted to protest but he knew Rick was fine. He needed sleep and food. He was already furious at his own weakness but pushing himself would make it worse. He was just a man after all.

Daryl put his hands in the air in a surrender gesture. "Fine, I'm goin', I'm goin'."

...

Later that afternoon Beth was standing on her tip toes to reach the top shelf in the library. She was hiding a gun there. They had decided that if the Governor attacked, they would fall back to their cell block. Carol and Karen were moving food reserves in there so they could live in there for a while if needs be. Still Rick had wanted an insurance policy in case people got separated so Beth had been hiding weapons and small caches of food in different parts of the prison for emergencies.

"You always been that short?" a voice drawled.

Beth leaned off the balls of her feet and grabbed a shelf to steady herself. Daryl was leaning in the door way with his arms crossed.

Beth let out a sigh of relief when she realised that she wasn't in any danger.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in bed," Beth scolded.

Daryl shook his head. "I was going crazy lyin' there doing nothin'."

Beth tried to hide her smirk. Daryl hated being coped up and didn't deal well with being idle. "It's doing you good," she said, trying to sound stern.

Beth had been thrilled to see Daryl on his feet, especially as there had been a time when she had thought he would die. He had been shaky and pale but he was upright. Beth had barely left his side since he'd been shot and he had slept most of the time. Seeing him walk down the stairs, bristling with anger, he'd looked like her Daryl.

Beth turned back to her work, sliding a box of bullets next to the gun. When she moved back her body collided with a solid chest. She heard the exhale of pain that Daryl omitted when his injuries were bumped but she wasn't able to move away. Daryl's arms snaked around her body holding him against his body.

One hand pushed her blond hair away from her neck and lips brushed along the curve of her jaw. Beth shuddered involuntarily.

"You're hurt," Beth said. She wanted to sound strong but her voice was shaking. Daryl always had that effect on her physically.

"I'm fine." Daryl brushed off her concerns. His voice was weaker than it should be and that did nothing to dispel Beth's fears.

Beth turned in his arms to stare pointedly at Daryl, silently calling him out on his lie. Daryl shrugged, unashamed. He walked backwards to sit on the couch, pulling Beth with him.

Daryl sighed contentedly as he sank onto the couch. He caught Beth's eye and grinned. "Ain't got nothin' to do with being shot. I'm an old man, is all."

"Sure," Beth agreed dryly.

Daryl's hands continued to rove up her arms, tracing her collar bone, mapping all of her lines.

"An old man with wandering hands?"

Daryl leaned forward tentatively so that his mouth was near her ear. His hot breath on her skin made heat pool low in her body. "Never said I was a saint." Then he nipped gently at her ear.

"You got shot!"

"Just a flesh wound, quit your worryin'."

Beth had to giggle, he sounded so much like himself. And God she had missed this part of their relationship. The safety and love she experienced being with him.

Daryl must have read the change in her body language because his grin turned predatory and it stole her breath. Daryl moved carefully, because of his injuries or because they hadn't touched in a while, Beth wasn't sure.

He pressed his lips to hers and Beth moaned. That simple touch sent fire all through her body. Beth pulled away briefly, startled by the intensity. Daryl looked tired and worn but now there was that male smugness she was used to seeing when he saw her reaction to him.

Daryl threaded his hands in her hair and when he kissed her, she opened her mouth eagerly to him. Beth was still cautious about pressing too completely against him. She was avoiding aggravating his injuries. Daryl had less qualms. He was tugging her shirt off and then his.

Before Beth could articulate an argument, Daryl had pulled her onto his lap, her legs straddling him. Daryl was breathing heavier than usual but he still had some strength. All thoughts vanished as she felt his hardness pressed against her.

Beth automatically arched her back and Daryl brought both hands up to cup her breast through her bra.

"Are you sure you're up to this?" Beth asked one final time.

Daryl grabbed her hips, pulling her tighter against him. His actions answered her question better than words could. Beth quickly fumbled with the zip on her pants while Daryl hastily pushed his own off. With a bit of awkward wriggling their pants and underwear ended up on the ground. A condom appeared in his hand and Beth had her sneaking suspicion that this had been his plan all along confirmed.

Beth reached down to guide him inside and as she sank down on him, Daryl groaned loudly and his finger dug into her waist tightly. Their lack of foreplay meant Daryl felt impossibly large inside her but it was pain laced with pleasure and nothing could describe the sense of completion she felt being joined with Daryl.

The white of his bandages stood out starkly against the tan of his skin and Beth was careful to avoid them when she ran her hands up his stomach and chest. His skin felt warm but not flushed with fever any more.

Beth cupped his cheeks in her hands, feeling his rough stubble against her fingers. Their kiss was slow and lingering. With her mouth on his, Beth started to move. She gasped as each time he slid deeper into her.

Beth felt sweat on both of their skin and she increased her pace. She was controlling all the movement, Daryl looking up at her the love shining in his eyes. Beth was struck with the realisation that she was making love to the man who had saved her life over and over. It was the most intimate of moments.

Daryl's eyes were dark with desire as he watched Beth closely. His hand trailed down the front of her body until it came to rest where they were joined. The combination of moving over Daryl and his hand on her sent Beth spiralling over the edge. Her fingers dug into his shoulders as she moaned, leaving little half circles where her nails had imprinted.

Daryl crushed her body to his, unheeding of the effect on his injuries. He lightly bit down on her neck as he reached his own release.

Beth rested her forehead against Daryl's, waiting for her breath to slow. She closed her eyes and lazily ran her fingers through Daryl's hair. It was cleaner than usual since he'd been forced to stay indoors.

"If you ever make me think you're going to die again, I'll shoot you myself," she said roughly.

Daryl chuckled, running an affectionate thumb along her cheekbone. "Good thing I'm hard to kill."

Beth tried to focus on Daryl, tried to forget that at any minute they could be attacked in killed. She just wanted a few seconds where love was the only force in her world.

**AN: I wish I had a good reason for this delay between chapters but I recently discovered Haven and had to watch all three seasons. I was a weird addict and was surprised by how much I enjoyed it but I don't know anyone who watches it so I've had all these thoughts and theories and no one to discuss them with so TWD got pushed to the edge of my brain, but never out. This chapter is short but I had a whole other plan when I started. I hoped this happy Deth scene would serve as a peace offering. Things are going to happen soon. **

**MD666**


	34. Chapter 34

Daryl was trying not to let his heavy breathing show as he slipped into the guard tower early the next morning. He had hid it from Beth but his carelessness last night had torn some of his stitches.

Hershel had fixed him up after Daryl had told a lie about him trying to load his crossbow. There had been some scolding about Daryl not taking his advice seriously but on the whole, it wasn't as bad as it might have been if Hershel knew the real reason they'd been pulled.

Daryl had sworn to Hershel and himself that he'd behave better. And he had for the rest of the night but now he was restless. He had a gun tucked into his pants but he felt exposed without the familiar weight of his bow at his back.

Tyreese looked at him and smiled. He was in there with Martinez who didn't react much when Daryl entered. He was slouched in his chair, giving the impression he was sulking or bored but Daryl could see his eyes were alert and scanning the area. Whatever trust issues they had with the new men, they were still doing their job properly.

As Daryl moved further into the room, Tyreese watched his slow progress. He didn't say anything but Daryl knew he was wondering how fast he was recovering.

"Why don't you go get some breakfast?" Daryl suggested to the man. Tyreese wasn't the type to pry but Daryl thought he'd try and avoid the situation anyway.

Tyreese flicked a look at Martinez, who seemed to be paying no attention to their conversation.

"I got this," Daryl said, sensing Tyreese's concern. Rick could hardly complain about switching out guard duty with Daryl. Besides, Daryl was sick of feeling useless. The only person contributing less at this point was Judith. At this late in the game they needed all hands on deck. The one thing Daryl could do was sit and watch.

Tyreese considered his options before standing. Daryl was sure that Tyreese suspected his true reasons but didn't comment.

Daryl took the seat Tyreese had vacated. He stifled a groan as he lowered himself.

"Cigarette?" Martinez didn't turn to look at him, merely thrusting the packet at his face.

Daryl gingerly took the packet.

"These are mine," He noted dryly, after examining the packaging.

Martinez shrugged. "You shoulda hid them better."

"Wouldn't have to, it weren't for some dumbass snoops." His kept his tone light. He didn't want to start a brawl over cigarettes, though in the past he'd gotten in to fights over stupider things.

He saw the corners of Martinez's mouth quirk into a smile. The pair lapsed into silence. Daryl slid a cigarette out and realised he had nothing to light it with. A box of matches dropped into his lap.

His side eyed Martinez, who still wasn't watching him directly. That man saw more out of the corner of his eye than most people did in general.

Daryl lit the cigarette, sucking the smoke into his lungs with relish. As he exhaled, Daryl regarded Martinez openly. In one day, he'd gone from hating him to developing a grudging respect for the man. His story wasn't too different from anyone else that they had met. Family killed by walkers and doing the best they could to survive. Everyone had done things they were ashamed of in this new world.

If Martinez really was on their side then that was a good thing for the prison. But could he be trusted? That was the million dollar question.

"You queer of something? Stop lookin' at me."

Daryl arched an eyebrow at the man. Something about his brash manner reminded Daryl of himself in some respects.

"You ain't my type," Daryl replied evenly.

This time Martinez did turn to look at him. "Yeah I heard."

Daryl didn't like the smirk on his face. "What's that supposed t'mean?"

"Nothin'. Just didn't figure you for likin' jail bait, is all. What are you, man? Like fifty?"

Daryl took a long drag of his cigarette. He was past the days where a virtual stranger could get a rise out of him because of his relationship with Beth. And that's all Martinez was trying to do, make him mad.

Daryl could understand why he was so defensive. He had been loyal to the Governor but that man had gone down a path few could follow, especially not Martinez with his sense of right and wrong. But still, abandoning his friend, no matter what kind of prick he'd morphed into, wasn't sitting right with the man. It actually made Daryl trust him more. If this was all a charade, Martinez would be playing it better than this. He would have hid his confliction.

"She's eighteen," Daryl answered mildly.

Martinez had obviously expected to get more of a reaction out of him but Daryl had changed a lot since that one time they had met and talked. There was another pause.

"Dude, how did that even happen?" Martinez sounded more curious than anything. "She hit her head or something?"

Daryl had to fight a smile at that comment. "One of life's mysteries."

Martinez snorted. "Plenty of those going around these days."

Daryl leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. He kept scanning their surroundings as he asked, "Can we trust you?"

His question was quiet. Martinez's answer was even softer. "Yes."

"What changed?"

Martinez was quiet for so long that Daryl suspected he wasn't going to answer. "The things I've seen."

He didn't elaborate and Daryl didn't need him to. They had all seen horrible things but something about Martinez's haunted tone told Daryl all he needed to know. It sent chills up his spine to think that man and his new followers were looking for some vengeance on his family.

"When do you think he'll attack?" Daryl asked.

"Not sure. He's gonna know we're here and told you things so that might impact his plan."

"He doesn't have the numbers anymore."

Martinez blinked as if he didn't understand how that might be a deterrent. "So he'll just go for the underhanded option. Make no mistake, friend. There will be blood spilt."

...

Beth had her gun resting in her hand. She felt better with the cool metal in her palm but nothing could put her completely at ease.

"Safety's off, right?" Morgan asked.

Beth resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She knew it was just Morgan's character quirks surfacing. His paranoia had kept him alive long after most of humanity had died so maybe there was something to it.

"Of course," Beth answered kindly. Morgan nodded, seemingly satisfied. As soon as Morgan's back was turned, Beth discreetly checked her gun to make sure.

Michonne caught the gesture and the barest hint of a smile crossed her face. Beth grinned ruefully back. It didn't cover the nerves that were threatening to overwhelm her.

They were on the other side of the fence. Morgan had insisted they needed to check his traps and Rick had grudgingly agreed. The Governor and his men were aware of the traps but they would stop them getting overwhelmed by walkers again. Those numbers again would kill everyone in the prison.

Michonne had her sword out ready. It wasn't an exceptionally useful weapon if someone was shooting at them but Michonne would always feel more comfortable with a blade than with a gun.

One of the pits' cover had collapsed and they could hear snarling.

"Looks like we got a live one," Morgan said. It took Beth a moment to realise that Morgan was joking. Between Michonne and Morgan there weren't a lot of facial expressions to be seen. But if Beth had to have two people at her back she was glad they were all business.

They edged towards the pit and Beth was conscious to leave herself enough space away from the edge. Morgan was very good but that didn't mean there wasn't a chance they might fall in on itself; leaving Beth with a broken neck.

They peaked over and Beth grimaced. There were two walkers on the dirt bottom. One had been killed by the spikes, the point driven neatly between its eyes. The other was still groaning and reaching, energised by the scent of flesh. The force of two bodies had knocked the spikes loose and they were now pointing off at random angles.

Morgan sighed. "We'll have to get down there and fix that," he muttered.

Michonne did a quick sweep of the wood line, her eyes narrowed and suspicious, then she leapt into the pit. She nimbly avoided the spikes, driving her sword into the walker that was still writhing. There was one last weak gurgle before the walker died. Beth wrinkled her nose at the stench of rotten blood.

Michonne looked up at Morgan. "What next-"

Michonne never got a chance to finish her question. A hand snaked out and seized her ankle. There had been another walker in there, still alive but concealed by the other two bodies.

The surprise of the grab made Michonne fall backward. She landed hard and one of the spikes drove straight through her shoulder.

"Michonne!" Beth shouted. The other woman grunted in pain, baring her lips in a snarl. Her sword was still in her hand and she stayed focused on the walker that was slithering its way out from under the weight of the bodies.

As soon as it was close enough, Michonne slashed her sword. She cried out from the pain of moving while impaled. The downstroke was messy but it still cleaved the walkers head.

As soon as the walker was dead, Michonne's eyes fluttered closed. Beth's mind was racing. They needed help because Morgan and Beth weren't strong enough to get Michonne off the spike cleanly and out of the pit. She didn't know if her shout had been loud enough to attract attention and, even if it had, it would probably have lured any nearby walkers too.

Morgan acted fast. He jumped into the pit and crouched next to Michonne, feeling for her pulse.

Michonne glared at the man. "I haven't even blacked out yet."

Morgan ignored the harshness of her stare. "You will," he promised evenly.

Hearing how calm both their voices were despite everything grounded Beth. "I'll go get help."

Beth spun, barely managing to take two steps when something loomed up from the ground, clubbing her around the side of the head.

Beth fell backwards, her ears ringing and her vision blurring. She didn't recognise the man standing over her but even through the haze she could read his expression as threatening.

Beth felt detached from her own body. Her head was aching but the rest of her felt numb. Bizarrely the man ran two thumbs along her cheekbones.

"You'll do," he said softly.

The gun was still in Beth's hand. Her arm was shaking as she tried to raise it and shoot her attacker in the side. The man noticed and pushed her arm away the second before she pulled the trigger.

The gun blast echoed around her, further increasing her sense of disorientation. Beth could see a walker on the edge of the woods now. All the commotion had started to bring them out into the open. It scented the air and growled. It hadn't spotted them yet but it could still tell there was something living out there in the minefield of traps.

The man saw it too and swore. At least Beth suspected he swore. She saw his lips move but didn't hear the noise that followed.

He grabbed Beth roughly by the arms, hauling her up and over his shoulder. The sudden motion made her head spin. For a minute she was sure she was going to vomit all down his back. Dimly she remembered Morgan and Michonne in the pit and she hoped that they would be fine.

Beth tried to clutch the gun tightly but her fingers refused to cooperate. Her grip loosened enough that it slipped out to fall on the ground. There was another gun shot that sounded very far away. Beth didn't know if it was reflective of the distance or her skewed hearing.

The man was supporting her weight easily and they were moving towards the trees fast. Beth was seeing the world upside down and that, combined with the blow she had received, was making it hard to think. One thought loomed large in her mind. _Daryl. Daryl will save me_.

As they crossed the threshold into the woods, Beth made a weak attempt to grab one of the trees. The man chuckled at her pathetic hold but Beth had known she wouldn't be able to slow him down.

She looked at her hands, her nails now torn and bloody but she hoped that she had left a decent scratch in the trunk. Her palm was already torn up. Her vision was dimming and she knew she didn't have much more time before she passed out. Summoning all her strength Beth scratched at her palm brutally, aggravating the wounds.

With grim satisfaction Beth watched her blood run more freely, sliding down her fingers and then dripping on to the ground. Beth slumped against her captor, her cheek resting against the coarse material of her shirt.

Beth closed her eyes and she prayed. The third blast from a gun was the last thing she heard.

...

Daryl and Martinez had been on guard for a few hours when they both heard the shot. They looked at each other in surprise before both leaping to their feet. Daryl had a whole score of accusations on the tip of his tongue but Martinez looked just as put out as him. They couldn't see anything which meant it was just out of the guard tower's line of vision.

"Fuck!" Martinez exclaimed. He ran down the stairs and Daryl tried to follow him. He couldn't keep pace with him though and Rick and Martinez were already heading towards the fence by the time Daryl emerged into sunlight.

Hearing just one shot filled him with concern. The sound was dangerous and Daryl couldn't imagine why someone would waste a bullet on one walker.

There was another shot and it inexplicably came from the other direction.

Rick and Martinez had already taken off after the first gun and so Daryl headed towards where he suspected the origin of the other one was. When he was closer he heard a scream and his heart skipped a beat.

Daryl rounded the corner and was confronted by Tyreese wrestling with a man he didn't recognise. He was big and they were evenly matched. Another man had Carol, she was the one that had screamed and Daryl could see a bruise forming on the side of her face. He noticed her assailants arm was bleeding and with pride realised she had gotten off a shot before he had grabbed her.

Daryl had his gun out in an instant. He watched Carol getting dragged away by the man but he couldn't take aim. He was using Carol's body as a shield and Daryl couldn't risk getting her. Tyreese he could help. He strode towards the fight. The man never saw him coming, Tyreese was efficiently distracting him. Feeling sick, Daryl turned away from Carol as they ducked through another hole in the fence.

Daryl slid the barrel of the gun up close to his temple and blew the man's brains out. Something crashed into his side and Daryl prepared to fight another human but it was a walker. There was a small pack sniffing around them, they'd gotten through the new hole in the fence. The impact of hitting the ground had sent shock waves of pain through his body and driven the air out of his lungs.

Luckily Tyreese was there, tearing the walker away from Daryl before it had a chance to sink its teeth into Daryl's neck. He sent the creature sprawling and dug his knife out. Tyreese stabbed the walker through its eye socket.

Another walker, a mere slip of a girl, took advantage of Daryl's sluggishness. It leapt on top of him but Daryl rolled them easily. He grabbed its head between his hands and slammed it against the ground hard. After three good hits, he felt the shape of its skull change beneath his hands. Satisfied it was dead, he struggled to his feet.

Daryl looked down and realised blood was soaking through his shirt. It was his own blood.

"Shit man, you alright?" Tyreese asked, hurrying to his side.

"Nothin' new, just old injuries," he grunted. Daryl was thoroughly sick of his wounds.

"I hear ya," Tyreese said, subconsciously rubbing his shirt where his own scar would be.

The man with Carol was long gone. Daryl felt a fury that reached all the way to his bones. That was his family they had messed with and he would sure as hell get them back. He needed new bandages and weapons and then he could track Carol down. The man had been shot and he couldn't have gotten far.

"Governor?" Tyreese asked.

"Reckon so," Daryl bit out. "We need to get back to the group."

He saw Rick and Martinez were carrying someone and with shock realised it was Michonne. She had always seemed indestructible to Daryl and to see her injured was strange.

Everyone had flooded out of the prison, looks of horror on their face. Daryl was looking around, registering everyone's presence.

Carol was obviously absent but he didn't see Karen either. There was another face conspicuously missing.

Michonne was saying something. Rick leaned down to hear what her but the cold dread creeping up Daryl's spine told him he already knew what she was going to say.

"They took Beth."

**AN: The drama! The drama! At least, I hope it was exciting and not merely words on a screen. We're charging into the climax. Yes, good people, the end is nigh but this story has far exceeded my expectations in length. Let me know what you think. Reviews are fuel to me, especially from the wonderful bunch that follows my story. This is my gift for the weekend; hope you have a good one.**


	35. Chapter 35

Beth woke up slowly. There was a pounding in her head and her eyes felt crusted together. When she finally blinked them open, her vision was blurry and they felt gritty.

"Oh thank god," a voice said softly.

A figure bent over her and after a minute Beth realised it was Carol.

"Beth, I need you to wake up. You might have a concussion." Carol was still speaking to her very quietly.

"What's wrong with her? Why isn't she speaking?" Someone else whispered. Beth turned her head with an effort. Karen was sitting off to the side looking very concerned.

"Why are you talking so quiet?" Beth managed to mumble.

Karen and Carol exchanged glances.

"We're trying not to attract attention," Karen murmured ominously.

Beth struggled to sit up, much to Carol's dismay. Carol quickly grabbed her shoulders and helped her up. Beth immediately regretted the decision as the world swam. Beth's stomach lurched and she vomited.

Carol hastily pulled her hair back.

"I'm sorry," Beth said groggily.

Both women shrugged. "We've had kids," Karen said. "Not much grosses us out." She tried to smile but it was a little too grim to be genuine.

"I wish I could give you some water to wash your mouth out," Carol said sadly, which drew Beth's attention to their immediate predicament.

Beth felt better already and though she regretted the mess she had caused, she was glad of the clear head. She looked around the room. It was uninspired with no distinguishing features. The walls looked like some kind of stone or concrete and there were no windows.

What had happened before Beth passed out was starting to come back to her. That man had taken her. She awkwardly felt around her hips and realised that all her weapons were gone. She looked down at her bloody hands and at the other women.

"Where are we?" Beth asked dreading the answer.

Carol grimaced. "Woodbury."

...

"What did he look like?" Martinez asked.

"I don't know!" Daryl snarled. "There was a shit load'a other things goin' on!" He was pacing restlessly. He wanted to follow the trails the men had left. Carol had been dragged away and that kind of abduction left a clear mark. But his Beth, his clever Beth, had left a trail so obvious a blind man could follow it. He had felt his heart constrict at the sight of the scratches in the bark and the blood but he knew she'd handed him a gift.

Every second they wasted talking was a second they got further away.

"I wanna know if it was the Governor's men," Rick said patiently.

"Does it matter?" Maggie demanded. For once Daryl and her were in complete agreement. Hunt down those assholes and kill every one of them that laid a hand on their people.

"I don't wanna be walking into a trap and get anybody else... hurt."

Daryl stared at Rick. He sensed that he'd been about to say killed. He couldn't let himself think that Beth might be dead. If it was the Governor, he'd make a point of taking them. He'd want Michonne or a fight. As much as Daryl wanted Beth back, he'd never give in to any of his demands. This had gone on long enough and the only solution would be a bullet between that bastard's eyes.

"The man who took Carol had a tattoo on his forearm," Tyreese offered helpfully. Daryl knew his emotions were getting in the way of him helping but he couldn't stop the whirlwind of thoughts turning over in his head. All he wanted to do was deliver some violence.

Bowman and Martinez exchanged a look. "Sounds like Thomas," Martinez said contemptuously. "He's not much of a threat on his own but he's a follower."

"So he's the Governor's people?" Hershel asked. He'd mostly kept quiet until now, his distress at Beth's abduction obvious.

"Yeah," Martinez spat. "He'll go to Woodbury."

"Why Woodbury?" Rick asked.

Martinez laughed humourlessly. "Because that's where it all started. And he'll want to put on a show!"

"You think he just wants me again?" Michonne rasped. She was seated on the ground, her back against the wall.

"Most likely he wants us all dead," Bowman said slowly. "After he's inflicted some pain on us first."

Maggie was clutching Glenn's hand so tightly, Daryl could see his skin whitening from lack of circulation. "We have to get them out!"

"Agreed. We need to quit the talkin' and start moving," Daryl snapped.

"How many of them?" Rick asked, not done with his question.

Martinez cocked his head. "More than us."

"We need to even the playin' field," a voice behind Daryl piped up.

Daryl turned to find Carl.

A grin slowly crept across Morgan's face. 'I got some ideas that could help."

Something in Morgan's smile cooled Daryl's rage just a little.

"He won't kill them straight away," Bowman added. Daryl's anger flared up again but he knew what he was trying to say. They had some time.

"Daryl and Tyreese, go get the weapons. Martinez and Bowman, you two know the layout better than anybody, you can work with Morgan. We'll go from there," Rick instructed.

...

The door to their room opened and the three women drew closer. None of them slumped or cowered. They would face whatever came through that door without giving them the satisfaction of their fear.

Beth's pulse thundered when the Governor walked through. He had a chair and moved with an easy manner. He sat down and regarded the women.

"Karen, what a pleasant surprise." His smile was almost genuine which scared Beth more than a threat would have.

"Yeah, I didn't die. It was a good day," Karen replied as casually as if they were discussing the weather. It was only Beth's proximity to the woman that revealed a slight trembling.

His eyes swept over Carol without much change but then they settled on Beth.

"You were supposed to be Michonne." His entire demeanour shifted.

Beth's mouth was dry but she managed to say, "Your help must not be very good."

The Governor sighed and crossed his arms. "They see a pretty girl and the plan just goes out the window."

He leaned forward and Beth fought not to wince. "I'm sure we'll find some use for you." He picked up a strand of her blond hair and ran it through his fingers slowly. For a moment he looked miles away, caught in a memory that no one else could share.

"Don't touch her," Carol said, deadly quiet.

The Governor chuckled. "You're a feisty one, aren't you? Don't worry; you'll get used to the order of things around here." But he released Beth's hair all the same.

The Governor stood and his expression hardened as he surveyed the women. "They will come for you and when they do, I'll kill them all."

The door shut behind him, closing with a neat click. They could hear footsteps fading into the distance. As soon as silence enveloped them once more Beth exhaled sharply, it sounded like a sob. One tear trailed down her cheek. Carol noticed and gathered the young woman to her, wrapping her arms around Beth. Beth could see that Carol's own eyes were glistening with tears that she refused to shed.

Karen slumped against the wall, tilting her head back. "I really, really, hate that motherfucker."

...

When Daryl rejoined the group he found Martinez hovering over Morgan doubtfully. Morgan had a bunch of bottles surrounding him and when Daryl got closer he could see they were cleaning supplies.

"That can only end well," Tyreese muttered, his arms laden with weapons.

Daryl snorted but they still walked closer. Rick was standing a little way off with his hands on his hips, talking in a low voice with Michonne.

"You sure this is gonna work?" Martinez was asking.

"Yeah." Morgan was carefully mixing different chemicals.

"And explain to me again how you know how to make a bomb?"

Daryl flicked his eyes from one man to the other. Bomb?

"Google."

Bowman ran his hands through his hair, looking nervous for the first time since they'd joined the group.

"Well shit," Martinez said.

Daryl added the weapons to a pile and backed away from the chemistry experiment, praying Morgan knew what he was doing.

Michonne and Rick were speaking in hushed tones but as Daryl approached he could see they were arguing.

"You expect me to baby sit?" she was demanding, clearly livid.

"I'm asking you to stay with my son and my daughter and protect them." Rick was fighting to keep an even tone but Daryl could hear the underlying plea.

Michonne did too and her anger faltered. "Half the Governor's problem is with me," she pointed out.

"True but in the end this might be a distraction to get us out of the prison. To make us vulnerable. Sasha has offered to stay too and Hershel will be here but you're one of the best fighters we have."

There was no mention of Michonne's injury. The spike hadn't killed her but it had definitely made her a liability in a fight. Daryl still wouldn't have pointed it out to Michonne's face though. He didn't have a death wish.

"Please Michonne." Rick's last entreaty made all the difference. She nodded once and then strode off.

Daryl examined their eclectic group and he felt the first tendril of hope. Glenn, who he had been with the start, was quietly strapping on weapons, preparing to go into battle. If anyone could get them in and out without trouble, it was Glenn. And Daryl almost felt sorry for anyone that got in between Maggie and rescuing her little sister.

Rick joined him. "I told Carl he had to stay here and protect our home."

"How did he take that?"

"Better than I thought. He just told me to go kick his ass. Y'know, he never used to cuss so much."

Daryl quirked an eyebrow. "I don't know where he picked that up. Maybe Beth?"

Rick's smile was wry. "How you holdin' up?"

Daryl shrugged. "I don't think it's sunk in that she's gone. I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm fuckin' pissed but I think we can get her back."

Rick clapped Daryl on the shoulder. "I know we can."

...

Beth felt her head starting to loll and all she wanted was sleep. Carol gently tilted her chin up.

"Sorry honey, can't let you sleep." Her cool hand cupped Beth's cheek. "He must have hit you hard. That's a nasty bruise coming up."

Karen had her head in her hands, staring at the wall. She looked like she was thinking up a plan.

Footsteps echoed outside and Beth felt herself come alert. The door swung open and Beth expected the Governor to fill the space but another man walked in. Beth recognised him as the man who had hit her. Her body tensed as adrenaline flooded her system.

Karen narrowed her eyes at the man. "Where's Phillip?"

The man had a twitchy smile. "Not here. He said I could come here and play. You're mine; I got you fair and square."

Beth's blood turned to ice in her veins when she realised he was talking to her.

"I'm not yours," she managed to say. Beth pushed herself to her feet and wished that she wasn't feeling so disorientated. "I'm not property."

The man looked confused, his own messed up logic didn't allow for any arguments.

Carol and Karen had stood up and were on either side of her, glaring daggers at this man. Beth had her back to the wall, using it for support. He was taller than she remembered and he must have been strong to lug her dead weight all the way back to Woodbury.

"You're out of luck," Carol stated, "You'll just have to go and play by yourself."

The man giggled nervously and pointed at Carol. "That's naughty." His voice dropped, "I can't do that. God might be watching."

Beth slipped her hand into Carol's, staring at the man aghast. Martinez hadn't been exaggerating about the quality of men that the Governor had found himself. This man wasn't just evil, he was obviously very sick too.

He beckoned at Beth to join him. Beth shrunk back and shook her head. Then he struck, moving with a speed Beth hadn't expected. He pulled Beth away from the wall and flung her across the room. She hit the opposite wall hard and sunk to the ground with a whimper.

Beth tried to get her shaky arms underneath and push herself up but the man grabbed her hair and yanked her backwards. Carol and Karen rushed the man but he was strong and deflected their attacks, pushing them away hard.

Beth saw a crazy gleam in his eyes as he grabbed at her. Beth tried to push his hands away from her but he backhanded her across the face so hard she saw stars. For a brief moment Beth lost control of her body and the brute managed to manoeuvre his way on top of her and between her legs.

With horror, Beth realised that he was pawing at the top button of her pants. Beth began to struggle, thrashing around wildly even though her whole body screamed with pain.

The man used one hand to wrap around her throat and pin her down. Beth was seized with a blind panic.

A slim arm snaked around the man's throat, jerking him back. Carol's determined face appeared over his shoulder. She didn't have the same kind of strength the man did but her forearm was crushing his windpipe. The man's face was red and he clawed at Carol's arm. Vicious, bloody scratches appeared in her skin but she didn't let go. Karen grabbed his arms, thrusting him further away from Beth. Beth was able to sit up, breathing hard. Her eyes landed on his belt. She saw the knife there and didn't hesitate.

Beth pulled it out quickly and stabbed him right in the gut with a cry. She pulled the knife out and it glistened with the bright blood of the living. With brutal satisfaction, she plunged it back in to his body, aiming higher this time. The man groaned and his arms dropped to his side.

"Here," Carol said, urgently reaching out with her free hand. Beth hastily passed the blade to her. Carol grabbed the hilt, fumbling only slightly from the slick blood. She drove the knife down into the top of his skull.

There were no more noises from the man, he was dead and motionless. Carol's final blow had ensured he wouldn't come back as a walker either. The idiot's final mistake had been underestimating them and their will to survive.

Beth hastened away from the man. She looked down at herself and realised she was covered in his hot blood. Karen reached down to grab Beth's elbow, hauling her to her feet.

"This is our chance." Karen tugged Beth towards the door and Carol followed with her knife.

They edged the door open tentatively. Carol stuck her head around the corner and when she saw that there was no one waiting she slid into the hallway. Beth followed and saw that the hallway was as unremarkable as the room.

"Do you know where we are?" she breathed to Karen.

The woman shook her head. "I never came to this part of Woodbury. They had a lot of secrets."

"We have to keep moving," Carol whispered. The knife was ready in her hand.

They found some stairs and looked at each other.

"Maybe there's a fire exit?" Karen speculated.

"We can't go back," Beth observed. Her hands were shaking now that the adrenaline was wearing off but she could still feel her heart thundering in her chest from fear.

They crept up the stairs quietly. As Karen had predicted there was a fire exit.

Carol's hand lingered over the doorknob. "We don't know what's out there."

Beth met her eyes. "We know we can't stay here."

Carol took in Beth's bloody and bruised form and made a decision. She pushed the door open and the three of them snuck out.

The sun was sinking below the horizon and the sudden glare of natural light made Beth blink. But she could still make out the circle of guns they were surrounded by.

Beth was filled with despair.

The Governor came striding up, not looking too concerned to find them trying to escape.

He took in the blood and the knife. "I take it that it didn't end too well for Brian."

Beth glowered at the callous man, who was completely unaffected by the death of one of his men and fine allowing women to be raped.

"You do this, sweetheart?"

Beth's skin crawled as the Governor called her the same thing Daryl did. She stifled a retort. She just had to stay alive long enough and Daryl would find her. She knew he would move hell to rescue her.

"Didn't your father teach you any manners? Is that our thanks for giving you hospitality?"

Karen was staring at the Governor with open disgust. "I can't believe I used to think you were a good man."

The Governor cut his mean stare to Karen. "Quiet! You'll be next after they've had their fill of the blond."

Beth took an automatic step backwards. She shifted her focus from the Governor, who she had perceived as the primary threat and looked at the other men. They were regarding her hungrily and she could only imagine what the Governor had promised them.

"I'm not a bad guy, I wanted to give you some privacy but since you couldn't behave, we'll just have to make sure you demonstrate your _gratitude_ a little more publically."

One of the men with a tattoo on his arm chuckled and took a menacing step forward, reaching for Beth.

"No!" Carol exclaimed and slashed with the knife. The force of her slash removed one of the man's fingers from his hand. He howled with pain, reeling away from the women.

The Governor's expression turned sour and he smacked the knife out of Carol's hand. He twisted her arm behind her back hard and Carol yelled in pain.

"You are just too damn troublesome," he snarled in Carol's ear.

Beth took a step forward, wanting to hurt the Governor, wanting to help Carol but the other men cocked their guns at her and Karen, holding them in place.

Leaning close, the Governor whispered in Carol's ear. "I'm going to hurt them both in ways you can't imagine and you won't be able to stop me."

He met Beth's stare over Carol's shoulder and his one eye was demented in the half light of sunset. His mouth twisted into evil smile.

In one fluid motion, he pulled his knife from its sheath and drew the blade roughly across Carol's throat.

**AN: I need to go cry now. Please leave your reviews (words of mourning), it'll soothe my heart after making a very hard decision. Also I was deliberately vague about the bomb stuff because I don't know how to make one and I don't want to type that kind of search in the google. You understand. I love you all, thanks for sticking with me this far. **


	36. Chapter 36

Beth wanted to scream, to cry, to do anything. But as Carol's body fell, she felt frozen. Her throat constricted and all she could see was Carol's blank eyes and blood everywhere.

The Governor was watching their reaction with a sick smile of satisfaction. Karen was breathing heavily, unable to tear her gaze off Carol's body either.

"Take them away," the Governor instructed with an imperious wave of his hand.

The men advanced on them and Beth tried to focus and fight them. She got in one decent kick but Carol's death had stunned her and left her reeling. Karen managed to break one man's nose but she too was quickly subdued.

They were deposited back in their windowless room and this time their wrists were bound. The rope cut harshly into Beth's skin but she barely registered the physical pain. Nothing could surpass the hideous ache in her heart when she thought about Carol.

They shoved the two women into the room and shut the door. The violence of the push sent both women sprawling across the ground. Karen was on her feet again in an instant, trying to wriggle her wrists within her constraints.

Beth was a bit more sluggish. The fall had scraped the skin off her arms, leaving bloody grazes behind.

"We're going to get out of here and kill that man," Karen was muttering. She was walking around the room looking for some weakness. Beth struggled to a sitting position, knowing Karen's search was futile. They'd had one opportunity and they had blown it.

Karen turned and saw Beth was still sitting on the ground. When their eyes met, Beth could see the despair in Karen's expression but she refused to let it overwhelm her. Beth felt ashamed of her resignation.

"I'll help," Beth said, pushing herself to her feet.

"We have to get out of these ropes first," Karen was saying. "They would have tied them behind our back if they were smart."

Beth looked down at her bound wrists and thought the knots looked pretty sophisticated so it didn't matter much.

The men had locked the door behind them and they no longer had a weapon. Even if they did get rid of their ties, that didn't mean they could escape. Still Karen needed something to do and Beth was happy to think of anything other than Carol.

Beth walked closer to Karen, taking the woman's hands awkwardly in her own. She tilted Karen's wrists so she could see the knots at a better angle.

"I could probably start to work this free," Beth said, even though she wasn't really confident she could.

Karen nodded, she was grateful Beth was participating in the charade.

Just then the lock of the door clicked over. The women sprang apart. Beth's heart thundered in her chest. Maybe they were coming to attack her again. The idea of being raped after Carol had sacrificed herself to save her from such a fate sent fury through her. Even if her hands were bound she would fight tooth and nail to keep them away from her.

The door open and Beth retreated towards the wall. She wanted space between them and room to move.

There were two men but they appeared to be carrying something. With a graceless heave they pitched Carol's body into the cell with them. The door shut behind them.

Karen has gasped when she saw who they were carrying. "That's sick," she hissed.

Beth fell to her knees next to Carol. She ran a gentle hand over the woman's face. The rest of her body was covered in blood but not her face. She could have been sleeping apart from her wide, vacant eyes. Beth reached out and slid Carol's eyes shut.

"Why would he put her in here?" Beth asked.

"Because he's evil! He wants us to have to look at what he did to our friend," Karen spat. She couldn't quite look at Carol directly. "So we know what'll happen to us if we fight him."

Beth touched the woman's hand. Carol wasn't even cold yet and her death didn't feel real. But only the dead were this still. Beth felt a tear glide down her cheek as she realised this was it. Beth's thumb stroked Carol's palm. She'd never see Carol's kind smile or her moving ever again.

Beth's hand stilled and she felt dread creep up her spine.

"That's not why he put her here."

Something in Beth's tone made Karen look at her sharply. "What do you mean?"

"She's going to turn."

...

"They'll be expectin' us," Martinez pointed out.

"They won't be expectin' me," Morgan said. Daryl wanted to take back every time he had ever insulted Morgan. He was truly amazing. Though he didn't like the casual way he was handling the bomb.

Rick was ignoring the hissed conversation, his eyes trained on the prison.

Maggie was at Daryl's side and he realised she was trembling. He didn't know if it was fear, anger or adrenaline. Maybe it was just a combination of all three. He hesitated then put a hand on her shoulder.

"We're gonna save 'em," he said gruffly. Daryl looked over at Bowan, who had Daryl's crossbow slung over his shoulder. It looked foreign and out of place on the big man but Daryl couldn't use it yet and it made no sense to leave behind such an effective weapon.

He had compensated by strapping as many blades as he could reasonably carry.

"We should go in now," Rick muttered. He turned and surveyed his group. "Martinez, you're with Daryl and Maggie. You're gonna help them find Karen, Carol and Beth."

Daryl ignored the pang he felt at hearing Beth's name.

"The rest of us will divide into two groups and provide cover and a distraction. Tyreese and Bowan, I need you to take out as many of his guards as you can. Glenn and I will help Morgan set up the bomb."

Daryl didn't like that he would be left out of the main fighting but he was more a liability at the moment. Besides, he wanted to find Beth so badly it hurt. If the Governor really wanted them all dead then they were going to go down fighting.

They started to break apart but Daryl lingered next to Rick. "Stay safe, brother."

"You too." Rick held out his hand and Daryl shook it. There were no more words even though he knew realistically he might never see Rick again.

Daryl moved further onwards, turning away to give Maggie and Glenn some privacy as they said their own farewell.

He joined Martinez who was lighting up two cigarettes. He passed one to Daryl. Daryl grimaced.

"Menthol," Martinez said by way of explanation when he saw Daryl's face.

"Man, you need to stop smokin' these little bitch cigarettes."

Martinez shrugged. "I got nothin' to prove."

There was a tiny smirk on Martinez's face and Daryl grinned ruefully back. Maggie joined them, her face determined.

Martinez took another deep drag before stubbing the cigarette out. "C'mon. Let's go get your women folk."

Martinez took the lead, remembering every inch of Woodbury.

He took them to what he called the back entrance. There were two guards on the top of a blockade. Daryl wanted to shoot them right then but he couldn't afford the attention it would attract and the guards had the upper ground even if he could get close enough to stab them.

Martinez held up a hand, halting them silently. He tapped his wrist, where a watch might be if he was wearing one. The meaning was clear: _wait_.

It went against Daryl's natural instinct but he knew Martinez was right. He was just going to get them killed if he barrelled into danger.

There was an explosion from the other side of Woodbury. The sound made Daryl's ears ring and the ground shake under foot. He had to clutch the wall to keep from falling. Maggie swore loudly.

Daryl didn't know what he had thought would happen when Morgan detonated his homemade bomb but it hadn't been anything this big. Martinez had kept watch on the guards and as soon as they had righted themselves, they took off in the direction the blast had come from.

Their small group didn't hesitate. They made it to the barrier. Daryl gave Maggie a boost up and then both Martinez and himself struggled up and over. The physical exertion left him a little breathless but Daryl tried to not to focus on that fact. Whatever the Governor had thought they would do to get their people back, it was likely that building a bomb would not have been high on the list.

"Where do you think they'll keep them?" Maggie asked, scanning the area for any threats.

"I have a pretty good idea," Martinez said grimly. "Let's move. That sound is gonna have every walker in ear shot crawling all over this place."

Martinez rounded a corner and instantly recoiled. It was too late. Some of the Governor's henchmen had spotted them. Daryl worked his knife free but Maggie was quicker. She surged forward, moving too fast for the henchman to take aim at her with his gun.

Maggie grabbed the man by his chin, thrusting the blade through his eye. He gave one horrifying scream before dying.

The other man advanced on Daryl but he underestimated the reach of Daryl's blade. The hand that had been holding the gun dropped to the ground. The man screeched but Martinez had circled around and he slit the man's throat neatly. He plunged the knife in again but into his skull this time.

"Don't need these douche bags comin' back as walkers."

Daryl whole heartedly agreed. The sounds of gunfire echoed from further off. Maggie blanched and Daryl could see that she was worried about Glenn. He didn't say anything to comfort her because what could he possibly say to make her feel better about this situation.

...

Beth sucked in a breath as the gravity of what she had said hit her hard. She scrambled away from Carol's body. Karen had already backed herself into a corner, looking from Carol to Beth with an open mouth.

Beth joined her, leaning in to the other woman. Karen's body radiated heat after being so close to Carol's cooling flesh. The touch gave Beth comfort.

"What do we do?" Karen's question was a little shaky but Beth could see she had made an obvious effort to control her emotions.

The ropes on Beth's wrists felt heavier than before. They had no weapon and no means of putting Carol down. The thought of killing Carol gave Beth a sour taste in her mouth. It didn't matter how much she tried to reason with herself that it wasn't Carol lying there, that the Governor had been the one to end her life.

"Let's get our hands free," Karen suggested when Beth didn't answer. "We need to be able to move."

Beth returned to working on the knots in Karen's bindings. A silence descended in the room. Beth was focused on her task but she noticed Karen kept sneaking glances at Carol's body. At first Beth thought she was wary and on edge but then Karen sighed deeply.

"Poor Carol," Karen said mournfully. "She was one of the good ones."

Beth had to swallow before she could respond. "She really was." Her voice cracked a little bit.

"She was nice to me straight away. Even though I was from Woodbury."

Beth nodded. "She would always give people a chance." Her vision blurred due to her unshed tears. She had had to say goodbye to many people since the world ended but nothing quite compared to this. Stuck in this room with her dead friend, waiting for her to turn into a walker, was a new level of horrible.

Beth's fingers were raw from grappling with the rough rope but against all odds she could feel the knot begin to loosen. She had lost track of time while working on the ties. Ten minutes may have passed or an hour.

Beth wished that the transition time for walkers was more precises. It might be hours before Carol reanimated. Or it could be seconds.

The ropes widened enough for Karen to frantically shove them off her wrists. Impulsively, she flung her arms around Beth, clutching the girl tightly. Karen had interpreted this as a sign and Beth found hope creeping through her.

"My turn," she said urgently.

Karen was reaching for her wrists when a loud nose roared through their senses. The ground pitched violently and Beth staggered forward. She landed heavily on her knees and, unable to break her fall properly, slumped to her side. The impact drove the air from Beth's lungs.

_Daryl_. That was the first thought that sprung to mind. They were here to rescue them. Who else would let of an explosion like that? Beth wanted to cheer but then the reality of her situation set in.

She was inches away from Carol. Her blond hair actually brushed Carol's shoulder.

Karen was quickly pulling Beth away from the corpse. Beth forced her feet underneath her so she was upright.

"Did she move?" Karen demanded.

Beth was staring at Carol so hard she wasn't sure if she was seeing movement or if it was just a trick her fear was playing. Then she heard the softest whistle followed by a gurgle. The noise came from Carol.

Beth's heart skipped a beat. "Hurry," she said thrusting her wrists at Karen. Beth was fighting not to panic but it was getting harder. Carol's lips were moving, still only sluggishly but it was enough. They didn't have a lot of time before she was a dangerous walker.

Karen's fingers desperately worked at the knots and Beth kept her gaze on Carol. It was like watching the last traces of Carol fade away. Her skin had a bluish tinge and the twitches that had extended throughout her body were animalistic in nature.

On the floor, Carol's body spasmed, arching up off the ground and gasping. The eyes flew open and they held none of the warmth that Carol's had. They were a milky blue; alien in what had once been Carol's face.

Beth forced herself to think of this as a walker. It wasn't Carol, not any more. This creature was a threat. Fortunately it hadn't seemed to notice Karen or Beth yet. It was still preoccupied with the change. Eventually though it would scent them and attack.

"Karen," Beth said to attract her attention. Inexplicably, Beth's voice sounded calm.

Karen looked up from her task and saw that Carol's eyes were open and was slowly pushing her way upright.

Carol's movements were unsteady, like a newborn, but Beth knew that wouldn't last. She was a freshly turned walker and would have almost all the strength that live Carol had. The muscles hadn't had time to deteriorate yet.

Carol had turned its back on the women, overwhelmed by her return to existence. Watching her scent the air like a beast was grotesque to Beth and broke her heart all over again.

Beth didn't have time to dwell on her grief. The creature stumbled around, making the connection between the smell of fresh meat and the hunger in its belly. The difference was startling but there were enough remnants of Carol in this walker that the pain Beth felt was all the more acute.

The creature hissed at them and lurched their way. Beth reacted instantly, kicking it hard in the gut. The creature wielded away. Carol would have shown pain after taking a hit like that but the creature was just frustrated.

"Split up to confuse it," Karen suggested. They automatically shifted in opposite directions. The creature was perplexed. It was still new enough that its instinct to kill hadn't taken hold properly.

Beth gave a swift prayer of thanks that they hadn't thought to bind her legs as well. She didn't think she was imagining the burst of gunfire outside. They just had to survive long enough and then they would be rescued. Someone else would take the responsibility of helping Carol off her shoulders.

Beth was the easier target. She was smaller than Karen and still had her hands tied but walkers never did have much sense of strategy. It looked at the two women and saw that Karen was the bigger meal.

The creature launched itself at Karen. Karen hesitated, not used to fighting a walker that had once been a loved one. She eventually fought back, pushing Carol away. The creature staggered back a few steps but Karen had sacrificed some balance to do it.

When the walker reached for her again, it managed to bring Karen down to the ground. The woman grappled with it, forcing its open mouth away from her neck but the angle was bad and Karen's strength was faltering.

Beth wished her hands were free but she swung her bound wrists like a club, smacking the creature in the face. Beth had hit as hard as she could and was positive some of the more delicate bones in her hand had shattered. She had stopped Karen from being bitten but not dislodged Carol.

The creature's mouth hovered over Karen's skin once more. Beth knew subconsciously she had been holding back, unable to completely separate this walker from Carol but Carol was dead. Karen wasn't.

Beth kicked again, this time slamming her booted foot into the side of the creatures head. That sent the walker spiralling off Karen's body. Karen rolled away, sucking in deep breaths of air. Beth focused on the walker.

It had fallen on its back and it wasn't standing yet. Beth wished it had fallen on her stomach so she didn't have to see Carol's face. With one last look, she desperately tried to see anything that proved Carol was still in there but the creature just bared its teeth and prepared to attack again.

With a sob, Beth stamped her foot down on the creatures face hard. She stomped again, exerting all the force she possessed. At one point Beth realised she was shouting with each blow she dealt but she didn't stop. It was only when there was nothing but a bloody ruin left did Beth stumble away, numb from what she had to do. Distantly she observed the door banging open and arms wrapping around her.

Dimly she looked up at the person embracing her. The blue eyes were familiar and loving and slowly his voice penetrated the haze that surrounded her.

Daryl was checking her over for injuries. Beth saw his concern when at first she couldn't answer but Beth couldn't drag her eyes away from what was left of Carol's body. Daryl followed her stare and an expression of horror covered his face.

"Carol?"

**AN: I've just re-read this chapter to edit and I've realised how truly awful it was in terms of what I've just put Beth through. But at least we've reunited the lovers. Thank goodness because that got bleak but I felt it was important story wise. During the end I made the conscious decision to switch between Carol and the more impersonal 'walker, creature, it' because I wanted to reflect Beth's struggle to see Carol as a threat and a walker. I'm not sure I pulled it off though, let me know.**

**In more happy news, did everyone see the trailer here? We got a Deth moment! It will probably be nothing but until we see that episode, we can all let our imaginations run wild. It would be insane if that became canon! All us Deth writers will feel like prophets. And welcome to all the new readers that I've suddenly got. Coincidence? I think not. Trailer magic! Looking forward to hearing from you all. **


	37. Chapter 37

At first Daryl's mind couldn't process what he was looking at. He'd seen a lot of horrific things but it had been a long time since his brain had tried to protect him from fully comprehending what was in his sight.

There was blood and bone everywhere. The violence of the death was obvious and the scent of blood and fresh meat permeated the air.

But somehow he pieced it together. His chest felt tight as he realised it was Carol. His fingers tightened on Beth's arms automatically. It was on the tip of his tongue to ask Beth what had happened but as he looked down at the woman he loved, gasping for breath, with her blank eyes, he knew.

Daryl didn't want to look at Carol again but he did. He owed her his attention. This time he moved past the gore and the horror which had first claimed his concentration. Now he could see there was a bloody red gash in the pale skin of her throat. The knife had cut deep, implying the original attacker had strength. Beth wasn't capable of inflicting that kind of injury even if she would have raised a hand against Carol.

The world was tinged with red as Daryl battled rage that was uncurling in his belly. This was the handiwork of the Governor.

He'd dumped Carol's body in here with Beth and Karen like she was an animal and not a person. Beth had been forced to put Carol down in the most hideous way possible.

"Beth?" Maggie's quiet voice asked from the door. Daryl had almost forgotten they weren't alone in there with Beth and the desecrated corpse of Carol.

Daryl squashed his grief. There would be time to mourn Carol later but now he had to focus on Beth. With extreme displeasure he took in the bruises and scrapes on her body but he didn't see anything that would require urgent medical attention. He noticed her wrists were bound and hastened to cut the ropes with a knife. The skin underneath was rubbed raw and Daryl had to bite his lip to keep from swearing.

Daryl was afraid that what she'd suffered at the hand of the Governor's men wouldn't be visible. That her scars would be on her soul rather than her skin. He shot a questioning look at Karen. Martinez had helped her to her feet gently.

Karen instinctually understood what he was asking and shook her head. Then, almost unbidden, her eyes went to Carol and a little more of the story fell into place. Daryl knew why Carol had been seen as enough of a nuisance to kill. She had come between Beth and the repulsive games the Governor wanted to play with her.

Behind him, Maggie exhaled weakly. He could sense her presence but she didn't come any closer. Daryl knew what it must have cost her to stand back and let Daryl take care of Beth but he appreciated it all the same.

Daryl's anger at the whole situation threatened to overwhelm him. He jerked Beth roughly so she was looking at him. Surprise registered in those big blue eyes and he was glad to see her react, to acknowledge his presence.

"Carol would have wanted you to do it," he said roughly.

Beth was sceptical and her pain was naked in her stare.

"She woulda! She would have thanked ya for stopping her from hurtin' people she loved."

"She saved me." Beth's voice cracked and one tear spilled down her cheek. Daryl wiped it away with his thumb. The loss of Carol had rocked Daryl to his core but Beth needed him and he would not fall apart. He would not let Carol's sacrifice be in vain.

"She was a hero," Karen added quietly. The other woman didn't look quite as beat up as Beth but her eyes were just as haunted. Her and Beth had witnessed something terrible together.

Daryl nodded, he was relieved Karen was alive. They had seen too much death.

As he gazed down at Beth, he tried to convey through his eyes all the love he felt for her. He swiftly pressed his lips to hers and felt her respond. That one little gesture filled him with relief.

When Daryl turned back to the others his expression hardened. He had tried to shield Beth from all his fury and his hate but now it was very evident.

"This ends today!" Daryl was tired of the Governor. Tired of the threat that he was and how he overshadowed all his happiness with his family, with Beth.

"Shit, I got nothin' better to do today," Martinez said with a shrug. Daryl had to fight an animalistic grin at Martinez' nonchalant reaction to killing the Governor. He stepped away from Beth and allowed Maggie to come forward and hug her sister tightly.

They divided some of their weapons between the two women so that both Karen and Beth had a gun and a knife each.

With a heavy heart, Daryl knew they would have to leave Carol.

"We'll come back for her," he promised the others and Carol, if by chance she could hear him. Daryl had never put much stock in heaven but if there was one then Carol deserved to go there. At the very least he hoped she was somewhere safe and happy and that Sophia was there.

At the thought of mother and child reunited, an ache tore through his heart. Daryl wanted to cry for the woman Carol had become but there was no time. Only Beth saw his moment of weakness before he pushed it away. The more Daryl took charge, the more Beth reacted. There was colour in her pale cheeks again and a renewed spark in her. The promise of justice could do that.

...

Beth followed them out into the hallway. She wanted to clutch Daryl's hand like a child seeking comfort but she knew that he would need both his hands if he needed to defend them. When they got out of there, there would be plenty of time to console each other.

Witnessing his heartbreak upon finding Carol dead had torn Beth up even more. He had loved Carol as much as she had, she was his family too. But it hadn't broken him down. Beth admired the deep reserves of strength that Daryl had to call on.

There were two dead guards outside their room. For some reason that outraged Beth. They had been outside listening to them fight for their lives and maybe getting off on it. Their end had been too painless and merciful in Beth's opinion. She was surprised and scared at the intensity of those dark thoughts. She needed to get away from Woodbury. This town was cursed to bring out the worst in people. It would bring them nothing but pain.

Beth was surprised when Martinez halted and, without explanation, began fishing around in his pockets. He pulled out a key and locked the door of what had been their prison.

"Just in case there are any biters around," he said. Beth felt a rush of gratitude at his consideration. Carol's body had suffered more disgrace than anyone should, the least they could do was ensure that there was a body to bury.

When they got out of the building, the cool beginning of night surrounded them. Beth had lost all track of time in their windowless room with fluorescent lighting.

Karen looked up at the sky, drinking in the sight of stars. Beth had to admit the sight hit her hard. It felt like freedom. The night air had a cleansing effect.

Maggie's hand ran up her arm lovingly. She hadn't said much to Beth but her hug had spoken volumes.

The moment was ruined by the sound of growls and shuffling feet.

"Walkers," Daryl snapped, unnecessarily. There was no mistaking those sounds. Martinez and Maggie moved forward to flank Daryl, leaving Karen and Beth behind a protective line.

Beth knew that Daryl's previous injury was holding him back but he still fought with a ferocity that few could match.

The walkers were cut down quickly and efficiently but they could hear more approaching. Beth's heart started to pound. If Woodbury was overrun with walkers then the Governor would have to wait. Now that Daryl was standing there, Beth's first priority was his safety. And not just his safety but the safety of the rest of her family who had risked death to come and save them.

They had only gotten a few streets over when another group caught up with them. There were enough walkers that they engulfed them, forcing Karen and Beth to join the melee this time. Beth was a bit stiff after having the circulation to her hands restricted for so long but Karen channelled all her hate into killing the attacking creatures.

Once Beth's muscles warmed up, she lashed out with equal fervour. It was satisfying to have a place to direct her fury. These walkers were so badly decomposed that they barely resembled humans at all.

Beth spun to face the latest threat but an arrow exploded through the walker's head. Startled Beth saw a big man emerging from the shadows, carrying what looked like Daryl's crossbow. She immediately recognised Bowman. She watched him do a quick calculation and notice that they were down one person but he didn't say anything.

Just behind him was Tyreese, wielding a long blade to kill any troublesome walkers. Beth felt a rush of affection at seeing him there. They didn't get an opportunity to exchange greetings as a fresh wave of walkers crashed into them.

Daryl and Maggie were always nearby just in case Beth looked like she might be overwhelmed. Once Beth would have found this protectiveness overbearing but Beth was in no physical state to argue.

At one point, Daryl roughly pushed her behind him so that he could deal with a particularly vicious walker.

Beth staggered but an arm wrapped around her waist holding her upright. At first she thought it was a walker but then a hand clamped down over her mouth. Beth tried to scream but she couldn't make much noise. While she was still off balance, the person managed to drag her backwards down a side street.

Beth could see that the hand on her stomach was missing a finger. A dirty bandage had been bound around the hand. It was the man that had first approached Beth before Carol had intervened with his knife.

Beth struggled violently, digging her elbow into the man's gut. The air left the man with a woosh as her strike connected.

"Daryl!" Beth managed to yell before he shoved her to the ground. She prayed he had heard her over the scuffle. He would notice soon that she wasn't there.

Her attacker loomed over her. "Stay still, bitch!"

Beth kicked out, aiming for his groin but he shifted at the last second and it glanced off his thigh. Beth was certain it still would have hurt.

The man snarled at her, trying to pin her. Beth rolled away, managing to rise onto her knees. She boxed the man around the ears and he roared with pain.

Beth scrambled to her feet as the man used the wall to push himself upright. Beth backed up. The man must have a high tolerance for pain because he wasn't nearly as disorientated as Beth expected.

He lurched after Beth, trying to hit her. She managed to block the blow though the impact vibrated down her arm. Beth retaliated with her own punch but she aimed lower. She hit him directly in the throat. The man clutched at his throat wheezing for breath frantically.

Beth took advantage of his distraction and kicked him squarely in between the legs. He shouted and fell to his knees.

There was movement from behind the man and then Daryl was bearing down on him. In his hand he had a machete that was dripping with blood. He didn't break stride as he swung the weapon towards the man. Beth's attacker never saw it coming and his expression showed no change before his head was separated from his shoulders.

Daryl's eyes flashed as he stepped over the man. He grabbed Beth around the waist, bringing her body hard against him. This time he kissed her with no regard to their surroundings. The kiss was deep and scorching. Beth knew this was the wrong place and time but Beth kissed him back, hands gliding over the planes of his face.

Daryl pulled away abruptly, leaving Beth breathing hard in his wake. Without a word he was heading back to the fighting, pulling Beth behind him.

The fight was still raging on but Beth could see a noticeable decrease in walkers. There were gunshots from a few streets away. The walkers that weren't immediately preoccupied with trying to eat the people within arm's reach took off towards the sound.

Martinez and Daryl exchange a glance and started to follow the walkers. Tyreese and Karen cut down the last few walkers remaining. They were running now, killing any straggling walkers.

There were shouts. There was another fight going on but this sounded like it was being fought between humans.

Beth drove her knife into the back of a walker's skull who hadn't heard her sneaking up on it. Maggie lunged at a walker that had reached for Bowman, who was too busy aiming the crossbow to defend himself. Her sister drove the creature up against a wall, stabbing it effectively.

There were two more gunshots and Beth's heart fluttered with fear.

The first face she saw was Glenn's. He spotted her and Maggie and for a second a look of intense joy passed over his features but then he turned his attention back to the battle. There were humans and walkers mixed in together.

Rick was fighting whoever got too close. He was putting his body between the fight and Morgan, who was cowering slightly. Even though the man hated direct conflict he was still doing his part. He would kill anything that looked like it might catch Rick by surprise.

Beth's group threw themselves into the fight. Soon there were no walkers and the violence was punctuated by sounds of pain and death.

Over the din, Beth heard Rick shout. "No!"

Morgan was looking down at a knife in his gut. He and Rick had gotten separated as the battle intensified. The man holding the knife had a vicious smile but his triumph was short lived. Bowman sent a well placed arrow into his head.

The man fell, bringing the knife with him. It exited Morgan's body with a wet pop. Tyreese and Martinez forced the last two guards to their knees and relieved them of their weapons. Everyone else was watching Morgan.

Beth couldn't believe their bad luck. How many times would she be forced to watch people she loved die? She had come to really care for Morgan despite all his eccentricities.

Rick made towards the man, reaching out a hand to him. He eased Morgan to the ground.

"You're gonna be fine," Rick was promising urgently. Beth's heart went out to Rick. She cared about Morgan but he had saved Rick's life, making the connection between them all the more poignant.

Beth could tell from the way he was breathing that the knife had probably nicked a lung and there wasn't much they could do. Already there was blood around Morgan's lips as he struggled to breath. He didn't have very much time left but remarkably, he smiled weakly at Rick.

"Look after that boy of yours," Morgan rasped.

Rick nodded and angrily wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

Morgan looked around at the rest of the group. He seemed satisfied with what he saw. "I think you'll be just fine."

Beth thought that would be the end of Morgan but his hand moved quickly, quicker than Rick could stop. Before Rick could protest, Morgan had the barrel of the gun in his mouth and then he pulled the trigger.

Rick cried out but it was too late. Beth's hands flew to her mouth. Morgan's last act was to ensure that he wouldn't turn into a walker. He had protected Rick from having to put him down.

Rick stayed hunched over Morgan's body and Beth wasn't certain if he was crying or not. Daryl had a gun trained at one of their captive's head but his stare was fixed on Rick.

Now that the danger had more or less passed, Maggie walked to Beth's side, slipping her hand into Beth's. Beth rested her head on Maggie's shoulder, watching Rick closely.

Rick lowered Morgan to the ground and then stood. He kept his back to the group for a moment. When he turned, his eyes were clear but his jaw was tense and determined.

There was no kindness of warmth in Rick as he looked their hostages over.

"Where is the Governor?"

Neither of them answered, they just smirked at Rick.

...

Michonne tilted her head, listening. Sasha was sleeping on her cell bed and Judith was dozing on her chest. Carl was slumped in a chair, cleaning some arrows. Hershel was reading. None of them seemed to hear the sound.

That didn't put Michonne at ease. She rose from her chair slowly.

Carl stopped cleaning the arrows and raised an eyebrow.

Michonne raised one finger to her lips, requesting silence. Carl's expression darkened and he began fitting an arrow to the crossbow.

Hershel had closed the book and was reaching for the gun he had put on the floor.

Michonne had her sword in her hands. The handle in her grip made her feel strong. Wounded or not, she'd make an intruder regret trespassing.

And she was certain there was someone out there. They were trying too hard to be stealthy to be one of her group.

Michonne distinctly heard the cell block gate open. No matter how softly a person moved, they couldn't disguise that noise.

Michonne was glad she had locked the sleeping area as an extra level of protection. She slipped out of the cell they were all in. Carl was leaning over to gently shake Sasha awake.

She wasn't surprised to see the Governor on the other side of the bars. Her face didn't change as she regarded him stoically. Michonne wasn't going to give him the pleasure of a reaction.

Michonne raised her katana but the Governor just raised his gun, levelling it at her chest.

He cocked his head and smiled at her.

"Come with me and I'll let the others live."

Michonne didn't believe him. In fact, she knew he was lying. Once he was done with her, he'd come back for the prison. It might take months before he tired of torturing her but he would eventually get sick of it and just kill her. But what else could she do?

She looked in at the others; all of them were shaking their heads. Sasha had a gun in her hand and she was poised for action. But even if she did manage to get off a shot, the chances were high the Governor would kill at least one of them before the end. Michonne wouldn't let anyone die because of the choices she had made.

Michonne lowered her sword and glared at the one-eyed man, noting her handiwork.

"Sure."

The Governor grinned.

"But you have to come in here and get me." And this time, it was her turn to smile.

**AN: Hello everyone, I'm still in a murdering mood so I killed Morgan. Even though I've planned all of these deaths, it still sucks. This chapter kind of sets up the next but I hope it didn't feel like a filler chapter. I agonised over Daryl's reaction to Carol and I hope I got it right. I feel that if it happened before Beth, he would have flown into a rage and done something stupid but Beth needing him held Daryl together. I still didn't want to diminish his grief. I don't normally plug the song I was listening to at the time of writing but I think I owe a huge chunk of the chapter to Florence & the Machine – No Light! No Light! It set fire to my muse and I highly recommend it, especially while reading. Words can't express how wonderful it's been to get everyone's reviews last chapter. **


	38. A healing hero

Daryl watched Rick run his hand through his hair as he surveyed the two men on their knees.

Rick had asked them where the Governor was but they had just smirked at each other. That look made Daryl feel worse than mere silence would have.

Daryl could see their leader turning over the facts in his head. He knew what they all did. That they couldn't risk the Governor getting too much of a lead on them.

Daryl understood they were pressed for time but he honestly didn't expect what Rick did next. The man drove his fist hard into the jaw of one of the men on his knees. Daryl heard the crunch of bones and couldn't help but wince. Rick being on his feet had given him an impressive advantage.

The action had startled everyone. Maggie looked up from where she was wrapping Beth's hand in a tight bandage. When Beth had mentioned that she though some of her bones had been broken, Daryl had looked at her incredulously and had barely resisted the urge to scold her for not saying so earlier. Maggie had taken over while Daryl kept watch over the prisoners.

Now Rick had everyone's undivided attention. Rick dug two fists into the front of the man's shirt and hauled him back on to his knees. Tyreese kept a firm grip on his companion so he wouldn't try and come to his fellow guard's aid.

"Where is he?" Rick growled.

The man spat at the ground. His teeth were bloody and already his jaw was starting to swell. "You know where he is."

Rick stayed crouched down, maintaining eye contact and searching for any hint of a lie.

Rick nodded once and then rose to his feet. He pulled his gun out of his holster and shot the two men in quick succession. He didn't spare a backwards glance at the fallen bodies as he walked away.

"He's at the prison."

...

Michonne slid the key across the floor so the Governor could unlock the cell. He struggled with the lock. He was trying to keep his one good eye on Michonne, keep the gun steady and slide the bars open all at the same time.

Michonne took a few idle steps back. Not enough to raise alarm but those steps changed everything. She couldn't say everything she wanted to but the others in the cell were smart. She had every faith that they would seize the opening she had given them.

The Governor's eagerness was causing him to take his time. Michonne regarded him with disdain. She didn't think he'd changed that much since she'd first met him; it was just more likely he stopped trying to hide the monster inside.

Eventually he wrangled the cell open and his triumph was palpable.

Michonne kept her sword pointed downwards in a non-threatening position but the only way she would drop it is if he took her hand off as well. This man was never getting his hands on her sword again.

As the Governor drew level with the cell the others were in, Michonne spoke. "So how does this play out?"

The Governor opened his mouth to answer but at the last minute, he saw through her attempt to hold his attention. He spun to look in the cell properly.

Carl fired his crossbow at the same instant. The arrow tore through the Governor's upper arm. He bellowed with pain and Michonne sprung forward, lifting her sword to kill him.

The Governor's injury didn't slow him down enough. His gun was pressed into the centre of Michonne's forehead, freezing her in place.

Michonne glared at the man. Her arms were tense as she held the sword high.

"One more step and I blow her brains out," he snapped. "Now get out of there."

Carl came out slowly, bristling with rage. Sasha had Judith propped on her hip but her other hand still held a gun. Hershel emerged last.

"Don't do anything rash," Hershel counselled. Michonne slid her eyes to the old man and considered he was wasting his breath.

The Governor walked around Michonne so that the barrel of the gun shifted, finally resting against her temple. His injured arm wrapped around her shoulders, forcing her to lower the sword. She could already feel the warmth of his blood seeping out of his wound. The arrow head had completely punctured his arm and Michonne could feel it scratching at her skin. Unfortunately she didn't think it would be enough to kill him. He'd already demonstrated a remarkable ability for perseverance despite physical suffering.

The Governor chuckled and Michonne got a glimpse of the good 'ole southern charm he used to wield too efficiently. "I think we can agree; it's a bit late for that."

His voice dropped an octave and he leaned in close to Michonne's ear. "Drop it."

Her instinct was to sink it into his gut but the Governor would be able to shoot her before she would have a chance to drive the blade home. Besides she had an obligation to the people in front of her. Somehow they had got embroiled in the Governor's quest to extract vengeance from her.

Michonne let the sword clatter angrily to the floor. "Let them go now."

Carl's eyes widened marginally but otherwise he kept his emotions off his face. Michonne could still read him though. He wanted to fight for her life, to protect her. There was so much more of his father in the boy then anyone could see yet. But he had his infant sister to think of.

Michonne smiled at the boy, trying to reassure him that this was the correct course of action.

Michonne could feel the Governor nodding against her neck. "I'm not a monster, I don't kill children."

Michonne wondered if he still believed his own delusions but she didn't interrupt.

"Get out. This prison is mine. Tell any survivors, you'll have to find somewhere else."

Sasha opened her mouth to protest but Hershel laid a pacifying hand on her shoulder. His gaze was steady on Michonne and she had the uncomfortable feeling that the old man was seeing straight through her.

Carl glowered at the Governor but began to back out of the cell. The others followed.

It was just Michonne and the Governor now. He stepped away from her but careful to keep the gun level with her head. He kicked the sword further away so, even if Michonne was tempted, she couldn't get to it.

He fished the key out of his pocket and tossed it to Michonne. She caught it out of the air and hissed at the pain the action caused.

"Lock the cell," he instructed curtly.

Michonne complied because she couldn't be bothered wasting any breath on an argument.

Her first impression of the Governor had not been good. She had recognised a sickness in him back then, one that had festered deep in his soul. Having power in this kind of world had drawn it to the surface. But she would never have called him a stupid man. Not until today. He had sunk so deep in his depravity that he couldn't understand how normal, good people would react.

There was no way Rick would surrender the prison to this monster. It was just a waiting game now, until the cavalry showed up and killed this sick bastard. The only unpredictable part was whether she would survive.

...

The prison looked peaceful, which Beth thought was a contradiction of how it should appear if the Governor had really gotten inside. It was sitting there innocuously in the moonlight.

As soon as Rick had announced where the Governor was, Beth's blood had run cold.

Michonne had always been his target and twice she had escaped his clutches. The first time was when his men had failed to select the correct hostages and secondly, when Michonne hadn't been able to join the rescue because of her injury.

Beth hoped that everyone was still alive. Martinez had pointed out that the Governor want to drag out Michonne's pain before killing her. This didn't make Beth feel any better. That meant the rest of them were dispensable. Her father was in there.

They had run for the cars they had parked a little way off from Woodbury. In light of this new threat, all injuries were forgotten. Maggie looked more ferocious than ever. She was tired of having to defend her loved ones from this man.

Rick shot one last look at Morgan's body but there was no time to collect the corpse. Carrying his dead weight to the car would be more than any of them could cope with, especially since they were all already tired from the fighting. Like Carol, he'd have to wait for them to return.

Glenn and Daryl had dragged two walker bodies over, covering Morgan with twin grimaces. They didn't mean to disrespect their fallen friend but the dead creatures would serve as camouflage if any new walkers came sniffing around.

Once they got inside the gates of the prison, they were all on high alert.

"Stay behind me," Daryl muttered to her under his breath. He had taken his crossbow back from Bowman. No one had argued with his decision to do so. Beth understood he didn't feel quite like himself without it.

Martinez opened the door and Tyreese checked the coast was clear. They crept further into the prison. They heard footsteps and all of them had their weapons cocked.

Carl rounded the corner. If he was surprised to find a group of adults pointing guns at him, he didn't show it.

He merely raised an eyebrow and asked, "What took you so long?"

Rick snatched the boy up in a rib crushing hug. Carl embraced his father, awkwardly patting his back but there was genuine affection and relief on the young boy's face.

Beth caught sight of Hershel then and she ducked around Daryl to throw her arms around her father.

"The fuck did I just say?" Daryl grumbled as she completely disregarded his instructions.

Maggie wrapped her arms around Hershel and Beth, squeezing them both tightly. Hershel tenderly touched both his daughters' faces. His eyes were glistening and Beth knew he was holding back tears.

"Good to see you, little sister," Tyreese said, voice warm with love.

Sasha grinned but it faded as she looked around the group. "Carol?"

Tyreese shook his head and Sasha gasped.

"Morgan too," Rick added. There was a moment of silence as they processed what they had lost today.

"He has Michonne," Carl said.

Rick narrowed his eyes. "Carl, go with Hershel and take Judith. Barricade yourselves in the guard tower."

Carl shifted his crossbow so it hung from his shoulders and took Judith out of Sasha's arms. Hershel squeezed Beth's hand before following Carl outside.

They were too big a group to move quietly so they didn't even try.

"He said the prison is his," Sasha informed them.

Daryl snorted. "Over my dead body."

"I think that's what he has in mind, white boy," Martinez offered.

"Then he messed with the wrong red neck," Daryl countered softly. Beth understood why they were bantering but she couldn't bring herself to join in. The idea of Daryl dying simply wasn't funny and she didn't want to tempt fate. The men seemed to have no such qualms.

"Well we all know I'm the pretty one, so I can't die," Glenn argued. Maggie punched him lightly in the arm but a weak smile crossed her face.

Karen rolled her eyes. "You think walking into certain danger would earn some gravity." Beth could kind of see their point though. She had been running at such a high level of fear over the last day that she was beginning to suspect she was immune to that rush of heart pounding fear. At least for now.

Rick was the only one who didn't react. His focus was on killing the Governor.

They entered the common area first, Rick and Daryl taking point.

"Didn't you get my message?" a voice asked genially.

"Oh I got it, alright," Rick responded.

Hearing the Governor's deep voice disproved what Beth had just thought about fear. The deceptively civilised tone struck her to the core.

She could see that Daryl's grip on the crossbow tightened to the point that his knuckles turned white. He was thinking about Carol right then.

"You should see how comfortable he is in here." Michonne's voice drifted out to them, laden with contempt. "Sitting on the stairs like a king on his throne."

Beth swapped a confused glance with Maggie. Michonne wasn't really one for poetic descriptions. Daryl's forehead furrowed as he thought. Then, inexplicably, a lazy smiled appeared.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before jumping away from the group. Beth cried out but Daryl ignored her, falling to his knees and raising his crossbow all in one fluid motion. He released an arrow at the same time a gun fired.

Time seemed to stop when she thought that Daryl had been shot, but then he was up and moving again.

"She was telling us where he was," Daryl said with a smirk. "Nailed the prick in the stomach."

There were sounds of violence and the group surged forward. Michonne kicked the Governor in the arm hard enough that he released the gun. Beth was surprised to find that he had not one but two arrows protruding out of his body.

Rick tried to open the cell but it was locked. He shook the bars in futile frustration. Beth was too caught up watching Michonne fight him.

Despite being impaled on one of Morgan's spikes, she still moved with deadly beauty. The Governor managed to hold his own for a while but the blood loss and pain began to take their toll.

After delivering a particularly brutal punch to the face, Michonne grabbed the front of his shirt.

"This-" She ripped the arrow out of his gut. "-is for Andrea." Then she stabbed it into his good eye.

But not deep enough to kill him.

The Governor fell to his knees with a pitiful wail that made Beth's skin crawl. He deserved what had just been inflicted on him but seeing it still made her sick.

Michonne casually turned her back on him since he was no longer a danger. She walked over to unlock the cell. As soon as he got in, Rick cupped Michonne's face, checking her for injury.

Beth was surprised at the familiarity of the gesture. She wondered if Rick saw Michonne as a symbol of the prison, a symbol of the line he wouldn't cross. Or maybe it was more than that.

Michonne gently pulled out of his grasp. "He's all yours," she said with a shrug. She deftly picked up the sword from the ground and exited the cell.

What sounded like sobbing was coming from the Governor's mouth and Beth wanted to turn away but she forced herself to bear witness. Beth did notice that Martinez and Bowman quietly slipped away. They had saved their lives but that man had once been their friend and they couldn't watch what was going to happen.

Sasha had wrapped her arms around Karen but neither of them looked away. Beth grabbed Maggie's hand but she appeared oddly calm. The man had once terrorised her and Glenn but as he was now, he couldn't hurt anyone. Even Glenn looked deflated. After everything he had done to them, still nobody could take much joy in what they were seeing.

Rick stared at the broken man, then wordlessly handed his gun to Daryl. Something passed between the two men before Daryl took it.

He only hesitated momentarily before walking up to the Governor. The Governor stopped crying at the sounds of footsteps.

"Please," he begged weakly.

Daryl pointed the gun at the kneeling man. "For Carol," he said and pulled the trigger.

...

It was almost dawn by the time they had put the Governor's body into a pit and filled it in. Only Rick and Daryl had helped Martinez and Bowman move him. They had not treated the body overly gently but they hadn't manhandled him either. They weren't that type of person. They had left Martinez and Bowman behind to have a minute alone.

Then they had driven back to Woodbury and collected Carol and Morgan. They had laid blankets over both of them to afford them some dignity but also because none of them wanted to see what Carol had been reduced to. They wanted to be able to remember her as she was. Everyone knew what Beth had done to protect herself and Karen but no one mentioned it. They didn't blame Beth for her actions but they knew she was carrying the guilt of them.

They were laid out in a cell. They'd bury them later after they'd had an opportunity to sleep and dig proper graves.

Daryl was bone weary but he wanted to have a shower. He had blood and dirt all over his body. He had grown used to existing in this state of disarray but he was sure that some of the blood on him belonged to Carol.

Daryl had just kicked off his shoes when he heard someone else enter the shower block. He sighed. He just wanted to be alone with his grief. He was almost tempted to tell whoever it was to get out.

Slender, pale arms wrapped around his torso. Even without the bandage, he'd recognise Beth anywhere. He twisted in her arms so they were still pressed together. She looked up at him intently.

"How are you?" she asked softly.

"Probably the same as you," he answered wryly, brushing her hair back off her face. His chest tightened at the sight of the bruise on her face but the man who had done it was dead.

"I'm so sorry about Carol."

Daryl's mouth was dry and he couldn't think of what he was supposed to say. Instead he pressed his forehead to Beth's, squeezing his eyes shut. The loss of Carol was starting to worm its way into his heart. He would grieve for her but he would always remember her and what she would have expected from him. He wouldn't disappoint her by letting her become a weakness.

Beth tilted her head up under his hands and brushed her lips gently across his. Daryl was surprised to feel the electricity between them. He would have thought all the death and fighting would put a dampener on any sex drive but holding Beth close, realising how close he had come to losing her, had the opposite effect.

Daryl stood back, scrutinising her closely. She was just as covered in dirt and blood as he was. Without asking for permission, he tugged Beth's shirt up and over her head.

She shivered and he watched her closely. If any of his attention was unwelcome, he would simply stop. Karen had told him that Beth hadn't been raped but that it had been close. As his hands drifted to the top button of her pants she didn't flinch.

Beth continued to regard him steadily, eyes trusting. The only change was a slight increase in her breathing. He slowly glided her pants down her legs, taking care to be gentle now because he knew he wouldn't be able to maintain it. He wanted Beth desperately; wanted to feel her heart pounding against his chest. Daryl wanted to feel alive with the woman he loved.

Beth steadied herself on his shoulders and stepped out of her pants. Only in her underwear she walked towards the showers and turned one on. Keeping her eyes locked on Daryl, she removed her bra and underwear and stepped under the spray of water.

As the warm water hit her and cascaded down her skin, Beth moaned. The sound sent heat all down Daryl's body and he hurried to divest himself of his own clothing.

When he joined Beth, he restrained himself from pushing things further. Instead he helped her wash the grit out of her hair, fingers tangling in those long blond locks. Beth's hands roamed over his body, running over his new scars and tracing his abdomen muscles. When her fingers lightly ran over skin that was dangerously low on his body, Daryl growled and tightened his grip in her hair.

He roughly yanked her head back so that his mouth could descend on hers, powerful and possessive. Beth softly groaned as she pushed her body against his as much as she was able with Daryl holding her in place.

Daryl walked her back so that she slammed against the wall and he was worried he had hurt her but she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, still kissing him with wild abandon. The water ran down both their faces, making their skin slick to the touch.

Daryl tore away from her mouth much to Beth's chagrin. She groaned in protest but was silenced when he placed his hot mouth on her neck, lightly nipping at the skin there. He was confident he had her completely in his thrall until she trailed her hand down his stomach to curl her fingers lightly around him. Daryl jerked under her touch.

Beth grinned cheekily at him and he was lost. He glided his own fingers up her thigh to run across Beth. He smirked when she gasped at his light touch but he could tell she was ready for him.

Roughly he grabbed the back of her thighs, lifting her up the wall and winding her legs around his hips. Daryl drove himself into her body with a cry. Beth threw her head back, digging her fingers into his shoulders. The cloth of her bandage was wet and heavy against his skin.

When he was sure Beth was holding him tightly enough he braced one hand on the wall next to her and rested the other on her lower back, pulling her closer to him.

The angle allowed him to move deep inside her and he set a punishing rhythm, eliminating all his fear, anger and sadness by indulging in her body.

Daryl had his face buried in Beth's neck when she cupped his jaw and turned his face so that she could kiss him. Her tongue brushed against his and her fingers were cool against his face.

Beth's hands returned to his shoulders and she used them as leverage to move against him, arching her body down to create a new level of friction.

When Beth climaxed, Daryl had never seen anything so beautiful. As she shuddered, Beth locked her gaze with Daryl. Her eyes were darkened with desire and love, her lips swollen and pink. Beth was giving herself completely to him and that knowledge pushed Daryl over the edge. He moaned as he buried himself completely in Beth's body, her hot breath on his shoulder as she struggled for control.

Suddenly, Daryl just couldn't support them both anymore. He lowered them to the ground, still joined with Beth.

Her pale skin was flushed as she brushed her lips along his cheek. "Thanks for coming to get me."

Daryl wanted to argue, to point out that Beth had saved herself but instead he just whispered, "Anytime."

...

The muted light of afternoon was filtering in through the prison windows when Beth opened her eyes. She and Daryl had towelled off and somehow managed to make it back to the cell where she slept. Daryl had almost left her for a second before shrugging and climbing in next to her. He was muttering something like, "Hershel will get over it." Beth stifled a smile.

Beth's body still tingled as an after effect of making love with Daryl earlier in the day. Until she felt his hands on her body, she had been genuinely afraid that she would carry her experiences from the windowless room with her. She hadn't forgotten it but Daryl's touch awoke so many different sensations in her, she could never compare the two. Daryl made her feel safe and loved.

He was still asleep and Beth was startled to realise this was only the second time she had woken up in his arms. The first time had been long before she had even admitted she was attracted to Daryl, let alone that she loved him.

Beth shifted so she could watch him sleep. He was peaceful asleep, not vibrating with that ever present energy.

"It's a crime t'watch unsuspectin' people sleep." Daryl hadn't open his eyes, just sensed her presence with that uncanny ability of his.

"So call a cop," Beth teased.

Daryl opened his eyes to slits. "Happens that I know a guy."

Beth pressed a kiss to his lips to silence him. "Not fair," he murmured against her mouth. "What time is it?"

"Close to sunset I think."

Daryl sobered. It was time to bury Morgan and Carol. Beth reluctantly left the warmth of Daryl's side. She wanted to stay there and pretend that nothing else had happened but she had to say goodbye to two important people.

Beth pulled on her clothes and so did Daryl. The fact they were both clean for once was appropriate. It wasn't like they could change in to all black to pay their respects.

When they left the cell, they encountered Rick. He didn't even blink at finding them together.

"Everyone is meeting at the cemetery," Rick said.

It was only a small area that was now home to Lori, T-dog and Andrea but Beth liked that Rick called it a cemetery. It seemed right.

"Will you help carry Carol?" Rick asked, turning to Daryl. Daryl was honoured to be asked and he wanted to help. Carol was family still even though she had passed.

He turned to Beth who smiled. "I'll meet you there," she promised.

They separated and Beth made her way outside. She saw her father a little ways off and hurried to catch him.

"You sleep well?" Hershel enquired when she joined him.

Beth couldn't help but blush and wondered if he was having a dig at her being with Daryl but he was merely asking after her wellbeing she realised.

"I did."

"And how're you feelin'?"

"I'm fine, really. Just sad," Beth confessed.

"It's a sad day. Carol was a remarkable woman."

They joined the group standing around two freshly dug graves. People were standing close to give each other comfort but at the same time everyone seemed to be caught up in their own personal grief.

Rick appeared first and then Daryl. They were carrying Carol between them, treating her body like it was made of glass. Tyreese and Glenn came next with Morgan. Even though both bodies were covered with blankets Beth knew which was which because one delicate hand showed from under the blanket that Daryl and Rick carried.

Beth's breath hitched and the moment had a painful clarity to it. Hershel reached out to grasp Beth's hand.

The four men lowered the bodies into the graves very carefully. Beth couldn't stop herself from crying when Daryl tenderly tucked Carol's hand back under the blanket with one final squeeze. He lay something down next to her head and when he leaned back Beth saw it was a single white flower.

At the other burials, Daryl had stood off to the side by himself but now he had Beth. His eyes instantly sought her out.

"Y'know," Hershel said quietly. "I think he'll do." His eyes twinkled with amusement and he held Beth's hand out to Daryl.

Daryl took the offered hand, looking pleased at the gesture.

"Hurt her and I'll kill you," Hershel said quietly before joining Maggie and Glenn, both of them were wearing barely concealed smiles at Daryl's stunned face. Beth didn't think Carol would mind the teasing. She would have been the instigator if she'd been here.

Beth looked around at the people at the grave. These strangers had somehow become her family. Rick was holding Judith in his arms with one hand on Carl's shoulder. Carl was leaning into his father, mourning together. Michonne was only a little way off, and there was no sign of her sword for once. Her face was blank if one didn't know her better but Beth recognised the lines of sadness around her mouth.

Glenn had Maggie in his arms and the sunlight was glinting on the engagement ring. Beth was sad that Carol would not be around to see the wedding. Hershel was right next to them, shoulder to shoulder with Karen, who was crying discreetly.

Sasha and Tyreese had gravitated towards each other, both relieved that they had survived the ordeal. Their presence was calm and steady.

And finally there was Bowman and Martinez, who didn't look out of place anymore. They were meant to be there as much as the others.

Beth tightened her fingers around Daryl's hand and he reassuringly squeezed them back. His presence was like a balm on her soul.

Daryl was her partner. Together they could face anything. He had made her strong. He was her hero.

**THE END**

**AN: I just want to start by saying a huge thank you to everyone who has come on this journey with me. I've been overwhelmed by how this story has been received and words cannot express how grateful I am that all of you took the time to tell me how much you liked it.**

**This end is bitter sweet because I will miss this pairing and miss writing this story but it felt right to end it here, hopefully on an optimistic note. I don't tend to do sequels but if the inspiration is right, I hope to do another Beth/Daryl story but I should probably finish my other TWD story first.**

**Please don't be a stranger. Send me a message here to say hi or I'm kicking around on twitter (EJWadePR). I'd love to hear everyone's thoughts when season four begins. **

**Thank you again,**

**MD666**


End file.
